Un amor no tan imposible
by Avalosz.Cullen
Summary: Bella entra un escuela de puro niño rico, ahi conoce a Edward, se enamora perdidamente de el pero ella no sabe que todo es un juego...¿Terminara igual?BxE..TH..1er fic.
1. PrimerDiaArruinado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la sra. Meyer, la trama es toda mía de mi ^.^

**Summary: **Bella entra a una escuela llena de niños ricos, ahí conoce a Edward Cullen, de quien se enamora perdidamente, pero lo que ella no sabe que todo comenzó por una apuesta … ¿Será esto un amor imposible?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bella's. prov. _

Soy Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero solo Bella, tengo 17 años y vivo en la ciudad de Phoenix con mis padres Renee y Charlie Swan, mi papa es policía y mi mama ama de casa. Mañana entro a una nueva escuela y no es una escuela cualquiera si no la mejor escuela de la ciudad., "The school of the valley" donde llegan puros niños ricos. Por suerte no iba a entrar sola, mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon había convencido a sus padre de que la cambiaran a la misma escuela que yo.

-Bella, te habla Alice- anuncio mi madre.

-Voy- le grite mientras colgaba mi uniforme. Corrí hacia la puerta y mi mama me paso el teléfono.

-Hola-

-¡Bella!- grito Alice.

-No hace falta que grites, no estoy tan lejos como crees- le dije con una sonrisa, quería un montón a Allie y con ella venia su hiperactividad.

-Lo se, estoy abajo, vístete y vente- me dijo con una risilla y colgó.

Rodee los ojos, nunca iba a cambiar, tome unos jeans y una polo amarilla con mis converses, me peine y baje corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Al rato vuelvo!- Grite mientras me despedía con la mano.

En frente estaba el Porche amarillo canario de mi mejor amiga con ella adentro.

-¡Hola!- la salude mientras subía al Porche.

-Hola, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-me pregunto.

-No se , ¿Para que me llamaste?-

-No se, nada mas quería salir, mi mama iba a empezar con su discurso- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿De que?-

-"No gastar tanto dinero, en compras"- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas natural y si que lo era, cada tres días le daban esa platica, Alice tenia problemas con las compras.

Me detuve pensando en algo que hacer pero el grito de alice me desconcentro.

-¡Vamos de compras!- grito Allie dando saltitos en su asiento.¿Ven lo que les digo?

-¡No, cualquier cosa menos eso!- dije alzando las manos al aire y negando eufóricamente con la cabeza.

-¡Por fis!, mañana es el primer día en la prepa y tenemos que vernos bien,¡en esa escuela hay puro niño guapo y rico!- dijo aplaudiendo Allie. Tenia razón ahora estaba dispuesta a ligar y ahí según Alice hay de donde escoger.

-Ok- dije condenándome. Alice lanzo un girito y acelero el carro. Me asustaba llegar al centro comercial, parte de que odio comprar, mi amiga cuando se trata de comprar se vuelve realmente loca.

Al final llegamos al maldito mall, estaba bastante lleno.

-¡Apúrate, Bella!- me grito alice mientras me abría la puerta y me jalaba fuera del auto.

-Cálmate- dije mientras me jalaba hacia la entrada.

-Mjum- me dijo simplemente.

Gracias a dios compramos poco, solo diademas, ¡Me compre una hermosa! Era blanca con plumas negras y blancas con una piedra sosteniéndola, si quieren saber la razón por la cual no compramos mucho mejor no se lo pregunten a Alice, lo que pasa es que el le cancelo sus tarjetas por que estaban sobregiradas y Alice no llevaba efectivo.

-Alice,¿Quieres un café?- le pregunte amablemente y me respondió con una mirada asesina.

-No,¡Quiero mi golden!- grito enfurruñada.

-Ok, ya vamonos- dije tratando de sacarla lo mas rápido posible del Mall ya que varios se nos quedaban viendo.

Alice se subió a su auto y cerro de un portazo, acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando chirriaron las llantas y el auto salio disparado a toda velocidad. En todo el camino me la pase con las uñas enterradas en el asiento mientras Alice refunfuñaba sobre que era injusto y no se que.

-Bueno, este gracias Allie nos vemos- me dependí de beso y ella solo asintió.

-Paso por ti- dijo simplemente y volvió a acelerar.

Pobre del no sabe lo que le espera. Entro a mi casa y estaba todo apagado, subo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y empiezo a acomodar todos los accesorios en mi tocador. Al terminar me pongo mi pijama, que consistía en un bóxer azul marino y una playera agujereada y me tumbe en la cama.

Me quede pensando en lo que podía pasar mañana, no sabia como iba lograr encajar en esa escuela todos eran guapos y con dinero, no es que yo no tuviera pero no tanto como para hacer grandes fiestas o cosas así, aparte era una chica normal, mi piel era pálida, mis ojos eran achocolatados y mi cabellos castaño a juego, era delgada o mas bien flojucha.

No tenia sueño así que me puse a practicar mis holas, como ¡Hola! O ¿Qué onda? Hasta que me dio sueño y me dormí.

……**.**

Me desperté por el ruido del despertador, como pude me levante y me metí a la ducha. Me bañe rápidamente, me seque y me puse el uniforme, si como escucharon por ser escuela privada de gran calidad tenemos que llevar uniforme, era una falda de vuelo café a cuadros arriba de la rodilla, una playera beige con el logotipo de la escuela de lado derecho y zapatos cafés con calcetas blancas, por suerte no teníamos que ir fajadas.

Me peine con una coleta alta y me puse un listón café arriba de la colita. Tome mi nueva mochila, que me la había obsequiado Alice en mi cumpleaños el año pasado, estaba muy linda era café con varios colores.

Cuando llegue a la cocina ahí estaba mi mama.

-Buenos días, Bella- me saludo Renee que estaba sirviéndome cereal.

-Hola, mama-púese mí mochila en la sala y me senté en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Nerviosa?- me pregunto cuando ponía el plato enfrente de mi y se sentaba en la silla de alado.

-Algo,¿Dónde esta papa?- le pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Lo llamaron hubo una emergencia-

-Mmmm-

Estaba terminando de desayunar cuando se escucho un claxon. Subí al lavarme los dientes y volví a bajar.

-Adiós, mama- grite.

-¡Suerte!- alcance a escucharla mientras me subía al Porche.

-¡¿Por qué no traes las botas que te di!?- me grito Alice**.**

**-**Es que tenían tacón- dije mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-No importa-sentí como el alivio llegaba a mi- Te traje una sin tacón.

Puso una gran sonrisa y se inclino a la parte trasera del auto y saco unas botas cafeces sin tacón y me las entrego.

-Súbete las calcetas hasta de bajo de la rodilla y ponte las botas- me dijo mientras arrancaba el auto pero ya no acelero como ayer.

Me puse las botas y la verdad se veían muy bien.

-¿Qué paso con tu tarjeta?- Alice voltio a verme con cara triste y apretó mas el volante.

-¡Me quito todas!¡Todas!- dijo

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Por que entre haciendo pancho cuando estaba en junta!¡Solo por eso!- auch, creo que era la 5° vez que Alice interrumpía sus juntas por algo del dinero.

Entramos en el lujoso estacionamiento de la escuela y nos estacionamos entre un volvo plateado y un BMW rojo.

-¡Wow!- dije mientras bajaba del auto.

-Lo se- me dijo Allie.

Tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos encaminamos hacia la escuela. Todos nos veían cuando pasábamos susurrando entre sus amigos, al final llegamos al salón 401 que era el nuestro, entramos y nos sentamos en la ultima fila.

Pasaron unos cuanto minutos de tensión y nerviosismo ya que todos nos miraban raro, hasta que entro una muchacha rubia, parecía una barbie, tenia sus piernas larga y un cuerpo de infarto como las modelos que salen en las revistas de traje de baño. Camino hacia nosotras y se sentó en la silla de adelante con su cuerpo hacia mi.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa. Era muy bonita; preciosa mas bien, tenia los ojos azules y unas facciones perfectas.

-¡Hola! Soy Alice Brandon y ¿tu?- dijo Alice mientras le daba un abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

-Rosalie Hales, gusto en conocerte Alice y …-

-oh, lo siento soy Isabella Swan pero dime Bella- le dije sin darle abrazo ni beso yo no soy así.

-Ok, Bella y Alice ¿Quisieran almorzar con migo?- dijo amablemente.

-¡Claro!- dijo mi entusiasta amiga, Rosalie solo rió y se volteo por que el maestro ya había llegado.

Las clases pasaron sin nada digno de contar, nada mas que todos no seguían mirando raro y conocí a varias personas por lo regular hombres. En biología conocí a Mike Newton era un chico apuesto y me invito a cenar pero no era mi tipo a si que lo rechacé.

En otras clase conocí a Ángela Weber y su novio Ben Cheney, me invitaron a comer con ellos pero les explique que me habían invitado, cuando les dije el nombre de Rosalie, se sorprendieron y dijeron que era su amiga y se sentaban juntos, así que ahora comería con ellos igual.

-¡Bells!- grito Allie, agitando su mano desde la mesa, camine hacia ellos pero antes de llegar choque con alguien tirando mi comida arriba de ella.

-¡Lo siento!- dije tratando de hacer algo.

-¡Tu …!-

-Isabella Swan- dijo una tipa atrás de ella.

-Gracias, Jess- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-¡Tu, Maldita Swan!- me grito, que estupida.

-Yo, lo siento- dije tratando de disculparme.

-¡Estupida, idiota, me manchaste!- me grito señalándome. Me sentía mal , primer día arruinado.

-¡no me había dado cuenta, wey!- dijo la vocecita de Alice.

-¡Tu cállate, enana de circo barato!- Oh-oh, nadie podía decirle enana a Alice.

-¿Cómo le dijiste?- dijo Rosalie, apareciendo atrás de Alice.

-¡¿Y tu que Barbie de tianguis!?- le grito una tipa pelirroja.

**-¡**Repítanlo!- grito Alice con la furia escrita en sus ojos, yo solo veía con las lagrimas tratando de salir, todo esto lo había ocasionado, yo y mi pastosidad.

-Barbies y enana baratas- dijo lentamente "Jess", la mujer a que había manchado solo se me quedaba viendo.

-Pinches zorras- susurro, y a mi nadie me dice zorra ¡Ya le había pedido perdón ¿no?

-La única zorra eres tu- dije igual en un susurro.

-¡Como me dijiste, perra!- me grito, voltee a ver a Alice y me mando miradas significativas que igual capto Rosalie.

-¡Zorras!- gritamos al unión, no nos dejaríamos humillar.

-¡Cállate, enana!- gritaron las tres.

-¡Cállate, Barbie barata!-

-¡Cállate, Zorra Patosa!-

-¡Nadie me dice enana y menos insulta a mis amigas!- grito Allie antes de abalanzarse contra la pelinegra. La empezó a jalar de los cabellos y a arañar.

-¡Cálmala, Rubia falsa!- dijo la rubia y pude ver en los ojos de Rose que eso fue un error.

-¡Vete al infierno!- grito rose y se le abalanzo, haciendo lo mismo que Alice, ahora ya estaban las dos tiradas en el piso.

-¡Es tu culpa!- grito La otra mientras me miraba con furia y me pegaba una cachetada, la cual devolví y al poco rato ya estábamos igual.

Sentí como me sujetaban por los brazos y me alejaban, voltee a ver y a Rosalie la sujetaba un tipo fornido y a Alice uno rubio igual de fuerte. Pero la sorpresa fue cuando voltee al frente y la tipa pelirroja estaba siendo sujetada por un ángel, era el niño mas hermoso, su piel era pálida, su cabellos color bronce y despeinado y sus ojos verdes esmeralda me miraban … con odio.

El primer hombre que me atrae y me odio, nada mas que perfecto, baje la mirada y me solté del agarre.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo el director mientras entraba a la cafetería y se posicionaban enfrente de nosotras.

-¡Ellas empezaron!- gritaron las cinco mientras se señalaban, yo no hice nada solo baje la cabeza.

-¡Todas a mi oficina!- grito. Todas asentimos y empezamos a caminar, la pelirroja le dio un beso al muchacho de pelo cobrizo y nos siguió. Cuando entramos a la dirección, el directo nos dio una platica y nos hizo disculparnos y presentarnos claro.

-Soy Tanya Denali, ellas Son Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, lo sentimos- dijeron con sonrisas falsas.

-Soy Rosalie Hales, ellas Son Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan, igual lo sentimos- sonreímos falsamente igual.

-Ok, ahora tomen sus cosa y están suspendidas hasta mañana- todas nos quedamos boquiabiertas, pero nadie reclamo nada.

-Vamos- dijo Alice y las tres salimos de ahí. Afuera estaban los dos chicos que detuvieron a Alice y Rose esperando al igual que el niño de pelo cobrizo.

-Nos vemos, Edward- dijo el mas fuerte despidiéndose del adonis llamado Edward, este fue y beso a su novia, cosa que dolió, ¡Pero me lanzo una mirada! Con odio claro, pero una mirada es una mirada, ok eso no ayuda.

-Bella, Alice, estos son Emmett Mcartney, mi novio y mi primo Jasper Withlock- sonreímos y seguimos nuestro camino.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento ahí estaban Edward y Tanya, me cacho mirándolo e hizo una mueca, cosa que igual dolió, pero se fue cuando Tanya me lanzo una mirada de satisfacción.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos subimos al porche, en el camino fuimos insultando a Tanya y sus amigas, hasta que les pusimos un apodo "Las ppp"(pinches, perras, pendejas).

-¡Suerte!- dijo Alice cuando llegamos a mi casa, y la iba a necesitar.

-Igual- dije y camine a la puerta. Tal vez solo Tal vez, mi mama no esta y no se entere, pero todo se derrumbo cuando la voz de mi mama me llamo.

-¿Bella?- pregunto desde la cocina.

-Mju- camine hacia la cocina con paso lento.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- me dijo.

-MeExpulsaron- pude ver la cara de mi mama, y temblé de miedo.

-¡Por que!- grito.

Empecé a decirle toda la historia y pude ver su enojo disminuir, no sabia si quitar la parte de Edward o no, pero al final se la conté.

-Oh, mi niña, lucha por el- me dijo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Tiene novia y me odia-

-Nunca, hay un amor imposible- dijo y se fue a la cocina.

Me quede ahí pensando y tenia razón, no sabré si lo nuestro puede suceder si no lo intento. Aunque seria muy estupido ir y hablarle, todos se burlarían de mi y no me la acabaría con Tanya, aparte me vería como una zorra mas.

Sentí el foquito prenderse en mi cabeza, cuando en la tele paso el comercial de una celular, con servicio de Messenger, ¡Messenger! Claro, conseguiré su correo y chateare con el. ¡Fácil! **¿Y tienes su corre? **¿Tenias que arruinar mi plan? **si, ese es mi trabajo **te odio **¡Gracias! **¡Muajaja! No te salio, Emmett es novio de Rosalie **¿Qué mas descubriste, Colon? **¡Que Emmett conoce a Edward! **¡Bravo! **¡Y el puede tener su Messenger! **¡Genial! **¡Y yo se lo pido a Rose y el se lo pide a Emmett! **¡Wow! ¡A ya entendí! ¡Es una idea fabulosa! **¿No habías entendido? **¡No, jeje!.**

Tome mi celular y marque el numero de Alice.

-¿Hola?- contesto la voz cantarina de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Alice?- que pregunta tan mas idiota.

-¡¿Cómo crees, si es mi celular, como voy a ser yo?!- dijo con sarcasmo, yo solo reí.

-Perdón, soy Bella- dije con otra respuesta idiota.

-Ya lo sabia- dijo.

-A si tus visiones- Alice decía que podía ver el futuro y estoy empezando a creerle.

-No, vi el identificador de llamadas- dijo como si fuera obvio, **¡Lo es! **cierto.

-Ah, si ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- le pregunte.

-¡Claro, amiga!- grito, como siempre.

-¿Me pasa el celular de Rose?-

-Claro, te lo mando por mensaje ¿si?-

-¡Gracias, te adoro!- le dije entusiasmada.

-¡Ya lo sabia! Nos vemos- dijo

-Bye- dije y colgué.

Al poco rato ya me había llegado el mensaje, esta niña era rápida, anote en una hoja el numero y luego marque.

-Alo- contesto Rose.

-Hola, Rose, soy Bella- dije un poco nerviosa.

-Oh, Bella ¿Qué paso?- pregunto.

-Oye ¿Conoces a Edward?- pregunte.

-¿Cullen?-

-No se, uno de cabello cobrizo- dije como si fuera una gran pista.

-Ah, si, es amigo de Emmett y Jazz- es ahora o nunca.

-¿Podrías pasarme su correo?-

-¿Para?- dijo como si hubiese planeado un asesinato.

-Nada mas- dije.

-¡¿Te gusto!?- grito, yo sentí enrojecer.

-Mas o menos- dije toda apenada.

-¡Conquístalo amiga!- dijo apoyándome.

-Gracias-

-Es: ..... - anote rápidamente en la hoja y la guarde en mi pantalón.

-Gracias- dije.

-Oye pásame el tuyo, para que me cuentes- dijo con voz picara.

-Claro, - escuche como escribía.

-¡Bella, vente a comer!- grito mi mama.

-Oye me tengo que ir, gracias, besos- dije y colgué.

Comimos pollo, después ayude a lavar los platos y me subí corriendo a mi cuarto, prendí la PC y espere, cuando se cargo, abrí el Messenger y apreté en "Agregar contacto" escribí la dirección y di aceptar.

Al poco rato apareció el típico cuadro. "_Edward Cullen, Acaba de iniciar sesión" _sentí como se detenía mi corazón y las manos me empezaban a sudar.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!**

**Aquí el 1° capitulo de mi nueva historia, espero que les haya agradado. **

**Como dije la historia no es toda mía d mi imaginación, fue basada en el caso de una amiga, yo solo le cambie algunas cosas, como que los personajes eran de la misma edad, y el pleito de este capitulo al igual el final feliz, ya que el de ella no fue tan feliz(lo siento, nena)**

**Eso es todo, tal vez tarde en subir capitulo, xq no tengo nada del otro y tengo q escribir el de "Del odio al amor: un solo paso" si termino el capitulo de este hoy lo subiré y empezare a escribir el otro si esto se hace posible , mas tardar el Lunes subo capitulo. XD**

**Dejen sus Rewiews plis, me ayudan mucho a seguir esta historia!**

**Besos.**


	2. El rectangulo asesino!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la y la historia es basada en la historia de un amiga, yo solo la adapte.**

**Summary: El popular, Ella nueva, El con novia , Ella soltera, El quería diversión, Ella seriedad, El ni la mira, Ella no se da por vencida …**

**-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)**

_Al poco tiempo a pareció el típico cuadro."Edward Cullen acaba de iniciar sesión" entonces sentí mi corazón pararse y las mano me empezaron a sudar._

¿Qué hago?¿Me desconecto?¿Le hablo?¿Lo dejo? ¡Ayuda! **llámale a Alice ella sabrá que hacer **¡Eres sabia! **¡No, soy tu conciencia bruta! **¡Ya lo se, quiero decir que eres inteligente! **¡A que la canción! Soy tu conciencia no inteligente **¡A! ok ya.

Agarre mi teléfono y volví a marcarle a Alice.

-Hola- dijo la voz de … un momento ¡Esa es la voz de un hombre!

-¿Alice?-

-No soy Jasper, espérame- ¿Jasper? ¿Qué diablos hace Jasper en casa de Alice? **¡Tomando el te! **¡ohh!

-¿Bella?- dijo ahora si la voz de mi amiga cuando al mismo tiempo sonó el pitido que hace el Messenger cuando te llega un … mensaje. Voltee mi cara y ahí estaba el rectángulo naranja con las letras blancas y gordas marcando el nombre de Edward.

-¡Alice, necesito tu ayuda, rápido!- dije desesperada mientras me alejaba del MSN como si me fuera a matar.

-¡¿Qué paso!?-

-¿Puedes venir?- pregunte mientras veía como el rectángulo parpadeaba y se hacia mas grande ¡Me va a comer!

-¿Ahorita?- dijo como tomando una decisión.

-¡Por favor, es urgente!- **¡Wow!¡Que urgente es que un tipo te hable por el Messenger.!**

**-**Estoy allá en 10 minutos- dijo y colgué. Deje el teléfono y me senté en la cama viendo ese rectángulo asesino. Tocaron el timbre de la casa y pegue un brinquito. Se escucharon voces abajo y luego se abrió mi puerta.

-¿Qué paso, Bella?- dijo la voz de Alice.

-AgregueAEdwardCullenAMiMessengerYMeEstaHablando-dije rápidamente que ni siquiera se como me entendió ¿Era un vampiro? **¿Cómo sabes que te entendió? **A, por que …

-¡Que tu que!?- ¿Ves? Por eso se que me entendió.

-Lo siento, fue una estupidez- dije bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste, Isabella?- dijo Allie con una sonrisa.

-Por que me daba pena- Alice rodó la cabeza y se levanto de la cama jalándome con ella hacia la computadora.

-Acabemos con esto- dijo y me sentó en la silla, tomo el Mouse y apretó en el rectángulo asesino, haciendo que un cuadro azul se abriera, con una foto de el con Tanya abrazados, ¡iu!.

**(Messenger)**

Edward, dice: _Hola ¿Quién eres?_

Bella dice: _Hola, soy Bella Swan._

Edward dice: _¿Quien te dio mi Messenger?_

Bella dice: _Lo saque de una cadena xD_

Edward dice: _¿Cadena de quien?_

Bella dice: _Rosalie =D_

Edward dice: _¿Para que me agregaste?_

Bella dice: _Te me hiciste buena onda_

Edward dice: _¡Ah! Eres la loca que mancho a mi novia_

Bella dice: _¡NO soy ninguna loca! ¬¬_

Edward, dice: _¿Ahora me acosas?_

Bella, dice: _Yo solo quería ser tu amiga._

Edward, dice: _o algo mas?_

Bella dice: _¡Púdrete!_

_Bella Swan cerro sesión._

_**(Termino Messenger xD)**_

-¡Bella!- grito Alice, mientras yo me hundía mas en la silla. Había sido un caos.

-¡¿Qué!?- grite histérica, había sido horrible, me dijo loca y yo le dije que se pudriera ¿Algo mas? **¡Sabe que te gusta! **¡Gracias! **cuando quieras.**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me pregunto mientras se agarraba el pelo.

-Lo iba a descubrir- dije frustrada **¡Eres una Messengera frustrada! **

**-**Ya lo descrubio- dijo y yo me sentí peor.

**-**No quiero hablar de eso- dije y me tire a mi cama escondiendo la cabeza en una almohada.

-Hablamos mañana, adiós, te quiero- me dio un beso en el pelo y se fue. No debí tratar así a Alice, ella me ayudo pero ¡Agh! Era tan estupido lo que había echo.

Y así quede dormida pensando en lo idiota que soy.

**Edward. Pov.**

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 18 años vivo en Phoenix, Arizona con mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Hoy fue mi primer día en el colegio "The school of the valley" junto con mi novia Tanya Denali, era muy guapa, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente proporcionado, su cabellera era rubia rojiza, sus ojos de un hermoso azul pero lamentablemente … no la amaba. La quería y mucho pero no era mi chica perfecta, era demasiado … plástica, yo quería a alguien que no se preocupara solo por su pelo o uñas, que fuera inteligente, bondadosa entre otras cualidades … mas humana.

El colegio paso sin nada interesante **¿Seguro? **bueno, a excepción de que una chica ataco a Tanya **¿ataco? **ok, se tropezó con mi novia manchándola de comida. **¿Nada mas paso eso? **y luego sus amigas la defendieron. **¡Si vas a contar el chisme, cuéntalo bien! **esta bueno, luego las amigas de Tanya y las otras empezaron a pelear, llego el director y se las llevo. ¿Contento? **No **¿Por qué? **¡Confiesa que sentiste al ver a esa chica castaña! **¡Nada! **¿Seguro? **¡Si! Era muy bonita y sus ojos era preciosos pero nada mas **¿No se ah dado cuenta? **_**¡NO eso es hasta el final de la historia! **_**¿Por qué? **_**por que si no, no tiene chiste **_**¿Pero si se da cuenta, verdad? **_**¡Obvio! **_oye tu la de negritas y cursiva ¿Quién eres? _**la escritora **_¿Qué haces aquí? _**Es que tu conciencia es muy chismosa, ya me voy adiós **_**¡Oye! ¡ Ya no me contó todo el chisme! **cállate y acompáñame a mi cuarto **¡A sus ordenes, mi general! **

Subí a mi habitación y me quite el uniforme **¡iu! **¿Qué? **Estas en boxers **¡tápate los ojos! **¡no tengo! **a bueno. Después de que me cambie, baje y calenté la comida que había dejado mi mama en el refrigerador. Mis padres se fueron de 3 luna de miel y yo me quede solo. Termine de comer y medio lave el plato, subí a mi habitación y prendí la PC, mientras se cargaba puse MTV estaban pasando "Control Parental" no me gustaba ese programa, le cambie a "Vh1" y lo deje ahí. Cuando se cargo abrí el Messenger y tenia una solicitud.

"Belliswan acaba de agregarlo a su lista de contactos" su nombre se me hacia conocido, le di aceptar y me apareció como conectada, le clique dos veces y se abrió el cuadrado, apareció una foto suya con la niña chiquita de pelo negro, le mande un saludo y espere, paso un buen tiempo y seguía sin contestar, después de unos minutos mas, el rectángulo empezó a parpadear; había contestado.

**(Messenger)**

Edward, dice: _Hola ¿Quién eres?_

Bella dice: _Hola, soy Bella Swan._

Edward dice: _¿Quien te dio mi Messenger?_

Bella dice: _Lo saque de una cadena xD_

Edward dice: _¿Cadena de quien?_

Bella dice: _Rosalie =D_

Edward dice: _¿Para que me agregaste?_

Bella dice: _Te me hiciste buena onda_

Edward dice: _¡Ah! Eres la loca que mancho a mi novia_

Bella dice: _¡NO soy ninguna loca! ¬¬_

Edward, dice: _¿Ahora me acosas?_

Bella, dice: _Yo solo quería ser tu amiga._

Edward, dice: _o algo mas?_

Bella dice: _¡Púdrete!_

_Bella Swan cerro sesión._

**(Acabo Messenger)**

¡Wow! Que genial ahora ya estaba seguro que esta chica estaba loca **Y que le gustas **tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo no se va a derretir con mi encantos? **¡Ególatra! **¡Cállate!.

"Ring, Ring"

-Hola- conteste sin ver el identificador.

-¡Bebe!- grito la voz de Tanya.

-¿Qué paso, amor?-

-Nada, quería escuchar tu voz- **¡Que cursi! **¿Se pueden cambiar las conciencias? **¡NO! **¡Diablos!

**-**ah- dije simplemente.

-Bueno, amor me voy te amo, besos-

-Te .. Quiero- **¡¿No le puedes decir que la amas?! **¡YA deja de fregar! **¡Ya cásate! **

Estoy aburrido ….**¡Juguemos! **¿A que? **¡Muñecas! **¡¿Qué!? **¿Qué, no eres guey? **¡No! **¡AH, yo pensé! **¡Por favor, ya cállate! **agh, yo todavía aquí haciéndote compañía y así me pagas **Es que eres castroso **¡Es que tu no me tienes Paciencia**

Deje de hablar con mi conciencia **¡Me rechazo! **y me acosté en mi cama a ver una película, cuando iba por la mitad sentí mis ojos pesados y caí **caímos **bueno caímos dormidos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La luz del sol me levanto a la mañana siguiente, sin hacer ruido me levante de la cama y me metí a bañar, me puse el uniforme y termine de arreglar, con el máximo cuidado cerré la puerta mi habitación y baje silenciosamente las escaleras **¿Por qué tan silencioso? **susurro mi conciencia ¡¿Mi conciencia!? **si, ya lo dijiste **¿No estabas dormida? **no, cuando tu despiertas yo igual **¡Diablos, yo no estaba haciendo ruido para no levantarte! **ni modo.**

Desayune un plato de cereal y me subí a mi preciado volvo plateado, conduje lentamente, cosa rara, hasta la escuela. Al llegar ahí estaban Tanya y su sequito.

-¡Ediie!- grito y se tiro a mis brazos.

-No me digas, Ediie- dije.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-dijo haciendo caso omiso a mi reclamo.

-Bien y ¿tu?- en eso vi pasa un porche amarillo con Bella adentro, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y los retiro rápidamente.

-Igual, ¿Vamos a clases?- pregunto pero ya me había agarrado del brazo y me jalaba.

En todas las clases me la pase pensando en la chica castaña, ¿En verdad le gustaba?.

-¿En que piensas, amor?- me dijo Tanya mientras se me encimaba.

-Nada-

-Cuéntame- dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Bella Swan, me agrego a su Messenger- dije con la voz mas neutral que pude ¿Por qué me afecta tanto? **Ya se va dar cuenta, jijiji. **sabes? Ya no te haré caso.

-¡¿Qué!?- grito parándose de u silla.

-¿Algún problema, señorita. Denali- dijo el profesor.

-Lo siento- dijo y se volvió a sentar. Toda la clase se la paso refunfuñando sobre que era por venganza y no se que onda mas. Cuando salimos del salón nos intercepto la hermana de Tanya, Irían quien llevaba una sonrisa maquiavélica plantada en sus pálidos labios.

-Hola, Iri- dijo Tanya y yo solo moví la cabeza en señal de saludo, esa niña no me caía nada bien, todavía Katie me caía mejor.

-¿A que no sabes que escuche, hermanita?- dijo alzando las manos al aire **¡No, guey al piso! **¡AGh!

-¿Qué?- dijo mi novia ahora consumida por el chisme.

-A Isabella Swan le gusta tu noviecito- dijo lanzándome una mirada y yo abrí los ojos y medio shockeado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Tanya tratando de ocultando los celos.

-La escuche en clase de Biología- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Algo mas?- Tanya como siempre queriendo sacar hasta cuanta saliva gasto.

-Lo iba a conquistar- ¡¿Qué!? Esto esta de miedo, una chica se muere por mi.

-¿Con que quieres jugar, swan?- dijo mi novia hablando consigo misma.

-Amor, ¿Todavía tienes su Messenger?- dijo Tanya agarrándome del brazo.

-Mjum- respondí sin poder hablar.

-¿Quieres que nos divirtamos un rato?-¿Seria malo jugar un poco con Bella? **Te arrepentirás luego **¿Cómo sabes? **yo se el final de esta historia **como digas, jugare este juego **como quieras, yo te advertí.**

**-**Claro- Tanya sonrió.

-¡Que empiece el juego!- dijo Tanya, y lo que no sabia que esto me traería dolor … mas adelante.

**-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-**

_**¿Qué tal?**_

_**Aquí acaba el segundo capitulo, jeje creo que ya se dieron cuenta! **_

_**Como leerán aquí la conciencia de Edward sale mas y créanme que no tengo idea , así se dio mi imaginación y ya. X D**_

_**¿Qué mas iba a decir? ¡A si! Lo que pasa es que mi friend y el se comunican por medio del Messenger y pues tenia que ponerlo xD y la verdad no tenia idea como ponerlo asi q lo puse asi, si les molesta o no les gusta aganmelo saber y encontrare la forma de ponerla o si tienen alguna idea adelante ¡Escribanla! **_

_**Otra es que mi amiga es diferente a Bella e iba a cambiar un pokito la personalidad de Bella, pero hay a algunos que no les gusta asiq EU porfa dejen su opinión y vere si cambio a Bella o a mi amiga!! Jeje **_

_**Gracias a: **_

_**Miadharu28**_

_**Esme Anne-Marlene- (no sabia si llevaba _ lo siento)**_

_**Aridenere**_

_**Rosaliehaledecullen**_

_**Jeje se que son poquitos, pero me han dado el apoyo que nesecito para seguir este fic ¡Muchas gracias, niñas!**_

_**Besos y abarzos**_

_**Bae.**_

_***Valerita***_


	3. ¡Verduras,no!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer y la historia esta basada en la historia de una amiga yo solo la modifiqué un poco.**

**Summary: El popular, Ella nueva, El con novia , Ella soltera, El quería diversión, Ella seriedad, El ni la mira, Ella no se da por vencida … ¿Amor imposible?**

**¡Disfruten!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

**Cuando llegue a la escuela ahí estaba Edward con Tanya y el se me quedo viendo, cosa que me puso con los nervios de punta ¿Qué habrá pensado? ¡Que eres una urgida! **_¡No, que estas obcecionada! _**¡No, mejor que eres patética por el Messenger! **¿Si juntamos todo eso que sale, Gaby? **¡Que eres una obcecionada, urgida, patética por el Messenger! **¡No, ayuden! **Bueno … **_si eso quieres … _¡Eso quiero y ya cállense!

Como estaba diciendo, después le contamos todo a Rose, **Quien se carcajeo hasta hacerse pipi **¡Cierto! _Igual una tipa rara se te quedaba viendo _¡A si … ¿Qué tipa? **¿No la viste? **no y ¿Tu? **Tampoco pero Lilith si **_¡Si, yo la vi! Era una tipa de hasta el fondo que se te quedaba viendo raro ¡Oh, mira es la de allá! _**¿La tipa que esta a lado de la tipa que esta enfrente de esa tipa? **_no, la tipa que esta hablando con la tipa esa que esta alado del tipo parado afuera del salón ese _¡AH, ¿doñesa? _Si, doñesa la que tiene cabello y el uniforme café _**¡Ah ya se cual! **¡Pero yo no! **agh, mira ¿ves esa tipa que tiene ojos? **mm … si ya la vi **bueno esa no es **ah, entonces ¿es la que usa zapatos? ¡**Ándale esa mera!¡Lilith ya sabe cual es la tipa! -**_Plop- _¿Qué fue eso? _Un zape para Gaby, ¿que no ves que es un juego lo de las tipas y Doñesa? _**¿Es un juego?¡Yo quería jugar! **_¡Agh, olvídalo, sigue Bella! _Gracias.

Bueno como decía, lo que si me empezó a parecer extraño fue después del receso, los de la mesa de los "populares" **"idiotas" **_"chocantes" _se me quedaban viendo y se reían, como si fuera una mugre burla, ¿Que estarán planeando? **¡Yo, yo se! **¿Qué? **¡Hablarte! **¿Por qué lo dices? **Por que ahí vienen.**

**-**Swan- dijo Tanya.

-Cullen- dijo Jessica.

-Hales- saludo Lauren.

-Denali- conteste con una sonrisa falsa.

-Stanley- dijo con voz acida Alice, daba miedo.

-Mallory- Definitivamente la de Rosalie ganaba, sonaba como una amenaza con un toque de amistad en el, cosa que daba mucho miedo.

-¿Con que queriendo quitarme mi novio, Swan?- ¡¿Cómo diablo ..Edward! Maldito sea **¡Eh, es malo insultar a un adonis! **cállate ese "adonis" se lo digo a su novia.

-¿Qué?- dije tratando de mantener la calma fallando en el intento.

-Con que agregando a SU novio a tu correo ¿eh?- dijo ahora Lauren.

-¿Quién te dijo tan gran mentira?- contesto la voz Allie.

-El mismo Edward- ¡AH! Maldito ahora si lo mato.

-¿No será que el la agrego, Tanya?- dijo en son de burla Rosalie. Amaba a esta chica.

-No lo creo, nunca estaría con algo como esto- dijo señalándome con desprecio y asco.

-Pues, si esta con tigo quien sabe ¿no?- _¡Wow! ¿De donde salio eso? _**Pues de su conciencia mas malota **_¿De mi? _**¡No, de mi! **_ah perdón._

_-_Como sea, solo aléjate de el- yo solo rede los ojos y la deje pasar.

-Wow, Bella la enfrentaste.- Dijo Rosalie ¿Qué no puedo enfrentar a nadie? **¡No! **_¡Si .. No puedes!_

_-_No tengo idea de donde saque el valor- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pues felicidades, Bells- dijo Allie dando brinquitos hasta la mesa y se sentó en las piernas de Jasper **¿Qué pedo con estos? **lo mismo digo.

Camine con Rose hasta ellos y me senté, Alice estaba súper cariñosa con Jasper. Cuando salimos del comedor jale del brazo a mi mejor amiga, bueno ahora una de mis mejores amigas.

-¿Qué paso, Bellita?- dijo con su voz de campanilla.

-¿Con que Jasper, eh?- dije mirándola inquisitivamente y mi amiga ¡Se sonrojo!¡Alice se sonrojo! Oh, dios esto esta para foto.

-¡Mary Alice Brandon, te sonrojaste!- grite riendo y ella me mando una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué pasa, chicas?- pregunto Rosalie.

-¡Allie, se sonrojo!- dije aun como si no lo pudiera creer.

-¿Y eso que?- dijo confundida Rose.

-¡Que Alice nunca y digo nunca se ah sonrojado!- dije mirando a una Alice roja.

-y ¿Por qué el sonrojo?- dijo Rose divertida y Allie se puso mas roja.

-Le pregunte por tu primo- dije mirando a Jasper que nos veía o mas bien veía a la duendecillo.

-Oh, ¿Te gusta Jasper?- dijo Rose emocionada.

-Algo- dijo en un susurro Alice.

-¿Oye y que hacia Jasper en tu casa?- dije tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¡Jasper en tu casa!- grito en voz baja la rubia de mi amiga **¿Grito en voz baja? **si , osea que gritas sin alzar al voz nada mas expresando sorpresa ¿Entiendes? **¡NO! **olvídalo.

-B- bueno el fue a p-pedirme la … ¡Tarea!- ¡Alice balbuceo! Esto se esta poniendo bueno **¡Lilith saca las palomitas! **_ya, traje de extra mantequilla y coca - cola Light para la dieta _**¡Perfecto! **

**-**No te creo- dijo Rose con una mirada de detective al asecho.

-BuenoMePidioQueFueraSuNovia- dijo rápidamente brincando.

-¡Felicidades!- gritamos y la abramos.

-¡Chicas, se hace tarde!- grito Emmett y nosotras nos separamos.

-Mañana en mi casa, ¡Noche de Chicas!- grito Alice recuperando su energía.

Todas las clases pasaron sin muchas cosas que contar, en los pasillos o en cada cambio de clases me encontraba a Edward y su novia aprovechaba a darle pequeños besos o cosas así, cosa que no me ponía celosa para nada, solo quería medio matarla pero eso no son celos solo un poco de odio **¡Si … y Lilith no es virgen! **_¡Oye! _**¿Qué? **_lo que pasa que tu eres una sexo maniática _**¡No es cierto! **_¡Claro que si, violaste al barrendero! _¿Tenemos barrendero? _Claro es el que limpia la mierda de tu mente _¿Las limpian a ustedes? **¡Claro! **_Gaby, ¿Sabes que te están insultando? _**No y ¿tu? **_¡Obvio! _**ohh ..**

Después de la escuela me fui con Alice, tengo que conseguir un coche, me dejo en mi casa y dijo que tenia que arreglar lo de su tarjeta para mañana.

-¿Ya llegaste, Bella?- pregunto mi mama.

-No, vine a ver si había alguien para cuando llegara- dije entrando a la cocina. **pero si no hemos llegado ¿no? **_¡Era sarcasmo! _**¿Dónde esta sarcasmo? yo la quiero saludar **_¡Por allá! _**¡Sarcasmo, espera! **- fiuuu , plop- ¿Qué paso? _Se cayo del precipicio de tu mente _¡Si! ¿quieres que hagamos fiesta? _Claro, ¡Fiesta, fiesta!._

-¿Bella?- dijo Renee moviendo su mano delante de mi.

-¿Ah?- dije saliendo de mi trance.

-¿Vas a comer?- dijo mi madre sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Si- dije y me senté en el comedor **¡Comida! **¿No había muerto? _volvió .. _**Muajaja no se libraran de m .. **¿Y ahora? _le metí un trapo a la boca _¡Por eso te amo! _… me caes bien._

Renee me sirvió un plato de pollo con verduras, iuu verduras, las odio. Me comí todo el pollo y deje a un lado las verduras.

-Bella …- me regaño mi mama mirándome seriamente.

-¡No las comeré!- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Bueno, te las cenaras- ¡Nooo! ¿Es venganza verdad, Gabrielle? **¡Si! Muajaja **

-De acuerdo- me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Me bañe y me puse un pans azul marino y una playera de tirantes blanca. Tome mis libros y me puse hacer mi tarea de Algebra.

…. 1 hora después ….

¡Maldita, tarea!¡te odio, te odio!¡ te denunciare con la OCTDM! _¿OCTDM? _Organización Contra Tareas De Mierda _**¡Ohh!.**_

Deje la libreta medio muerta a un lado, le había estado pegando, y prendí la laptop, es hora de desestresarme, abrí el Messenger y ahí estaba el y su maldito nick "Te amo, gordita". De nuevo apareció el rectángulo asesino aun que ya no me daba tanto miedo, ahora quería hacerlo puré _La violencia no deja nada bueno … _**Claro que si pone en paz a tu alma … **

**(Messenger)**

_Edward dice: _Hola

_Bella dice: ¿_Qué quieres?

_Edward dice: ¿_Estas enojada?L

_Bella dice: _¿Cómo crees? Que hayas publicado nuestra platica no tiene por que enojarme

_Edward dice: _Perdón, es que no le puedo ocultar nada a mi Tanyta.

_Bella dice: _o mas bien no puedes dejar de ser chismoso?

_Edward dice: _En verdad lo siento, ¿Me perdonas?

_Bella dice: _Ok.

_Edward dice: _¿Qué haces?

_Bella dice: _Tratando de hacer la tarea de algebra y tu?

_Edward dice: _Igual esta difícil.

_Bella dice: _see , odio a ese maestro

_Edward dice: _Igual

_Bella dice: _mmm

_Edward dice: _¿Qué tal, si nos conocemos mejor?

_Bella dice: _Okay, ¿Qué propones?

_Edward dice: _Jugamos a las 20 preguntas?

_Bella dice: _Ok, empieza.

_Edward dice: _Tu nombre completo?

_Bella dice: _Isabella Marie Swan _…_

**(Acabo Messenger)**

¡SI! Lo logre ya no soy una Messenger frustrada! Platique muy bien con el , es muy interesante y aun que no lo crean tenemos muchas cosas en común, como la música, libros, películas , hobbies entre otras.

-¡Bella, ven a cenar!- grito mi madre … ¡Verduras! Nooo, corran por sus vidas, ¡las verduras vienen por nosotros!

Apague de sopetón la computadora y me tire a mi cama con mi libreta como que me quede dormida estudiando. Escuche como se habría la puerta y trate de poner mi respiración acompasada.

-Oh , mi niña se quedo dormida- dijo mi adorable madre mientras me tapaba haciéndome un poco de cosquillas y yo trate de no reírme. Se escucho como se cerraba la puerta y abrí lentamente los ojos estaba todo apagado, me levante de la cama pero choque contra alguien , oh oh.

-Isabella, no eres buena mintiendo- dijo la voz burlona de Renee. Quise llorar lo juro.

-Mami, em .. ¿Cómo estas?- dije con una sonrisita que no pudo ver ya que la luz seguía apagada.

-Bien y ¿ tu, hijita?- dijo prendiendo la luz y pude ver su rostro con una sonrisa.

-Con sueño- dije tratando de "bostezar"

-Lo dudo, vamos a cenar- dijo mientras me jalaba por el brazo y yo me tire al suelo agarrándome de su pie.

-¡No! ¡Verduras no! ¡Por favor!- grite pataleando como niña chiquita.

-Bella, párate ese accidente paso hace mucho- ese accidente … como lo recuerdo.

**Flashback **

_Tenia 5 años de edad, era un niña in ofensa y tímida, estaba en un parque de Phoenix sentada leyendo un cuento mientras mis papas ponían el mantel para el día de campo, estaba ahí quietamente cuando desde arriba se escucho un grito._

_-¡Cuidado!- gritaron, yo voltee mi pequeña cabecita y ahí arriba de la colina perdiendo el equilibrio había un ¡Brócoli! Bueno era un tipo disfrazado de brócoli y alado de el una ¡Zanahoria! Que lo agarraba para no caer. Entonces paso un niño corriendo y empujo al brócoli haciendo que cayera llevando consigo a la zanahoria, los dos rodaron colina abajo hacia … mi._

_-¡Ahhhh!- grite como loca, pero fue demasiado tarde, las verduras me aplastaron. _

**Fin del flashback.**

Odio las verduras.

-¡No, por favor mama!- seguí gritando, pero mi papa entro y me cargo como un costal de papas, bajamos por las escaleras con mi mama detrás dándome su discurso de "Por que las verduras son buena en el crecimiento de los jóvenes". Me sentaron en la mesa y delante de mi estaba el plato con verduras, había chayote, calabaza, yuca, coliflor, zanahoria y brócoli.

Inmediatamente tape mi boca con las manos y empecé a negar con la cabeza.

-Isabella, comete las verduras- dijo mi padre firmemente.

-¡No!- dije alejando mi silla de la mesa.

-Isabella Marie Swan, comerás esa verduras y punto ¿Quedo claro?- nombre completo, Charlie estaba enojado.

-Y si no lo ago ¿Qué?- **chica mala, chica mala **y ¿Lilith? **salio huyendo **¿Por qué? **le teme a las verduras, ella estaba contigo **y ¿tu? **yo estaba cruda así que no me levante ese día. **

**-**Si, no te la comes Isabella, no te daré tu auto y te quitare tu colección de libros- ¡No mis libros! ¡Les doy mis conciencias pero no mis libros! **¡Oye! **es jugando **a bueno.**

-No tengo auto- dije, no me las comeré aparte no tengo coche.

-Tu padre ya lo ah comprado- dijo mi mama mirándome divertida.

-Oh, esta bien- dije rindiéndome ¡tendré auto! **¡comerás verduras! **ash, cállate.

Tome el tenedor y ensarte un pedazo de yuca, lo lleve lentamente a la boca y me lo metí. No sabia mal, después del primer sacrificio me comí todo tomándome un trago de agua en cada bocado, ahora solo me faltaba comerme los brócolis y las zanahorias. No puedo.

-Bella … por favor- mis papas ya habían acabado de cenar, mi mama ya asta había lavado los platos y limpiado la cocina.

Agarre con la mano izquierda el vaso de agua y con la izquierda el tenedor que obtenía un brócoli, cerré los ojos y me lo metí a la boca. ¡Que asco! Lo trague sin siquiera masticarlo y bebí casi medio vaso de agua.

Me faltaba un pedazo de zanahoria, ¡Tu puedes, Bella! Lo ensarte y trague. ¡Termine! Empuje el plato con fuerza haciendo que mi papa se despertara, se había quedado dormido en la mesa.

-¡Vaya!- dijo y se levanto rumbo a las escaleras.

-¡Me lo acabe!- dije casi haciendo un baile de victoria.

-¿Quieres mas?- pregunto mi mama y casi la fulmino con la mirada.

-Ni lo digas- dije y me levante de la mesa. Llegue a mi baño y empecé a lavarme los dientes con furia, milagro que no me sangre, pensé en vomitar, pero mi conciencia me recordó que la bulimia no lleva nada bueno, a excepción que te quita el horroroso sabor de esa cosa verde y naranja.

Me puse mi pijama que ahora consistía en un pans rosado y una playera rosada con un conejito blanco al centro, cortesía de Alice y me acosté a dormir.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Olaa!**

**Aki les dejo otro capitulito! Jeje Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**En la parte de las "tipas" lo saque de un juego con una amiga, jeje y lo de "doñesa" bueno pues creo que eso solo se utiliza aka en Tabasco(pequeño estado entre chiapas y Veracruz y zona de inundaciones, su gobernador es Granier) jeje esque algunos no saben onde quedan! Bueno pues lo d "doñesa" es una palabra que se utiliza para referirse a una señora de la cual no se sabe su nombre. Por ejemplo.**

**-Ve a comprar tamales con **_**doñesa-**_

_**-doñesa, **_**la del marido borracho?-**

_**-**_**si, **_**doñesa-**_

**Jeje bueno eso lo saq de un video jeje si kieren saber mas de la especie choca, buesquen el video de "naconalgeogracif" no se si esta en you tube o no la vdd pero esta muy bueno xD**

**Gracias a:**

**Miadharu28**

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN **

**Arideceré**

**Rosaliehaledecullen**

**Las quiero muchoo!! Gracias por su apollo! Ustedes me dan la fuerza necesaria!**

**Como veran siguen siendo pokos i eso me pone triste =( pero ya veremos que hacemo no?**

**Si les gusto denle go! Y si no pues tambien!**


	4. ¡Si ustedes pueden yo tambien!

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra queridísima Sra. Meyer , yo solo jugué un poco con ellos.**_

_**Summary: El era popular, Ella nueva, El con novia, Ella soltera, El acepta un juego, Ella no lo sabe … Por que el amor imposible no existe y el verdadero si …**_

_**N/A: Abajo Nota Importante …!!**_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¡Bella!- grito una voz de campanilla al momento que alguien, mejor conocido por Alice empezaba a saltar en mi cama.

-¿Mmm …?- dije tapándome toda con mi sabana de Hello Kitti.

-¡Levántate! ¡wake-up! ¡Arriba!- decía mientras se sentaba de sopetón en la cama y me aplastaba mi pobre piecito.

-¡Auch!- dije y abrí los ojos encontrándome con la cara de Alice a centímetro de la mía.

-¡Alice!- grite y la empecé a empujar mientras ella reía.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y me quede viendo como Alice entraba con dos maletas en la mano. Presiento que esto va a estar feo.

-¿Y eso?- pregunte y Allie se me quedo viendo****feito.

-Es viernes- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal **y lo es** ¿Tu siempre estas contra mi verdad? **si, es que Alice me cae muy bien** y ¿yo? **ps … no me caes mal.**

-Ohh- dije aun confundida. Alice empezó a armar su pequeño salón de Belleza en mi deteriorado tocador.

-Métete a bañar- dijo Alice. Agarre rápidamente mi toalla y ropa interior, aun que no lo crean le hago mas caso a mi mejor amiga que a mi mama, es que Allie enojada da demasiado Miedo.

Sentir el agua caliente mojar mi espalda fue muy relajante, tanto que creo que me quede dormida y unos toques en la puerta me despertaron, me lave el pelo con mi shampoo favorito con olor a fresas, me enjabone y enjuague. Me enrolle en la toalla y salí del baño. En mi cama había un conjunto de ropa, al parecer se le fue el avión a mi amiga.

-¡Allie!- grite desde mi cuarto.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo entrando a mi recamara.

-Te recuerdo que llevamos uniforme- dije y señale la ropa, Alice solo rodó los ojos.

-Los viernes se puede ir con ropa de calle y …. ¡Maquillaje!- dijo dando saltitos.

-Ahh no, maquillaje no- dije negando con la cabeza.

-¡Por favor! ¡Di que que si, Bellita!- dijo haciendo un pucherito, súper tierno. ¡No, Bella, resiste! No caigas ante la ternura de esta diablilla. Alice puso sus ojitos del gato con botas.

-De acuerdo- dije rindiéndome, nunca puedo con esa carita.

-¡Si!- dijo haciendo un bailecito todo divertido. La pequeña Brandon salio de mi cuarto para que me vistiera. Me puse la falda de mezclilla clarita, que me quedaba mas arriba de la rodilla y traía una mariposa morada, la blusa era morada con una mariposita mas chiquita que la de la falda en la parte de arriba del lado derecho y me calcé una sandalias moradas, que no había visto en mi closet, bueno tampoco la falda la había visto.

-¡Ya!- grite y Alice entro al cuarto. Me senté en la sillita enfrente del viejo tocador de madera, cerré mis ojos y deje que Allie me peinara y maquillara mientras que le contaba la platica con Edward y mi lucha contra las verduras, la ultima le dio tanta risa que me medio quemo con el aparato que usaba para peinar mi castaño pelo.

-Lista- dijo Alice dando aplausos**esta niña es una aplusa-adicta **jaja.

Me acerque al espejo de cuerpo completo, La ropa era perfecta y se amoldaba a mi cuerpo, tenia el pelo agarrado en un media cola y los cabellos que quedaban sueltos ondulados, tenia una capa de rimel en las pestañas, mis ojos estaban delineados con lápiz negro, tenia un poco de sombra moradita y gloss rosado.

-Wow, Alice estoy linda- dije.

-Siempre- dijo dando una vueltesita. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco con flores roja en la parte de abajo, le llegaba hasta la rodilla, era de tirantes y se pegaba a su figura para luego caer.

Alice sonrió y se dio la media vuelta saliendo del cuarto. Me quede un rato mirándome al espejo y haciendo posturas ridículas, me reí de mi misma y baje.

En la cocina estaba mi mama y Alice, quien se estaba atragantando de hot-cakes.

-Buenos días, mama- dije sentándome alado de Allie, que sonrió haciendo que sus cachetes se inflaran como quiqo.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo mi mama sirviéndome jugo. Alice asintió y siguió tragando.

-Alice deja de tragar, come- le dije negando con la cabeza. Alice aunque tuviera un cuerpo chiquito le entraba hasta una vaca entera y aun así no engordaba.

-Lo siento-

Terminamos de comer o tragar, como quieran llamarlo, nos estábamos subiendo al Porche de mi amiga cuando mi mama salio corriendo de la casa.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte al ver a una agitada Renee.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- me jalo fuera del auto y me llevo a un lado de la casa.

-Taran- dijo Renee. Voltee mi cara y ahí había un hermoso audi Azul; era hermoso.

-¡¿Y esto!?- dije tocando el auto.

-Es tuyo- dijo Alice y mi mano dejo de tocar**uy**¡mal pensada de tocar el auto!**ahh es que con la gente de ahora ya ni se sabe … **_¡Pervertida!_

-¡Es hermoso!- grite dando saltos y gritando de emoción.

-¡Gracias!- dije dándoles un fuerte abrazo a mi mama que solo reía.

-Por comerte las verduras- dijo riendo al igual que yo. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a la escuela en mi nuevo auto.

Cuando llegamos ahí estaba Rosalie, Emmett y Jazz esperándonos, cuando vieron mi auto se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡Es un Audi a4 cabriolet !- grito Rose acercándose a nosotras. Baje del carro y asentí.

-Es genial - decía Rosalie mientras admiraba el auto.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?- dije asombrada de que una chica supiera tanto de autos.

-Le encantan los autos, hola enana- dijo Emmett abrasando a Rose por la espalda. Me había encariñado mucho con Em, era un niño muy lindo, era muy infantil, cariñoso y divertido, al igual que sobre protector.

-Hey, Osote- dije dándole una sonrisa la cual el me regreso.

Íbamos de camino a las aulas cuando Alice se paro en seco.

-¡Ahhh!- grito Allie.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijimos todos. Alice señalo los pies de Rose y ella empezó a saltar.

-¡Quítenlo, quítenlo!- gritaba Rosalie.

-No tienes nada, amor- dijo Em mientras la abrazaba.

-Son … de .. La nueva colección- dijo mi amiga ida.

-¿Mis zapato?- pregunto mi amiga.

-¡Son de la nueva colección de "Prada"!- dijo mi querida amiga que ama los zapatos, bolsas, ropa "Prada" "Channel" "Dkny" o toda marca cara.

-¡Si!- grito Rose dando saltitos. Todo un escándalo por unos zapatos.

-¿Dónde los conseguiste? acaban de llegar esta semana- dijo mas calmada.

-En un mall cerca de mi casa- dijo Rose orgullosa. Iba a empezar a hablar cuando otro grito nos interrumpió.

-¡¿Dónde lo compraste, Jazzy!?- grito … ¿Emmett?

-¿Qué cosa?- decía un Jasper asustado. Emmy agarraba la blusa de el rubio y empezaba a saltar.

-¡Es la nueva colección de …. La tienda donde la compraste!- grito el muy maduro de mi amigo ocasionando que mi risa saliera. Alice igual se empezó a reír.

-Emmett, ¿Qué haces?- dijo Rose aguantándose la risa. Emmett bajo la cabeza.

-Es que lo de ustedes se veía divertido- dijo y ocasiono que lo cuatro empezáramos a reír fuertemente. Emmy hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Si ustedes puede, yo también!- dijo indignado. Dejamos de reír pero al ver la cara de Emmett volvimos a reír fuertemente. Tocaron el timbre y los chicos se fueron a sus aulas correspondientes.

-¿Volviste a chatear con Edward?- dijo Rose mientras nos sentábamos.

-Um … si- dije sacando una libreta y empecé a rallar.

-¿Qué te dijo?- siguió preguntando Rosalie. Allie estaba ocupada con su celular.

-Ps …. Jugamos a las 20 preguntas- dije encogiéndome de los hombros.

-Eso es un avance- dijo volteándose por que el maestro Guttenber ya había llegado.

Entre clases y clase, mis amigas aprovechaban a ir con sus novios. Yo me quedaba en el salón, por miedo a que me dejaran a fuera.

-Hola, Bella- dijo Ángela mientras se sentaba enfrente de mi con su cuerpo volteado.

-¿Cómo estas, Angie?- dije sonriendo. Ángela era muy buena amiga, aun que no me juntara mucho con ella, ya la consideraba una gran amiga.

-Un poco triste, pero no importa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos se veían tristes.

-¿Qué pasa, Angie?- dije preocupada al ver que una pequeña lagrima se escapaba de su ojo y se lo limpiaba rápidamente.

-Problemas, Bells- dijo con voz triste.

-¿Con tu familia?- dije y me arrepentí, me veía muy chismosa.

-Algo, ¿Te puedo contar algo y no dices nada?- me dijo con mirada suplicante.

-Claro, An- dije sonriéndole. Ella asintió y tomo aire.

-Lo que pasa, es que mis papas se van a divorciar y como todavía soy menor de edad tengo que elegir con quien quedarme y no se que hacer- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, yo no se que decirte, platícalo con ellos- dije sin saber que decir. Me sentí inútil.

-Lo se, gracias Bella- dijo con una sonrisa agradecida.

-De nada- dije feliz que por ultimo de algo le había ayudado ¿no?. Angie se paro y se fue a su lugar. El maestro ya había llegado y no había señal de mis amigas.

Estaban cerrando la puerta del salón, cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar. Lo saque debajo de la mesa, no permitían celulares, y vi que era una llamada de Allie.

-¿Qué paso, Alice?- dije en un susurro.

-¡Bella, ven rápido al patio trasero!- grito desesperada y colgó. En la llamada se escuchaban mucho gritos y murmullos. Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la del maestro, aun sin un plan en mi mente.

-¿Señorita, Swan?- dijo el profesor.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?- pregunte, el se me quedo mirando y asintió. Con paso rápido salí del salón, cuando estaba fuera del la vista del maestro empecé a correr. ¡Diablos! Tenia que atravesar casi media escuela.

Al fin llegue al patio trasero, con varios rasguños y raspones, había un montón de gente formando un circulo, como pude atravesé el circulo y llegue al centro. Ahí estaba Emmett peleándose con un chico de pelo cobrizo … un momento es ¡Edward!. Jasper estaba tratando de detener a Emmett y otro chico que no conocía separaba a Edward de Emmett, mientras Rosalie y Tanya gritaban.

-Alice, ¿Qué paso?- dije cuando llegue a su lado.

-No se, solo empezaron a pelearse- dijo desesperada.

-¡Deténganlos!- grite cuando vi que Emmett le pegaba un puñetazo en la mejilla de Edward sacándole sangre. El escenario era horrible, Emmett tenia sangre saliendo de su boca y un rasguño en la mejilla, aparte de que estaba todo sucio. Edward estaba casi igual nada mas que el tenia el labio reventado. Rosalie estaba desesperada, lloraba mientras le pedía a Emmett que parara. Tanya estaba igual, nada mas que ella no lloraba solo hacia berrinche. Los alumnos que se reunieron gritaban apoyando a Edward y otros a Emmett.

De un momento a otro, Emmett le volvió a pegar a Edward haciendo que el cayera al suelo. No se que me paso, pero salí corriendo hacia donde estaba Emmett furioso.

-¡Levántate, idiota!- gritaba Emmett preparándose para darle una patada a Edward. Puse una mano en el hombro de Emmett y me puse enfrente. No atacaría con migo enfrente …. O eso espero.

-¡Emmett, cálmate!- grite casi llorando.

-¡No, Bella! ¡Cullen no volver hablar de mi familia, nunca mas!- dijo con la rabia marcada en sus ojos. Rosalie se acerco corriendo y abrazo a Em, cosa que pareció calmarlo un poco.

-Emmy, por favor- dijo llorando.

-¿Cullen? ¿No recuerdas que tu eras uno?- dijo Edward, haciendo que el rostro de Emmett se crispara de dolor. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hola, aquí les dejo el otro capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Tengo un anuncio!**

**No se sin recuerdan que los padres de Edward eran Edward y Elizabeth Cullen, pero una idea loca se vino a mi mente y decidí cambiarlo a los originales nuestro guapísimo Carlisle y nuestra querida Esme, se que es muy confuso pero quiero hacerle un pasado escondido a dos de los personajes, hehe es que amo los pasado escondidos hehe son tan … escondidos. **

**Creo que ya se an dado cuenta de quienes son los del pasado, jejeje. **

**Otra cosa si responden esta pregunta los amaría mas de lo que ya los amo.**

**¿Cómo pido permiso para subir música?**

**Fácil y sencilla dejen su review con la respuesta y gánese un beso de Edward o cualquiera de los Cullen! XD**

**¿Qué abra querido decirle Edward a Emmett? Averígüelo el próximo capitulo.**

**"La falta de Reviews nunca mato a nadie pero para que arriesgarse?"**

**Dejen sus Reviews plis y Gracias a todas las que me firma y leen! Las amooo!**

**Bye**

**Att: L.C.V**


	5. Significado De Traicion

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, yo solo jugué con ellos.**

**Summery: El era popular, Ella nueva, El con novia, Ella soltera, El acepta un juego, Ella no lo sabe … Por que el amor imposible no existe y el verdadero si …**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward. Pov **

Estaba en clase de deportes, sentía una furia que me consumía desde la mañana, quería ir y partirle la cara, eso me daría problemas y no quería darle mas motivos de tristeza a ellos. Después de todo, mis padres no se fueron de luna de miel, si no para tratar de olvidar el dolor de perder a alguien supe todo hoy en la mañana, cuando baje y mis padres estaban hablando del tema, después de escucharlo todo, salí de la casa azotando la puerta. -Jugaremos Voleyball- anuncio el maestro, dándonos unos balones.

Forme equipo con la bestia de Mike, James, Laurent, Ben y Alec, nos llamábamos "Los vampiros" y jugábamos contra los "Lobos" el capitán era Sam Uley, los integrantes eran Jacob, Paul, Jared, Seth y su hermana Leah, aun que fuera mujer daba miedo. El juego estaba duros, le íbamos ganando por un punto cuando ahí enfrente de mi estaba el, mis sentimientos me ganaron y lanzaba el balón a su posición, recibí muchas reclamaciones pero el odio, rencor, la traición y la sed de venganza me hicieron pegarle a "Mcartney" con el balón, hasta que se harto y vino a mi …. Como quería.-

¿Qué diablos te pasa, Edward?- dijo un Emmett furioso.

-A mi nada y ¿A ti "Mcartney?- escupí el apellido con odio. Su cara cambio de enojo a sorpresa, ya que con migo se presentaba con otro apellido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo en un susurro para que nadie mas escuchara.

-La verdad sale a la luz ¿no?- dije con una risa irónica.

-Edward, tu no entiendes- ¿Qué no entiendo?

-Se muy bien el significado de la palabra traición- su rostro se descompuso pero no me importo.

-Yo no traicione a nadie- dijo con la voz contenida.

-¿No nos dejaste para irte con esos malditos?- mi enojo sobre paso el limite ¿Cómo se atrevía decir que no nos había traicionado?. No solo les dolía a mis padre, a mi también , el había sido un hermano para mi.

-¡No hables así de ella!- me grito. Emmett me sacaba como una cabeza y su cuerpo era el doble mas fuerte que el mío pero no me daba miedo.

-¡Eso son lo que son!-

-¡CALLATE!- grito y nada mas sentí su puño estallar contra mi mejilla. Lo demás paso muy rápido, me lance contra el y le alcance a dar un golpe, solo escuchaba gritos por parte de Tanya y Rosalie. Yo solo maldecía a Emmett y lo trataba de golpear, el solo pronto sentí un golpe tan fuerte que caí al piso sobandome la mejilla. Cuando levante la cabeza, había un ángel, su melena castaña y rizada caía por su espalda, sus brazos tomaban a Mcartney por los hombros mientras le decía que se calmara.

-¡No, Bella! ¡Cullen no volver hablar de mi familia, nunca mas!- ¿Cullen? ¿Ahora solo yo era el Cullen? ¿Y el un Mcartney? ¡Por favor!

-¿Cullen? ¿No te acuerdas cuando tu eras uno?- la furia me invadía de nuevo. Su rostro se tenso y una pequeña señal de tristeza invadió sus ojos.

-Claro que me acuerdo- susurro para que solo yo lo escuchara.

-No parece- me levante y me puse a su altura, mientras aquel ángel nos miraba preocupada, ¿Cómo no me había fijado antes en ella?

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí!?- grito la voz del director a mis espaldas. Me voltee y lo vi caminando apurado hacia nosotros.

-Nada, señor- dijo Emmett viéndome fijamente.

-Pelea .. ¡A mi dirección ahora!- grito señalando hacia el pasillo. Asentimos y lo seguimos Tanya vino rápidamente a mi y me acompaño a la dirección, a "Mcartney" lo acompañaban Rosalie, la niña chiquita de pelo negro y la castaña …. .

Cuando llegamos a la oficina del Sr. Consgran, pasmos solo el y yo, aun que Tanya hubiera hecho su berrinchito. El director no nos castigo ya que era nuestra primera pelea, solo nos hizo disculparnos. Cuando salimos de ahí no esperaban las chicas, ahí estaba la hermosa castaña.

-¡Ediie!- grito mi novia. Corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo dándome un beso en los labios.

-Tanya- -

¿Cómo estas?- dijo tallándome la mejilla.

-Bien.- Le di una sonrisa para que se calmara.

-De acuerdo-

-¿Cómo va lo de Swan?- pregunto de repente mientras salíamos de la oficina.

-¿De quien?- pregunte.

-De Isabella Swan- dijo desesperada.

-Ah, bien-

-Invítala a salir- me dijo viéndose las uñas ¿Qué novia le dice a su novio que salga con una tipa? **la tuya **gracias.

-¿Qué?-

-Si, hazle creer que estas interesado y luego ¡Bam! Le rompemos su corazoncito- ¿Esta enferma? ¿Hay gente tan mala? **Tanya **gracias de nuevo.

-No se ¿no es demasiado?- Tanya me volteó a ver como si estuviese loco.

-¡No! Ella quiere hacer mi vida de cuadrito y no lo permitiremos- dijo poniéndose berrinchuda.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-¡Por que lo se! ¿me vas ayudar o no?- dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

-De acuerdo- dije y ella empezó a aplaudir.

-¡Te amo!- grito y me dio un beso en la boca y se marcho, justo cuando paso aquella chica que se me hacia terriblemente familiar. Camine hacia a ella aun si saber por que, al parecer se percato de mi presencia ya que acelero el paso. Al final llego a su salón y la detuve por el brazo y sentí una extraña corriente pasar por mi cuerpo.

-Hola- dije cuando se volteo y me miraba interrogante con esos preciosos ojos chocolates.

-Umm … Ho - hola- dijo tartamudeando.

-Soy Edward Cullen y ¿Tu?- dije con una sonrisa. Pude ver la decepción en sus ojos.

-Nadie- dijo y se quiso dar la vuelta pero la volví a detener.

-Dime, no soy malo ni nada- dije sonriendo.

-Bella, Isabella Swan- dijo con su voz dulce. ¿Swan? **si, idiota es la chica con la que vas a jugar **¿Este ángel es Isabella Swan? .

**Bella. Pov.**

Al fin se pudo parar la pelea, gracias a que llego el director y se lo llevo a la dirección. Alice y yo acompañamos a Rosalie, por que iba muy nerviosa.

-¡Todo es tu culpa maldita Hales!- grito Tanya apenas llegamos a la oficina principal.

-¡Cállate, idiota!- grito Allie de vuelta ¿Ahora nosotras?

-¡Tu .. No me callas, enana!-

-¡Tu no me gritas!-

-Cálmense- dije interviniendo en la discusión.

-Ash- dijo Tanya pero se calmo y se fue a sentar igual que nosotras. Rosalie ya estaba mas calmada cuando salieron los chicos. Emmett salio corriendo y beso a Rose.

-Gracias, Bells- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-De nada- Los 4 salimos de la oficina dejando a Edward y Tanya hablando. Todavía alcanzaba a llegar a mi ultima clase, me despedí de los chicos y me encamine a mi salón correspondiente. Iba perdida en la nubes cuando sentí una mirada intensa en mi cuerpo. Voltee hacia atrás y vi a Edward caminando hacia mi, apresure el paso y el igual.

Cuando llegue al salón sentí un agarre en mi brazo y una corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo. Inmediatamente voltee mi cabeza y me encontré con unos ojos esmeraldas.

-Hola- dijo y mi corazón dejo de latir unos momentos para luego alocarse.

-Ummm … ho-hola-

-Soy Edward Cullen y ¿Tu?- esto tenia que ser demasiado bueno … no sabe quien soy.

-Nadie- susurre y me di la media vuelta pero me volvió a agarrar.

-Dime, no soy malo ni nada- dijo sonriendo adorablemente.

-Bella, Isabella Swan- dije y su cara se crispo, sabia que no era buena idea. Negué con la cabeza antes que las lagrimas salieran, ¿Quién va a querer salir con migo? Menos Edward Cullen eso es tan obvio y yo aquí de ilusa.

-¡Espera!- grito y me pare tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Me preguntaba si … ¿Quieres ir a cenar … mañana?- pregunto ¿nerviosamente?. Las lagrimas ya no querían salir solo quería gritar de felicidad. Pero un pequeño detalle se me vino a la mente.

-¿Y Lauren?- pregunte y el hizo una mueca.

-Ya no me interesa, ¿Entonces?- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Claro- dije sonriendo.-Paso por ti a las 7- me dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara y se dio la vuelta.

Al voltearme hice un pequeño bailecito de victoria. La clase paso aburrida, todos los alumnos platicaba o dormían mientras que el maestro hablaba y hablaba. Recosté mi cabeza contra el vidrio y me imagine como seria mi cita con Edward.

_Estábamos en una soleada playa, en una manta estábamos Edward y yo abrazados y viendo el atardecer. _

_-Bella …- empezó a decir con su aterciopelada voz._

_-¿Si?- dije esperando como respuesta una sola palabra._

_-Te amo- musito y sentí mi corazón pararse de la alegría. El me amaba y yo a el, todo era perfecto como un sueño._

-_Yo igual te amo- dije y el sonrió, tomo mi cara entre sus sedosas manos, dándome una pequeña caricia, me miro a los ojos y yo me perdí en ese mar esmeralda, fue acercando su cara, al descubrir sus intenciones me fui acercando visualicé sus carnosos labios que estaban apunto de chocar con los míos, cuando se tocaran iban a saltar chispas … solo un poco mas …._

-¡BELLA!- gritaron e hizo que saliera de mi sueño y me golpeara contra la ventana.

-¿Qué fue?- dije sobandome la cabeza me va a salir un buen chipote.

-Es que no reaccionabas- dijo Alice angelicalmente. Negué con. la cabeza y me levante tomando mi mochila . Nos encontramos con los chicos en el estacionamiento.

-¡Vamonos chicas!- dijo Alice y Emmett hizo un pucherito divertido.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dije toda confundida.

-¡Es tarde- noche de chicas!- ¡ups se me había olvidado! Asentí y me despedí de los chicos.

Quedamos que fuera en casa de Alice por que tenia lo necesario para "noche de chicas" y tenia razón, la casa de Alice era enorme, abajo estaba la sala, comedor, cocina y el despacho de su papa, a un costado de la sala había el cuarto de juego, había una mesa de billar, un futbolito y una gran pantalla de plasma y silloncitos, en el comedor había una puerta de vidrio que daba a el patio trasero donde había un alberca y una pequeña palapa, en el segundo piso estaba el cuarto de sus padres ( al que nunca eh entrado) y el cuarto de su hermana, en el tercero estaba el gran cuarto de Allie, las paredes eran blancas, mas bien su cuarto era tipo lounge, tenia una gran cama llena de almohadas y peluches, enfrente tenia un mueble de madera que abarcaba toda la pared, ahí estaba su computadora, su televisión de plasma, varios portarretratos, una papelería y muchas cosas mas, a lado de su cama había un mini bar. ¡mini bar.! Tenia un mini refri, una licuadora y varios batidos, su closet era otra habitación realmente enorme.

-Hola, mami- dijo Allie al entrar en la cocina. Elizabeth Brandon, era la mama de Alice y su hermana Alexandra, se me había olvidado mencionarlo pero Alice tiene una hermana de 15 años.

-Hola Al, Bella- saludo la señora.

-Hola, Elizabeth- no crean que soy maleducada pero ella siempre me pide que la llame así **nada , nada eres maleducada y punto final **ya quisieras ..!

-Ma, te presento a Rosalie Hales, una amiga- dijo Alice y Rose sonrió tímidamente.

-Mucho gusto, Sra. Brandon- dijo educadamente.

-Dime Elizabeth- ¿ven lo que les digo? **no, wey lo oímos.**

-¿Van a comer?-

-Claro, vamos a mi cuarto ¿si?- dijo Alice subiendo las escaleras, llevándonos arrastras con ella. Alice abrió su puerta y se quedo en shock. Me asome y encontré a Alex viendo la ropa de Allie.

-¡Alexandra Brandon!¡¿Qué diablos haces con mi ropa!?- grito Alice adentrándose a su cuarto, yo solo reí pero Rose se quedo espantada.

-Ay, Allie es que tengo una fiesta y no tengo que ponerme- las dos eran igualitas, nunca tenían que ponerse.

-Xandri, te eh dicho que no entres a mi cuarto si no estoy- dijo arrebatándole las cosas que tenia.

-¡No me digas Xandri! Aparte tu entras al mío- dijo con las manos en la cintura.

-Por que soy la mayor- Alex rodó los ojos.

-De estatura lo dudo, enana- Alexandra era un poco mas alta que Alice, su cabello era de un negro menos intenso, sus ojos eran cafés como los de su padre y tenia los rasgos de su madre.

-¡Emo!- grito Alice, tome a Rose del brazo que seguía impactada y me senté con ella en la cama esperando que se calmarán.

-¡No soy emo!-

-¡Darketa!-

-¡Mama, La duende me anda molestando!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡CHICAS, CALMENSE YA!- grito su mama.

-Es tu culpa- susurro Alex.

-Vete, Xandri- dijo Allie señalando la puerta.

-De acuerdo, enana- dijo y tomo un vestido de la cama.

-Sin el vestido- Alexandra no hizo caso y se volteo hacia Rose con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Soy Alexandra Brandon- se presento y le dio dos besos en la mejilla.

-Rosalie Hales-

-¡Que lindo nombre!- dijo sentándose a lado de Rose.

-Gracias-

-¡Adiós Alexandra!- grito desesperada Allie.

-Adiós, Rosalie, Bells- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Adiós, enanucha- dijo revolviéndole el pelo a su hermana. Alice azotó la puerta.

-¡No la soporto!- grito mientras hacia un puchero.

-¿Así se llevan?- pregunto Rose.

-Siempre- respondí yo.

-Olvidemos el tema- dijo Allie guardando su ropa en el closet. Mi pequeña amiga ya tenia todo preparado, nos haríamos tratamiento facial, manicura y pedicura, veríamos películas y mañana iríamos al centro comercial … esta va hacer la peor noche de mi vida ¿No podemos nada mas platicar y dormir?

La comida paso entre platicas, bromas, peleas de las hermanas Brandon, Regaños por parte de la Sra. Brandon, nada fuera de lo normal. Terminamos de comer y subimos hacer la tarea que nos habían dejado, Alexandra ya no volvió a aparecer.

-¿Qué tal si nos conectamos?- pregunto Rose viéndome solamente a mi.

-¡Claro! Pero en el MSN de Bella- dijo Allie y yo solo asentí.

Nos acomodamos en la cama con la laptop enfrente de mi, que estaba en medio. Abrí mi cuenta y rápidamente Alice "sin querer" le mando un "hola" a Edward.

-¡Alice!- grite cuando le escribieron y enviaron. Pero rápidamente el contesto …

**(Messenger)**

Edward dice: Hola

Bella dice: ¿Cómo estas?

Edward dice: Bien y tu?

Bella dice: Igual

Edward dice: ¿Te dieron permiso?

Bella dice: ¿De qué?

Edward dice: Para la cena del sábado

Bella dice: Si, oie me esperas tantito.

Edward dice: Claro

**(Messenger stop xD)**

-¡¿Qué cena de mañana!?- gritaron al unión mis queridas amigas.

-Es que el me invito a cenar- dije riéndome tantito.

-¡Tenemos que comprar un vestido, peinarte, maquillarte, elegir los zapatos, accesorios, el manicura, pedicura … ! ¡Es demasiado!- grito Alice mientras daba vueltas por el cuarto.

-Que padre, Bells, vas a quedar bellísima- dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Dile adiós, tenemos tanto que hacer- dijo Allie.

-Allie, es hasta mañana por la noche- dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡Son las 7 p.m.! ¡Tenemos tan solo 21 horas para todo!- dijo Alice como si tuviera un desfile de modas en segundos.

-De acuerdo-

**( Des- stop de Messenger)**

Bella dice: Volví xD

Edward dice: jajaja ya me di cuenta.

Bella dice: Oie me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana, besos bye.

Edward dice: De acuerdo = bye.

Bella Swan ha cerrado sesión …

(**Acabo)**

Cuando cerré mi Messenger, Alice me jalo y me metió al baño.

-¡Báñate!- grito mientras salía corriendo gritando "¡Alex, Mama!".

Abrí el agua caliente y la deje correr por mi espalda relajándome, el olor de mi shampoo favorito me adormecía. Salí cuando el agua caliente te acabo. En la cama había un nota que decía: "Ponte la pijama". Reí por las locuras de mi amiga y me puse la pijama, era un pans rosa con flores azules y la playera azul que traía un zapato rosa en el centro y decía: _"The shoes are life, the rest all acesories" _tenia que ser pijama de Alice.

Estaba por peinarme cuando entro Alice con una canasta.

-¡Una hora menos!- dijo desesperada. Asu esto si era dramatismo. Alex entro con una silla y me sentó ahí, Rose venia con otras cosas.

-Te pondremos una mascarilla de barro para que tu cutis se vea limpio y se ponga como pompi de bebe- dijo Rosalie tratando de animarme, supongo que vio mi cara de espanto.

-Mjum- Alexandra saco un vaso con algo café y yo solo cerré los ojos al sentir las pequeñas manos de Alice expandir esa cosa por mi cara, sentí algo frió y baboso en mis ojos, supongo que es pepino.

No se cuanto tiempo pase sentada con eso en la cara y con dos de mis amigas haciéndome cosas en mis manos y pies pero ya me dolía el trasero. Sentí como unas manos me empezaban a quitar las cosas de la cara con un algodón o algo así.

-¡Listo!- grito Allie saltando. Me vi en el espejo y mi piel se veía mas blanca, mis uñas estaban pintadas a la francesa, con la rayita blanca en la punta de mi uña.

- Mi cara esta súper suave- dije pasando mi mano por mi mejilla antes de que Rose me diera un manotazo.

-No te la toques tanto- dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Buenos chicas, yo me voy a dormir - dijo Lexie, se despido de las tres y salio del cuarto.

Ayudamos a Alice a medio recoger las cosas.

-Tenemos que dormirnos, mañana va ha hacer un día duro- ¡Ay! No quiero ni imaginármelo.

-Tienes razón, Al- dijo Rosalie a quien le pesaban los parpados. Mi pequeña amiga saco unas mascaras para los ojos.

-Tomen, duerman con esto, les quitara las ojeras- dijo poniéndosela al igual que nosotras.

-Buenas noches- dijimos todas mientras nos acostábamos en nuestro respectivos lugares. Rose y Allie dormían en la cama y yo en el sofá cama, amaba este sofá estaba realmente comido.

Me quede dormida mientras los segundos pasaban, acortando el plazo para ese momento mágico … para mi y terminaba el dia de peleas ...

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hola!**

**Asuu aquí el 1 capitulo con mas de 5 hojas con 6!! Hehe bueno ia va la cita con Edward … (l) haha q pensaron? Que hoe iban a saber x q d la pelea? Pz.. Muy mal hehe ya tiene una idea? Dejenlas en los reviews… xD**

**¡Estoy super contenta! Ya tengo mas gente allaa mil gracias a los que me leen! **

**La vdd me estoi mueriendo de sueño, pero muchisisiisimas gracias ¡Las amo!**

**Dejen sus hermossos reviews que me alegran el dia!!**

**Besos.**

**bye**


	6. Buscando el vestido perfecto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, yo solo jugué con ellos n_n**

**Summary: El popular, Ella nueva, El con novia, Ella soltera, El acepta un juego, Ella no lo sabe, El ni la ve, Ella no se da por vencida … Por que el amor imposible no existe y el verdadero si …**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice cumplió su promesa y nos levanto a las fuerzas a las 7 en punto ni con un segundo mas ni menos y eso que cuando nos levanto ella ya estaba vestida con un short blanco y una blusa de tirantes rosada. Primero me metí a bañar yo, ya que según Alice era mas difícil arreglarme ¿Tan feo estoy?** no eres fea, solo que no eres bonita ¿me entiendes? **tus comentarios sobran **¿Le corto la ultima frase para que si entre? **Solo guarda silencio ¿Si? **Ok. **

Salí antes de lo esperado gracias a los gritos de mi amiga. Por suerte esta vez no me arreglo tanto, solo me puse unos jeans, una blusa tipo polo blanca y unas sandalias plateada, me peine con una cola alta y Alice me puso tantito rimel, polvo y brillo labial, fresco y sencillo, perfecto para mi.

Abajo ya nos esperaban Rose iba con un pantalón corto café y una blusa amarilla, Alexandra llevaba un vestidito parecido al que llevo Allie ayer pero era todo liso color beige. Iban todas frescas.

-Vamonos- dijo Alice y nos subimos a su porche.

En el camino trate de preguntarle a Alice sobre Jasper pero ella me mando miradas dando a entender que a horita no, al parecer por que estaba su hermana. Llegamos en tiempo record al centro comercial gracias a la maniática forma de conducir de Alice.

-¿Les parece si primero vamos a ver ropa equis y luego el vestido?- dijo la duendecillo. Todas asentimos y empezamos a recorrer el mall, con una niña hiperactiva entrando a todas alas tiendas.

Llevábamos casi medio día entre ropa y probadores, cada una llevaba como 5 bolsas en cada mano, bueno Alice llevaba unas 8 en cada una y seguía la cuenta …

-¡Ahhh!- grito Allie cuando visualizo la tienda de _Channel _y empezó a correr hacia allá mientras nosotras las seguíamos.

-Querida Alice, tiene mucho que no venias- dijo un ¿Hombre? **Ash, india es la nueva generación y se llaman gueys **ya lo se pero este es demasiado …

-Ya ves la escuela, Tim- dijo Allie sonriendo como si fueran grandes amigos.

-Ay, si lo bueno que ya estas aquí, las compras an bajado sin ti, cariño-

-No te preocupes, en segundos las subimos, traigo mis tarjetas-

-Pues .. Que esperas …- "Tim" se volteo y les hizo señas a una dependiente.

-¡Irina, cierra la tienda, tenemos una cliente importante!- mando a una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules, me recordaba mucho a Tanya.

-En seguida- respondió viéndonos fijamente con odio o algo así.

-¿Quién es esta lindura?- pregunto mirando a Rose.

-Rosalie Hales-

-Me encanta tu pelo, cariño- dijo Tim riendo y acariciando el pelo de Rose.

-Hola, Tim- saludo Alexandra cuando llego a donde estábamos.

-¡Querida, Alex! Que guapas estas-

-Tu igual, Tim- el solo rió.

-Ya esta- dijo "Irina", Tim sonrió.

-Adelante- dijo y Alice empezó a correr y escoger ropa mientras yo solo me senté a esperar. Unos minutos después o tal vez media hora después, Alice regreso con una pila de ropa y me la entrego.

-Pruébatela toda- dijo y me empujo a unos probadores. Me probé cada una de las prendas que me dio y se las modele mientras Rose, Allie, Alex y Tim me decía si o no. Al fin me lleve 4 bolsas llenas al igual que mis amigas.

-Adiós, Tim- dijo Alice.

-Espero que vengan pronto, chicas-

-El próximo fin de semana, estamos acá- ¿El próximo? Diablos creo que mi ultimo día de vida será en un mall si seguimos así. Lo ultimo que sentí antes de salir de la tienda fue una mirada intensa.

-Alice, me muero de hambre- dijo Alexandra, cosa que hizo ver el reloj y marcaba las ¡2: 00 p.m.! 5 horas en el mall, que horror.

-Falta el vestido- dijo Alice como que pensando.

-Yo igual tengo hambre, Alice- dijo Rosalie tomándose el estomago.

-De acuerdo vamos a comer- dijo rindiéndose. Fuimos a la fuente de comidas mas cercana, ahí pedimos hamburguesas.

-¿Oye, Alice?- es hora de que yo la haga sufrir.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo dejando su hamburguesa.

-¿No fue demasiado rápido lo tuyo con Jasper?- Alice se atraganto con el refresco.

-¿De - que?-

-Que son novios- ella se quedo en shock.

-¡¿Alice tienes novio!?- grito su hermana.

-Alex, cálmate y si apenas llevamos un día- dijo mas tranquila.

-¿Es guapo?-

-Mucho- dijo y me mando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Tiene algún primo, hermano de mi edad?-

-¡Si!- grito Alice.

-¿Quién?-

-¡Rosalie!- grite y ellas se empezaron a reír.

-¿Eres prima de el novio de mi hermana?-

-Si, Jasper es mi primo-

-¿No tienes otro mas chico?- se nota que es hermana de Alice.

-No, lo siento Alex -

-De acuerdo- dijo e hizo un puchero.

Después de nuestra pequeña platica, terminamos de comer y seguimos comprando. Yo y Alex tuvimos que dejar las bolsas al auto por que ya no podíamos con ellas.

-Solo nos falta _Prada _y ya- dijo Alice llevándonos hacia esa tienda. Cuando llegamos Alice empezó a buscar el maldito vestido. Me probé un buen, diferente modelo, tamaño, color, precio, de todo y ninguno le gustaba.

-¡No hay nada!- grito tirándose en un sillón Alice.

-No te preocupes, vamos a encontrar algo- dijo Rose tratando de consolarla. En eso salio una chica de las bodegas con nuevas prendas entre ellos vestidos, a mi amiga se le iluminaron los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-Todavía no se puede- dijo la independiente pero Alice siguió avanzando.

-¡No están en venta todavía!- grito la muchacha al ver que Allie no le hacia caso.

-¿Brenda, que pasa?- grito un seño con traje.

-La señorita no entiende que no están en venta- dijo señalando a Alice que veía lo vestidos.

-Disculpe- dijo tocando el hombro de Alice se lla se volteo.

-¡Ricky!- grito y le dio dos besos.

-Allie- dijo el.

-Mira, es que necesito un vestido perfecto para mi amiga y presiento que esta ahí- el señor asentía.

-De acuerdo, Brenda déjala- se despidió de Alice y se fue. Alice sonrió y empezó a buscar. Tardo varios minutos viendo vestidos, hasta que salio de ahí con uno en la mano.

-Lo encontré- dijo y me dio el vestido para que me lo probara. Me metí y me lo puse para modelárselo, antes me mire en el espejo y debo decir que me gustaba. Era color azul marino fuerte, sin mangas y cuello en V, se amoldaba perfectamente a mi figura para después caer como 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Alice mientras aplaudía y Rose asentía felizmente mientras Alex solo sonreía complacida. Asentí y me volví a cambiar. Pague el vestido y nos fuimos rumbo a la casa de Alice mientras ella despocritaba que solo le quedaban 3 horas para arreglarme y eso no era suficiente.

-Métete a Bañar, Bella- dijo Allie mientras llevábamos todas las bolsas a su habitación, tome mi ropa interior y me metí a bañar.

Mientras sentía el agua recorrer mi cuerpo una pregunta se me vino a la mente ¿Cómo iba a pasar por mi Edward si no sabe en donde vivo? No creo que valla todo Phoenix buscando a una tipa castaña ¿Por qué no simplemente me pongo mi pijama y me duermo? No va a venir por mi. Salí con todo el autoestima bajo de la ducha. Me enrolle en la toalla sin ponerme el vestido.

-¡Alice!- grite desde el cuarto y a los pocos minutos ya estaba enfrente de mi.

-Ya hable con el pasara a las 7:30-

-¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?-

-Ya ves- dijo con una sonrisa y se dio unos golpecitos en la sien.

-Por eso te quiero- le dije dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Yo igual pero se nos hace tarde- reí y me metí con el vestido al baño. Afuera ya había un salón de belleza montado en el cuarto de Alice. Me senté en la sillita enfrente del tocador y cerré los ojos relajándome sintiendo las manos de mis amigas recorrer mi cara y pelo tratando de mejorarme.

-¿A dónde crees que te lleve?- pregunto de repente Rosalie.

-No se-

-A de ser un lugar muy lindo conociendo a Edward- dijo Rose de nuevo intensificando mi loca pregunta ¿Cómo lo conocía?

-¿Cómo lo conoces. Rose?- pregunto Alice como si hubiese leído mi mente.

- Emmett era su amigo cuando llegue aquí, pero ahora estoy demasiado confundida- deje de sentir unas manos en mi pelo, supongo que las de Rose.

-¿Eran muy amigos?- pregunte

-Si, eran muy unidos como hermanos- la voz de Rosalie sonaba triste, confundida, rara …

-¿Hace mucho que conoces a Emmett?- pregunto Alice.

-No, llegue el año pasado-

-Wow y para eso ¿Era un Cullen?- desde ayer tenia esa duda ¿Un cullen? ¿Era un clan? ¿Una banda? ¿Una … familia?

-Eso es lo que mas me confunde, no se que quiere decir, para mi Cullen es el apellido de Edward ¿Será algún grupo de amigos?-

-Tal ves sean algo mas que amigos …- susurro Allie trayendo mas dudas a mi cabeza.

-¿Edward es guey?- pregunte aun sin saber a donde quería llegar Alice.

-No me refiero a eso, si no que tal vez sus padres sean socios o algo así-

-Yo no conozco a los padres de Em-

-Todo se sabrá a su tiempo- dijo Alice dando finalizada la platica. Después de ahí todo estuvo silencioso, nada mas se escuchaba el ruido de el peine y los aparatos.

-Ya- dijo Alice aplaudiendo, abrí los ojos y me levante de la silla caminando a el espejo de cuerpo entero atrás de la puerta.

Ese reflejo no era el mió, como dije el vestido estaba perfecto, mi pelo estaba ondulado y caí por mi espalda, solo traía agarrado los pelitos de el frente con un broche azul, mi cara se veía limpia y no muy cargada de maquillaje, mis ojos estaban resaltado con delineador negro haciendo que se vieran mas grandes, traía sombra azul en mis parpados y varias capas de rimel, llevaba un poco de rubor para darle color a mi pálida cara y brillo color cereza en mis labios; estaba perfecta.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto atrás de mi Rose.

-Me encanta, gracias- dije y les di un abrazo. Me estaban dando los últimos toques cuando se oyó el timbre de la entrada principal … y mi corazón dejo de latir.

Alice chillo y se apresuro escaleras abajo mientras mi corazón latía agitadamente y sentía la adrenalina correr por mi venas.

-Tranquila, Bella- me dijo Rosalie. Trate de acompasar mi respiración pero era imposible.

-No puedo-

-Respira- trate de hacer lo que decía pero era tan difícil como creer que iba a tener una cita con Cullen.

-Ya esta abajo, Bells- dijo Alice sonriendo. Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Estas lista para deslumbrar?-

-Eso creo- empecé a sentir que la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi estomago se revolvía. Me tranquilice y me encamine a las escaleras y lo vi ahí.

Había llegado el momento ….

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Eh vuelto gente!!**

**Bueno el capi es mas chico pero decidi q mejor pondria la cita aparte xD hehe bueno los de los vestuarios, me encantaria ponerlos pero salen de mi pura imganicion hehe el vestido es el q uso en la pelicual… Xd**

**Sigo feliz hehe**

**Gracias a:**

**Esme-Anne-Jacqueline-**

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN**

**Campanita. Cazr**

**Miadharu28**

**Alice Kazuyo Cullen **

**Mitzuki -chan. Soomeworl-me**

**Assenav1980**

**Carmen_Cullen 116**

**Suiza Cullen Swan **

**Alice-Prys- Cullen5 (Hehehe gracias paisana!! XD) **

**Las adoroo!! Asuu casi hago bailecito de victoria cuando vi que tenia mas lectoras!! Alguna han dejado su reviews en los capis pasados pero se merecian su agradecimientos!! Y otras an dejado reviews en todod mis capi!! Las quierooo mas q a mi compu xD i eso es mucho hehehe**

**Bueno besos**

**bae**


	7. La Cita

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer yo solo jugué con ellos n_n**

**Summary: El popular, Ella nueva, El con novia, Ella soltera, El acepta un juego, Ella no lo sabe … Por que el amor imposible no existe y el verdadero si … **

**N/A: ¡No lo beso en los MTVMA!!!! **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Había hablado con Bella y había sido diferente que hablar con otra chica, me sentí escuchado **osea que nosotras no te escuchamos? **si pero solo son mi conciencia **ah, ok nos discriminas por vivir dentro de esta cabeza ¡Hueca! **yo no quise decir eso **no me importa, me mudare con Lilith a otra parte. **

Había quedado de ir a cenar con ella , mañana en la noche. Llegue a mi casa y ahí estaba mi madre con su cara triste por culpa de ese, instantáneamente lleve una mano a mi mejilla morada.

-Hola, ma- dije entrando en la cocina donde preparaba la comida.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto y vi que iba a voltear la cabeza así que rápidamente me voltee recordando el golpe.

-Ummm … bien- dije y empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué tienes?- me quede a medio camino al escuhar sus pasos.

-Nada ¿Por qué?-

-Te tocas mucho la mejilla- sentí su calida mano encima de la mía que tapaba mi mejilla, sus dedos se enroscaron y yo nada mas cerré los ojos y deje que quitara mi mano. Escuche como contuvo el aire.

-Edward ¿Qué te paso?- dijo nerviosa. Así era mi querida madre preocupada por todo y así la amaba.

-Me golpee-

-Soy tu madre, eso no es un golpe ¿Qué paso?- su voz se torno cariñosa mientras tallaba delicadamente mi mejilla.

-Me pele-

-¿Con quien?-

-Con .. Emmett- dije y sentí como se tenso.

-¿Con Emmett? ¿Por qué?- ¡¿Por qué?! Por dios, no soy un niño.

-Los escuche esta mañana ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?- dije resentido ¿Por qué engañarme? Esme soltó mi mejilla.

-No .. Entiendes- Sentí la furia nacer en mi interior.

-¡¿Qué no entiendo!? ¡¿Qué Emmett nos ah traicionado!? ¡¿Qué solo nos uso cuando quiso!? ¡¿Qué no puedo entender!?- grite moviendo las manos frenéticamente arriba de mi cabeza, mi mama se encogió y pude ver la tristeza llegar a sus ojos, me sentí mal pero ¿Qué a nadie le importan mis sentimientos?.

-Edward .. Sabes que no es así-

-¿Entonces como es?- pregunte mas tranquilo cosa que reflejaba aun mas mi furia.

- Todo fue de repente-

-La traición es así-

-¡No nos traiciono Edward!- grito mi madre ¿Por qué lo defendía?

-¡Se fue con esos hijos de puta!- grite con la sangre helándose por dentro. Mi madre se adelanto y me pego una cachetada que me dolió mas que el golpe de Emmett.

-¡No hables así de el, Edward!- me grito furiosa.

-¡Ya no soy un niño, mama!- sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y furia a la vez. Esto era un desastre.

-Lo se, hijo, lo se-

-¿Entonces por que diablos me mienten?-

-Por que es lo mejor-

-¡Lo dudo! ¡Yo también sufro!- grite y salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Me avente a la cama, escondiendo mi cara en las almohadas y una pequeña lagrima se me escapo. Primera ves que lloraba.

¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿Quién es el culpable? ¿Y el inocente?

Todas esas palabras rondaban en mi mente, al igual que otras como ¿Por qué no me dicen?. Me quede acostado en la cama, viendo el techo y tratando de aclarar mi mente, que me era imposible. Puse el CD de Debussy y empezó a sonar "claro de luna", me volví a acostar y con la relajante música caí rendido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ruido de mi celular, me despertó.

-¿Hola?- pregunte adormilado y sin ver el identificador.

-¿Qué onda, Ed?- dijo una voz gruesa que logre reconocer como la de James.

-¿James?- me senté en la cama y vi el reloj que marcaba las 11:00 a.m.

-Claro-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Quedamos, Laurent y yo en ir a desayunar ¿Vienes?-

-¿En donde?-

- En el starbuck que esta en la esquina de mi casa- dijo riéndose.

-Estoy allá en 5 minutos- dije y colgué. James era uno de mis mejores amigo al igual que Laurent, los conocía desde la primaria y siempre hemos sido muy unidos. Me levante de la cama y me metí a bañar, me puse unos jeans obscuros y una playera negra con mis tenis negros, juro que trate de arreglar mi pelo pero el se maneja solo así que me rendí. Tome la llaves de adorado volvo y salí del cuarto. Mis padre ya se ah de haber ido, mi madre no estaba, fui hacia la cocina y encontré una nota.

_Edward:_

_Lo siento, no quería lastimarte, solo si no es mucho pedir llega antes de la cena y tal vez te aclaremos todo. _

_Con amor._

_Esme._

Diablos, había lastimado a mi madre. Guarde la nota en mi bolsillo trasero y salí a la soleada calle de Phoenix, arranque el auto y tome rumbo a la cafetería.

No tarde mucho en llegar, ahí estaba el BMW de Laurent, bueno James se ah deber venido caminando ya que su departamento estaba en la esquina. Cuando entre sonó la campanilla anunciando mi llegada, mis amigos hicieron señas con la mano y me dirigí a ellos.

-¿Qué pedo, hermano?- saludo Laurent con su tan elegante vocabulario.

-Nada y ¿ustedes?- hice una seña con la mano para que viniera una mesera. Me moría de hambre.

-Con un hambre encabronada- dijo Laurent sobandose el estomago. Se acerco a nosotros una muchacha de nuestra edad, con el pelo rubio, claro se le veía que era pintado.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Amber y seré su mesera- dijo con una sonrisa "sexy", nos evaluó con la mirada y se detuvo en mi moviendo su pelo.

-Me trae un capuchino grande, una panini de jamón y queso, un pastel de chocolate y una galleta de chispas de chocolate, por favor- la chica se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar todo lo que pedía Laurent.

-Yo quiero un frapuchino mediano y un panini- "Amber" me sonrió "coquetamente" -

-¿Nada mas?- dijo insinuando.

-Un frapuchino grande por favor- dijo James, la mesera asintió y se fue. Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre nuestras vidas, hasta que vino la comida junto con miradas coquetas de cortesía.

Laurent devoro su comida, cuando iba por su postre, James abrió la boca.

-¿Cómo va lo de la apuesta?- pregunto dirigiéndose a mi haciendo que me atragantara con el café.

-¿Qué … apuesta?-

-La que hiciste con Lauren- contesto Laurent.

-Ah este .. Pss … bien - conteste. No quería que nadie se enterara de esto pero tenia que ser Lauren ¿no?.

-¿Quién es?-

-Bella Swan- dije tratando de parecer desinteresado pero unos tosidos me hicieron voltear y ver que James se atragantaba.

-¡Te la mamaste, Edward!- grito Laurent ganándose alguna miradas de reproche.

-¡Que mamada! ¿¡Bella Swan!? ¡No mames wey!- decía James como si no lo pudiera creer ¿Qué tiene Bella?

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Que Isabella Swan, es la chica mas guapa del instituto- dijo Laurent dejándome mas confundido.

-¿No era Tanya?-

-Pero ahora Swan le hace competencia, es mas natural que Tanya y es virgen, amigo- dijo dándome un codazo. ¿Qué ahora juego con la chica mas prestigiada de la escuela?

-Por lo menos, estaré aquí para que llore en mi hombro o en otra parte- dijo riéndose James.

-Yeah, hermano- dijo Laurent chocándole el puño. Cosa que me lleno de rabia ¿Qué ella es solo un juguete? _tu juegas con ella _lo se .. Y ahora me siento mal.

-No se atrevan- dije mirándolos fijamente.

-Vamos yo si ando atrás de ella- dijo James.

-Púdranse- dije y salí de ahí, sin pagar la cuenta. Me subí al volvo y maneje hacia a mi casa. En casa todavía no había nadie, me dirigí hacia el salón donde estaba mi piano de cola, negro, me senté en le banquillo y empecé a tocar una melodías que le había compuesto a mi mama, mientras pensaba en todo lo que podía traerme este pequeño juego.

El tiempo se paso demasiado rápido cuando vine a ver ya eran las 6:00 p.m., tenia una hora para arreglarme e ir por Bella, para nuestra cita de hoy. Subí a mi habitación y tome una fría ducha, mientras pensaba a donde llevarla y al fin se me ocurrió un lugar.

Me puse un pantalón negro, una camisa azul marino con lo primeros 3 botones abiertos y las mangas arremangada hasta un poquito debajo de los codos, me "peine" cosa que consistía solamente en secar y revolver mi pelo. Estaba saliendo cuando me di cuenta de que no sabia donde vivía. ¿Así o mas idiota? **opino que mas **_u … si te falta un buen. _Entonces como arte de magia ¡Plasm! Un mensaje de texto. **wow, a mi me llego un mail ¿Crees que me lo haya mandado las hadas de Barbie farytopia? **Chistosa!

Abrí el mensaje y era de Bella, diciendo la dirección de la casa de su amiga donde la pasaría a recoger, guarde el mensaje y me encamine a mi volvo para después tomar rumbo a la casa de su amiga.

La casa quedaba en uno de los fraccionamientos mas caros de la ciudad, seguí la dirección de el mensaje y llegue a una casa blanca con varios vidrios, era muy grande. Me baje del auto y toque el timbre, salio una muchacha de unos 15 años, su pelo era negro y lo llevaba amarrado n una coleta, sus ojos cafeces me miraban felices como si me conociera desde hace mucho.

-¿Tu eres Edward Cullen?- me pregunto abriendo la puerta.

-Si y ¿Tu?- ella rió ligeramente.

-Alexandra Brandon, hermana de Alice, la amiga de Bella- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ok-

-Pasa- dijo al ver que me quedaba parado. Adentro la casa era muy grande. Alexandra me guió hasta la sala donde nos sentamos, ella me miraba con una sonrisa y yo solo jugaba con mis manos. Se escucharon pisadas en las escaleras, voltee hacia esa dirección e iba bajando la niña chiquita que me imagino que era Alice, ya que se parecía mucho a Alexandra.

-Hola Edward- me saludo con una gran sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla ¿Toda la familia era así de atrevida?

-Hola ¿Alice?- dije su nombre en una pregunta, cosa que la hizo reír.

-Si, esa soy yo-

-De acuerdo-

-Enseguida baja, Bella- dijo t se fue saltando hacia la segunda planta, se ve que era muy hiperactiva. Al los pocos minutos escuche como alguien bajaba las escaleras con sumo cuidado, me pare y me puse enfrente de ella para ver como bajaba un ángel.

Realmente era hermosa, su pelo caía ondulado alrededor de su cara, sus ojos achocolatados tan expresivos resaltaban por el delineador y sus labios se veían mas carnosos gracias a ese gloss rojizo.

**Bella Pov.**

Edward estaba guapísimo, como siempre, llevaba un pantalones negro y una camisa azul marina con los primeros tres botones abiertos y las mangas arremangada hasta los codos, su pelo estaba desarreglado como siempre, sus ojos estaban intensamente posados en mi.

-Ho … hola- dije bajando mi mirada, sentí como Alex paso a lado de mi y subió las escaleras.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo y sentí mi cara ponerse mas roja que un tomate.

-Gra - gracias, igual tu estas muy … guapo- dije aun que guapo no lo describe lo suficiente, estaba hermoso, divino, precioso, irreal … entre otras cosas.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto sacándome de mi momento "adoremos a este dios griego" .

-Claro- me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome complacida, iba a despedirme de Alice pero arruinaría le momento, aparte an de estar de chismosas arriba de las escaleras. Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a un hermoso volvo plateado ¡Era el volvo que se había estacionado a lado de mi! **y que tu primer día le habías dado un pequeño rayón **a este … si pero no se tiene que enterar, hasta que seamos unos viejitos y estemos sentados en el patio viendo a nuestros nietos crecer … _tiene novia … _diablos, es cierto.

Como buen caballero que es me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que me subiera y la cerro detrás de mi, vi como rodeo el auto con su andar felino y elegante a la vez. El auto hizo un pequeño ruido al encenderse y arranco, todo el camino fue callado, no un silencio incomodo donde nesecitas decir algo, aquí no era tranquilo, cómodo. Repose la cabeza en la ventana y fui mirando el paisaje, que no era mas que casas. Llegamos a un hermoso restaurante que tenia un letrero que decía "La Bella Italia" un restaurante italiano, mi favorito. Edward volvió a abrirme la puerta y me ofreció la mano, cuando la tome sentí de nuevo esa rara sensación de cosquilleo y para ser sinceros me encantaba.

-¿A nombre de quien esta su reservación?- pregunto una muchacha de mas o menos 21 años que s ele quedaba mirando fijamente a Edward.

-Edward Cullen- y ahí seguía lo de Cullen.

-Pase por aquí- nos llevo a una mesa que se encontraba cerca del gran ventanal que dejaba ver un jardín verde y era muy privado.

-Gracias- dije cuando un muchacho me jalo la silla para sentarme.

-Cualquier cosa que deseen, tengan la confianza de llamarme- dijo "sexymente" posando su mirada en Edward y el solo asintió serio. Cuando se fue empecé a ver el lugar, era pequeño pero elegante, tenia varios cuadros de gente comiendo gran cantidad de espagueti o alguna pizza gigante.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Edward mirándome fijamente.

-Es .. Muy acogedor- dije perdiéndome en sus ojos.

-Si, se me ocurrió traerte aquí por tu nombre- dijo y me lo quede bien así de que ¿Qué pedo?, se llevo una mano al cabello y lo empezó a revolver si es que se podía mas.

-Um .. Si Bella ¿Es italiano, no?- pregunto confundido ¡Mi vida!

-Ah, este pues supongo- dije, aun que sabia que si lo era, no por eso me lo habían puesto.

-Um .. Supongo que has de tener familia Italiana-

-Umm … no- ¿Tenia familia Italiana? **noo .. Solo estadounidense. **

**-**Me confundes ¿Entonces por que lo de tu nombre?-

-Um .. Por que la protagonista de la novela que mi mama veía en ese tiempo así se llamaba- dije riendo y el soltó una pequeña risita que fue melodía para mis odios. Una mesera se acerco a nuestra mesa evaluando a Edward con la mirada.

-¿Desean ordenar?- pregunto acomodándose el pelo atrás de la oreja.

-Me trae unos ravioles en zetas y una coca-cola- dije pidiendo la primera cosa que vi en la carta.

- Lo mismo, por favor- dijo Edward y les tendió las cartas y ella agradeció con una sonrisa provocativa **de vomito, solamente. **

Estuvimos en silencio, hasta que nuestros platillos llegaron. Durante la cena estuvimos concentrados en comer, los ravioles estaban muy buenos. Entre ratos hacíamos pequeños comentarios sobre el clima, la música, la escuela y de libros, que fue la que mas tardo mientras discutíamos sobre los pro y los contra de "Romeo y Julieta".

-¿Ya te quieres ir?- me pregunto y yo asentí, pidió la cuenta y nos la trajeron rápidamente, cuando Edward quiso sacar la cuenta salio un pequeño papelito, lo tome y traía un numero de celular _"Llámame guapo" . _Reí.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto riéndose con migo, negué con la cabeza pero le enseñe el papelito y el estaba también riéndose.

-Seguro la llamare, cuando nesecite servicio a domicilio- dijo riéndose y tirando el papelito, voltee hacia atrás y ahí estaba la mesera echa una furia.

-Seguro- Edward me ofreció la mano para pararme de la silla. Salimos del restaurante riéndonos, cuando llegamos al volvo vi que nuestras manos seguían unidas y me sonroje. Ma abrió la puerta y me subí. Arranco del auto y salimos del estacionamientos, vi el reloj del tablero y marcaban las ¡10: 30 p.m.! se me había ido el tiempo volando. No se que me motivo a voltear la cabeza y ver el indicador de velocidad.

-¡Edward!- grite voltee a ver por la ventana pero no se veía nada claro.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo preocupado.

-La velocidad, vas muy rápido, nos vamos a chocar- dije tratando de definir la silueta de las casas a mi alrededor.

-Siempre manejo así, no nos va a pasar nada- dijo riéndose ¿Le daba gracia que nos chocáramos?

-Mi padre es policía crecí según las normas- dije.

-De acuerdo, ¿Contenta?- dijo bajando la velocidad.

-Gracias-

-Odio conducir despacio- refunfuño ¡Hombre tenia que ser!.

Después de ahí, puso música y empezó a sonar claro de luna, mi favorita, mi mama me la ponía cuando era chiquita para que me durmiera.

-¿Claro de Luna?- pregunte.

-¿Conoces a Debussy?- pregunto igual de sorprendida vamos ¿Quién conoce en estos tiempo a Debussy?

-Solo escucho mis favoritas-

-Claro de Luna igual es mi favorita- me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Si, es relajante-

El camino fue silencioso, solo se escuchaba la música de fondo. Llegamos a la casa de Alice y las luces seguían prendida, ay no lo que me espera horita.

-Llegamos- anuncio y me puse nerviosa ¿Ahora que hago?

-Umm .. Si este hasta luego- dije bajando del auto y despidiéndome con la mano

-A si, Bye, me la pase bien hoy- dijo acercándose a mi.

-Si, fue divertido- asentí con la cabeza, el se acerco mas y sus labios tocaron mi …. Mejilla.

-Que tengas dulces sueños- dijo separándose de mi.

-Igual mente- dije y baje del auto cerrando la puerta con ciudad, espere en la puerta hasta que el volvo desapareció de mi vista. Toque el timbre y salio una pequeña duende hacia a mi.

Aquí va el interrogatorio .. Con tehuacanasos … o peor …

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Uff!! Costo trabajo pero aquí se los traigo!! Bueno un poco feo pero no soy buena en poner las citas hehe. **

**¡¿Quién vio los Mtv movie awards!? ¡Yo! Y no lo beso ¡No lo beso! El pobre de Rob hasta se comió su chicle y se arreglo el traje y el pelo se veia super tierno asi de nervioso y cerro sus hermosos ojitos y la otra "Thankiu so much" i lo dejo ahí con la boca abierta ¡Abierta! I yo asi de ala mal …. De Kristen!! Me obsesione con eso!! Pero lo dejo en ridiculo!! Que poca ! Se paso o no? Hehe bueno i los que no lo han visto Hoy, Jueves 4 de junio a las 10 pm en Mtv los ¡MTV Movie Awards! Hehee**

**¡¿Quién vio el trailer de New Moon!? Esta genial!! Se ve q va a estar mucho mejor q crepusculo!! Hehe el cuerpazo de Taylor ahhh (Babita) hehe**

**Pronto el SIG capi y se acaba el misterio de ¿Cullen? Hehhee… nada mas q ando con gripita asi que tal vez tarde en subir.**

**Gracias a:**

Esme Anne -Jacqueline-

Majo. Cullen

MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN

alice-prys-cullen5

alexLeon- (Tu erz mejor escritora!!)

yolabertay - (¡Bienvenida al mundo de Crepusculo! El mejor xD)

miadharu28

Suiza Cullen Swan -me

**¡Las adoro! Y mil gracias!! **

**Besos!**

**Bye. **

**PD: ¡No lo beso! **


	8. Revelando El secreto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Sra. Meyer, yo solo juegue con ellos y cree esta pequeña historia n_n**

**Summary: El popular, Ella nueva, El con novia, Ella soltera, El acepta un juego, Ella no lo sabe .. Por que el amor imposible no existe y el verdadero si …**

**N/a: MTVMA, Geniales!!!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's Prov.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice cuando entre a la casa.

-¡Alice!- dije levantando las manos en modo de sarcasmo.

-¡¿Cómo te fue!? ¡¿Qué te dijo!? ¡¿A dónde te llevo!?- decía mientras saltaba emocionada.

-¿Te parece si entramos, primero?- hizo un pequeño pucherito pero me guió hacia la sala.

-De acuerdo, suéltalo todo- dijo Rosalie que estaba sentada en los sillones con Alexandra alado de ella y varias golosinas a su alrededor.

Suspire y empecé a redactarles mis cita con Edward, entre ratos lanzaban chillidos o aplausos.

- … Me dio un beso en la mejilla y ya- termine mi interesante historia.

-¿Van a volver a salir?- pregunto Alice mas tranquila.

-Ummm …. No se- dije confundida, no había pensado en esto.

-¿Mejor nos vamos a dormir, si?- dije tratando de zanjar el tema, todas asentimos y subimos, Alex se despidió y se fue a su habitación, mientras nosotras al de Allie. Me puse mi pijama y di la buenas noche, me acosté en el sillón, que estaba pegado a la ventana, donde se podía ver la estrellada noche. Me quede viendo las estrellas mientras analizaba la pregunta de Alice.

¿Vamos a volver a salir? No tenia una respuesta a eso, solo mas preguntas que se acumulaban en mi mente ¿Se la paso realmente bien? El dijo que si, pero … tal vez la verdadera respuesta es no, que piense que soy una anti- social, una nerd que se pasa leyendo tontos libros de amor imposible o cursis cuentos de princesas donde todo es felicidad y amor.

O tal vez, cosa que es lo mas probable para mi loca mente es que se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos a el, se que no se le puede llamar "amor" pero si me gusta y demasiado para los pocos días que lo conozco algo así como amor a primera vista … algo tremendamente loco e imposible, eso es, el se dio cuenta que me gustaba y decidió darme esta pequeña cita para ver si así lo dejaba de molestar, solo va hacer una cita y punto final, no mas salida. Es demasiado cursi … yo aquí haciéndome ilusiones sobre el y yo en un futuro y el halla alegrándose de que no me va tener encima de el; celebrando … con su novia.

Lo mejor será dejarlo ahí como una salida de conocidos ya que no podíamos ni alcanzar la amistad …. El es demasiado para mi y yo muy poco para el … así funciona la preparatoria, todo es basado en diferentes niveles sociales, "Los populares" donde el pertenece y los mas bajos "Los nuevos desadaptados" donde pertenezco yo y de donde tal vez siempre perteneceré …

**Edward's prov.**

Llegue a mi casa y todas las luces estaban apagadas, afuera estaba el _mercedes- benz _negro de mi papa y la _acadia_ roja de mi mama, estacione mi auto alado de esta ultima y al bajarme me percate de que enfrente de la casa había un _Jeep_ rojo, esos vecinos ya ni la friegan, mi papa debería de hablar con ellos, el otro día me taparon el paso y tuve que irme en la camioneta de mi mama a la escuela. Entre a la casa, no prendí ninguna luz para no despertarlos. Subí a tientas las escaleras y me metí a mi cuarto, busque mi pijama que consistía en un pantalón a cuadros azul marino y sin playera, me lo puse y me acosté en la cama. Estuve un buen rato tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero al parecer no quería venir a mi.

Me acosté con los brazos debajo de la cabeza y mi mirada fija en el techo.

¿Qué había pasado hoy? Esa pregunta rondaba mi cabeza, razón por la cual no podía dormir, me siento … diferente.

La cita no había sido aburrida, fue interesante salir con alguna chica que no se la pasara hablando de ropa, maquillaje, ¡Abrieron un nuevo Mall! que si Robert Pattinson Es mega guapo o Taylor Lautner tiene un cuerpazo, ¡Kristen Stewart no lo beso! Que si esto que si el otro … no, ella hablo de libros ¡Le gusta Debussy! Y la relaja Claro de Luna, las chicas de ahora, como Tanya, para dormirse escuchan "Decode" de Paramore, aun que la chica pelirroja esta linda pero no mas que Bella … ¡¿Qué!? ¿Yo acabo de decir que Bella es linda?

Vamos Edward no te engañes, es muy linda, sus ojos chocolates son expresivos e hipnotizantes, su piel es suave y sus labios rojizos, su tacto hace que sienta una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo … pero ella no puede gustarme ni siquiera puede agradarme … esto es un juego, mas bien una apuesta desde el día que le pedí esta cita.

Tanya había visto cuando se lo pedí y aumento el juego, si … si yo lograba acostarme con ella no tendría relaciones con Tanya, seguiríamos como ahora pero si … yo no lo logro para fin de curso tengo que llegar a mas con Tanya … Definitivamente mi novia esta enferma ¿Herir a una persona solo por tener contacto físico con alguien? ¿Y yo soy tan idiota para aceptar? Definitivamente si, ella tenia poder sobre mi, sus sexys movimientos me hipnotizaban al igual que sus azules ojos hacían que perdiera la cabeza y que cometiera cualquier locura.

Pero siento que eso puede cambiar … por que Bella esta dejando su huella en mi.

¿Podría llegarme a gustar? ¿Esto terminara como solo un juego? ¿O podrá ser algo mas?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrí los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol caer con todo su poder en ellos, puse una mano enfrente de mis ojos para que no me lastimara la vista, me di media vuelta y trate de seguir durmiendo, cosa que no logre, mi cuerpo había descansado lo suficiente.

Me levante lentamente de la cama **no, del suelo **¿Hoy es el día freguemos a Edward? _Umm … si _¿Las dos van a molestar hoy? **si, es que no hay nada que ver en la tele **De acuerdo .. Pero frieguen poco **esta bien … **

Después del pequeño acuerdo con mis conciencias **el cual no cumpliremos **¿Qué? **nada , sigue relatando tu divertida mañana **ok, fui al baño e hice mis necesidad básicas de la mañana, me lave la cara, cepille mis dientes e hice pipi ¡yo solito! _umm .. Este ¿Edward? _¿Si, Lilith? _¿No estas los suficiente grande? _ah, si pero siempre lo quise decir _de acuerdo … _

Baje a la cocina por algo de jugo o de comida, me moría de hambre. Cuando llegue ahí estaban mis padres desayunando, que raro ¿Qué día es hoy? **Domingo **oh, con razón.

-Buenos Días, Edward- saludo mi padre, que tenia un café adelante y estaba leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos Días- conteste abriendo el refrigerador y sacando el jugo de naranja.

-¿Vas a desayunar?- me pregunto Esme con una sonrisa y se me vino a la mente lo de anteayer.

-Este … si- respondí y me senté a lado de mi padre, que dejo el periódico a un lado cuando mi mama le puso su desayuno eran hot cakes. Luego me puso un plato a mi y se sentó a comer, tome el tenedor y empecé a partir mi desayuno.

-No llegaste a cenar- dijo mi madre.

-Si, lo siento es que tenia una cita- dije sin alzar la mirada ¿Qué le decía? Oh, mama fíjate que estoy jugando con una chica pero luego la votare para que se rompa su corazón o claro si no me enamoro en el camino .. ¡No te vas a enamorar, Edward! Deja esas cursilerías.

-¿Con Tanya?- dijo mi padre mirándome con esos ojos miel penetrantes y que cunado querían podían helarte hasta la ultima gota de sangre y en otras ablandar hasta el corazón mas duro.

-Este .. No, corte con ella- odiaba mentirles, sentía que lo averiguarían rápidamente y me tacharían de mentiroso y eso heriría a Esme, pero la mitad era verdad y la otra no.

-¿Con quien fue la cita?- pregunto sonriente Esme, nunca le cayo bien Tanya.

-Con .. Bella Swan- dije metiendo un bocado de fruta a mi boca.

-¿La hija del Jefe Swan?- pregunto mi padre atento.

-Si-

-Charlie es un gran hombre- dijo mi padre y yo solo asentí zanjando el tema. El desayuno transcurrió silencioso, hasta que cuando me iba a levantar sentí una mirada en mi espalda y mis padre se pusieron nerviosos, tal vez es Tanya, como les dije que había cortado con ella, me voltee y me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver.

-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí!?- grite viéndole.

-Edward cálmate- dijo mi padre interpusiendose entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo quieres me calme? ¿Qué hace en mi casa?- pregunte de nuevo.

-También es su casa- dijo Esme ¿Por qué lo defendían … de nuevo?

-Vengo a explicarte las cosas- dijo Emmett y en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor y arrepentimiento.

-No hay nada que explicar- respondí mordaz

-Edward … por favor- voltee a ver a Esme y vi una lagrima derramarse.

-No madre, no quiero- dije con todo el dolor del alma.

-¿Por mi?- pregunto con la voz quebrada y no pude resistirme, ella sabia que por ella recorrería el mundo o me lanzaría al fuego, cualquier cosa por mi madre.

-De acuerdo- dije encaminándome a la sala, me senté en el sillón individual y ellos en los de tres personas, Carlisle abrazaba a mi madre y Emmett solo me miraba a mi.

-Edward, esto no es una traición, yo no se si pueda explicártelo correctamente ¿Carlisle?- dijo Emmett viéndome a mi y luego a Carlisle.

-Claro- dijo y tomo aire, yo solo esperaba paciente.

-Edward … como sabrás yo nos soy tu padre biológico, aun que yo me considero el tuyo no se si tu me consideras tu padre realmente- dijo, odiaba que repitieran que el no era mi padre, el desgraciado que dejo a mi madre no era nada mío, Carlisle era mi padre y punto.

-Sabes que eres mi padre- dije serio, el asintió agradecido y limpio una lagrima de Esme.

-Igual como sabes, Emmett es adoptado pero siempre será nuestro hijo, un Cullen, tu … hermano- dijo palmo el gran brazo de Emmett y el sonrió.

-Pero ahora es un Mcartney ¿no?- pregunte con una sonrisa tonta. Carlisle negó.

-Solo por ahora lleva el apellido-

-Osea que puede jugar con el apellido y la familia a como se le pegue la gana- dije furioso.

-¡No, Edward! Deja que te explique ¿si?- me grito Emmett arto de este maldito juego.

-Te estas tardando- dije groseramente. Carlisle iba a empezar hablar pero Emmett levanto la mano.

-Yo le explico, hace como dos meses Emilio Mcartney empezó a trabajar en el Hospital como asistente de Carlisle, hace medio mes el hablo con Carlisle y dijo que tenia sospechas de que yo … fuera su hijo, Carlisle lo entendió y me cito para que habláramos los tres, decidimos hacernos pruebas de sangre y resulto positivo, me pidió que me fuera con ellos, yo me puse como loco y empecé a reclamarles de que me habían abandonado y ahora ellos venían a quererme alejar de mi familia, me propuso que fuéramos a tomar un café y que habláramos, me negué pero Carlisle me convenció para que fuéramos, después de la escuela quedamos en vernos, llegue puntualmente pero el no estaba, pensé que me habían vuelto a dejar, estaba por irme cuando el llego, nos sentamos y me contó la historia … mi historia- dijo Emmett con voz neutral, vi como sus ojos se perdían en los recuerdos, supongo, suspiro y continuo …

**Emmett's prov. **

Me dolía que Edward no se llevara con migo, el era mi hermano no de sangre pero si de corazón, así que aquí estoy contándole mi historia y esperando su perdón.

-"… nos sentamos y empezó a contarme la historia … mi historia"- termine y me perdí en los recuerdos de aquella tarde donde supe todo ….

_**Flashback**_

Después de la escuela me había ido directamente al Starbuck acordado, cuando llegue no había nadie, me que de esperando mas o menos media hora y no había rastro de el, pegue un puñetazo a la mesa, se había olvidado de mi … otra vez. Me pare de la mesa y estaba a punto de salir cuando lo vi llegar.

-Hola, siento la tardanza- dijo y yo solo asentí, nos dirigimos de nuevo a la mesa. Una mesera vino a pedirnos la orden, el pidió un café y yo nada, sentía que si comía algo lo iba a vomitar.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto viendo su regazo.

-Todo- dije fríamente y pude ver como se encogió, levanto su vista y su mirada se mezclo con la mía.

-Mi nombre es Emilio Mcartney, tu madre es ..-

-No se merece la palabra "Madre"- dije con el mismo tono duro y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza ¿De que? Si ellos me abandonaron.

-De acuerdo, ella es Lorena Mcartney, fuimos novios por mucho tiempo, un día ella me comunico que estaba embarazada para ese tiempo éramos jóvenes pero nuestro amor era lo suficiente fuerte para concebirte, cuando se los comento a sus padres ellos la corrieron de la casa, yo vivía con mis tíos le dieron asilo pero no pagaban nada, nuestra comida la conseguíamos nosotros, todo, solo era un lugar donde estar, no nos regalaban ni un chicle, yo trabajaba en un súper como cajero, ganaba salario mínimo, no podríamos con un bebe, Lorena murió prácticamente cuando te dejamos en el hospital, yo luchaba por seguir adelante pero era imposible sabiendo que había perdido un hijo, Lore estuvo peor no comía, no dormía pensé que se iba a deshidratar de lo mucho que lloraba, poco a poco fuimos recuperándonos, nos mudamos a California, empecé trabajar en un hospital, conseguimos una linda casa, todo iba bien pero luego me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí, al principio Lorena se negó rotundamente pero la ilusión de verte la hizo aceptar, llegamos y empecé a trabajar con Carlisle, cuando te vi por primera vez algo me decía que tu eras el niño que tanto anhelaba ver, tus ojos eran los mismo, tu pelo rizado, le conté a Lorena y ella decidió verte, la lleve un día y justo ese día fuiste, te vio y me aseguro que eras tu, que su instinto materno se lo decía, sus ojos se llenaron de una alegría que pensé que no volvería a tener, volvió a cantar y bailar, sonreía volvió a ser ella misma, entonces decidí hablar con tigo- termino con una sonrisa, que no pude evitar devolverle, ahora lo entendía, me sentía completo.

_**Fin del Flaschback**_

- Entonces decidiste irte con ellos y formar tu familia perfecta ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo Edward, se que con lo que le había contado no era suficiente, pero yo se que lo hice por un buen motivo.

-Eso no es todo, después de eso me dijo que mi madre estaba enferma, tenia … cáncer … cáncer Terminal, estaba muriendo, luchaba contra la muerte para poder cumplir su unico deseo, verme, ver a su hijo, no podía dejarla ¡No podía Edward!, acepte y el me llevo a verla …- los recuerdos retumbaron en mi mente, aprisionándome el corazón.

_**Flashback**_

Después de enterarme de que Lorena, mi madre quiera o no, tenia cáncer Terminal, estaba muriendo y que su único deseo era verme, mi corazón se derrumbo, muy en el fondo de este la amaba, me había dado la vida y luchado por mi, ella era mi madre.

Acepte que me llevara a verla, hable con mis padre, Carlisle y Esme, ellos no se opusieron, me dijeron que cuando los necesitara ahí iban a estar, que nunca dejaría de ser su hijo, su pequeño Emmett.

Emilio, mi padre, me lo agradeció podía ver la felicidad en su rostro, me despedí de ellos y de Edward en el fondo, habíamos acordado en decirle que me independizaba, me subí al pequeño auto de mi padre.

El camino fue silencioso y lleno de tensión ¿Qué haría al llegar? ¿Llorar? ¿Abrazarla? ¿Qué se hace cuando ves a una completa desconocida que resulta ser tu madre? No tenia respuestas, supongo que todo es cosa del destino y los sentimientos.

Tomamos un caminito y al fin llegamos a una pequeña casa color amarilla, era de dos pisos, tenia un lindo jardín con coloridas flores y un porche con un columpio, baje del auto y me encamine hacia la puerta, mi padre la abrió y me invito a pasar, por dentro era muy acogedora, era pequeña pero se podía sentir el amor que brindaba como la de Carlisle y Esme. Mi padre subió una escaleras y yo lo seguí, pasamos por un pasillo hasta llegar al fondo, se detuvo en la puerta de madera y me miro.

-Es aquí- dijo triste y mi estomago se revolvió, llego la hora.

Me arme de valor y abrí la puerta que nos separaba, la habitación era amarilla, al parecer su color favorito, en medio había una cama donde … donde estaba ella, mi madre.

Estaba acostada con sus manos en el estomago y sus ojos cerrados, su cara estaba pálida y demasiado delgada, sus brazos parecían no tener carne, la piel se pegaba a sus huesos, su pelo se había caído, era una imagen devastadora.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, como pude me fui acercando a ella con mis ojos posados en su cara que reflejaba paz. Entonces escuche unos susurros.

-Mi bebe , Mi niño ..- repetía en voz muy baja, tenias que estar muy cerca para escucharla. Al oír esas palabras algo me impulso, me acerque a ella y pose mis labios en su fría frente regalándole un beso.

-Aquí estoy, mama- dije con la voz quebrada, me separe de ella, una débil sonrisa se formo en sus arrugados labios, sus ojos se fueron abriendo entonces los poso en mi.

-Eres tu- alzo su mano y la poso en mi mejilla, una pequeña lagrima se derramo de sus preciosos ojos, la limpie con la mano y con la otra sujetaba su mano posada en mi.

-Madre- dije en un susurro lastimero, sus ojos se veían felices aun que brotaban un cien mil de lagrimas.

-Mi bebe, Mi pequeño niño, Te amo- su voz era inaudible, sus ojos se cerraron, su mano cayo de mi mejilla y su corazón dejo de latir; Había muerto.

-¡NOOO!- lance un grito desgarrador mientras caía de rodillas sollozando enfrente de su cuerpo inmóvil, muerto. Agarre su mano y llore en ella, voltee haber a mi padre y vi que seguía recargado en el marco, mordía su puño mientras lloraba la perdida de su amada, su amiga, su amante, su todo.

-No, mami, por favor no me vuelvas a dejar- susurraba mientras lloraba desgarradamente y mojaba el vestido blanco de seda que la cubría.

Se había ido, unos minutos, eso era todo lo que había compartido con mi madre antes que se durmiera y no volviera a despertar. En ese mismo momento mi corazón se rompió en mil pedacitos, al fin sabia lo que se sentía perder una madre y hubiese dado lo que fuera hasta mi vida por no haberlo experimentado, vise preferido quedarme con la duda.

-Lorena, mi amor, que tengas dulce sueños- susurro mi padre y le dio un beso que fue borrado por las lagrimas de dolor que sus ojos desprendían. Se coloco a lado de mi acariciando su pelo café.

-Te amo, mami, siempre seré tu pequeño- dije y le di un beso húmedo en su frente.

¡¿Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué le puedo decir que la amo cuando ya no me escucha!? ¡Cuando no podrá recordar esas palabras! ¡¿Por qué dios!? ¡¿Qué hice!?

Me levante del piso y pegue un puñetazo a la pared, descargando mi furia y dolor en ella.

-¡¿Por qué a mi!?- grite y apoye la cabeza en la pared, sentí un brazo en mi hombro.

-Cálmate, hijo- dijo la voz de mi papa.

-No pude ser su hijo-

-Siempre lo fuiste-

-¡Pero no estuve con ella!- grite y lo mire sus ojos seguían llorando por mi madre.

-Todos lo lamentamos, vamos- dijo, asentí y lo seguí, se acerco a mi madre y tomo la sabana entre sus dedos.

-Te amo, mi bailarina- dijo y cubrió con la sabana blanca el cuerpo muerto de mi madre.

Se había ido, todo había acabado …

_**Fin del Flashback**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y se descubre el secreto!! ¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿Les gusto? Hize todo el uso de mi imaginación, no fue muy triste que digamos pero a mi me hizo llorar, asi que son como yo que la película del Rey león les hace llorar entonces tal vez si se les escape una pequeña lagrima, hehe

Pobre Emmett ….! La Vd. creo que esta fuera del personaje de Emmett y lo siento a quienes no les gusta pero tenia que ser triste!! Bueno espero que les haya gustado!

*Rincón De Los MTV Movie Awards:

-Kristen Stewart y Rob Pattinson ganan mejor beso y Kris no lo beso!!- se paso de lanza!!

-Robert Pattinson y Cam Gigant ganan a mejor pelea- ¡Wii!

-Rob Pattinson gano a mejor actor!- y saco su listita!! Mi vida!

-Kristen Stewart gana a mejor actriz!- se le cayo su premio!! Y se puso súper nerviosa!!

-Pasaron el trailer de New Moon!!- esta genial!

-Jim Carrey gano a mejor actor de comedia e hizo un show donde se le olvidaba lo que debía decir y su mente dijo: "Se me olvido todo enfrente del niño lindo de Crepúsculo" ¡Mi vida! Y que "No visemos tenido gripe porcina si tratáramos mejor a los puercos!" si señor! Hehe

-Crepúsculo gano a mejor Película!!!!- ¡Bravo!!

*Acabo este rincon*

Hehe para los que no lo vieron ahí mis partes favoritas! Lo siento esque me obsesione!!

Hehe bueno nos vemos pronto.

Besos

Bye.


	9. sopa maruchan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Sra. Meyer, yo solo juegue con ellos i cree esta pequeña historia n_n**

**Summary: El es popular, Ella nueva, El con novia, Ella soltera, El acepta un juego, Ella no lo sabe.. Por que el amor imposible no existe y El verdadero si … **

**N/A: ¡Disfruten!!Abajo anuncio importante!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward' s prov.**

Después de que Emmett terminara de contarnos sus historia no pude evitar sentir compasión por el y odio por mi, el estuvo sufriendo la muerte de su madre y yo no estuve ahí para apoyarlo como hermano, como familia.

No sabia que decir, todo esto me había sorprendido, me imagina cualquier cosa excepto esto. Esme estaba llorando abrazada a Carlisle. Yo solo miraba el suelo, arrepentido y Emmett pues era demasiado orgulloso para llorar enfrente de nosotros pero el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¿Pero … lo del apellido?- pregunte aun sin saber el por que llevaba el apellido.

-Eso … fue voluntad mía, cuando mi madre murió, encontramos debajo del colchón una libreta, decía que cuando muriera me la entregaran, yo no quería abrirla pero mi padre me dijo que por algo me la había dado, un día la empezó a leer, en la primera pagina decía "La vida de mi hijo" al principio no supe que era, en la segunda había un nombre esparcido por toda la hoja "Esteban Mcartney" decía y en letras mas pequeñas decía "Mi hijo" las demás hojas eran como un cuento, cosas que haría con su hijo, con migo, según la edad, venia por año, hasta el final venia una pequeña carta, donde escribía todo, en varias hojas venia ese nombre con el apellido, ella deseaba verme con ese apellido, así que lo arreglamos mi primer apellido es Mcartney pero el Cullen sigue ahí como segundo ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué seria un malagradecido? Entonces no me conoces, Edward- dijo.

Yo no sabia que responder, sabia que debía disculparme pero no se me ocurría ninguna disculpa lo suficiente grande.

-Yo .. Lo siento- logre articular. El solo asintió.

- No hay problema, supongo que yo también hubiera reaccionado así-

-No, yo creo que no, fui un idiota, lo siento hermano- **¡Wow! Edward Cullen se ha disculpado **no es momento para tu fregadera **de acuerdo, regreso al rato. **

-La verdad si pero te perdono- sonrió. ¿Ahora que hago?

-¡Abrazo de oso!- grito y me abrazo levantándome un poquito del suelo.

-¡Emmett Suéltame!- dije pareciendo enojado con una sonrisa en mi cara. Em rió y me soltó, escuche un sollozo y vi a mi madre sonriendo y llorando, me acerque a ella.

-Lo siento, mama- dije bajando mi cabeza. Sentí sus delgados brazos rodeándome y sus lagrimas mojando mi camisa.

-No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa y secándose las lagrimas.

-Te quiero- dije sonriendo.

-Yo igual- dijo y yo sonreí. Después de eso la sala se quedo en un silencio incomodo. Yo solo miraba al suelo al igual que Emmett y los demás, mejor dicho.

- Muy bien ¿Quién quiere ir por un helado?- pregunto Carlisle rompiendo el silencio.

- Pff , Por favor ya no somos niños, Carlisle- dijo Emmett. Esme sonrió se paro dirigiéndose para las escaleras.

-Me voy a cambiar ¿Vienes, Edward?- yo solo asentí y me dirigí a las escaleras. Me metí a bañar con agua helada, amo el agua helada **Edward y agua helada son novios y se besan en la boca y se tocan .. **_¡Gabrielle! _**¿Qué? **_¿Cómo sabes eso? _**yo los vi .. **si claro Gaby. **si, Edward Cullen, yo te vigilo **aja **¡Recuérdalo! ¡Te vigilo!. **

Me vestí con unos jeans obscuros, una polo roja y mis vans negros, me seque el pelo **se maquilo y listo **¡Oye no me maquillo! **entonces explica lo que te pusiste en la cara **¿Qué cosa? **si esa cosa en polvo … ¡Era droga! **¡Claro que no! _ay, Ed que la droga este legalizado no quiere decir que la tengas que consumir _¡Yo no me drogo! _eso dicen todos .. __**¡**_**Oh no, lilith! Tenemos que mandarlo a Drogados Anónimos ni tan anónimos **_oh, no que pensaran de nosotras los de la clase alta del club consenscias _**¡As arruinado mi vida! **ash, ya cállense **¡No, vallamos a llorar! **

Cuando baje ya estaba mi mama y Carlisle listos, Emmett estaba sentado viendo la televisión.

- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunte.

-Claro, ¿No vienes, Em?- pregunto mi mama y el los volteo a ver con cara irónica.

-Tengo 18 años, wey, por favor ir por helados- dijo bufando. Yo solo reí, Emmett es Emmett.

-De acuerdo niño grande, volvemos al rato- dijo mi papa, tomo a mi mama de la mano y se encaminaron a la puerta.

- Adiós, Em- me despedí y salí atrás de ellos. Estábamos subiéndonos al auto cuando escuchamos como azotaban una puerta.

-¡No me dejen! ¡Yo quiero heladito de Dippin' Dots'!- salio gritando y corriendo Emmett, abrió la puerta del auto de golpe.

-¿Me llevan?- haciendo un pucherito y hablando con su voz de niño chiquito.

-Súbete, niño grande- dijo Esme riéndose. Emmett empezó a saltar y se metió al auto dando aplausos y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Vamos, Carlisle!¡Rápido!- gritaba Emmett.

-Tranquilo, Em- decía Carlisle.

Todo el camino hasta la heladería paso entre grititos de Emmett, Risas de Esme, palabras "tranquilizadoras" por parte de Carlisle y el sonido de mi celular anunciando una llamada de Tanya. Pero no tenia ganas de contestar.

-¡Contesta ese maldito teléfono, Edward!- me grito Emmett.

-Es Tanya- dije viendo como por 9 vez el celular.

-Ash, ya contéstale a la rubia oxigenada esa- dijo y yo solo negué. Mi familia nunca acepto a Tanya ¿Aceptarían a Bella? …. No un momento ….. ¿Por qué pienso en ella? No debo pensar en ella, maldita sea Edward ni la conoces. El teléfono seguía sonando. Saque el teléfono para apagarlo cuando unas manos me lo arrebataron.

-¿Alo?- dijo Emmett con una voz de mujer, voltee a verlo y me guiño el ojo y puso el altavoz.

-¿Ediie?- pregunto Tanya y todos en el auto soltaron risitas y yo gruñí.

-No, ¿Quién habla?- dijo con una voz de mujer bastante creíble **bueno, para el cerebro d e Tanya todo es posible . **

-Tanya , su novia- dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Oh, ¡Amor, te habla tu novia!- hizo como que grito.

-Emmett, ya déjalo pásamelo- dije tratando de tomar el teléfono.

-¿Qué fue amorcito? ¿No quieres que se entere de lo nuestro?- dijo lo suficiente bajo para que sonara como un susurro pero se escuchara por el teléfono. Se escucho un grito.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡Explícame eso horita mismo!- Le arrebate el celular a Emmett que se estaba haciendo de la risa al igual que mis padres.

-Tanya, lo siento era Emmett- dije y ella suspiro.

-Ash, lo odio- dijo con su tonito fresa.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, amor ¿Cómo te fue el sábado?-

-Bien-

-Cuéntame-

-Luego, Tya-

-¡Por favor!-

-No es el lugar-

- ¿Por favor, Edward?- dijo con su voz tierna que me derretía.

-Nos vemos al rato, paso por ti ¿si?- pregunte tratando de no caer ante sus poderes.

-De acuerdo, Te amo bebe, bye- dijo y colgó.

Después de eso nada mas se escuchaban pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando. Hasta que por fin llegamos a la heladería.

-¡Wiii!- grito Emmett mientras nos bajábamos. Nosotros solo negamos acostumbrados a las tonterías de Emmett. Nos dirigimos al puesto y pedimos nuestros helados, yo pedí uno de banana split y Emmett el típico de chocolate. Logramos tomar una mesa y apenas nos sentamos mi hermano empezó a devorar su helado.

Estuvimos platicando de cosas sin sentido, como la escuela , el trabajo, etc.

-¿Y que tal tu cita con Bella?- pregunto de repente mi madre.

- ¿Ah?- pregunte haciéndome el desentendido.

-Tu cita con Bella Swan- dijo como si le estuviera hablándole a un retrasado **entonces te esta hablando a ti , Edward **¡Chistosa!

-¡Saliste con Bella!- grito Emmett.

-Ah , este .. Si- dije restándole importancia.

-¡Seremos cuñaditos!- volvió a gritar ¿Cuñados? ¿De que diablos habla?

-¿Cuñados?- preguntamos los tres sorprendidos.

-Si, Bella es amiga de Rose y pues yo la bautice como mi hermanita- dijo con una sonrisa, wow eso no me lo sabia.

-Ah- dije sin saber que mas decir, por suerte cambiaron de tema. Así pasamos mitad de la tarde entre risas y temas locos. Cuando cada quien se termino el helado, bueno Emmett su segundo helado tomamos rumbo a la casa.

Estuvimos un rato jugando X-box, pero luego me tuve que ir a recoger a Tanya, Emmett iba a pasar el día con su padre, ya que Rose estaba con Alice y Bella, mis padre bueno ellos se subieron a su habitación y prefiero quedarme con la duda de lo que vallan hacer …..

**Bellas' s prov.**

Hoy gracias a Alice no despertamos temprano, aun que quien sabe para que si hasta horita no hemos echo nada importante ni divertido, en la mañana desayunamos y nos pusimos a ver televisión.

En este momento estábamos las cuatro tiradas en el sofá una arriba de otras en completo silencio. Los señores Brandon salieron a comer y toda la casa quedo para nosotras.

-¡Ya se!- grito Alice y todas posamos nuestras miradas en ella.

-¡Vamos de compras!- chillo y simplemente negamos, ella hizo un puchero y volvió a guardar silencio pensando en que hacer ¿Por qué los domingos son tan largos?

-Tengo hambre- reclamo Alex, esa niña siempre tiene hambre.

- ¿Qué vamos a comer?- pregunto Rosalie levantando la cabeza y las tres nos miramos entre si buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta, la cual no teníamos.

- Ummm … ¿Pedimos algo?- pregunte. Rose y Alex asintieron.

- ¿Tienen dinero?- pregunto Alice y yo me quede en cero. No traje mi dinero.

-Hagamos una cooperación- dijo Alexandra bajándose del mueble haciendo que nuestra pequeña montaña de cuerpos se derrumbara. Todas asentimos y subimos en busca de nuestro dinero.

Al poco rato estábamos todas alrededor de la mesita de la sala y el poco dinero en el centro.

-Yo tengo 40 pesos- dijo Alexandra sacando un billete de a 20 y dos monedas de 10.

-Yo, 35 - dijo Allie poniendo puras moneditas en la mesa que hicieron ruido al tocar la madera.

- Diablos, yo encontré solo 15 pesos en mi mochila- dijo Rose poniendo una moneda de 10 y una de 5.

- Lo siento, yo nada- dije avergonzada. Nos quedamos viendo el dinero hasta que Rose hablo.

-Con esto no comemos las cuatro- dijo agarrando un puñado de dinero y volviendo a soltarlo. Asentimos.

- ¿Y si cocinamos?- pregunte aun que yo no se cocinar y Alice menos, Alex y Rose no se.

-Que Horror- dijeron Rose y Alex. A Allie le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Si!- grito dando sus auténticos saltitos y aplausos. No me lo esperaba de ella.

-¡Mancharía mi ropa!- dijo Rose, pero Alice negó.

-Será divertidos, miren yo gano eligiéndose sus vestuarios de cocina, tu "repararías" la comida como si fueran autos, Alex ama la computadora, están los microondas y aparatos electrónicos y Bella ama leer, leerá las recetas de comida ¿Ven?- finalizo Alice con una gran sonrisa, lo pensamos y luego asentimos.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ahora estamos paradas en la cocina con unos atuendos marca Alice. Todas llevábamos unos shorts negros de tela tipo pans, y blusas de tirantes de diferentes colores. Rosalie llevaba una roja, Alice una amarilla, Alexandra una blanca y yo una azul cielo. Llevábamos coletas altas y unos gorritos del mismo color de nuestras blusas para que no se nos cayera el pelo.

-¿Qué vamos a cocinar?- pregunto Rose, quien no seguía muy contenta con esto.

-¡Espagueti!- dijo Alex; amaba el espagueti.

-De acuerdo, Bella busca la receta ahí- me dijo señalando un libro enorme que había en una esquina de la cocina. Asentí y me puse a leerlo mientras las otras buscaban los recipientes.

-Ok, pongan en la estufa un recipiente hondo con 1 cucharada de aceite- dije leyendo el libro. Alice abrió una puerta y saco un plato hondo para cereal y lo puso en la estufa.

-Allie ese no uno especial como …. Este- dije sacando el traste correcto y colocándolo en la estufa.

-¿Qué sigue?- preguntaron las hermanas Brandon emocionadas.

-¿No se debe prender la estufa?- pregunto Rose siendo obvia. Alexandra se acerco y volteo un botón haciendo que una gran llama saliera.

-¡Ahhh!- grito alejándose de la estufa. Cuando nos volteo a ver no pude evitar reírme. Alexandra tenia chamuscada una ceja, se veía súper chistosa con la mitad de la ceja negra y alguna parte de su cara estaba negra.

-¿Qué?- pregunto alzando su ceja, haciendo que nos riéramos mas, al poco rato estábamos las tres tiradas en el piso sosteniéndonos la panza. Yo no podía respirar me faltaba el aire de tanta risa.

-Tu … ce-ceja- dijo Alice entre risas. Alex se fue al espejo y se empezó a reír, claro no tanto como nosotros pero lo suficiente para contagiarnos mas, se hecho agua y lo negro se le quito.

-¡Ya, tengo hambre!- grito enojada. Respire varias veces hasta que logre serenarme y me puse a dictarle las cosas, cuando lograron prender la estufa siguieron poniendo lo que les decía.

Cuando terminamos de "cocinar" nos quedo algo así como una cosa espesa y grumosa con pedazos de fideos color blanco, juro que pude ver una sonrisa maquiavélica en la pasta.

-¿Oigan?- pregunte.

-¿Mmm?- respondieron al unisón mirando fijamente la pasta.

-¿Es comestible?- las tres inclinaron la cabeza y pusieron muecas.

-Supongo-

-No creo-

-¡Claro que si!- grito la efusiva de mi amiga y fue a tomar un cucharón. Metió el cucharón a la pasta esa y empezó a moverla, me dio asco.

-Pruébala- dijo acercándole la cuchara a Rose, ella se tapo la boca.

-Ni loca- dijo alejándose.

-Tu- la cuchara fue directo a Alex, ella negó y se tapo la nariz alejándose cuidadosamente de la cuchara. Solo quedaba yo y Allie.

-¿Por favor?- me pregunto tiernamente.

-Allie yo creo que no … - dije viendo con asco la cosa esa.

-De acuerda entonces la pruebo yo- tomo con su dedo un poquito de masa y la olisqueo hizo una mueca y acerco su dedo a la boca tocando el "alimento" con la punta de su lengua y luego meterla de nuevo a su boca, cuando se metió la cosa completamente sus ojos se agrandaron y tiro la cuchara, empezó a saltar y mover la las manos.

-¡QUEMA!- grito y empezó a correr hacia el lavabo y empezó tomar agua de la llave mojándose toda.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte ella se seco con la mano la boca que se escurría por su boca.

-Si, esa cosa me quemo la lengua- dijo tocándose la lengua y haciendo un puchero.

-Te dije que no era comestible- intervino Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-Definitivamente la cocina no es lo nuestro- dijo secándose y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la sala. Las tres nos sentamos de golpe en el sillón y apoyamos los codos en la pierna y nuestra cabeza descansaba en nuestras manos y unos pucheros adornaban nuestra boca.

Diablos, mi estomago rugía, me estaba mueriendo de hambre.

-¿Y Alex?- pregunto de repente Alice. Cuando salimos de la cocina no encontré a Alexandra y hasta horita no la eh visto.

-Aquí, hermanita- dijo saliendo con una bandeja que desprendía un olor delicioso haciendo que mi estomago gruñera.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte levantándome y caminando hacia ella.

-Comida- puso la bandeja en la mesa y había 4 platos de sopa caliente y agua de limón. Que rico.

-¿Cocinaste?- pregunto Rosalie y sin perder mas tiempo tomo un plato y empezó a enfriarlo.

-Se podría decir- Alice agarro un plato y ps … yo igual.

-¿Tu lo hiciste? Esta buenísimo- y si que estaba rico o era el hambre que tenia.

- Si-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias cocinar?- Allie sonaba indignada.

-Bueno no cocinar como lo que tratamos de hacer, si no que use la sopa maruchan-

-¿Sopa que?- pregunte aun sin saber que era eso.

-Sopa Maruchan-

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Comida rápida, solo toma un paquete lo metes al micro esperas, lo sacas y ya- dijo sonriendo triunfante.

-Amo la sopa maruchan- dijo Alice y todas reímos.

Definitivamente la Sopa Maruchan es nuestra mejor aliada ….

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Al fin!

Lo siento me lleve una semana! Una!! Jajaja pero ya ven esos mugres maestro pk ya es el ultimo periodo creen q te pueden dejar todo los trabajo que quieran ¿no? Pfff ¿Qué se creen? ¿Los maestros? Jaja gran cosa! Jaja bueno si esq ah castran o no? X todo te amenazan de "¡Te mando a extraordinarios!" y pz … no yo como niña buena obedezco xD

**Nota: Por Favor queridas lectoras ¿Podrian decirme como pido permiso para subir musica?? o todavia no puedo? es que en los prox capis voy anecesitar musica ¿Qien puede vivir sin la musica? hehe bueno agradeceria un monton su respuesta!!! :s**

Bueno ps … capi feo y sin inspiración lo se lose y dejen sus reviews! Yeah! Hehe

Bueno pz.. Qn sabe cuando pueda subir dedico este capitulo a una gran amiga:

Alex!! Mejor conocida en fanfictión como Alex León! Hehe TamO!! Eres mejor escritora que yo! Si señor! Hehe bueno ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, nna!! Que cumplas muxos mas!!

Te quiero..!!

Besukoz a todas!

Gracias X sus reviews!! Las amo!!

Bae*


	10. Discusiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Sra. Meyer, la trama es toda mi de mi n_n

**Summary: **El popular, Ella nueva, El tiene novia, Ella soltera, El acepta un juego, Ella no lo sabe, El ni la miraba, Ella no se dio por vencida … Por que el amor imposible no existe y el verdadero si …

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Alice paso por mi para irnos a la escuela, como siempre nos encontramos con los chicos en el estacionamiento, estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que tocaron el timbre y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas clases.

-Mañana empiezan las clases extras- dijo Allie sonando cansada.

-Si, ¿Qué van a tomar?- pregunto Rose.

-¡Moda! Es lo único que me alegra-

-Yo, música- dije. Amaba la música no salía sin mi i-pod, solía tocar la guitarra pero cuando nos mudamos de Forks la deje en la allá. Su perdida fue dolorosa.

- Yo tomare mecánica- dijo orgullosa. Era algo raro conocer a una adolescente que le gustara la mecánica y menos con la celestial apariencia de Rose.

-Genial- dije dando por finalizada la platica.

Hoy no se que me pasa, no me levante de muy buen humor que digamos, hay algo que me preocupa y no se que es, no tengo ganas de nada, me duele horrores mi pobre estomago, tengo sueño y hoy volveré a ver a Edward después de la cita, respuesta: Día Terrible, así de fácil.

Las clases pasaron sin nada digno de contar, durante el cambio de clases no vi a Edward ni a su novia ¿Me estará evitando? No, ¿Por qué tendría? El me invito ¿no?. Venia tan concentrada en mi pensamientos que no me di cuenta por donde iba y choque con algo o alguien, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Fíjate por don …- subí mi rostro y me encontré con un muchacho bastante guapo, su piel era pálida, sus ojos de un azul cristalino y su cabello rubio estaba amarrado en una coleta desarreglada.

-Yo …. Lo siento- dije levantándome, el me ofreció su mano y la tome sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, soy James Mcgovery- dijo besando mi mano, sentí el color subir a mis mejillas.

-Bella Swan-

- Un gusto señorita- dijo sonriendo amablemente. Me di cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo mi mano, la deslicé suavemente afuera de la suya.

-Oh lo siento- dijo retirando su mano, era muy educado al parecer.

-No hay problema, yo … me tengo que ir-

-Espero verte luego- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me pusiera mas roja que un tomate maduro.

-Claro- dije y me di la vuelta.

Seguí mi camino a la cafetería cuando me intercepto Tanya y su grupito. Trate de mantenerme tranquila para no romperle su maldita nariz.

-No estoy de humor, Tanya-

-Oh, valla, la nena no esta de humor- dijo burlándose mientras tomaba un mechón de mi pelo el cual retire rápidamente. No me había fijado en el uniforme de Denali, la falda con trabajo y le tapaba las nalgas, pasaría como cinturón ancho, su blusa era demasiado pegada y corta, los botones iban abiertos de par y par dejando ver sus operados senos, iba como una puta.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?- ella sonrió.

-Mira niñata, Ediie solo saldrá con tigo cuando los cerdos vuelen- ¿Qué ese niño creído no podía dejar de contarle cosas a su noviecilla? Al parecer no.

-Oh, entonces me avisas cuando vueles- puse mi mejor sonrisa hipócrita.

- Maldita puti - falda**(*)**- susurre al pasar a lado de ella.

-¡Te escuche!- me grito con su voz chillona. No estaba de humor, alcé mi mano enseñando mi dedo de en medio.

La cafetería estaba abarrotada de jóvenes, visualice a mis amigos en la misma mesa de siempre, pase por la mesa donde se sentaban los "populares" y el odioso de Mike me sonrió "coquetamente" ¿Qué no entiende que no quiero nada con el?.

-¡Bella!- grito Emmett agitando sus brazos. Puse mi mochila en la silla de alado de Alice y le robe una zanahoria, ella hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué paso, Em?-

-Hola- dijo sonriendo, negué con la cabeza y reí.

-¿Alguien me acompaña por mi comida?- pregunte, por alguna extraña razón no quería ir sola.

-Yop- dijo Alice levantándose. Nos dirigimos a la barra y tomamos unas charolas, aun que Alice ya había comido pero aun así se empezó a servir.

Estaba tomando algunas verduras y frutas cuando una voz me asusto.

-Bella- dijo la suave voz de Edward haciendo que se me cayera la manzana que sostenía.

-¿Comida Orgánica?- me voltee y vi que Edward me entregaba la fruta, cuando la tome esa corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo.

-Umm .. Supongo- dije sin saber que decir, se me quedo viendo divertidamente.

-Me agradan las chicas saludables- ¿Eso fue una indirecta directa? **yo creo que si **_definitivamente si _ash, alucinan , les recuerdo que el le cuenta todo a su noviecita y no ha cortado con ella aun cuando me invita a salir y me tira indirectas demasiado directas ¿A que esta jugando? ¿A barbie- bella? La cual la tiramos cuando nos aburramos ¡Por favor! Debo comportarme enojada con el, si señor.

-¿Bella?- pregunto sacándome de mi pelea intima.

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si, como sea bye- dije dándome la vuelta y tratando de comportarme indiferente pero vamos ¿Quién podría hacerlo con un dios griego enfrente de ti? Aun que tal vez solo juegue con tigo pero no deja de ser un hombre demasiado sexy.

-¡Bella!- grito de nuevo ¿Qué no puede dejarme en paz?

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte tratando de calmar mi enojo y mis nervios.

-¡Edward!- grito Alice quien llego a un lado mió.

-Hola- dijo amablemente el.

-¿Por qué no comes con nosotros? A Bella le encantaría ¿Verdad Bells?- dijo dándome codazos mientras bajaba mi mirada sonrojándome y el reía.

-Allie por favor- susurre.

-Ay vamos Bells ¿Acaso no te gustaría?- siguió preguntándome picadamente y yo me ponía aun mas roja. No conteste a su pregunta.

-¿Entonces que Edward?-

-Claro seria un gusto con tal de complacer a Bella- dijo riéndose levemente cosa que hizo llegar a un rojo que jamás pensé que alcanzaría.

Alice aplaudió y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos, cuando íbamos llegando la jale hacia mi.

-Estas muerta, Brandon- le susurre en el oído ella solo rió.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa vi la cara de confusión de todos ellos cuando vieron a Edward con nosotras entonces un foco se prendió en mi cabeza. Emmett y Edward no se llevan, diablos como pudimos ser tan estupidas, es obvio que Emmett se va ha poner bravo, Edward responderá, se gritaran, pelearan y ….

-¡Hola, hermano!- ¿WTF? ¿No están peleados?

-¿Qué hay, Em?- saludo palmeándole la espalda ¿Son bipolares o que? Bueno de Edward no lo dudo pero ¿Emmett?. Todos en la mesa se quedaron pasmados.

-¿Qué no .. Ustedes …?- pregunto Rosalie si poder terminar la pregunta.

-Nos des-peleamos- bromeo Emmett como siempre.

-Me alegro- dije aun confusa. Me senté en la única silla vacía ¿Adivinen donde? Si ahí, a lado de Edward mi mas grande amigo del alma.

La comida paso … rara, Emmett y Alice empezaron a pelar bromear como lo hacían siempre, Rose regañaba a Em cada que decía cosas idiotas y Jazz solo reía y defendía a Allie, en cambio yo solo juguete con mi comida mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Edward en mi rostro, fue intimidante.

- Bueno chicos, yo me retiro- dije levantándome de la mesa.

-¿Te acompaño?- pregunto Edward. ¡Me quería acompañar! No, Bella enojada, tu , el , con ¿De acuerdo?

-Este …. No gracias- dije y toda la mesa se quedo callada. Sonreí y me dirigí a botar la basura.

-¿Estas enojada con migo?- pregunto levemente.

-No ¿Debería estarlo?- dije mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia las aulas.

-No se te portas cortante con migo- me sentí mal, muy mal, el me había invitado a salir por buena onda, tampoco es que le gustara, pero lo había echa con buenas intenciones y yo ahí tratándolo mal.

-Lo siento, la verdad es que me molesto que se lo ….- no pude seguir ya que cuando voltee a ver Tanya lo estaba besando o mejor se estaban besando ya que el la tenia agarrada. Sentí unas ganas de llorar terribles pero me las trague no me verían llorar y menos cuando Tanya me guiño el ojo, salí corriendo de ahí.

¡Estupida! ¡estupida! Yo pidiéndole perdón mientras el se besuqueaba con otras, Que bonito pero de esto solo me quedo claro una cosa; Yo no era nada para el. Una lagrima se derramo pero la seque rápidamente ¿Por qué llorar? Si nunca fuimos nada, nos conocemos por lo menos hace una semana, gran cosa.

-¡Bella!- no me pare ni acelere el paso cuando escuche su voz, seguí igual.

-Bella, espera- dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y me hacia girarme hacia el.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije con voz dura.

-Yo … lo siento … ella …-empezo a explicar pero yo lo calle con un movimiento de mano.

-No te disculpes después de todo es tu novia- dije encogiéndome de hombros tratando de mostrar dignidad.

-No …-

-¿No es tu novia?- pregunte confusa y feliz.

-Bueno no hemos cortado, así que si pero no ya no …-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué nos mientes a las dos? Dime, Edward ¿Qué quieres de mi?- dije mirándolo fijamente; Iba a explotar.

-No, yo … no se lo que quiero- dijo suavemente bajando la mirada, daba tanta ternura.

-¿Qué es lo que te dice tu corazón?- dije tocando ligeramente su pecho, lo que no me esperaba era que pusiera su mano encima de la mía, ofreciéndome un agradable calor, deseándome no quitar mi mano y así lo hice.

-Tantas cosa diferentes-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Si te digo ¿Seguirás siendo mi amiga, bueno mi conocida?- dijo sonriendo tímidamente, estaba tan impresionada y confundida que solo logre asentir.

-Promételo- susurro.

-Lo prometo-

-Una parte sigue queriendo a Tanya, sigue feliz con ella- ¡Plam! Todas mis vagas ilusiones se vinieron abajo, el la amaba … demasiado. Retire mi mano lentamente pero el la volvió a sujetar.

- La otra me dice que alguien podría cambiar eso, alguien quien es diferente, especial, inteligente, interesante, etc. ..- dijo mirando fijamente mis ojos haciendo que me perdiera en ellos ¿Qué querían decirme esos hermosos orbes?

-Habla con ella- dije simplemente, el sonrió adorablemente.

-Eso hago- dijo riéndose un poquito, ¿Qué quiere decir ahora? Quite mi mano de el y el esta vez me lo permitió.

-¿Qué … quieres decir?-

-Que la persona que podría cambiar eso, eres tu Bella- mi corazón se paro para luego empezar a latir fuertemente, estoy segura que el podría escucharlo.

-Yo … no entiendo-

-Bella creo que eres especial, se que al principio no te trate bien pero el día de la pelea me gustaste pero Tanya todavía sigue siendo la dueña de medio corazón, estoy confundido- dijo bajando de nuevo la mirada.

-No .. Se que decirte-

- Solo quería explicarte esto no quiero que pienses mal de mi- nunca pensaría mal de el.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunte.

-Cortare con Tanya y me tomare un tiempo-

-Buena elección-

- Si, solo ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-El que sea- respondí seriamente.

-Dame la oportunidad de conocerte mejor y que el tiempo decida ¿Si?- no sabia que decir una parte quería decir que si pero la otra me decía que no, que si el tiempo jugaba contra mi quedaría echa polvo.

-Claro- dije sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue mientras yo me quedaba ahí estática.

¿Qué he hecho?

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**(*) Puti-falda: **palabra dicha en mi escuela utilizada para referirse a las niñas creidas que usan la falda demasiado corta y por eso se creen la gran cosa, si la buscan en un diccionario no la encontrara xD

Al fin el capi!!

Lo siento pero los mstros me tienen un horario apretado, si ya se que piensan , otra vez su maldito pretexto pero es la vdd no prendi siquiera la compu en toda la semana, pude avanzar el capi rapido gracias a que los escribi en la escuela cuando la clase era aburrida xD como en mate, español, literatura, geografia, hgt, grammar, danza, artes, etc … xD

La proxima semana no podre subir nada ya que son los examenes finales :s hehe

Cambiando de tema:

Se que alguno han de decir "Que poca 10 capitulos y cero de BxE " bueno al menos yo pense eso hehe asi que aquí les traigo este aburrido capitulo donde empieza la relacion ExB hehe i adios Tanya x un tiempo …. Hehe bueno agradeceria si me dijeran como puedo subir música ¡Serian de gran ayuda! Este fic quiero música pero yo no se como asi que lo agradeceria muchisimooo!!

Espero q les aia gustado. Dejen sus Reviews por fas!!

Gracias a todas las que me leen y dejan sus reviews! Las amooo!!

Besos.

Bye


	11. tentaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes a la gran Sra. Meyer, la trama es toda mía de mi ^_^

**Summary: **El popular, Ella nueva, El con novia, Ella soltera, El acepta un juego, Ella no lo sabe … Por que el amor imposible no existe y el verdadero si …

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**H**ace un mes que empecé la escuela y dos semanas que tuve esa pequeña platica con Edward. Todo ha cambiado mucho, mi relación con Edward va genial, pasamos de ser conocidos a amigos y eso me encanta.

También he hablado mas con James Mcgovery, es una persona muy buena onda, tenemos cosas en común, es agradable y me divierto mucho con el, aparte de que es muy guapo, no tanto como Edward, Emmett y Jasper pero lo suficiente para traer a un buen de chicas a sus pies.

Hoy por fin es jueves **¡Wow jueves! **bueno estamos a un día del esperado viernes, al fin podré dormir hasta tarde y pasarme el día en pijama.

Iba camino a clase de biología con los audífonos puestos cuando sentí que me zarandeaban el hombro.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!- gritaba Alice mientras saltaba y me sacudía.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte mientras me quitaba los audífonos. Ella dejo de moverme y suspiro.

-Uff, vengo siguiéndote desde hace como 2 horas- dijo secándose un sudor imaginario.

-Claro Allie, ¿Qué paso?- pregunte y ella se quedo pensando.

-¿Qué te iba a decir?- pregunto.

-No psss … no se-

-¡A si! Que no vas a tener clase por que el director nos va a dar algunos anuncios en el auditorio- dijo sonriendo, esta niña tramaba algo.

- ¿Horita?-

-No, mañana- dijo sarcásticamente, reí y nos dirigimos juntas al auditorio **¿no que era mañana? **_era sarcasmo _**ash, yo ya no vuelva a saludar a esa tipa amargada, de seguro andaba en sus días **_claro, Lili._

El auditorio estaba abarrotado de estudiantes revoltosos, se escuchaban murmullos por todos lados, era peor que un mercado. Alice me arrastro por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a una de las primeras filas, donde estaban los chicos, Emmett y Rose estaban en la esquina, luego estaba Jasper, quien estaba platicando con Edward.

-Hola- salude mientras me sentaba a lado de este ultimo, el se volteo y me dedico una sonrisa.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto amablemente mientras se acomodaba de modo que quedara viéndome.

-Cansada y ¿tu?-

-Igual, estos maestro ya me tiene art ..- no pudo continuar por que alguien carraspeo en frente de nosotros.

-Este … como que estas en mi lugar- dijo Alice divertida.

-Oh, lo siento, enana- dijo Edward parándose y revolviéndole el pelo mientras ella le sacaba la lengua y se sentaba, Edward se sentó a lado de mi.

-¿En que estábamos?- pregunto.

-En que lo maestro son un …- ahora yo ya no pude continuar por que se escucho como alguien probaba el micrófono.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Me escuchan?- decía el director Peterson.

-¡No lo escuchamos!- grito Emmett causando una mirada asesina del director y varias risas de los alumnos.

-Bueno no estamos aquí para escuchar las bromas del Sr. Mcartney, hoy recibimos una carta de la secretaria de educación, nos han ofrecido un proyecto para la próxima semana y lo hemos aceptado. Gracias a que en esta estapa de su vida, la gente se divide en "grupos urbanos" o "cultura urbana", por eso hoy vamos a tener con nosotros a una psicóloga que nos hablara mas sobre este tema y el proyecto- dijo el señor, se escucho una ola de gemidos y entre ellos iba el mío y el de Edward, odiaría este proyecto de esto estoy segura.

Entro al escenario una señora de unos 30 y algo años, era delgada y chaparrita, su piel era blanca, un poquito mas obscura que la mía, su cabellos era rojo y estaba amarrado en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran negros.

-Buenos Días, yo soy la psicóloga Victoria Labeouf, como sabrán estoy aquí para hablarles sobre el proyecto y de los grupo urbanos … - empezó a decir la psicóloga, pero no la segui escuchando, recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos, sentí como una calida mano me jalaba hacia un lado.

-¿Qué ..?- pregunte mientras abría los ojos.

-Tranquila, soy yo- dijo Edward con una sonrisa e hizo que me sonrojara ¿Por qué me tengo que sonrojar por todo?

- Lo siento- dije sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, recárgate en mi … si quieres- dijo. Sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo bajo, se estaba sonrojando ¡se veía hermoso!.

- No, gracias, estoy bien- dije sonriendo y volviendo a recargar mi cabeza en el asiento.

-Insisto- dijo jalándome y pegando mi rostro a su fuerte hombro, estaba tan calido y se sentía un corriente atravesarme, ya que insiste tanto tendré que hacerle caso …. _¡Convenciera_**! **Ah no, inteligente diría yo **¡Al fin aprendes algo de mi!. **

Cerré los ojos mientras Edward me acariciaba el cabello, el sueño me fue invadiendo hasta que caí dormida.

**Edward 's prov. **

Bella se había quedado dormida en mi hombro durante la conferencia, se veía tan pacifica.

Empecé a acariciar su sedoso cabellos mientras miraba su rostro, era realmente bonita, no era hermosa, su piel era de un color crema y suave, su nariz era recta y respingada con pequeñas pecas, sus labios eran rojos y carnosos, aun que el inferior era mas grande, se veía como si no encajaran, era divina.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Bella era mas que bonita, se podría decir que mas bonita que Tanya y era mucho mas interesante que ella.

-Para acabar por favor formen equipos de cuatro personas, tienen 5 minutos- dijo la psicóloga, se empezaron a oír murmullos y Bella se revolvió inquieta.

-Bella- susurre en su oído y ella se dio la vuelta ocasionando que casi cayera pero logre retenerla en mis brazos quedando muy cerca de sus labios carnosos que me invitaban a besarlos y sentir su calidez y dulce aroma, me quede viendo sus hermosos ojos y me fui acercando a ella, estaba por tocar sus labios …

-¡Edward!- grito la voz de Emmett, haciendo que Bella se separara de mi y se acomodara el uniforme.

-¿Qué paso, Em?- pregunte pasando la mano por mi cabello, un gesto que hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

-Yo, tu, Jazz y … ¡Ey tu!- grito señalando a un muchacho que iba pasando con una niña de pelo castaño, el se volteo y se señalo y Emmett asintió.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Em agarrando al chico por los hombros.

-Ben Chenney- dijo el confundido.

-Tu serás mi equipo junto con este par de idiotas- dijo y Jasper le golpeo el hombro.

-De acuerdo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, empezamos a platicar, vi como Bella formaba equipo con mi hermana, Rose y la niña que estaba con Ben, entonces paso algo que desee no haber visto, era James mi "amigo" hablando con MI Bella mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro **¿Desde cuando Bella tiene dueño? **desde horita. Me disculpe con los chicos y me dirigí hacia Bella quien reía de lo lindo con ese idiota.

-Bella- dije mientras me posesionaba a su lado y la jalaba "disimuladamente" hacia mi.

-Oh, Edward te presento a … -

-James, ya lo conocía- dijo fríamente mientras trataba de asesinar a Mcgovery con la mirada y el me regresaba una socarrona.

-Yo me tengo que ir, Bella, Edward- dijo y le dio un beso ¡En la mejilla! ¡En mi mejilla!. Bella se sonrojó adorablemente, ¡Solo yo podía hacerla sonrojar!

-Edward ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto tiernamente y yo solo asentí.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras se iba con los chicos, y yo la seguí.

-¡Tendremos que ir al mall y comprar muchas cosas _Channel_ y _Coach_! Por que obvio que vamos a necesitar ropa ¡Y maquillaje …- decía Alice mientras aplaudía y daba saltitos.

-Mjum, chicos por favor atención- se escucho la voz de la psicóloga por el micrófono, todos volvieron a tomar sus lugares.

-Ahora, voy a nombrar a los equipos y un integrante va a pasar a sacar un papel y verán que grupo urbano le toco-

-¡Yo, yo paso!- grito Emmett alzando la mano.

-Tu pasas- dijo Jasper para tranquilizarlo, el sonrió.

-¡Si!- grito mientras hacia un bailecito, Emmett era Emmett.

Fueron pasando varios equipos hasta que mencionaron a las chicas.

- Ahora el equipo de "Las vampiritas endemoniacas"- dijo y Alice se paro dando brinquitos, su nombre sonaba muy endemoniado, como Alice.

-¿Qué les toco?- pregunto la psicóloga y Alice hizo un puchero.

- Ser unas zorras como Tanya .. Perdón, digo "Fresas"- dijo sonriendo angelicalmente, Victoria solo rodó los ojos, escuche un bufido y voltee a ver a Bella que estaba de brazos cruzados y su labio inferior sobresalía tentándome a besarlo.

-¿Qué tienes, Bella?- pregunte y ella me volteo a ver como si estuviera loco.

- Ash, ¡¿Fresas! ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo agitando sus brazos.

-Tranquila, te vas a ver muy linda- dije y ella se sonrojo.

-Gra - gracias- balbuceo, se veía tan tierna, quería abrazarla, ok, Edward demasiadas tentaciones por hoy, controla tu instintos.

-Por ultimo, "Los musculosos idiotas"- anunciaron y se escucharon risas, voltee mi cabeza y ¡Oh no! Díganme que ese no es Emmett y que ese no es nuestro nombre **lo idiota esta bien, lo demás no **gracias.

-El idiota es parte mía- me dijo Jasper y le mande una mirada asesina, a veces Jazz puede ser tan idiota.

-lindo nombre- me susurro Bella al oído haciendo que su aliento me hiciera cosquillas.

-Gracias- dije sarcásticamente y ella rió musicalmente ¿Esto era el cielo? **Cursi. **

**-**¡Nos toco Emos!- grito Emmett sonriendo estupidamente.

Bajo del escenario y choco las palmas con Jasper.

-¿Musculosos idiotas?- pregunte y el amplio mas su sonrisa.

-¡Si! ¿no es genial?-

- No- dije secamente. El se encogió de hombros y susurro un "amargado" mientras se daba la vuelta sonriendo.

-Esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos el próximo Viernes, suerte- dijo la psicóloga y se retiro, los estudiantes empezaron a retirarse al igual que nosotros.

-Wow, ya anocheció- dijo Bella cuando salimos al estacionamientos.

-Si, el tiempo pasa rápido- dije sonriendo ella asintió.

-¡Bella vamonos!- grito Alice mientras se subía a su Porche.

-¡Voy! Bueno, adiós Edward- dijo sonriendo.

-Hasta mañana- dije y le di un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojo y empezó a caminar hacia el auto de Alice, mientras yo la miraba embobado.

¿Qué has hecho con migo, Isabella?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Lo logre! Al fin, no tengo tiempo lo siento, asi que corto y sin chiste!

Gracias a todos!!

Bye


	12. ¡Ups!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es toda mía de mi ^_^

**Summary: **El popular, Ella nueva, El con novia, Ella soltera, El acepta un juego, Ella no lo sabe … por que el amor imposible no existe …

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Me levante temprano y sonriente, y como no estarlo si era ¡Viernes!.

Tome una toalla limpia y me metí a bañar, lave mi cuerpo y cabello lentamente mientras tata rateaba una canción.

Salí del baño envuelta en la toalla y me fui ha sacar mi ropa interior, me la puse y me empecé a secar el pelo, cuando estuvo bien seco lo deje caer sobre mi espalda, me acerque al closet y busque mi uniforme, el cual no encontré.

-¡Mama!- grite asomando la cabeza afuera de mi cuarto.

- ¡Hoy es ropa opcional!- me grito aun cuando no había formulado una pregunta pero así era el instinto materno.

Me volví hacia el closet y empecé a inspeccionar mi ropa, después de ver cada prenda, me decidí por un pantalón de mezclilla desgastada, una blusa manga corta blanca con pequeños adornos verdes oscuro y que llegaba hasta la cadera y me calce los converses negros.

Me hice dos colitas bajas, raro en mi pero hoy no me importa estoy feliz, tengo un gran presentimiento para hoy, me puse un poco de gloss rosa que dejo Allie el otro día "accidentalmente" y un poco de rimel negro, tome mi mochila y baje.

-Wow ¿Por qué tan arregladita?- pregunto mi mama cuando entre a la cocina.

- Es viernes- respondí sencillamente mientras me servia un vaso de leche.

Renee puso un plato lleno de muffins calientitos, se me hizo agua la boca, tome uno y me lo metí a la boca, ¡Estaba hirviendo!.

-¡Aaaa!- empecé a gritar mientras escupía el pastelito y me tomaba un buen trago de leche para calmar la quemazón de la lengua.

-No te vallas a quemar- dijo burlonamente mi mama y yo le saque la lengua.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, me despedí de mi mama y me subí a mi Audi, prendí la radio y ¡estaba la canción! Me puse a cantarla a todo volumen hasta que llegue a la escuela y me estacione a lado de un jeep rojo.

Esta vez no vi el BMW de Rose, así que entre a clases yo sola, me dirigí al salón que me correspondía y vi que estaba casi lleno, al parecer no era tan temprano como pensé, vi el reloj y eran las ¡7:55! Faltaban cinco minutos para que empezaran las clases, me fui a mi lugar de siempre y me senté. Al poco rato entro Rosalie, se veía como siempre hermosa, llevaba una falda de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes color rosa pastel y su cabellos rubio caía en bucles por su espalda.

-Hola, Bells- me saludo mientras se sentaban el lugar de enfrente con su cuerpo hacia mi.

-Hola-

-y ¿Alice?- pregunto. ¿Alice? Que raro siempre llegaba temprano, veamos ayer nos fuimos en su auto y hoy le volvía a tocar servicio mecánico, así que me correspondía a mi …. Irla a buscar. Entonces como arte de magia entro una duendecillo enfurecida al salón y su mirada se establecía sobre mi.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan Brandon!- grito mientras varios estudiantes me volteaban a ver.

- Alice ¿Cómo estas?- dije sonriendo, ella solo me fulmino.

-¡Tenias que pasar por mi!- grito de nuevo, voltee a ver a Rose y estaba que se hacia pipi de la risa.

-Este … si yo ..- empecé a balbucear.

-¡Si, tu te olvidaste de mi! ¡¿Y sabes que!?-

-¿Qué?-

-Esa blusa esta linda, ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Me - vine - en - camión!- grito desesperada. Se escucharon varios jadeos ¿Qué tiene irse en camión?

- Ay, pequeña lo siento- dije tratándola de abrazar pero ella se alejo.

- ¿Ves esto? Es una ¡mancha!- me dijo señalando una pequeña manchita negra en su blusa amarilla.

-Ni se ve- dije y fue lo peor.

-¡¿Qué no se ve!? ¡Mira! ¡Es enorme! ¿Por qué? Por que tuve que irme en camión!- dijo mientras señalaba la mancha.

-¿Me perdonas?- pregunte tratando de hacer ojitos.

-Buenos días todos siéntense por favor- dijo el maestro, Alice suspiro y se fue a sentar.

La clase paso lenta y aburrida, cuando tocaron el timbre salí corriendo atrás de Alice y la tome por un brazo.

-¡Alice, perdóname, por fas! Sabes que no fue intencional- le dije casi llorando, es que nunca nos hemos peleado.

-Híncate hacia mi- ¿WTF? Alice si que estaba 100% loca.

-¿Qué?-

- Híncate a mis pies- repitió con el mismo tono.

-Allie ¿Es enserio?- pregunte incapaz de creerlo, ella esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-¡Obvio que no!- dijo riendo y se tiro hacia mi abrazándome.

- ¿Me perdonas?-

-¡Claro!- dijo y se separo de mi.

Lo demás paso sin nada que contar, todos estaban felices por ser viernes, así que para los maestros era muy difícil controlarlos, hasta que por fin fue receso. Alice y yo nos fuimos juntas a la cafetería, buscamos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre.

-¿Han escuchado los rumores?- pregunto Emmett y Rose rodó los ojos.

- No ¿De que?- pregunte mientras me sentaba. Em volteo a ver a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie lo fuera a escuchar.

-Que al grupito de Tanya les toco el grupo social "Los punketos"- dijo y Alice se empezó a reír.

-¿En serio?- pregunto una voz aterciopelada atrás de mi, me voltee y me encontré con Edward, me dio una sonrisa torcida y yo sela devolví.

- Si- dijo Emmett asintiendo.

Terminamos de comer y Edward nos acompaño a nuestra clase.

-Edward- lo llamo Alice.

-Que paso- contesto el.

- Entonces …. ¿Ya terminaste con Tanya?- preguntó y yo casi me ahogo.

- Allie, eso no se pregunta- la regañe como si fuéramos hermanas.

-¿Qué? Solo tenia curiosidad- dijo alzando sus manitas de modo defensivo.

-Si, Alice ya corte con ella- contesto con una sonrisa Edward haciendo que me sonrojara.

-¿Entonces estas soltero?- volvió a preguntar Alice y supe a donde se dirigía.

-Alice- la volví a reprender.

-Si- contesto el divertido, aun que para mi no tenia nada de gracia.

- y ¿Algún interés?- pregunto de nuevo y yo quería asesinarla.

- Umm … eso creo- dijo y se sonrojo.

-Oh, por que mi amiga Be …- empezó a decir pero yo la interrumpí.

-Oh, ya llegamos, adiós Edward- dije sonriendo y arrastre a Alice con migo.

-¡Bella! No me respondió- dijo Allie haciendo un puchero.

-¿Estas loca?- pregunte.

- Me las debías- dijo sonriendo y saltando.

- ¿Todo por una blusa?- pregunte escéptica.

-Y por olvidarte de mi-

-Ash- dije y me fui a sentar.

Las siguientes tres clases fueron mas entretenidas, gracias a los maestros. Rosalie nos alcanzo en la ultima hora, gracias a dios, la miss se había enfermado así que era hora libre.

-¿Qué van hacer hoy, chicas?- pregunto Rosalie.

-No se, quedarme en casa- dije y dos pares de ojos me vieron como si estuviera loca.

-¡Es viernes!- dijo Allie.

-Por eso quiero descansar- dije mientras guardaba mis cosas en la mochila.

- Siempre tan amargada- musito Alice.

- Te escuche- dije mientras salíamos del salón.

-¡Amargada!- me grito en el oído Allie.

-¡Alice!- grite tapándome el oído.

-¿Segura que no son hermanas?- pregunto riendo Rose.

-Que yo sepa no, pero ya vez con eso de la venta de bebes- dije.

-¡Tu … tu eres mi hermana perdida!- grito Alice y me abrazo.

- Oh, si Alice créelo- dije riendo.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y ahí estaban los chicos apoyados en el jeep rojo que estaba estacionado a lado de mi auto.

-Hola- saludamos al unisón las tres.

-¿Qué hay?- pregunto Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rose y Jasper hacia lo mismo con Alice.

-Nada- dije poniéndome a lado de Edward.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Edward.

-¿Mmm?- el se alejo un poco de Emmett y me regalo una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué vas hacer hoy por la noche?-

-Nada- dije encogiéndome de hombros, Edward se rasco la cabeza.

- Me preguntaba … si no se … quisieras ir a cenar o algo- dijo y juro que casi se me cae la mandíbula ¿Me estaba invitando a salir? **pff.. Que cosas Bella, es obvio que solo te lo dijo por que se le ocurrió **_¡Obvio que si! _**ay, de veras, como que esa cosa blanca ya te afecta mucho **¡Ya quisieras!.

-Umm … claro ¿A dónde?-

- ¿Te apetece ir a cenar?- estaba por contestar un gran "si" cuando una voz rompió mi burbujita.

-¡Eres un genio, Edwardini!- grito Emmett revolviéndole el pelo a Edward quien estaba con cara de ¡¿WTF!? Y la mía estaba así o con una cara de "Voy a matar a Emmett".

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Edward y desee que se callara.

- ¡Iremos todos a cenar y pasear!- grito de nuevo Em, haciendo que los súper oídos de Alice lo escuchara.

-¡Si! ¡Podremos ir al nuevo club "Eclipse"!- grito la pequeña Allie dando saltitos junto a Emmett.

-No, yo paso- dije y los dos me voltearon a ver con una mirada asesinamente asesina **¡No! Una mirada asesinamente des-asesina. **

-¡Bella no seas cruel!- dijo Allie haciendo pucheritos.

-¡No y punto!- dije señalándola con el dedo.

- prometo no llevarte de compras por una semana- dijo. La oferta era demasiado buena, pero vamos nunca lo cumple, así que no.

- No-

-¿Un mes?- eso si era bueno no podría desaprovecharlo, me toque la mandíbula como pensando.

-¿Por tus zapatos blancos _Channel_?- pregunte y vi que la duda pasaba por sus ojos ¡aja! La cache **(N/A: por si no saben el significado es algo así como: descubrir)**

-Lo prometo por mis bebes- dijo alzando su palma derecha.

-¡¿Alice tienes bebe!? Eso no puede ser ¡Tu! ¡Jasper! ¿Cómo pudiste?- empezó a gritar Emmett mientras señalaba acusadoramente a al pobre de Jazz.

-No, Em me refiero a mis zapatos- dijo Alice calmándolo.

-Oh ¿Entonces vamos o no?-

-¡Claro!, chicas hoy en mi casa, chicos pasen por nosotras a las 9- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabré …-

-Edward sabe- dijo y nos llevo hasta mi auto.

Me subí al asientos del conductor y vi como Emmett y Jazz se subían al jeep rojo, mientras Edward se iba a su volvo, lo salude con la mano.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a mi casa? La vez pasada fue en la tuya Alice- dijo Rosalie desde el asiento de atrás.

-¿No le molestara a tu mama?- pregunto Allie, desde cuando es tan comprensiva.

-Para nada-

-Entonces a casa de Rose- dijo Alice y Rose empezó a guiarme.

Cuando íbamos como a medio camino, según Rose, me acorde de que no había pedido permiso, lo malo es que si pedía permiso para ir a un club nocturno me lo negarían rotundamente **miente … **_mentir es malo … _**una mentirita piadosa ..**_una mentira encadena otra … _**no si cortas la cadena … **_¡No mientas! .. _**miente …**

-¡Bella!- gritaron de repente.

-¿Qué?- dije.

-Te pasaste de la entrada- dijo divertida Rosalie.

-Lo siento- me disculpe y viendo hacia donde agarrar.

-No importa, dobla a la izquierda en la siguiente cuadra- dijo Rose y yo asentí.

Hice lo que me indico y entramos a una calle con palmeras a los lados, hasta el fondo había un gran portón dorado, Rose bajo del auto y dijo algo en una bocinita, entonces el portón se abrió, Rose volvió a subir y empecé a adentrarme en la gran mansión, el terreno era enorme, ahí entraban como 50 veces o mas mi casa, seguí por un caminito de piedra, todo alrededor era puro pasto verde, árboles y palmeras, hasta el fondo había una casa de tamaño mediano color blanca y mucho mas pasto para el fondo.

-Déjalo aquí, que el chofer lo lleve a el garaje de invitados si quieres, queda mas cerca- dijo Rose con una sonrisa, yo solo logre asentir deslumbrada por la intensidad de la gran casa que tenia enfrente.

Rosalie nos guió hasta la entrada de la casa, era de color blanca y tres o cuatro veces mas grande que la del fondo, subimos tres escaloncitos y Rose abrió la gran puerta de roble.

La casa era mas elegante de lo que pensé, enfrente de la puerta había un no tan pequeño hall, en medio de este había un fuente y atrás de esta las escaleras, del lado derecho había una puerta corrediza de madera obscura que daba a una habitación que parecía ser como un salón de reuniones, estaba decorado tipo "Lounge" **(N/A: ya saben como en las discotecas todo de blanco y negro).**

-Buenas Tardes, señorita Hales- dijo una muchacha de unos 20 y algo años que vestía un uniforme azul.

-Puedes llamarme Rosalie o Rose, Vanessa- dijo con una sonrisa mi rubia amiga, wow si que Rose es diferente a todas las niñas ¿Qué niña con el físico de Rose y una casa así se portan tan humildes? Ninguna.

**-**¿Desea que llame a su madre?- pregunto Vanessa.

-Por favor- dijo Rosalie y la muchacha asintió y subió las escaleras.

-Vengan- dijo Rose y nos llevo al lado izquierdo del hall, donde estaba la sala, las paredes eran de color blanco y el piso color crema, la sala era bastante grande, en el fondo izquierdo había una gran ventana, de vidrios verdes que dejaba ver el jardín, en la pared central del fondo habían dos cuadros grandes, los muebles eran color miel y de piel, al centro había una mesa rara pero bonita, al lado derecho no había pared, solo como un muro amarillito, donde habían plantas y a los lados habían pilares de piedras, este muro separaba la sala del comedor y para pasar a el tenias que subir dos escaloncitos mas.

-¡Rose!- grito una señora, mientras entraba a la sala.

-Mama, ellas son Alice Brandon y Bella Swan- dijo Rosalie.

-Mucho gusto, señora Hales- saludo Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Igualmente, pequeña- dijo la mama de Rose y Alice rió.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan- dije dándole la mano, es obvio como iba a saber quien es quien.

- Oh, ya estaba tratando de averiguar quien es quien- dijo riéndose y todas las seguimos.

-Bueno, yo tengo que salir, siéntanse como en su casa- dijo la señora.

-Gracias, Señora Hales- dijo Alice educadamente, ella rió.

-Llámenme Lilian- dijo antes de irse.

-¿Quieren comer algo?- pregunto otra muchacha que acababa de salir de algún lugar de la casa.

- Claro- contesto Rosalie por nosotras, la joven asintió y se volvió a perder.

Estuvimos un rato platicando sobre la escuela y otras cosas irrevelantes, estábamos por pasar a la mesa cuando se escucho que se abría la puerta, todas volteamos sincronizadamente y vimos a un guapo chico rubio entrar, esperen … es Jasper.

-Hola chicas …. ¿chicas?- dijo confuso mientras regresaba el camino recorrido.

-¡Hola Jazz!- saludo entusiasmada la pequeña Brandon.

-¿No iban a tu casa, Alice?- pregunto aun confundido pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, pero decidimos venir para acá- dijo Rose mientras caminaba hacia su comedor, yo la seguí al igual que Alice.

-¿Tu que hace por acá?- pregunto de nuevo Allie.

- ¿Vivo aquí?- contesto aun que sonó mas a una pregunta. Jasper era primo de Rosalie pero no sabia que Vivian juntos, debe vivir en la casa del fondo.

- Oh- dijo avergonzada mi pelinegra amiga.

-¿Va a comer, joven Jasper?- pregunto una señora que salio que supongo la cocina.

-Si, Maria- dijo Jazz y se sentó con nosotras.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, comimos sopa, pollo y de postre helado de fresa, mi favorito. Después de comer, Jasper se disculpo y se fue a su habitación, mientras Rose nos propuso un tour por su "casa" y Alice acepto sin pensarlo.

La casa era mas grande de lo que pensé, la cocina era toda de metal y madera, era muy grande y tenia tres cocineras mas ayudantes. La parte de atrás de la casa era puro jardín y una alberca, había como una palapa muy linda y una sala de juegos, arriba de esta había un gimnasio. La casa era de tres pisos, en el segundo estaba el cuarto de sus padres, el de ella y el de Jazz, ya que el vivía con ellos después de la perdida de sus padres a los 14 años de edad, en el tercer piso había una gran sala de juegos, con una pantalla de plasma enorme, sillones, una dulcería bien surtida, una mesa de billar y un aparato de sodas.

-Bueno aquí acaba mi humilde morada **(N/A: casa, hogar, etc. …) **¿Qué quieren hacer?- pregunto y pude ver la sonrisa diabólica en la cara de Alice y se me enchinaron los pelitos del brazo.

- Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos empezar a vestirnos ¿Qué piensan?- dijo dando pequeños saltitos.

-¡Perfecto! Vamos a mi habitación- suspire y las seguí, nos paramos enfrente de una puerta blanca muy elegante y Rose la abrió, wow era genial, las paredes eran color crema, en medio había una gran cama con un pabellón dorado a juego con sus colchas, enfrente había un pantalla de plasma y varios juegos de videos, del lado derecho un gran ventanal, a lado un juego de silloncitos beige y mesita, y a lado de la pantalla una puerta blanca con de talles dorados.

-Wow- solo logre articular, Alice como siempre se metió con toda confianza y se sentó en la cama.

-Bueno, aquí tendrás lo que necesitas Allie- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando ver un inmenso closet casi tan grande cómo el de Allie.

-¡Si! Te amo, Rose- dijo la pequeña maniática.

-Bueno, chicas usen las cosas como si fuera su casa- dijo antes de pender la tele y sentarse en su cama.

-Gracias, bueno primero empezaremos con tigo, Rosalie Hales- dijo Alice señalando a Rose con su pequeño dedo, yo suspire, me he salvado.

-Ok-

- Métete a bañar, yo elegiré tu ropa ¿si?- dijo Allie.

-A sus ordenes mi general- dijo Rose haciendo un saludo militar y se metió a una puerta que no había visto.

Alice se perdió en el closet de Rose por varios minutos hasta que salio con un vestido de tirantes negro con brillantina plateada al inicio del vestido era realmente bonito.

- Oigan ¿Qué se van a poner ustedes?- pregunto Rosalie mientras salía del baño. ¿Qué nos íbamos a poner? Yo no traía ropa, tendría que irme con esta.

- Eh … diablos no pensé en eso- dijo Alice.

-Pss … si quieren le puedo prestar ropa, tengo ropa que no eh usado y ya me han dejado de venir, las puedes usar tu Alice- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro- dijo riendo, tomo el vestido y se fue a cambiar. Al poco rato salio ya vestida, el vestido le quedaba perfecto, se amoldaba a su figura, le llegaba un poquito arriba de las rodillas y dejaba ver sus bien formada piernas.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto dando una vuelta.

-¡Perfecta!- dijo Allie. Rose se sentó en una sillita y Alice empezó a peinar su cabello.

-Bella, métete a bañar- dijo de repente Rosalie.

-No, gracias- dije. No quería abusar.

- Isabella, métete a bañar- dijo seriamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Enserio, Rose ..-

-¡Isabella Marie Swan, al baño!- dijo señalando el baño con un dedo mientras sonreía.

-De acuerdo- dije.

-En mi mochila, ay ropa interior y una toalla **(N/A: para secarse xD) **- dijo Alice ¿Quién en su santo juicio trae todo eso en su mochila?

-Alice ¿Cómo …-

-Son tuyas, se te olvidaron la semana pasada-

-Oh- tome las cosas y me metí al baño.

Todo el baño era blanco y dorado, tenia un lavabo con un espejo impecable arriba, un inodoro y una regadera, que estaba rodeada de cristal prácticamente se veía cuando te bañabas. Me quite la ropa, la doble y la deje en la taza de baño, me metí con cuidado, para no resbalar y abrí la llave, el agua salio disparada hacia mi, lo peor es que estaba ¡Hirviendo!, trate de cerrar la llave pero con mi torpeza resbale y caí de sentón, el agua me estaba quemando, al fin pude pararme y cerrar el agua. Me quede un rato viendo amenazadoramente las llaves de agua, suspire y me hice a un lado, abrí lentamente el agua caliente y luego un poquito de la fría, metí mi dedo y comprobé que el agua estaba tibia. Sonreí abiertamente, Muajaja el agua no podría ganarme.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, salí envuelta en la toalla y con la ropa interior puesta.

-Ponte esto- dijeron al unisón Alice y Rose mientras me entregaban diferentes prendas, las tome y me fui de nuevo al baño.

Era un short negro que estaba bastante corto pero no demasiado como para verse vulgar, una blusa negra con una mariposa dorada con brillantinas en el centro y unos converses tipo bota negros con detalles dorados por todo el tenis, por primera vez le agradecía a Alice, era el vestuario perfecto para mi, nada extravagante.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Alice cuando salí del baño. Rose ya estaba mas que lista, se había puesto unas zapatillas plateadas, su cabello estaba peinado en caireles y caía por sus hombros, no llevaba maquillaje excesivo, solo sombra grisácea, rimel, delineador negro haciendo que sus ojos azules resaltaran, un poco de rubor para darle color y gloss rojo pasión.

-Ahora, Bella yo te maquillare y peinare, mientras Alice se arregla- dijo Rosalie. Me senté en la silla, bastante cómoda por cierto, escuche como se cerro la puerta del baño y Rose empezó a peinar mi cabello.

-¡Algo sencillo!- se escucho como gritaba Alice desde el baño y Rose rió.

Casi me quedo dormida, las manos de Rosalie me daban masajes a mi cuero cabelludo y hacia que mis ojos pesaran, pero una vocecilla chillona me despertó.

-¡Vas muy bien, Rose!- grito Alice que ya había salido cambiada del baño. Llevaba un falda de mezclilla a medio muslo, una blusa de tirantes roja que se pegaba a su pequeño cuerpo y un cinturón grueso de color blanco a la cadera y se había puesto una zapatillas rojas de tacón pequeño.

- Ok, termine, mírate Bells- dijo Rose enseñándome un espejo, me veía linda, se podría decir, mi cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, el cabellos que caía estaba ondulado al igual que los mechones que caían sueltos al frente de mi cara, llevaba sombra doradita, rimel y delineador negro y gloss color cereza.

- Wow, te ves muy linda- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Gracias- dije sonrojándome.

-Ves te dije que no necesitaría rubor- dijo riendo Rose y yo la fulmine con la mirada.

-Bueno me toca a mi- dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la sillita y empezaba a arreglarse, ella no necesitaría la ayuda de nadie. Me puse a platicar con Rosalie de cosas sin sentido hasta que llegamos a un tema.

-¿Alice?- pregunte, ella nos vio por el espejo mientras seguía alaciando el pelo.

- ¿Si vas enserio con Jasper?- pregunto Rosalie y vi como Allie se tenso.

-He .. Algo-

- Pero ya no nos dijiste como paso- dije de nuevo.

-Bueno, ese día fue a mi casa a "pedirme" la tarea, yo se la di pero luego el me dijo que no era por eso, que le había gustado mucho y que le diera una oportunidad, que era muy atrevido pero que en verdad me quería entonces le dije que si y nos besamos- termino con un suspiro.

-Wow, no conocía eso de mi primito- dijo Rosalie entonces escucharon voces y pasos en la planta de abajo.

-Ya llegaron- anuncio Rosalie. Alice sonrió y termino de arreglarse.

-¡Taran!- dijo dándose la vuelta, tenia el pelo lacio, sombra roja, rimel, delineador, rubor y gloss rosa bajito, se veía muy linda.

- Te ves hermosa- dije sonriendo y ella me mando un beso.

-Bueno vamonos- dijo Rosalie y salio de la habitación.

Íbamos por medio pasillo cuando mi celular empezó a sonar.

-¿Hola?- conteste y escuche un suspiro.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡¿Se pude saber donde diablos andas!?- me grito Renee a través del teléfono, diablos se me había olvidado avisar.

-Mama, estoy en casa de Alice, quedamos en una pijamada y se me paso el tiempo- dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¡¿Por qué madres no me avisas!?- ahora esa no era mi mama si no mi papa.

- Papa, por favor se nos fue el tiempo con las tareas-

- ¿A que horas vienes?- pregunto mas calmado.

- ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?-

- No se, pásame a la madre de Alice- Oh- oh

-No … esta, si se fue muy, muy lejos-

- ¿Segura? No me mientas-

-No, enserio-

-De acuerdo, hablaremos mañana- dijo y colgó.

Volví a guardar el teléfono y solté un suspiro.

-Bien hecho, Bells- me felicito Alice y solo la mire con cara de "me las debes".

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo y bajamos al mismo tiempo las escaleras, alcé mi vista y me encontré con un par de esmeraldas mirándome.

Edward se veía perfecto, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul marina, con las mangas arremangadas hasta el ante-brazo y los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver su escultural pecho.

Que noche me espera …. o eso espero …

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Al fin! ¡Ya sali de vacaciones! Wii ¡Pase todas las materias! Asu estoy feliz!

Hehe bueno aquí otro capitulo mas, es el mas largo que escrito =D espero que les guste!

Aquí ya vemos un poco mas de Alice y Jasper, es que me había sentido mal por no pasar algo de ellos L hehehe.

Bueno Gracias a todos!! Los amo!

**Notita: **El la de "Mi nombre es venganza" tal vez tarde en actualizar ¿Saben por que? Por que ya tenia el capitulo COMPLETO pero ahora que me metí ¡Ya no esta! Al igual que algunas canciones pero asuu me llene de coraje! Me tarde una semana!! Era Edward. Prov.! Y me había gustado!! Pero no ahora lo tendré que volver hacer! Ash! Pero bueno me apurare!

**Fin de la notita! XD**

Hasta el proximo capitulo!

Dejen sus reviews me alegran el día!!


	13. Borrashera

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a nuestras querida Sra. Meyer, la historia es toda mía de mi ^_^

**Summary: **El popular, Ella nueva, El con novia, Ella soltera, El acepta un juego, Ella no lo sabe … Por que le amor imposible no existe ….

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**T**erminamos de bajar las escaleras y mis amigas se fueron con sus novios mientras yo me quede en una esquinita.

- Hola- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba y se colocaba a mi lado.

-Hola-

-Te ves muy linda hoy, claro siempre estas linda- dijo. Sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro y se alojaba en mis mejillas.

-Gra -cias, tu esta muy guapo- dije con la mirada gacha pero con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Gracias- dijo suavemente y solo le sonreí.

-¡Bueno, vamonos!- grito Alice mientras aplaudía. Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos hacia el garaje, afuera estaba un jeep rojo, supongo que de Emmett y el volvo de Edward.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?- pregunte.

-¡En mi jeep!- dijo entusiasmado Emmett.

-¡En su jeep!- lo secundo Alice. Nos subimos y quedamos de la siguiente manera: Emmett en el asiento del piloto y Rosalie en el de copiloto, Jasper en la puerta derecha alado de Alice quien al mismo tiempo estaba alado de mi y por ultimo Edward en la puerta izquierda.

La mitad del viaje paso tranquilo, hasta que Emmett tuvo que poner música.

- _I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie World, live in plastic ….- _empezó a cantar Emmett al ritmo de la canción.

-¡Emmett basta con esa canción!- dijo irritada Rosalie y apago la radio.

-De acuerdo- dijo y empezó a buscar entre sus discos hasta que encontró el indicado.

- _Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate … me encantaría estar ahí …- _canto de nuevo bailando al ritmo de la cancioncita, Rose lo golpeo.

-Auch- se quejo Em mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-¡Ay, Em! No sabes de música- dijo Alice.

-A ver ilústrame duende- dijo con sarcasmo .

-_ Amigos tuyos .. Backyardigan, cosas increíbles podemos encontrar …- _empezó a cantar entre risitas, yo no pude y empecé a reír bajito, al igual que todos los demás a excepción de Emmett.

- ¡Backyardigan apesta! Es mejor "Las pistas de blue"- dijo decidido.

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Claro que si la señora sal es sexy!- dijo enojado Emmett, todos estábamos riendo.

- ¡Hi- 5 es mejor!- gritaron los dos al unisón, mientras nosotros reíamos.

-_ 1234 hi5, 1234 hi5, 1234 hi5, todos aquí nos divertiremos …- _empezaron a cantar juntos. Alice movía las manos en el aire y Emmett solo la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Bells!- me dijo y empecé a cantar con ellos mientras reía, luego se nos unieron Edward y Jasper. Edward cantaba hermoso como los mismísimos ángeles, solo faltaba Rose.

- ¡Vamos, Rose!- grito Alice. Rosalie negó no la cabeza.

- Aww , Rosalita no se atreve- dijo Jasper, al parecer no era tan inocente como pensé, Rose le lanzo una mirada envenenada y empezó a cantar.

Después no las pasamos cantando, como "La rueda de los autobuses" y la canción de "Macotas maravillas", al final aclaramos que "Los rugrats" y "Los teletubies" eran los mejores, pensé que todo era de broma pero realmente Emmett veía las caricaturas de Discovery Kids y estuvo triste por que hoy se perdería la maratón de "Oye, Arnold", pobrecito.

Al final, llegamos a "Eclipse", estaba atestado de gente, el local era de color rojo oscuro con un letrero negro anunciando su nombre.

-Gracias- dije cuando Edward me ayudo a bajar. En el camino a la entrada, note como Edward se ponía rígido y se pegaba demasiado a mi. Cosa que ponía mis nervios de punta. El guardia de la entrada, que parecía mas un mono que quien sabe que, se me quedo viendo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Rosalie a quien le sonrió.

-¡Rose!- dijo.

-¡Sam! ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto amablemente Rose.

-Muy bien, pasen, que tengan una excelente velada- dijo quitando la línea que nos impedía el paso. Se escucharon varios bufidos molestos de la gente que estaba haciendo fila. El local por dentro estaba repleto de gente, gracias a dios que era bastante grande, tenia una enorme barra, en el centro una gran pista de baile rodeada por mesas, arriba había una zona VIP, todo era en colores rojos, negros y blancos. Cada quien tomo a su pareja de la mano, para que no se fueran a perder, Edward no me la tomo solo se puso atrás de mi y muy pegado, casi podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Todos nos dirigimos a la barra.

- ¿Qué desean tomar?- pregunto el bar-man mirando a Rosalie descaradamente.

- Me da un _carro bomba irlandés_**(N/A: abajo la explicación xD)**_- _dijo secamente Emmett mientras tomaba a Rose de la cintura.

- A mi una _margarita _- dijo Rosalie abrazando a su novio, pude ver la cara de decepción de el bar-man.

- A nosotros un _vodka_ y un _Daiquiri de Fresas _decorado con azúcar glaseada- dijo Jasper, pidiendo por ellos dos.

- A mi, un _whisky_ y ¿Bella?- dijo mirándome.

-Una piña colada sin alcohol- cuatro pares de ojos me miraron como si estuviese loca.

-Bella ¿no piensas tomar alcohol?- pregunto Rosalie.

-No, Alcohol + Bella = desastre total- dije y Alice se empezó a reír recordando la otra vez, supongo.

- Ci - cierto, ¡Hiciste stripper!- dijo partiéndose de la risa, contagiando a los demás, yo solo hice lo de siempre, sonrojarme hasta la medula.

-Si, por eso no tomo-

- ¡Vamos, Bells! ¡una!- dijo Emmett pero yo negué, hoy no tomaría alcohol, menos si estaba con Edward. Al poco tiempo llegaron las bebidas, nos dirigimos a alguna mesa donde entráramos los seis, estuvimos un rato platicando hasta que las parejas se fueron a bailar y Edward y yo nos quedamos en la mesa.

-¿Enserio hiciste strip tease?- pregunto una voz suave y divertida.

-Umm … si fui la diversión de la noche- dije con tono de sarcasmo.

-Me hubiese gustado verlo- musito y casi me atraganto con la piña colada, que sabia un poco rara.

-¿Co - como?- dije tosiendo un poco, me revolví incomoda. Se acerco a mi y puso su boca en mi oído haciéndome cosquillas.

- Me hubiese gustado verte bailar- dijo con voz endemoniadamente sexy.

- Ah, este no .. Yo no bailo bien- la voz me temblaba y me sudaban las manos.

- Depende con quien bailes- dijo mandándome una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

- ¡Bella!- gritaron atrás de mi, voltee mi cabeza y vi a James venir hacia mi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-James, hola- salude mientras el tomaba asiento enfrente de mi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Vine con mis amigos- dije sonriendo, al parecer se percato de la presencia de Edward por que su sonrisa se desvaneció pero rápidamente la volvió a poner.

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa, escuche como Edward gruño ¿Estará celoso? No, celoso de mi , por favor.

- No, yo no se bailar- dije sonrojándome, el rió.

-Vamos yo te enseño-

- No, enserio …- empecé pero el puso un tierno pucherito, se veía adorable.

-De acuerdo, pero si te piso no respondo- dije riendo, el sonrió y me ofreció la mano.

Llegamos a la pista de baile y estaba sonando una canción movida, James puso sus manos en mi cintura, no se sentían calidas como las de Edward, y me pego a el. Se empezó a mover lentamente, yo empecé a seguirlo, no bailaba tan mal pero me sentía realmente incomoda, sentí como se pego mas, si era posible, a mi. No podía moverme bien y no solo era por mi falta de capacidad para el baile, aun que claro eso tenia que ver, pero como dije no me sentía cómoda, me sentía de una manera que otra sucia. La canción cambio y empezó a sonar una lenta.

-Este … tengo que … ¡Ir al baño!- mentí, vi su cara de confusión, pero asintió.

-Te espero aquí- dijo. Me safe de sus brazos y tome dirección, hacia algún lugar que dudo que valla a los baños. A lo lejos pude ver la barra así que mejor empecé a caminar hacia allá, con mi suerte capaz me pierdo. Llegue a la mesa después de varios empujones.

El bar-man se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa, tome asiento en una banca y me quede viendo hacia la gente, entonces ahí, lo vi, era Edward besándose apasionadamente con Tanya, el estaba sentado en la mesa y ella encima de el, sus manos estaban en su cuello y las de Edward le acariciaba el trasero y su espalda.

Sentí que me invadía un furia estupida pero a la vez quería llorar, aunque suena demasiado estupido, vamos ni siquiera nos conocemos exactamente.

-Me trae un … shot de tequila- le dije al bar-man. Ya que, todos se están divirtiendo ¿Por qué yo no? **¡Así se habla! **¿Qué mas da si me emborracho? **¡Tu, puede Bella! **¿Qué si mis conciencias son una castrosas! **¡Oye! **¡Hoy es viernes! ¡Viernes de borrachera! **¡Ajua!. **

- Aquí tiene- dijo y me entrego un mini vasito con un liquido, lo tome entre mis manos, tome aire, ¡Tómalo! Lo acerque a mi boca y me lo tome todo, el liquido me raspo la garganta pero sabia bueno.

- Otro- dije dejando el vaso en la mesa. Me trajeron otro y me lo volví a tomar, ya no me raspaba la garganta de echo se sentía bien.

- Tra - igame uno mas po-deroso- dijo con la voz un poco distorsionada, wow dos cositas de esas me hacían efecto rápido. El muchacho, bastante guapo ahora que lo veo mejor, me trajo un vaso con una cosa roja, amarilla y anaranjada, con una sombrillita bastante mona, le di el primer trago y estaba delicioso, poco a poco me lo fui acabando.

.

.

.

.

.

5 shot de tequilas, 4 vasos de vodka y 2 bebidas especiales … después.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?- pregunto … ¿Quién pregunto? … ¡A! Un chico moreno, que llevaba coqueteándome un buen rato.

- Be -lla, shi, ¡Bella!- dije sonriendo estupidamente, no sabia que estaba pasando, juro que podía ver elefante rosas por lo cielos. **(N/A: recuerden que esta borracha! XD)**

-Lindo nombre- dijo "sensualmente". Se acerco a mi y ¡Wuack! Su aliento apestaba a cerveza barata, si tal vez el mió no huela a flores pero por ultimo olerá a vodka. Umm … se me antoja otro.

- Tráigame otrro tequila- dije alzando mi dedo, no se para que. El muchacho detrás de la barra me trajo mi tequilita.

- Ok "Hip" ¡Brindemos "Hip" por Michael Jackson!- dije mientras me subía a la silla y levantaba mi copa. Todo el club hizo lo mismo. **(N/A: "Hip" se significan los hipos de Bella)**

-¡Salud!- gritaron y se tomaron sus bebidas.

No, se si era yo, pero aquí hacia demasiado calor, y esta blusa me estaba matando. Tome la punta de la blusa y la subí hasta debajo de mis pechos, ahí la amarre y quedo un lindo corpiño que dejaba ver todo mi estomago. Se escucharon varios silbidos.

-¡Bella! ¡Bájate de ahí!- grito una niña chiquita de pelo negro, debe ser adivina por que sabe mi nombre.

- ¡Amiga!- dije bajándome de la silla y pasando un brazo por sus pequeños hombros.

-Bella apestas alcohol- dijo tapándose la nariz. ¡Bah! Ni que oliera tan feo.

- Ps.. No estoy "Hip" tomando abua- dije separándome de ella.

Camine, como pude pero camine, hasta la barra de bebidas y pedí otro tequila que me entregaron rápidamente.

-Bella, deja de tomar- me dijo un ¿Oso? Mientras me quitaba mi tequila y se lo tomaba.

-¡Ay, wey! "Hip" eres ¡Barney!- dije abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¡Bella, es Emmett!- dijo una muchacha rubia, parecía un barbie.

- ¡Wow!, io, siemprre quishe tener una "Hip" barbi persona-al- dije sonriendo, valla parece que no puedo dejar de sonreír.

-¡Isabella! Somos nosotros, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice- dijo la pequeña, entonces recordé a mi amigos con los mismos nombres.

-¡Oh! Io tengo amigos "Hip" con los mishmos nombles- dije abrazando a Alice por lo hombros.

-¡Somos nosotros!- gritaron. ¡Bah! Ni que estuviera sorda.

-Bueno "Hip" io me ire a vivir la vida locap- dije mientras empezaba a mover los brazos alrededor de mi cabeza y me alejaba de ellos.

Mientras recorría el bar, escuche varios silbidos, en una mesa había un vaso llenos de alguna bebida, me moría de sed, así que lo tome y me lo fui bebiendo.

Iba por alguna parte de la pista cuando empezó a sonar "Dirrty" de Christina Aguilera. Amo esa Canción.

Como si me hubiesen apretado un botón, empecé a bailar, al rato ya tenia a un muchacho bailando candentemente con migo, estaba tan borracha que ni me importaba la cercanía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto, por ultimo su aliento no apestaba.

-Para ti "Hip" bubulubuena- dije guiñándole el ojo. El puso una sonrisa.

Cuando empezó la segunda parte de la canción, yo ya me encontraba en el escenario bailando candentemente ….

**Edward's prov.**

Después de que Bella se fuera a bailar, con el maldito de James, me quede sentado en la mesa yo solito. Varias chicas se acercaron pero ninguna era castaña con hermosos ojos achocolatados.

Al poco rato llego Tanya, debo decir que se veía demasiado sexy, con esa mini falda negra y la blusa con escote roja, pero no tanto como Bella.

Mi ex - novia se sentó en mis piernas y empezó a besarme, por un momento me quede estático, luego no se que paso, debió ser el alcohol pero ya estaba besando a Tanya apasionadamente. No sentí los mismo que hace apenas dos semanas, ahora solo quería probar los labios de Bella.

Hacia mas de 2 horas que Bella se había ido ¿Le habrá pasado algo?.

No, ella sabe cuidarse.

De pronto la gente empezó a arremolinarse enfrente de el escenario. Tome mi bebida y me dirigí hacia ahí, fui esquivando a la gente hasta llegar al frente y lo que vi me dejo pasmado.

Era Bella bailando demasiado sexy, su blusa estaba amarrada debajo de sus pecho, dejando ver su plano y pálido abdomen, el short estaba un poco a bajo y se le veía ¿Lencería azul? .

Me quede boquiabierto viendo como se movía al compás de la música, entonces del otro lado se subió un muchacho, digamos que no tan feo y se fue acercando a MI Bella mientras bailaba.

No se como ni cuando paso, pero yo ya estaba arriba de el escenario agarrando a Bella por la cintura y tratando de sacarla de ahí.

-Oh, Edwarrd "Hip" ¿Quieres bailar? "Hip"- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi. Su aliento olía a alcohol, diablos con razón no quería beber.

-Bella, vamonos- dije tomándola del brazo y arrestándola con migo, pero ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Nop, vamosh iop "Hip" quierro divertirme- dijo moviendo sus caderas, haciendo que golpearan con las mías, mandándome corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Bella! Ya fue suficiente diversión- dije tratando de separarla de mi pero me era imposible ya que sus brazos seguían enganchados y digamos que una parte de mi no quería separarla.

- Weno "Hip" si tu no quierres disfrutar la "Hip" la vida, iop shi lo arre- dijo separándose de mi. Se fue tropezando hasta el centro de la pista y se puso a bailar con un tipo.

Cerré mis ojos y me apreté el puente de la nariz, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Bella sin zapatos y tratando de quitarse la blusa.

¡Eso si que no!

Camine hacia ella y la cargue como una saco de papas en mi hombro mientras con la otra mano tomaba sus tenis.

-¡Ed-ward! "Hip" ¡Bájame!- dijo pataleando.

-¡Ya estuvo, Bella! ¡Pareces una maldita zorra allá arriba!- grite encabronado. Ella dejo de patalear y dejo caer su cabeza. Pensé que se había dormido pero sentí mojada mi camiseta y su pecho temblaba. ¡Diablos! La había echo llorar.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y la senté, sin verle la cara, rodee el volvo y me subí, prendí el motor y apreté el acelerador.

-¿Shabes Edwarrd? "Hip"- dijo señalándome con un dedo.

-¿Qué, Bella?-

-Iop, penshe que erras mi "Hip" amigop- su comentario me saco de onda, la voltee a ver y vi que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte.

- Nop, perro hoy me di cuenta que "Hip" tu pienshas que io solo soy una zourra- dijo tambaleándose y limpiándose las narices.

-No, Bella no pienso eso- dije arrepentido de mis palabras.

- No "Hip" me mientash, esta bien que este borrasha pero no idi "Hip" idiota- dijo negando. En ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar, iba a contestar cuando alguien me lo arrebato.

-¡Amiga!- dijo Bella sonriendo. Recuérdenme no volver a dejar a Bella sola en un bar.

- Nop, sho no "Hip" estoy borracha, solo Feliz como una lombrish- dijo riéndose.

-Eshta bien "Hip" nos vemosh amiga- dijo y colgó.

-Dishe Aline …-

-Alice- la corrige y ella se rió.

-Eso, que me lleves a su casha- dijo jugando con el celular.

-De acuerdo-

Todo el camino, Bella se la paso riendo cuando pasábamos un bache o rebasábamos a un coche.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Alice, ahí estaban todos esperándonos. Tome a Bella entre mis brazos, mientras ella reía y le daba pequeños golpes a mi espalda, parecía una bebe.

-Pasa- dijo Alice mientras nos llevaba al cuarto de ella.

-¡Amiga!- dijo Bella cuando vio a Alice, al parecer así la llamaba.

- ¡Amigo Barney!- dijo palmeándole la espalda a Emmett, no pude evitar una risita.

Llegamos al cuarto de Alice y deje a Bella en la cama.

-¡Adiosh, Ediie!- dijo saludándome.

-Adiós, Bella- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Salí junto con Alice, de su cuarto, después de que dejáramos a Bella dormida.

- _Edward- _escuche como susurro mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía durmiendo. Mi corazón se acelero como nunca lo había echo.

Todos acordamos que nos quedaríamos a dormir en casa de Alice, los chicos dormiríamos en el cuarto de huéspedes y las chicas en el de Alice.

Apenas toque el colchón caí dormido.

Si que mañana será un día largo ….

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Otro capitulo mas … y una Bella borrasha :s hehehe

La verdad no me gusto mucho :s pero bueno.

Aquí les dejo …. el significado de las bebidas :

_*****_**Carro bomba irlandés: **Una pinta de la cerveza más pesada del mundo mezclada con un shot de whisky y un poco de Baileys

***Daiquiri de Fresas : **Se ponen los cubitos de hielo en una coctelera, se agrega el ron, el jugo de limón, el almíbar y el zumo de fresas.

Bueno ya hehehe creo que las demás ya los conocen xD

Bueno promocionare mi otro Fic, xD Mi nombre es: venganza.

Bueno espero que lean plizz hehe

Los rewiews son gratis … así que dejen el suyo, no prometo no cobrar =D

Besos

Bye.


	14. Segunda cita y un casi beso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es el trama, el personaje que no conocen.

**Summary: **Bella entra a un colegio de puro niño rico, ahí conoce a Edward Cullen y se enamora perdidamente de el. Lo que no sabe es que todo empezó por un juego ¿Será esto un amor imposible?

**N/A: **Yo solo escribo por diversión y mi ortografía le daría un paro cardiaco a cualquier maestro de Español, así que cualquier queja ¡Reviews!

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Bella. Prov. _

Una luz me pego directo en el rostro. Rodee en la cama y me tape con las sabanas tratando de mitigar un poco el dolor de cabeza que había aumentado con la luz.

Al ver que era inútil seguir descansando, abrí lentamente los ojos. Estaba en el cuarto de Alice y por la ventana entraba la bendita luz.

Me levante de la cama con cuidado, me dolía todo. Me metí al baño para lavarme la cara y hacer necesidades propias de un humano, pero me pegue un susto cuando me vi en el espejo.

Mi piel estaba demasiado pálida ¿o era morado?, no se pero me veía demacrada. Tenia unas manchas moradas adornando mis ojos, estaba hinchada, mi pelo era una gran maraña y eso no era todo, el rimel de anoche estaba corrido dándole un tono mas pálido a mi piel, el brillo estaba por todos lado menos en mis labios, resumiéndolo estaba hecha un asco.

Me lave muy bien la cara tratando de quitar el maquillaje, cuando al fin pude deshacerme de toda la pintura me dedique a peinar mi pelo, fue imposible aplanarlo así que me lo amarre en una coleta.

Estaba por salir del cuarto cuando voltee hacia abajo y note que traía el mismo vestuario de la noche pasada, bueno exceptuando que la blusa parecía un corpiño que dejaba ver todo mi estomago. Oh, no ¿Qué habré echo ayer?.

Me acomode la blusa y baje las escaleras.

-Buenos días- salude mientras me sentaba en la mesa donde estaban Rosalie, su hermano y la pequeña Alice con expresión de resaca.

-Hola-

Me senté en la mesa enfrente de Jasper y apoye mi cabeza contra la fría superficie de la mesa, esperando que se me calmara un poco el dolor.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?- pregunto Jasper. Asentí.

-Como nunca- susurre levemente.

Alice se paro y se dirigió a un cajón, saco algo de el y luego sirvió agua en un vaso.

-Toma- dijo entregándome una pastilla y el vaso. Lo tome rápidamente rogando para que hiciera efecto. Parece que soy una dramática pero en verdad el dolor me estaba matando.

-¡Ya desperté!- grito Emmett mientras entraba a la cocina. Los chicos cerraron los ojos y se tocaron la cabeza.

-¡Cállate, Barney!- grito Alice aventándole la caja vacía de pastillas.

-¡Gracias, "amiga"!- contesto sosteniendo la cajita en la mano. ¿Qué este no tenia resaca?

-¿Barney?- pregunte confusa. Todos soltaron pequeñas risitas.

-No te acuerdas de nada ¿verdad?- pregunto Alice mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Umm.. Solo que baile con James y que tome un poco-

-¿Poco?- dijo en son de burla Emmett pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Ay, Bell's. Vamos a mi cuarto, te cuento y te cambias- dijo parándose. Alice traía un short de algodón color rosado y una blusa de tirantes blanca y sus pantuflas de cerdito rosadas. Rose también se había cambiado, llevaba un pans verde y una blusa sin tirantes verde lima que le quedaba un poco apretada. De seguro era de Alex.

Nos metimos al cuarto de Alice, quien fue directo a su closet, mientras Rose y yo nos sentábamos en la cama.

-Entonces … ¿Qué estupidez hice ayer?-pregunte. Una parte de mi quería no saber nada y dejar esto en el pasado pero la otra quería saberlo para así convencerme que el alcohol y yo somos enemigos.

-Bueno …- empezó a decir Alice, mientras salía con unas prendas en la mano.

-Cámbiate y luego te decimos- me entrego las prendas y me metí al baño.

Me puse rápidamente las prendas que me había dado Allie, que consistían en un pans rosado claro y una blusa amplia, color blanca, me llegaba hasta medio muslo y era de cuello en V sin mangas. Termine de vestirme y salí.

-Ok, ya saquen todo- dije sentándome en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-Bueno, nos metimos a bañar, luego te vestimos …. - empezó a decir Alice pero la pare.

-Allie, no recuerdo a partir que vi a Edward con Tanya y … -

-¡¿Edward con Tanya!?- gritaron al unisón mis amigas. La cague.

-Este .. Si. Pero no importa- dije.

-Ok, entonces te cuento yo- dijo Rose remarcando el "yo" mientras miraba a Alice.

- Nosotros te dejamos con Edward mientras íbamos a bailar, luego supimos de ti por que estabas parada en una silla con la blusa arremangada brindando por Michael Jackson- dijo entre risitas Rosalie.

-Oh, no. Díganme que eso es todo- dije con voz lastimera. Quería que la tierra me tragara.

-No, luego nos confundiste a Emmett le decías "Barney" a Rose "Barbie" y a mi "amiga"- dijo Alice riendo cuando menciono a Emmett, ahora con que cara lo voy a ver? **con la misma de siempre **tu cállate.

-¿Nada mas?- pregunte deseando que dijera que si. Pero no mi mala suerte tenia que salir.

-Después, solo te subiste a bailar "Dirrty" con un tipo y trataste de desnudarte, pero de ahí en fuera nada mas- dijo Alice. Yo solo suspire.

- Gracias- respondí con la cabeza gacha, de seguro estoy mas roja de un semáforo.

-De nada.- contesto la pequeña Brandon sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la cama justo en el momento que se escuchaba como abrían la puerta de abajo.

-¿Alice?-

-¿Si.

-¿Los chicos se quedaron a dormir?- pregunte. Esa pregunta me carcomía la poca cabeza que tenia.

-Umm .. Si en el cuarto de visitas- dijo sonriendo y saltando.

-¿Y Edward?-

-Igual pero en la mañana se fue a comprar el desayuno con Alex - contesto.

-Ok, y tu papas?-

- Mi mama lo sabe, no dijo nada y mi papa esta de viaje- dijo sonriendo y salio de la habitación.

La planta de abajo estaba inundada de un rico aroma a comida que hizo que mi estomago rugiera.

-Parece que a alguien la bailada le da hambre- molesto Emmett. Yo como la adulta que soy le saque la lengua.

-Hola- saludo Edward, quien por cierto se veía extremadamente sexy con ese jeans desgastado y la playera negra que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando ver sus músculos.

-Hey- conteste.

Senté a lado de Emmett y me serví un poco de barbacoa se veía deliciosa. Tome un poco de caldo y lo empecé a comer. La primera cucharada sabia deliciosa pero la segundo sabia a carne podrida.

Sentí que algo se movía en mi estomago y unas horribles ganas de vomitar me invadieron. Me pare de golpe y corrí hacia el lava trastes y vomite todo y cuando digo todo es todo. Milagro que no se me fue el estomago ahí.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto Edward, que me estaba sosteniendo el pelo.

-Si- conteste con la voz rasposa.

- ¡Bella, me arruinaste el desayuno! ¡Wuack!- grito Emmett. Todos rieron.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, terminaron de comer excepto Emmett y yo. Luego nos pusimos a ver un poco de televisión, no había nada bueno.

Después de un rato, Emmett y Rosalie se subieron a "dormir" y a los pocos minutos los siguieron Alice, Jasper y Alex, claro la ultima se iba a su habitación. Así que yo me quede con Edward en la sala.

-¿Qué vas hacer hoy?- pregunto de repente. No, otra vez esa pregunta. Espero que esta vez Emmett no interrumpa.

-No ¿Por qué?- dije tratando de que mi voz sonara desinteresada. El pareció dudar.

-Bueno es que ya vez que ayer Emmett nos echo a perder la salida y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al cine? Prometo que no habrá alcohol- dijo riéndose. El color subió a mis mejillas.

-Si es así, acepto- dije riéndome con el aun que por dentro me estaba muriendo de pena.

-Ok ¿te parece horita?- pregunto.

-Claro me voy arreglar- dije parandome del sillon.

-Si, yo tambien. Paso por ti en ¿una hora?-

-Claro-

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y me quede viendo como el volvo se alejaba. Suspire y me volvi adentrar a la casa. Apague la televisión y subí hacia las habitaciones.

Luego lamentaría lo que voy hacer.

Me acerque al cuarto de Allie y toque.

-¿Quién?- pregunta la voz de Allie.

-Soy Bella, es algo importante- respondí.

-¿No puede esperar?- se escucho como algo se caía. No quiero saber lo que están haciendo allá dentro.

-No, necesito que me arregles para ir al cine- apenas termine se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Alice sonriente y un Jasper mal vestido.

-¡Claro! Jazz me dejarías a sola con Bella?- dijo haciendo un pucherito. Jasper accedió de inmediato y salio del cuarto.

-¡Gracias! ¡Te amo! Vamos por Rose- dijo jalándome hacia el cuarto de huéspedes y toco la puerta.

Rosalie abrió la puerta y estaba toda despeinada. Alice no dijo nada y la jalo fuera de su cuarto hacia el suyo.

-Allie ¿Qué fue?- pregunto ella tallándose los ojos.

-¡Make. Over a Bella!- grito dando salititos.

Oh- oh en que me he metido.

----

---

--

-

--

---

----

-¡Lista!- anuncio Alice mientras me sacaba de la silla y me llevaba a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

La del espejo parecía otra persona y lo hubiese creído si no tuviera esos ojos chocolates tan aburridos. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido, la parte de arriba solo llegaba debajo de los pechos, era negra, sin mangas y cuello circular, después venia la falda que era de cuadros blancos y negros y demasiado corta para mi gusto, ya que me llegaba hasta medio muslo o menos. El maquillaje no era muy pesado, llevaba sombra grisácea muy bajita, delineador y rimel, en los labios llevaba gloss rosado. **(*Vestido en perfil)**

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto tímidamente Allie.

-No. ¡Me encanto!- dije y pude ver que los ojos de mi amiga brillaron.

-Bueno, falta poco para que llegue Edward- anuncio Rosalie mientras le hacia algo a mi pelo.

-¿Bajamos?- pregunte.

-No creo, a menos que quieras bajar descalza- dijo entre risas Alice. Mire hacia mis pies y vi que seguía descalza. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas.

-¿Cuál prefieres?- pregunto Alice enseñándome unos botines hasta el tobillo negros y con la punta abierta y unos converses negros.

-Converses- dije sin pensarlo. Con el pequeño tacón de los botines podría mal matarme en el cine.

-Ay, pero los botines se verían geniales- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Allie, voy al cine no a una fiesta- dije. Ella refunfuño y me dio los tenis.

Me termine de arreglar y bajamos. En la sala solo estaba Jasper viendo la televisión.

-Wow, Bella. Estas hermosa- dijo y yo me sonroje.

-Gracias- conteste tímidamente.

Alice se sentó en las piernas de Jasper y Rose y yo a un lado.

-¿Y Emmett?- pregunto Rose.

-En la cocina con la mama de Allie- dijo. Rosalie suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, yo la seguí.

Emmett estaba recargado en encimera a lado de la mama de Alice, quien estaba cocinando algo que olía muy bien.

-¿Puedo probarlo, Eli?- pregunto Emmett acercándose a la estufa.

-No, Emmett- contesto ella riendo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Emmett con voz de niño pequeño.

-Por que todavía no esta listo-

-¡Eli! ¡Eli! ¡Por favor! ¿Si, Elita?-dijo Em saltando.

-¡Emmett deja de ser maleducado!- grito Rosalie mientras le pegaba en el brazo a su novio.

-Pero … ¡wow, Bells! Estas muy bonita- dijo sonriéndome.

-Gracias- y ahí va el calor a mis mejillas. Elizabeth volteo y me sonrió maternalmente.

-Bella, estas muy linda- dijo.

-Gracias. Todo por obra de Alice- dije riendo con ella.

Emmett se la paso bromeando acerca de que tendría que cuidarme de Edward y rogándole a Elizabeth que lo dejara probar la crema para el spaghetti mientras Rosalie lo regañaba y los demás reíamos.

Rose estaba regañando a Emmett como por décima vez cuando tocaron el timbre. Elizabeth se paro y camino hacia la puerta.

-Buenas Tardes, sra. Brandon- saludo Edward educadamente.

-Llámame Elizabeth- dijo sonriendo mientras lo dejaba pasar.

Edward llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camisa verde claro con las mangas arremangadas y los tres primeros botones abiertos. El color de la camisa le sentaba perfecto, hacia que sus ojos esmeraldas resaltaran.

Me despedí con una sonrisa de los chicos y salí de la casa con Edward a mis espaldas.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto y me ayudaba a subir.

-Gracias. Pero creo que Alice se paso- dije tratando de ocultar mi rubor.

-No lo creo, te ves preciosa- dijo sonriendo. Yo solo baje la cabeza.

El camino paso entre platicas triviales. Cuando llegamos nos fuimos directo a las taquillas.

-¿Cuál quieres ver?- me pregunto viendo la cartelera.

-Umm …. No se- respondí.

-¿Te parece … "Eco en la oscuridad"?- pregunto. Vi la imagen de la película y las manos me empezaron a sudar. Era de terror, yo odio las de terror.

-Eh … este claro- titubee.

Compramos los boletos, los cuales por mas que rogué no me dejo pagar. De golosinas compramos solo unas palomita grandes para los dos y dos refrescos de cola.

Nos sentamos en la penúltima fila y pusimos las palomitas entre nosotros. Estuvimos un rato platicando hasta que apagaron las luces y empezaron a pasar los cortos.

Aquí va mi sufrimiento ….

_Edward's. prov. _

Bella se veía hermosa. Ese vestido le quedaba perfecto, resaltaba todas sus curvas. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de ese cuerpo? Definitivamente mejor que Tanya.

No solo me interesaba físicamente, no se como expresar lo que me hace sentir. Su hermoso rubor la hacia ver adorable, me daban unas ganas de besarla y retenerla en mis brazos para nunca dejarla ir. Quería que solo estuviera con migo, que solo yo pudiera besarla y abrazarla. Quería que me quisiera como yo a ella.

Sentí como Bella se removía en su asiento golpeándome con su brazo.

-Perdón- susurro. Voltee mi vista a la pantalla y vi que ya habían comenzado los cortos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte cuando vi que se estremecía cuando pasaron una escena sangrienta.

-Mjum- respondió simplemente.

-Ok- dije dudoso.

Durante los cortos; Bella se la paso pegando grititos y tapándose los ojos en cada escena sangrienta, eso que solo eran los cortos. Creo que fue mala idea esta película.

La película empezó con una escena fuerte, vi como Bella se tapaba los ojos y no pude evitar soltar una risita. Ella me lanzo una mirada asesina, se veía hermosa.

Durante toda la película; Bella se la paso con la cara metida en mi pecho, yo la tenia abrazada por los hombros y le acariciaba los brazos tratando de tranquilizarla.

Cuando acabo la película, Bella suspiro y fue la primera en levantarse. Sentir como se alejo de mis brazos me hizo sentir vació. Si que me esta afectando.

-¿Te dio miedo?- le pregunte en el oído. Sentí como se estremeció.

-N .. no. Tenia frió- dijo tartamudeando un poco.

-Seguro, Bell's- dije tomándola de la mano para sacarla del cine.

Cuando logramos salir de la sala, Bella fue al baño, mientras yo la esperaba afuera.

-¡Ediie!- escuche una voz chillona a mis espaldas.

-¿Tanya?- pregunte cuando una melena rubia se poso delante de mi.

-Claro, tonto- dijo mientras me trataba de besar pero la detuve. Ella me miro confundida.

-No- dije simplemente tratando de alejarla de mi.

-Vamos, Ediie. Se cuanto te gusta- dijo tratando de pegar su cuerpo al mió.

-Tanya, por favor, horita no- dije. En su cara se formo una sonrisa traviesa, dándome a entender que había captado. De seguro pensó en la apuesta pero no era por eso, si no por que ya no causa el mismo efecto en mi.

-Adiós, Ediie- dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ese pequeño toque no causo el mismo efecto en mi como lo hubiese tenido hace una semana.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Bella, quien estaba parada enfrente de mi con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Si?.

-¿Nos vamos?- asentí y vi como reía. Entonces me di cuenta que ella estaba a varios pasos después de mi y que ya había salido del baño. Si que estas distraído hoy Edward. **No, es la idiotez de siempre **chistosa.

-Claro- dije. Ella empezó a caminar entre la gente mientras yo la seguía muy cerca por atrás.

Quedamos en ir a comer a un restaurante cerca de ahí. Durante el camino varios hombres se le quedaban viendo a _MI_ Bella; eso hacia que unas ganas de decapitar a todo hombre que la mirase me embargara pero eso era remplazado por tristeza cuando me daba cuenta que no podía hacer nada por que no era nada mió.

Llegamos al restaurante y un muchacho de tez bronceada y cabello rubio, nos asigno nuestra mesa no sin antes mandarle una sonrisa a Bella, causando que ella se sonrojara, y solo yo puedo hacer eso.

-Gracias- susurro levemente cuando le corrí la silla para que se sentara.

Apenas nos sentamos, el mesero vino corriendo hacia nosotros y le entrego una carta solo a Bella, ignorándome por completo.

-Buenas tarde, soy Mike y por hoy seré su mesero- anuncio sonriéndole a Bella.

-Desgraciadamente- dije muy bajito para que no lograra escuchar. Pero al parecer Bella si, por que soltó una risita y el muy idiota pensó que era por el.

El mesero se puso ha hablarle sobre los mejores platillos, los mas caro, los mas baratos, los mejores vinos, bla, bla, bla ….

-¿Disculpe?- pregunte y el mesero se volteo con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Si?-

-Deseo que me traiga una orden de _spaghetti Alfredo _y una coca- dije lo mas educado que pude al ver que nada mas anoto y se volvió hacia Bella.

-Em … tráigame lo mismo- dijo Bella callándolo.

-¿Lo mismo que quien?- pregunto confundido. Bella rió.

-Que mi acompañante- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia mi. Mike asintió.

-Cualquier cosa, no dude en pedírmelo- dijo con voz "sexy"; dio vuelta y se marcho.

Bella suspiro y se recargo contra el asiento.

-¿Castroso, eh?- pregunte con una sonrisa de lado. Ella se enderezo.

-Demasiado- dijo riéndose y moviendo la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se moviera y soltara ese delicioso olor a fresas.

Intercambiamos pequeños comentarios acerca del restaurante, hasta que el mesero regreso con la comida.

-¿Se le ofrece algo mas?- pregunto guiñándole un ojo a Bella, pero ella no lo volteo ni a ver cuando respondió.

-¿Tendrá queso parmesano?- pregunto Bella haciendo una mueca.

-Si.¿Algo mas?- al parecer el hombre no se rendía.

-Nada mas- dijo educadamente y el mesero se fue refunfuñando.

Bella destapo su plato al mismo tiempo que yo y empezó a comer.

-Lo heriste- dije riendo al recordar la expresión del chico.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Por cambiarlo por el queso parmesano- dije y ella se empezó a reír.

- Ups- dijo simplemente.

El spaghetti estaba bastante bueno. En la comida no hablamos nada, ya que Bella estaba bastante concentrada en su comida. Mike no volvió a molestar después de que trajera el queso pero se quedo viendo fijamente a Bella, me cabreaba como la miraba parecía un león hambriento y que ella fuese su pedazo de carne.

Cuando terminamos nuestros platos y los recogieron, pedimos un postre para rematar. Bella pidió un pastel de chocolate para los dos y aun que fuera compartido estaba enorme. Ella empezó a comer poco a poco y en sus hermosos ojos se veía un brillo especial cada vez que probaba el pastel. Parecía una niña pequeña.

- Hacia mas de un año que no comía chocolate- dijo saboreando una cucharada.

- Ya me di cuenta- dije con tono burlón. Ella se sonrojo adorablemente.

-Ash, cállate y come- dijo bajando la vista al pastel mientras yo reía.

Entre un "ya me llene" y "que lastima desperdiciarlo" nos acabamos el pastel, hasta limpiamos el plato. El mesero recogió el plato y le pedí la cuenta.

Cuando voltee a ver a Bella vi que tenia un manchita de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios. Se veía tan tierna que me hizo sonreír.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Tienes una manchita … aquí- dije acercándome y limpiando la manchita, ella se sonrojo y clavo sus ojos en mi, hipnotizándome por completo. Mi mano viajo a su mejilla donde empezó a acariciarla levemente mandándome una corriente eléctrica., me fui acercando a ella hasta que sentí su aliento embriagador llenar mis fosas nasales. Sus labios rojos y entreabiertos me invitaban a besarlos, a sentirlos suaves contra los míos. Deje de acariciar su mejilla y me acerque aun mas, ella cerro los ojos y yo podía sentir la textura de sus labios contra los míos, iba a besarlos, cuando …

-Aquí esta su cuenta- dijo la única voz que desee no haber oído; el mesero. Deje caer la mano de la mejilla de Bella y aun con los ojos cerrados me enderecé.

-Gracias- dije con la voz contenida y sin mirarlo, ya que podía que todos los comentarios no muy decentes se me saldrían.

Empecé a revisar la cuenta, pero el tipo este no se movía. Iba a decirle algo cuando Bella hablo por mi.

-Te puedes retirar- dijo secamente. Su voz sonaba realmente enojada, ¿Habrá deseado el beso tanto como yo? No, de seguro es por que la quise besar y ella …. No quería.

Antes de que se fuera pague la cuenta y le dije que se quedara con el cambio, quería salir lo mas rápido de ahí.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte ofreciéndole la mano. Ella asintió y la tomo.

Durante todo el camino al auto, nuestras manos seguían unidas. Se sentía bien, era como si estuvieran echas para encajar …. **¡Edward, que cursi! **_es el amor … _

Le abrí la puerta y ella me agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa. Me metí al asiento del conductor y acelere a fondo.

Durante el camino a casa de Bella, el cual ella me fue indicando, no hablamos para nada. El único ruido era el de la radio. Al fin llegamos a una casa, de dos pisos, color crema.

-Edward …- empezó a decir pero yo la calle. Sabia de que iba hablar.

-No, esta bien Bella. Se que me sobrepase y no puse a pensar, si tu lo deseabas. Aparte …- empecé a decir todo nervioso, pero una ligera presión en mis labios me callo e hizo que abriera los ojos y vi el rostro de Bella sonriente y a centímetros de la mía.

Un momento … ¿Bella me había besado? ¿Esa pequeña pero agradable presión fueron sus labios?

Si. Bella me había besado.

-Adiós, Edward- dijo y sin mas se bajo del auto.

Espere a que entrara a su casa y luego acelere hacia la mía.

Diablos, me estaba enamorando de Bella.

No.

Me había enamorado de Bella Swan.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ya! Si, se que dije que iba a estar buenísimo! Pero lo siento mi inspiración se fue de vacación a Nueva York para ir a las grabaciones de "Remember me" y no me invito ¬.¬

Pero aquí les dejo la cita y el casi beso que termino en un pequeño pikito xD Odie al mesero! ¬.¬ hehe bueno …. Edward ya se do cuenta que la ama! Wii

Ok … ¿Por que namas 5 reviews? =( see dije que no me quejaría y no me quejo :D

Hehe …. ¿Qué creen? Tengo una nueva historia **Su nombre es: Venganza **, no es por nada pero la verdad esta bien buena! :D estoy feliz con el resultado, así que ya saben si se pasan x ahí no me enojos! XD hehehe.

**Gracias a: **

_Bells Masen Potter _**(no se que es perreo xD me dijeron que es coqueteo si esta bn dime con un RR ;D hehe, y tratare de poner a una Bells mas atrevida)**

_Cullen. Adiction _**(Te amo, Ceci!)**

_Miadharu28 _

_Alice Kazuyo Cullen_

**Las amo!! Y muchas gracias!**

Sin mas … me voy … creo que tardare en subir xD hehe

Besos!

Bye

**--------------- Reviews! ---------- Son gratis!-------Lo juro!-----------**


	15. ¿Mi prima?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es el trama, el personaje que no conocen.

**Summary: **Bella entra a un colegio de puro niño rico, ahí conoce a Edward Cullen y se enamora perdidamente de el. Lo que no sabe es que todo empezó por un juego ¿Será esto un amor imposible?

**N/A: **Yo solo escribo por diversión y se que mi ortografía le daría un paro cardiaco a cualquier maestro de Español, así que cualquier queja ¡Reviews! = D _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bella's. prov. _

Ya habían pasado cuatro días de la cita con Edward, estábamos a Jueves, en estos pocos días mi relación con el se había fortalecido. Ninguno de los dos comento nada sobre el pequeño beso que le di. No se que me había pasado en ese momento, simplemente recuerdo que el se estaba disculpando por tratarme de besar y algo se movió en mi estomago impulsándome a chocar mis labios contra los de el en un pequeño beso, aun que fue el mejor beso que he tenido.

-¡Es que no se vale!-chillo Alice apenas salimos de la oficina.

-¡Ya se! Pero tenia que ser Tanya- contesto Rosalie que lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

-De seguro le pago a la psicologita esta- dijo mi amiga haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

Acabábamos de salir de la oficina de la psicóloga donde nos informo que nos habían cambiado nuestro tema de la exposición ya que la srta. Tanya estaba inconforme con su tema y que intercambiaríamos los papeles. Alice como buena niña se porto de lo mas educada …

**Flashback. **

_-Pasen- anuncio educadamente la psicóloga Victoria. _

_Las tres entramos a la pequeña oficina y nos sentamos en las tres sillas que estaban al frente de su escritorio. _

_-¿Para que nos necesita?- dijo sonriente Alice. _

_Victoria se recargo en el escritorio y suspiro. _

_-Niñas, he tenido reclamos acerca de los temas del proyecto …- _

_-¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- interrumpió como siempre de impaciente Alice. Victoria hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada y continuo. _

_-Por eso vamos hacerles un cambio. Ustedes tendrán el tema de la srta. Tanya y ella la de ustedes ….- _

_-¡¿Qué!?-explotamos las tres. _

_-Lo que escucharon- contesto tajantemente. _

_-¡¿Esta diota o que!?- grito Alice fulminando con la mirada a la psicóloga. _

_-Cálmese, por favor- _

_-¡Me calmo en un cacahuate! …- y con esa educada frase Alice dio inicio a su civilizada platica (nótese el sarcasmo) sobre "Por que la psicóloga es una idiota por hacer esto" mientras saltaba y golpeaba el escritorio. _

_-¡Basta, srta. Brandon!-exclamo la psicóloga realmente enojada. Alice se callo enseguida. _

_-¡Aquí se hace lo que yo diga!¡Intercambiaran temas y punto!- dijo cerrando su libreta dando por finalizada la discusión. Pero claro Rosalie no se dejaría. _

_-Disculpe pero yo creo que eso es algo injusto-dijo con el tono educado y frió a la vez. _

_-Eso es lo de menos- _

_-No lo creo. Nosotras ya teníamos todo listo y si mi compañera Tanya puede mostrar inconformidad nosotras también- _

_-El tema de la srta. Denali esta asignado- contesto Victoria. _

_-Pero el de nosotras no y estamos inconformes con nuestro tema- dijo con voz decidida Rose parándose de la silla. _

_-De acuerdo. ¿Qué teman quieren?- pregunto la psicóloga soltando una suspiro. _

_-¿Cuáles hay disponibles?- hablé por primera vez. _

_-El que dejo Tanya- _

_-Definitivamente, no- dijo Alice negando. _

_-¿Entonces que podemos hacer?- pregunto Ángela, quien no había dicho ni pió. _

_-Por este caso, les dejo unirse a otro equipo- _

_-¡Al de los chicos!-grito Allie haciendo una bailecito. _

_-¿"Los idiotas musculosos"?- pregunte soltando una risita. Ella y Rose asintieron. _

_-¿Están todas de acuerdos?-pregunto la psicóloga apunto de escribir algo. _

_-Si- contestamos. Ella asintió y anoto algo en su libreta. _

_-¡Hay que hablar con los chicos!-dijo entusiasmada Rose saliendo de la oficina. _

**Fin del Flashback. **

Y así fue como acabamos en el equipo de los chicos.

Entramos a la cafetería con una Alice que seguía insultando a la pobre psicóloga. Tomamos unas charolas y elegimos nuestro desayuno.

-Hola- salude tomando asiento entre Jasper y Edward. Este ultimo me sonrió.

-¡Chicos!-chillo Alice sentándose a lado de Jazz y dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué creen?-secundo Rosalie haciendo lo mismo que Allie pero con Emmett.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Edward sonriendo.

-Somos del mismo equipo para lo de mañana- dije dándole una mordida a mi manzana.

-Yo quería decirlo- Alice hizo un pucherito. Todos rieron.

-¿Eso por que?- pregunto Jasper.

-Por que la idiota de Tanya se quejo de su tema y nosotros no queríamos el suyo, así que los escogimos a ustedes- respondió Rosalie.

-¡Que genial!- contesto Emmett emocionado.

Dejamos el tema hasta ahí y comenzamos a almorzar entre las típicas bromas de Emmett.

-¡Un momento!-dijo Alice cuando estábamos levantándonos de la mesa.

-¿Qué?- respondí.

-Necesitamos las cosas para el proyecto …- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡No, Alice! Por favor- rogué pero ella negó.

-¡Compras!- grito aplaudiendo y dando saltitos. Yo gemí.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Rose retomando el camino a clases a lado de Emmett.

-Pss … hoy después de la escuela ¿si?- dijo.

-Ok- finalice la conversación.

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápidas para mi gusto. Alice se la paso anotando lo que necesitaría y déjenme decir que lleno casi tres hojas. Al finalizar las clases nos encontramos en el estacionamiento.

Cada quien se fue en su auto. Íbamos en fila india. Alice hasta el frente, seguida de Rosalie y Jasper, atrás de ellos venían Ángela y Ben, atrás Emmett, que se la paso frenando a cada rato y haciendo muecas por el retrovisor, y atrás de mi venia Edward con una sonrisa de lado. Si Emmett no me mataba con sus constantes freneos, Edward lo iba hacer con las sonrisas que me mandaba quitándome el aliento.

Al fin llegamos al maldecido Mall. Todos nos reunimos en la entrada.

-¿Qué esperan?-pregunto Alice jalando del brazo a Jasper.

-Hay que ponernos de acuerdo, Allie- dije y ella solo bufo.

-De acuerdo. Primero entramos y compramos todo lo emo que veamos ¿Ok?- dijo Alice.

-Ok- respondimos. Alice sonrió y empezó a correr con Jasper arrastras. Pobre de el.

----

---

--

-

_Después de diez tiendas de ropa visitadas, cinco de zapatos y tres de accesorio …._

_-_

_--_

_---_

_----_

-Alice, entra- dijo como por cuarta vez Rosalie.

-¡Nunca!- dijo agarrándose mas al pilar mientras Edward y Jasper seguían forcejeando con ella. Edward la jalaba de los pies y Jasper de la cintura. Si que la chamaca tenia fuerza.

Estábamos afuera de una tienda para "Emos" o "Darketos" a menos eso decía en la entrada. Por fuera era de color negro con el nombre de la tienda en letras negras como si estuvieran chorreando sangre. Por dentro era de color negro y púrpura oscuro. La verdad daba miedo y para acabarla el que atendía tenia mas piercings que pelo, ya que estaba rapado, tenia tatuajes por todo el cuerpo y se me quedaba viendo raro.

Alice cuando vio la tienda se negó a entrar, argumentando que entrar _ahí _era un delito de la moda. Primero la empujamos Rose y yo pero ella se agarro de un pilar, donde ha estado pegada por mas o menos quince minutos.

-¡Emmett, ayúdanos!- grito Rosalie viendo como la gente te nos quedada viendo y susurrabas. Las personas mayores hasta negaban con la cabeza y susurraban algo así como "mocosos".

Rosalie volvió a gritarle a su novio que se había desaparecido dentro de la tienda.

-Ey, Rose mira- dijo Emmett atrás de nosotros.

-¡Oh, por dios!- gritamos Rose y yo a la vez.

Emmett tenia el pelo pintado de verde fosforescente, tenia un piercing en la nariz, pintura labial rojo oscuro en los labios y mucho delineador en los ojos. Se veía graciosísimo.

No pude mas y empecé a carcajearme al igual que Jasper, Edward y Alice.

-Emmett … ¿Qué hiciste?- dijo apretando los labios para no reírse.

-Nada. nada mas fui a un curso de maquillaje haya atrás. ¿Acaso no me veo sexy?- dijo haciendo una postura ridícula, aumentando la risa de todos, incluyendo a Rose.

Alice se rió tanto que se soltó del pilar. Edward y Jasper aprovecharon para cargarla, con dificultad por la risa, y meterla a la tienda. Cuando estuvo adentro paro de reírse.

-¡NO!- grito y se aventó a la salida pero los chicos la detuvieron.

-¡Emmett!- gritaron cuando ya no podían sostener a Alice. Emmett tomo a Allie por la cintura y la cargo como costal de papas.

-¡Bájenme! ¡No!- gritaba y pataleaba.

-Alice, es por el proyecto. ¿No querrás que Tanya y su sequito nos ganen, verdad?- dije.

-De acuerdo. Emmett bájame- dijo y este la soltó.

Alice vio con horror el lugar. Suspiro y empezó a recorrerla.

-La enana si que tiene fuerzas- comento Edward a lado de mi, mientras flexionaba su brazo.

-¿Te lastimo?-pregunte levemente preocupada.

-No, solo me duele el brazo por la fuerza que hice- dijo haciendo una postura para que se le viera el músculo del brazo.

-No vallas haber puesto mucha fuerza- dije sarcásticamente mientras reía.

-¡Oye! La pixi pesa bastante- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Claro, hulk- dije riendo y me aleje de el, hacia las chicas.

Alice ya no estaba tan triste, de echo tenia varias cosas entre sus pequeños brazos.

-¡Bella, mira!- dijo enseñándome unas botas negras con una plataforma enorme.

-Wow- dije cargando una bota y notar cuanto pesaba.

-¡Serán las tuyas!- dijo emocionada Alice.

-¿Qué? No Alice, no podría caminar con ellas- dije mandándole miradas de terror a las botas.

-Pruébate esto- dijo y me empujo a un probador con un poco de ropa.

Me pobre todo y ellas decía que si o que no. Al final solo me quedaba un pantalón de piel negro y una blusa pegada negra sin mangas y las malditas botas.

Me vi en el espejo y debo decir que no me veía tan mal pero obvio que nunca me pondría algo así.

-Aquí esta Alice- dije saliendo del probador pero no me encontré con Alice si no con unos orbes verdes mirándome fijamente.

-E-edward y ¿Alice?- pregunte bajando la cabeza. Que horror que el me vea así vestida, de seguro pensara que me veo horrible.

-Por … allá- dijo señalando hacia la … lencería.

-Oh, ok- dije con la intención de dar media vuelta y claro gracias a mi torpeza y las botas tropecé. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto contra mi espalda, pero en ves del duro suelo caí en unos suaves brazos que me tomaron de la cintura. Abrí los ojos y me tope con los de Edward.

Iba a empezar a hablar cuando una pequeña presión en mis labios me lo impidió. Sus suaves labios se movían lento sobre los míos. En ese momento mi cuerpo se desconecto de mi cuerpo y le regrese el beso. Subí mis manos y las entrelace en su pelo, acercándolo a mi. Su lengua presiono mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual permití rápidamente, profundizando el beso.

Su lengua se entrelazaba con la mía en un baile infinito. Sus labios se movían rítmicamente sobre los míos, encajaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas, al igual que sus manos en mi cintura y mejilla.

Cuando se nos acabo el aire nos separamos. Sus ojos me miraban con una chispa que no supe identificar. Me tomo por la cintura y me puso de pie.

-Me lo debías- dijo con una sonrisa. Me dio un pequeño beso y se fue.

Dios, este chico quería matarme. Tome aire dos veces y me metí de nuevo al probador para cambiarme.

Cuando salimos de la tienda nadie comento nada y digo nadie por que se que los chismosos de mis amigos vieron todo y que todo fue planeado por el pequeño monstruito que tengo de amiga.

Salimos antes del mall por que Rose se había cansado de los susurros y señalamientos de la gente cuando veían al Emmy-emo, como se puso Emmett.

-Chicas, ¿Cómo le vamos hacer mañana?-pregunto Ángela cuando salíamos del mall.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunte.

-Si, para arreglarnos- contesto.

-¿A que horas es la exposición?- la que hablo ahora fue Rose.

-No se, solo se que llegamos a las siete de la mañana y tenemos hasta las doce para montar el stand y arreglarnos- contesto Angie.

-¡Yo los arreglare!- grito Alice. Todos rodamos los ojos.

-Eso ya lo sabemos- respondimos a coro y reímos.

-Pss … nos vemos ahí y ya- contesto Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos asentimos y seguimos hablando sobre el tema. Los chicos ya tenían toda la información y lo necesario para formar el stand.

-Miran quienes son- dijo una voz chillona enfrente de nosotros. Eran Tanya y sus amigas.

-Si son las nacas - dijo Jessica y se empezaron a reír.

-¡Oh, si son las zorras! Digo perdón Tanya y sus amigas- contesto Alice con el mismo tono.

-Chistosa. ¿Les gusto el pequeño cambio?- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Nos encanto! Ahora estaremos con los chicos- dije colgándome del brazo de Edward. Sentí su mirada en mi y trate de no sonrojarme.

-¿Qué?- dijeron las tres al unisón.

-Si, nos incluyeron al equipo de los chicos- contesto Rose colgándose a Emmett.

Tanya pego un zapatazo y apretó los puños.

-Maldita psicóloga- refunfuño. Solté una pequeña risita y ella me fulmino con la mirada.

-Adiós, Ediie- dijo besando la mejilla de este y la sangre me hirvió. El hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¡Ja! Toma eso Tanya.

-Adiós, chusma**(*)**- dijo y se fue con un movimiento exagerado de caderas.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, cada quien se fue a su casa. Durante el trayecto mi mente estuvo pensando en el beso y en la reacción de cuando Tanya lo beso en la mejilla.

¿Serán celos? No, no creo. ¿Habrá disfrutado tanto el beso? No pareció disgustado, pero tal vez solo lo hizo por que yo le robe el beso ayer.

Llegue a mi casa y estacione el auto atrás de la patrulla de Charlie. Me baje y camine hasta la puerta.

-¿Bella?- escuche la voz de mi madre mientras dejaba mi bolso en el mueble.

-Si- dije ingresando en la cocina donde estaba mi papa sentado en la mesa y mi mama servia la cena.

-¿Dónde andabas?- pregunto Charlie, cuando tome asiento.

-Fui al centro comercial para comprar las cosas para la exposición de mañana- respondí. El asintió. Renee termino de servirnos y empezamos a cenar.

La mayor parte de la cena fue en total silencio, cosa rara y que mi madre no para de hablar.

-¿Bella?- rompió el silencio mi madre.

-¿Si?.

-¿Siempre quisiste tener una hermanita, no?- pregunto jugando con un pedazo de carne. Yo asentí sin saber a donde querían llegar.

-Bueno …- se veían totalmente nerviosos y una conclusión llego a mi cabeza.

-¡¿Estas embarazada!?- grite. No podía creerlo, se trata que los papas ya no hacen cosas malas, bueno no. Pero no quería imaginármelos … ¡Wuack!.

-¡No!- grito Renee divertida. Yo solté un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Te acuerdas de tu tío Cayo Volturi y su esposa Atenadora?- solté una risita cuando escuche el nombre de mi "tía". ¿Quién lo pone un nombre así a su hija? **Pues, la mama de tu tía, idiota **¡Cállate!.

-Umm .. No- dije.

-Si, estabas muy pequeña cuando los conociste- hablo Charlie por primera vez.

-¿A dónde quieren llegar?- pregunte desesperada. No me gustaban los misterios, prefiero las cosas sin rodeos.

-Ellos … acaban de sufrir un accidente y murieron en el- dijo Charlie con la voz apagada. Me sentí mal po el.

-Lo siento- susurre. Ellos asintieron.

-Nosotros somos su única familia, aun que sea lejana. Por lo tanto nos dejaron a cargo de su hija- finalizo Renee. ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué!? ¿Una niña? ¿Aquí?.

-Pero ustedes se negaron- dije rezando por que dijeran que si. La mueca de mi madre me hizo entender que no era nada bueno.

-No, ella lega mañana- dijo mi padre y mi boca callo al piso.

-¡¿Qué!?- grite sorprendida.

-Como escuchaste. Tu prima llega mañana para vivir con nosotros y por horita se quedara en tu cuarto- dijo firme Charlie, como cuando no quiere que reclame. Pero hoy si no. ¿Quién se creía para auto-compartir mi cuarto? **¿Tu padre? **no ayudes.

-¡¿Estas loco!? ¡Yo no pienso compartir mi cuarto!- grite frenética parándome de la silla, al igual que Charlie.

-Primero no me hables así y segundo no me importa compartirás cuarto- dijo.

-¡NO!- grite mas fuerte. No era de las chicas que hacían rabietas pero me habían calmado la paciencia.

-Bella, no grites- intervino mi adorable madre.

-¡No, voy a compartir ni mi basura! ¡¿Entendiste!?- dije señalando a mi padre, que estaba rojo del coraje.

-¡No me grites!- exclamo el.

-¡Tu no auto-compartas MIS cosas!- grite haciendo sonar mas el "mis".

-¡A tu cuarto y sin cenar, Isabella!- dijo apuntando las escaleras.

-¡Ya cene!- dije tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¡Pues, lo vomitas y te vas a tu cuarto!- grito.

-¡De acuerdo!- dije apretando los labios para no reírme pero me fue imposible detener una risita, haciendo que mi padre se enfureciera mas.

Subí las escaleras y me metí a mi cuarto, cerrando de un portazo. Cuando estuve a dentro solté una carcajada que se apago cuando recordé el motivo de la pelea.

Tome mis cosas y me metí a la ducha. Puse el agua caliente para que me relajara.

¿Qué les pasa a mis padres? Adoptar su sobrina perdida. Prácticamente ni la conozco, ah no pero aparte tengo que compartir habitación y baño con ella. Perfecto.

Bueno, tal vez es una niña de cinco o seis años. Así no seria tan feo, tendría la hermanita que siempre soñé.

Cuando mis dedos se pusieron como pasitas salí del agua. Me puse mi pijama y seque mi pelo.

-¿Bella?- escuche como llamaba mi mama al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante- dije mientras me recostaba en mi cama.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Renee sentándose en a mi lado.

-Enojada- respondí los mas fríamente posible.

-Entiende, no tenia con quien quedarse y el cuarto de huéspedes no esta listo- dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-De acuerdo- dije rindiéndome. Pero ya me aliaria con Alice y sacarla de mi cuarto, muajaja.

-Buenas noches- dijo dandome un beso en la frente yo le sonrei.

-Igual- dije. Mi madre sonrío y se alejo de mi cama.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunte antes de que saliera.

-Eh … los mismos que tu- dijo y sin mas se fue dejándome a oscuras.

¿Igual que yo? Yo tengo diecisiete … ¡Ella igual!

Ok, esto no es tan bueno como pensé ….

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chusma: es un sinónimos de "Nacos" ash no me gusta usar esas palabras pero Tanya era Tanya xD**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Otro Chapter! =D

Habrá otro personaje en mi fanfic .. ¿Qué problemas le traerá a la pareja? ¿O será el elemento que falta para que se unan? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo!!

Su primer beso!! Aww …. Hehe. Creo que solo faltan de tres a cuatro o menos capitulo para que pase lo que debe de pasar (Cjz) hehehe

A si! Tuve que cambiar los temas de la expo por que me quede así de ¿Cómo va molestar Tanya a Bell? no no se puede quedar así y por eso, le arruinamos los planes a Tanya muajaja! Aparte Tanya no es de las que se quedan de brazos cruzados cuando algo no le gusta xD

* Gracias a los que me agregan a favoritos y los que mandan alertas (cosa que todavía no se para que sirve xD) & los que dejan sus adorables Reviews:

**Cullen. Adiction **

M**arcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha**

**Kasuyo Jimenez**

**Bells Masen Potter**

**Carmen Cullen 116**

**JaliceJalice**

**Alice-prys-cullen5 **

* Gracias x todo! Las amo! Ceci ya se anuncia tu llegada! Hehe

Reviews? Comentarios? Criticas? Un Edward? =D

Llegamos a los 100 Reviews? Yo se que quieren hacerme feliz =D hehe

--------- Reviews! --------- 2x1------y el tercero es gratis!-----------------------

**P.D: **Tengo Otra historia: Su nombre es Venganza y me esta iendo mal asi que si kieren pasarse x ahi no me molesto, esta muy buena la vdd i pa que to diga eso de mis historias ... uu sta dificil xD

**Bye**

**Besos!**


	16. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama y los personajes que no conocen todos míos de mi ^.^

**Summary: **Bella entra a un colegio de puro niño rico, ahí conoce a Edward Cullen y se enamora perdidamente de el. Lo que no sabe es que todo empezó por un juego ¿Será esto un amor imposible?

**N/A: **Yo solo escribo por diversión y se que mi ortografía le daría un paro cardiaco a cualquier maestro de Español, así que cualquier queja ¡Reviews! = D

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Bella's. prov. _

-Bella, despierta- escuche entre sueños mientras sentía que me movían.

-Mmmm …- me queje dando vueltas.

-Bella, Alice hablo y dijo que venia en veinte minutos- dijo mi madre. Abrí los ojos y me levante.

-¿Qué mas dijo?- pregunte parándome. Prefiero levantarme sola que mal levantada.

-Que te metieras a bañar, por que te arreglara para la exposición- finalizo antes de salir de mi habitación.

Tome mi neceser y me metí a bañar. Cuando salí del baño, Alice y Rosalie ya me esperaban.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice tirándose a mi y abrazándome.

-Hola- salude caminando a mi closet, pero me acorde que Alice estaba aquí y lo volví a cerrar.

-Dejare que te vistas tu, solo por hoy- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Gracias?- mi respuesta sonó mas como una pregunta, ellas solo rieron.

Tome un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y una blusa manga cortas azul cielo. Me fui al baño a cambiarme.

-Ahora adelantaremos el peinado y algunas cosas- dijo la pequeña Aly.

Entonces me di cuenta que ellas ya iban peinadas. Rosalie llevaba el cabello totalmente lacio y unos mechones de lado, tapando parte de su ojo, igual llevaba un moñito rosado con una calavera, de donde colgaba un mechón igual rosado. Alice iba igualita, nada mas que su moño era blanco y su mechón rubio, se veía exótico como ella.

Me senté en la silla y deje que me hicieran lo que quisieran, de todas maneras, aun que me negara, lo iban hacer.

Al poco rato, me dijeron que ya habían terminado y que me podía mirar al espejo. Me dirigí al espejo y me vi. Me habían planchado el cabello y peinado igual a ellas, traía un moñito azul con puntos negros y un mechón de pelo azul caía debajo de este. Por curiosidad toque el mechón y su textura era idéntica a la de mi pelo.

-¿Alice?- pregunte.

-¿Sip?- contesto retocándose un poco el pelo.

-¿El mechón es artificial, verdad?- apenas hice la pregunta, Rose soltó una risita.

-¡Se nos hace tarde!- grito Alice y camino hacia la puerta pero la tome de el brazo.

-Aly …- dije viéndola con una cara "enojada".

-Bueno … es pintura, pero se quita con agua- dijo jugando con sus manos.

-¿Segura?-

-Totalmente. Ahora vamonos que se no hace tarde- dijo y sin mas salio del cuarto.

Cuando bajamos, mi madre se empeño a tomarnos fotos de todos los ángulos.

-¡Recuerda, que hoy llega!- grito cuando nos subíamos al auto. Perfecto, hoy llega mi prima.

Cuando íbamos llegando Alice hablo.

-¿Quién llega hoy?- pregunte y yo hice una mueca de disgusto.

-Mi prima- gruñí.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Desde cuando tienes una prima? ¿¡Por que no me dijiste!?- empezó a gritar Alice.

-Calma, yo me entere ayer-

-¿Tienes una prima perdida?- pregunto Rosalie divertida.

-Al parecer, si y llega hoy para quedarse en mi cuarto- dije bajándome del auto.

-¿Por qué en tu cuarto?- pregunto Rose, ya que Alice estaba ocupada con su set de maquillaje que ni ella podía cargar.

-Mis papas así lo decidieron- conteste finalizando la platica.

La exposición se iba a realizar en el gimnasio, ya que era el área mas grande de la escuela. Cuando entramos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, parecía una selva y los estudiantes animales salvajes. Todos estaban armando sus stands y era un completo caos. Los pedazos de madera y de mas, volaban por todo el gimnasio y los gritos te dejaban sordo.

-Wow- dijimos al unisón.

Empezamos a caminar con cuidado, hasta llegar a los chicos, que estaban sentados en el piso mirando con odio el material.

-Hola- saludamos dejando las bolsas en el piso.

-No podemos- dijeron al unión.

-Haber, párense y hagamos esto- dijo Alice saltando.

Los chicos se levantaron y volvieron a intentar con la madera.

-Chicas, háganse una cola para no sudarnos- dijo Rosalie. Me hice una cola alta y me puse a ayudar.

---

--

-

Tres horas después …

---

--

-

Al fin habíamos acabado nuestro stand, la mesa tenia un mantel negro, arriba había colgando una pancarta negra con la palabra "Emos" en rojo como goteando sangre y adorando con dibujos de calaveras rosas y corazones.

-¡Tenemos que arreglarnos!- exclamó Alice agarrando sus bolsas y dándole a cada quien la correspondiente.

Alice les explico a los chicos lo que tenían que hacer y nos llevo al baño de niñas. Adentro todo era un caos, peor que el del gimnasio. Las prendas y maquillaje volaban por todos lo cubículos.

-Bella, toma cámbiate- dijo entregándome una mochila rosada y metiéndome a un baño. Cerré la puerta y me empecé a quitar la ropa.

El vestuario era un pantalón negro, aguado con unas líneas rojas, una blusa pegada roja, una chamarra negra con capucha y unos converses negros.

Me cambie rápidamente y salí justo a tiempo para que un zapato no me golpeara.

-¡Perfecta!- chillo Alice, haciendo que varias miradas se posaran en mi.

Rosalie tardo menos de cinco segundos en cambiarse, llevaba unos jeans pegados, desgastados y rotos de la rodilla, una blusa hasta la cadera de rayas horizontales negras y rojas, por fuera de los jeans llevaba unos converses rojo hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla.

-¡Bien, Angie te toca!- dijo Aly retocándome el pelo con la plancha.

Después de unos cinco minutos, al fin salio Angela ya vestida. Llevaba una mini falda de vuelo blanca y un poco transparente, abajo traía unos mallones muy pegados, parecían de piel, color negro y una playera negra con una calavera al centro y unos tenis blancos con las correas rosas y negras.

-Te ves muy linda- dije sonriéndole. Rosalie se puso a plancharle el pelo a Angie, Alice me maquillaba y yo le pintaba las uñas a Angela de color fucsia.

-Vuelta- dijo Alice.

Ahora Alice maquillaba a Rose y Angela me pintaba las uñas de negro. Así nos fuimos turnando hasta que nos terminemos de alistar.

-Quedamos muy emo- dijo emocionada Alice mientras nos mirábamos al espejo.

Todas llevábamos el mismo peinado pero con diferente color de mechón. Íbamos pintada de igual manera, llevábamos demasiado delineador negro y rimel, cada una llevaba sombra combinada con su ropa y las uñas pintadas. Alice las llevaba una de fucsia, azul, negro y naranja, Angela las llevaba fucsias, Rose rojas oscuro y yo negras.

-Ok chicas, vamonos- dijo Alice bailoteando y eso que llevaba unas botonas enormes.

Mi pequeña amiga llevaba el vestuario mas extravagante, era un vestido negro, pegado hasta la cintura en forma de corset donde tenia unas rayas moradas y la falda era espumosa y en capas, hasta medio muslo y las botas que me habia provado. Se veia chistosa.

Cuando salimos, varias miradas se posaron en nosotras. Empezamos a caminar hacia los chicos y lo pude ver mejor.

Edward llevaba unos jeans desgastados, una playera negra que se pegaba a su cuerpo y una chamarra negra con la capucha negra, Emmett vestía unos pantalones flojos negros y una playera roja, Jasper llevaba unos jeans rotos, una playera verde y una chamarra negra con rayas verdes y Ben llevaba unos pantalones holgados caqui y una blusa café.

-Se ven muy guapos, chicos- comento Rose besando a Emmett.

-Ustedes igual- respondió Edward fijando su mirada en mi y sonriendo.

Faltaban unos cinco minutos para que comenzara la exposición y todos estaban muy nerviosos.

-Oh, el maquillaje- dijo Alice tomando su salón de belleza portátil.

-Aly, ya llevamos lo suficiente- dije cansada de que pusieran mano en mi.

-No, para los chicos- dijo y sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡NO!- grito Em poniéndose a tras de Rose. Gallina.

-Aly, todo menos eso- rogó Edward.

-Ay, se van a ver di-vi-nos- dijo sacando su delineador.

-Amor, por favor no. Te recompensare con un día de compras ¿si?- dijo Jazz con tono cariñoso y a su novia le brillaron los ojos.

-Ok- dijo abrazando a Jasper.

Dieron inicio a la exposición y nos acomodamos atrás del stand. Gracias a dios éramos de los últimos y nos pudimos preparar muy bien para cuando nos fueron a evaluar.

Al parecer los maestro quedaron satisfechos por las sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros y anotaban felices en sus libretitas. Estuvimos unas horas mas ahí, dando explicaciones a algunos padres de familia.

-¡Uf!- exclame dejándome caer en el piso. Ya habíamos acabado de recoger todo.

-¿Cansada?- pregunto una voz aterciopelada sentándose a mi lado.

-Bastante- contesté apoyándome sobre mis brazos.

-Me imagino- dijo sonriendo, yo se la regrese.

Estuvimos ahí un rato todos descansando y bromeando, hasta que mi celular sonó. ¿Adivinen quienes eran? si, mis adorados padres.

-Hola- conteste.

-¡Bella! ¿Que crees?- dijo la voz entusiasmada de mi madre.

-¿Que?-

-¡Tu prima ya llego!-

-Wii ..-

-Isabella, deja de estar de mal educada- esa era mi padre ...

-Ok, pero no me importa si ya llego o no-

-Oh, si te importa por que tu la iras a recoger al aeropuerto-

-¡¿Que!? ¡No!-

-Si, llega en media hora-

-Pero había quedado en salir con mis amigos-

-Me vale, date prisa y mas vale que la traigas o te ira peor- dijo y colgó.

Tire mi teléfono y me cruce de brazos. Los odiaba tanto en estos momentos.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto Edward quitando un mechón de mi cara, haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Si. Me tengo que ir- dije parándome y tomando mis cosas.

-¿Y los helados?- pregunto Alice.

Los chicos habían acordado ir a tomar un helado para celebrar, pero ahora gracias a mis padres y mi prima no podré ir.

-No puedo, tengo que ir por mi prima- dije viendo el reloj y quedaban quince minutos para que ella llegara.

-¿Que prima?- preguntaron los chicos.

-Una perdida- conteste simplemente.

-Oigan, se me hace tarde, nos vemos- dije despidiéndome con la mano pero Edward me jalo del brazo y me beso la mejilla. -

Adiós- dijo sonriendo y yo me sonroje. Se escucharon burlas por parte de mis amigos.

-¡Pasamos por tu casa al rato!- escuche a Alice gritar antes de salir de la escuela.

Me subí a mi auto y acelere, tendría que atravesar casi media ciudad. Durante el trayecto me la pase pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, que extrañamente tenia el nombre de "Prima" en la frente.

Sabia que este cambio no iba hacer muy bueno, no es que fuera envidiosa pero no me gustaba compartir mi habitación y que tal si es una drogadicta? o peor es como Tanya, tendría un tipo diferente metido en mi cuarto cada día. ¡Wuack! mejor dejemos de pensar en eso.

Llegue al aeropuerto y me estacione lo mas cerca a la puerta posible. Me baje y empecé a caminar entre el montón de gente hasta ... diablos ni siquiera se a donde debo ir. Tome mi celular y marque el numero de mi papa.

-Hola- respondió.

-Papa, ¿A que terminal debo ir?-

-Oh, a la a-15- contesto.

-Ok- dije y colgué.

De seguro me regañaría después pero estaba muy enojada con el. Empecé a caminar a la terminal mencionada, sin ni siquiera saber por donde estaba. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba perdida, me pare a preguntar y me entere que estaba del otro lado. Perfecto.

Después de unos minutos llegue a la mentada terminal. Trate de ubicarla pero no tenia ni idea de como era. Estaba por llamarle de nuevo a mi papa, cuando me tocaron el hombro.

Me voltee y vi a ... ¿mi gemela? era una chica demasiado parecida a mi, su piel era un poco mas oscura que la mía, sus ojos eran grandes y achocolatados, sus rasgos eran iguales a los míos y realmente hubiese creído que éramos gemelas si no fuera por que su cabello es castaño claro y que se que no tengo hermanas.

-Hola, tu debes ser Isabella Swan- dijo con voz suave.

-Uh, si y ¿tu eres?- pregunte confundida.

-Lisa Volturi, tu prima- dijo con una sonrisa. Así que esta era mi prima, con razón el parecida, solo espero que este parecido no me empeore mas las cosas.

-Oh, hola- salude tratando de hacer una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió y me abrazo.

-¡Encantada de conocerte!- dijo entusiasmada.

-Igual,¿Te parece si vamos por tus maletas?- pregunte separándome de ella quien asintió.

Empezó a caminar y la seguí, llegamos a la banda esa donde pasan las maletas y espere a que las esperara. Cuando bajo tres maletas, le ayude con una y empecé a caminar.

-¡Espera, faltan dos!- grito agitando su mano. ¿cinco maletas? **recuerda que se queda a vivir **oh, gracias por recordarlo **cuando quieras. **

Volví acercarme a ella y vi que luchaba con una maleta enorme, como las que hace Alice cuando se va de viaje.

-Listo- dijo sonriendo. En ese momento me vio de arriba para bajo e hizo una mueca.

-Vamos- dijo con tono frió.

Me había molestado su reacción, de seguro es de esas que juzgan a un libro por su portada, creo que debería recomendarla con Tanya.

Caminamos hasta mi auto y pude ver su cara de sorpresa al verlo, no pude reprimir una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. La ayude a subir sus maletas y partí hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegamos todas las luces estaban prendidas, me estacione atrás de la patrulla y la ayude a bajar sus maletas.

Apenas abrí la puerta una Renee entusiasmada se paro enfrente de nosotras.

-¡Lisa!- grito y la abrazo.

-Hola, tía-

-Oh, dime Renee- dijo haciéndola pasar, dejándome a mi afuera con todas las maletas. Perfecto, ahora se olvidan de mi.

Tome las dos maletas que cargaba y las metí, iba a cerrar la puerta y dejar las otras tres afuera pero me arrepentí y las metí. Cuanto desearía ser una chica mala en estos momentos.

-Hola, Lisa, es bueno tenerte aquí- quisiera pensar lo mismo.

-Tío, Charlie, no has cambiado nada- dijo con "sorpresa". Aparte convenenciera la niña.

-Oh, he envejecido- dijo haciéndose el modesto.

-Te ves igual de joven- dijo sonriendo angelicalmente, wuack.

Estuvimos un rato platicando, bueno ellos platicaban ya que a mi me dejaban fuera de la platica, por un lado lo agradecía por que no estaba de humor pero por el otro me sentía rechazada.

Mi madre le dijo que por mientras compartía habitación con migo, a lo que ella respondió gustosa. Charlie le subió sus maletas y las metió a MI cuarto.

-Siéntete como en tu casa- dijo Renee antes de salir.

Lisa empezó a desempacar mientras yo me tire en la cama de la ventana leyendo un libro.

-¿Cuánto puedo usar del closet?- pregunto.

-Lo que quieras, pero no quites mi ropa, por favor- dije sin mirarla.

- Ok, gracias- dijo y siguió colgando sus prendas.

Después de un buen rato, escuche que tocaban el timbre de manera desesperada; Alice. Cerré mi libro y me apresure a bajar.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice tirándose a mis brazos, hoy ha estado muy cariñosa.

-¡Manita!- grito Emmett abrazándonos a mi y a Alice.

-¡Mi amor!- grito Rosalie divertida y abrazo a Em recargando su peso.

-¡Gemela!- grito Jazz y abrazo a Rose. Al parecer estaban de humor.

-¡Bell's!- grito Edward abrazándome por atrás. Cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago.

-¡Saltemos!- gritaron Emmett y Alice. Todos empezamos a saltar entre carcajadas, hasta que caímos al suelo muertos de la risa.

-Hola, chicos- saludo mi mama que estaba en las escaleras.

-Mama, ellos son Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Edward- los presente señalando a cada quien.

Ellos se presentaron mas formal y nos sentamos en la sala, mientras mi mama preparaba botanas.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto de repente Alice.

-Voy por ella- dije parándome y subiendo a mi, bueno nuestro cuarto.

Lisa estaba adornando su mesita de noche cuando entre al cuarto. Le explique la situación y ella acepto entusiasmada. Cuando bajamos, mis amigos parecían sorprendidos y pasaban su vista un y otra vez entre nosotras, a excepción de Edward que solo me miraba.

-Ustedes …-inicio Alice.

- … Son …- continuo Emmett

- … Demasiado …- dijo Rosalie.

- … Parecidas …- finalizo Jasper. Creo que el ajetreo**(*)** de hoy les afecto.

-Eh, si. Chicos, ella es Lisa Volturi, mi prima- dije presentándola.

-¡Hola, soy Alice y seremos grandes amigas!- dijo dándole un gran abrazo.

-Quítate enana, soy Emmett- dijo y le dio un abrazo de oso.

-Hola, soy Rosalie pero dime Rose- Lisa asintió.

-Jasper- se presento con su tono serio que hizo soltar una risita el me miro mal.

-Hola, soy Edward- mi prima sonrió y le dio un beso lento y pausado en la mejilla. ¿Quién se creía para besar así _su_ mejilla?

Después de las presentaciones, todos se volvieron a sentar, por desgracia mía Lisa quedo a lado de Edward y muy pegados.

La sangre me hervía cada vez que se sonreían o reían juntos. Ella _accidentalmente _rozaba su brazo o pierna, el solo reía y platicaba alegremente. ¡¿Quién diablos se creía para coquetear en _mi_ cara con _mi _prima!? **uy, creo que alguien tiene el monstruo de los celos en la espalda **ps.. Quítatelo _¡Habla de ti! _Pff … ¿yo celosa? ¿De el? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, por favor …. Ok, si estoy celosa y ¿Qué? **nada … **mas te vale.

-Chicos, ¿se quedan a cenar?- pregunto mi mama. Todos asintieron.

Mi madre nos llamo a la mesa y todos nos dirigimos ahí, otra vez Lisa y Edward quedaron juntos y yo enfrente. Perfecto.

En toda la cena se la pasaron hablando que si Volterra esto, Volterra el otro, ¡Ja! Yo viví en Forks, Washington el lugar mas pequeño de E.U.A ¡Haber trágate eso, eh! _Bella … _Shhh .. No digas nada.

Lo único que me reconfortaba era que en algunas veces, sentí la mirada de Edward en mi. ¿A quien engaño? De seguro el solo quería ver como me moría de celos. Estupido.

Cuando acabamos de cenar todos se despidieron y se marcharon. Ayude a mi mama ha recoger y me subí a mi cuarto.

Cuando llegue mi prima se estaba acostando, tome mis cosas y me di un baño caliente.

-Bella …- hablo cuando estaba acostándome. Me voltee hacia ella.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Tienes algo con Edward?- pregunto de repente, casi me atraganto.

-No-

-Ok- dijo y apago la luz.

En este momento tenia unas ganas de gritarle que si, que me gustaba mucho y que se alejara de … ¡Un momento! ¿Dije que me gusta? **aja **_creo que si _no, si me atrae físicamente pero ¿Gustarme? ¿Sentir algo mas que amistad? Ñee … o ¿si?

Me tape y cerré mis ojos tratando de alejar todo pensamiento pero la respuesta se dibujo en mis parpados.

Si, me gustaba Edward Cullen.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ajetreo: **es cuando andas muy apurado o atareado.

**Algunas prendas del vestuario de las chicas en perfil! **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bella se da cuenta y llega su prima ¬.¬ no te odio Ceci! (amiga que en la vida real es Lisa, ella me pidió aparecer xD)

Ok, no mucho que decir pk tengo sueño xD

**Gracias a: **

Kasuyo Jimenez

Cullen. Adicton

Yolabertay

Marcii'Kaulitz'Cullen'Uchicha

Kiyoky

Carmen Cullen 116

**Gracias igual a los que me agregan a F/F i mandan sus alertas =D**

Reviews? Tomatazos? Volturis? Un lobito? ;D

**PD: **Al parecer, no esta decidió me voy de viaje el miércoles o máximo el viernes, si me voe el miércoles tratare de subir capi mañana! Pk si me voe no subiré a lo mejor en lo que resta de las vacaciones =s

**Besos **

**Vuelvan pronto! =D**


	17. interrogaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es el trama, el personaje que no conocen.

**Summary: **Bella entra a un colegio de puro niño rico, ahí conoce a Edward Cullen y se enamora perdidamente de el. Lo que no sabe es que todo empezó por un juego ¿Será esto un amor imposible?

**N/A: **Yo solo escribo por diversión y se que mi ortografía le daría un paro cardiaco a cualquier maestro de Español, así que cualquier queja ¡Reviews! = D

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's. prov.**

Me levante tranquilamente y me aliste para la escuela. Como Lisa no tenia todavía el uniforme le tuve que prestar la playera de deporte, que se pondría con unos jeans por que mi falda se le caía, hasta mas delgada que yo.

Bajamos a desayunar y mi madre nos deseo, bueno le deseo suerte antes de que partiéramos en mi auto, no podía evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción cada vez que Lisa lo miraba. El viaje fue extremadamente pesado, ella se la paso hablando de lo lindo que le parecía Edward, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que me moría de celos? Definitivamente no.

-¡Bella! ¡Lisa!- grito Alice dando sus típicos brinquitos cuando llegamos a la escuela.

-Hola- salude a todos. Lisa mas rápido que Alice en media barata se paro a lado de Edward.

Las clases pasaron aburridas y malditamente lenta, o tal vez pasaron así para mi por que no estoy de humor pero eso que importa. **Creo que en verdad te volviste emo **lo estoy considerando **de acuerdo, emo-Swan. **

Estaba saliendo de mi clase para dirigirme a la cafetería cuando alguien me intercepto.

-Swan- saludo Tanya. Asu tenia tiempo sin molestarme, no es por nada pero ya la extrañaba … ¡Bella, deja de pensar estupideces!.

-Tanya- dije tratando de seguir con mi camino.

-¿Se puede saber quien es la tipa igual de fea que tu?- dijo lanzándome rayos por los ojos.

-Mi prima ¿Por qué, celosa?-

-Sueña, Swan, solo dile a tu primucha que se aleje de _mi _Ediie- dijo y se marcho.

¿Ahora esta que se cree? Si de por si Tanya ya traía bronca con migo, ahora con mi prima va hacer peor, pero hasta cree que me va a agarrar de mensajera, si quiere que se aleje de _su _Ediie que ella se lo diga. Tome mi almuerzo y me senté con los chicos.

-Hola- salude sentándome a lado de Alice.

-¿Qué hay, sisa?- pregunto Emmett pegándome en el hombro, ah pa' saludito.

-¿Sisa?- pregunte. Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Emmett en clase de ingles aprendió que hermana es "sister" pero como se le hace muy largo lo corto a sisa- explico mientras Emmett asentía orgulloso, solo reí.

Me di cuenta que Edward ni Lisa estaban en la mesa, busque por la cafetería esperándolos ver por ahí pero nada, iba a preguntar por ellos pero mejor decidí que no.

-No los hemos visto- me dijo Jazz en el oído respondiendo mi inexistente pregunta.

-¿Qué?- pregunte haciéndome la tonta. El solo alzo una ceja dándome a entender que me había cachado.

Estuvimos platicando y bromeado mientras comíamos. Alice iba a atacar a Emmett con una hamburguesa cuando unas risas me hizo voltear y no debí hacerlo.

Edward iba caminando con Lisa en sus brazos como bebe, ella tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la cabeza escondida en su pecho mientras los dos reían.

-¡Bella!- me grito Alice en el oído.

-¡¿Qué, Alice!?- pregunte irritada. ¿Qué maldita sea le pasa a Edward?.

- Estas toda batida de catsup y mayonesa - dijo. Mire hacia mis manos y vi a la hamburguesa destrozada y mis manos manchadas de susingredientes, gruñí.

-¡Puta madre!- dije parándome de golpe y alejándome hacia los baños.

Cuando llegue a los baños azote la puerta y me empecé a lavar las manos.

-Hola, Bella- saludo mi prima que acababa de entrar a los baños. Moví la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Ella subió un pie al lavamanos y empezó a echarse agua en la rodilla. Por curiosidad, la voltee a ver y vi que tenia una gran raspada.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunte acercándome a ella.

-Me caí de la patineta- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Patinas?-

-Si, soy sketcher- asintió orgullosa.

-Que genial- en ese momento se escuchó la campana.

-Nos vemos luego- me despedí saliendo de los baños.

Camine hacia mi siguiente clase, biología. Estaba por entrar cuando me encontré Edward, parecía preocupado.

-¡Bella!-

-Eo- conteste parándome enfrente de el.

-¿Has visto a Lisa?- ay si, claro el y su Lisita.

-Si, estaba en el baño. -

-¿Cómo estaba?-

-Ay, no se ve y pregúntale- conteste fríamente, el me miro extrañado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-Si, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-

-Umm … voy a ver a tu prima- dijo y se fue.

Gruñí y entre al aula. Apenas puse un pie adentro, Mike empezó a hacerme señas con la mano para que me sentara con el. Hice como que no lo vi y busque otro lugar, pero lamentablemente no había. Suspire y me fui a sentar con el.

-Hola, Bella- saludo ¿sexymente?

-Mike- dije moviendo la cabeza.

Newton iba hablar pero, gracias a dios, el maestro llego y atrás de el venia Edward. Diablos, se me había olvidad que el tenia la misma clase, O pero no viene solo ¿Qué no se puede despegar de mi prima?.

Tanya se acerco a ellos y le dijo algo a Lisa, ella le contesto y empezaron a susurrarse cosas pero Edward intervino diciéndole algo a Tanya, ya que ella pataleo y se dio la vuelta. Creo que me uniré a Tanya. -¡Maldita sea, Bella deja de pensar boberías!- me regañe internamente.

Michael empezó hablar y ha hablar, hice como que estaba interesada pero este chico era tan aburrido que me daba náuseas, pero todo sea por causar un poco de celos **¿A quien? **a Edward **¡Ja! El ni te esta viendo **¿Se vale soñar, no? **supongo ….**

Las demás clases pasaron igual de lentas. Ahora Mike me seguía todos lados, parecía un perrito faldero. Después de clases me fui yo sola a mi casa, ya que mi prima se iba a ir con Edward por que el se ofreció a mostrarle la ciudad, ¿Por qué a mi no me la mostró? **¿Tal vez por que ya vivías aquí? **eso no es excusa.

Llegue a mi casa y comí con mispadres, luego subí hacer mis deberes y acomodar mi cuarto. Cuando termine me conecte un rato y al ver su estado de desconectado no pude evitar suspirar.

Idiota.

Idiota al creer que el me quería, idiota al creer que este podría ser un amor posible, idiota al creer que este podría ser mi cuento, idiota por amarlo, idiota por todo.

Desilusionada me bañe y me metí a dormir.

**Lisa. Prov. **

Hoy era mi primer día, oficial, en Forks, Washington. Amaba este pequeño pueblo, era chico, verde y lluvioso como un pueblo extraterrestre, amaba los aliens. Mi madre a veces decía que pensaba que yo era uno, por que era única para ella, claro.

Mis padres ….

Los extrañaba mucho y apenas llevaba una semana sin ellos, ¿Cómo le iba hacer para soportar una vida sin ellos?

Mis papas habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, como no tenia a nadie mas tuve que venirme a vivir con mis tíos, Charlie y Renee Swan y su hija Bella Swan.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Edward. Asentí y lo seguí hacia su volvo.

Edward Cullen era un amigo que había conocido aquí, junto con Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett, ellos eran los amigos de mi prima y se convirtieron en los míos.

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa picara cuando Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto. No puede evitar reír cuando vi la mueca de incomodidad en su rostro

Sabia que entre mi prima Bella y Edward había algo y no querían reconocerlo, así que me uní con la súper duendecillo Alice para unirlos y nuestra súper idea era que yo me le pegaría a Edward para causarle celos a Bella, oh si somos geniales.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a una heladería. Edward me ayudo a bajar y me siguió hasta una mesa.

-¿Qué desean?- pregunto una viejitita como la que sale en "Andy's millonakis show" en el sketcher del banco y la viejita policía.

-Me trae un helado de vainilla y uno de …- dijo Edward mirándome.

-¡Chocolate!- grite entusiasmada. Amo el chocolate.

La viejita nos trajo los helados y le mando una mirada sensual a Edward. ¡Por dios! ¡Podía ser su tatarabuela! ¿Qué diablos pasa con las viejitas de esta época?.

Mientras comíamos el helado me la pase molestando a Edward respecto a la viejita, era divertido verlo enfadado, hasta que llego la hora de que Volturi, Lisa Volturi entrara a en acción.

-Dime Edward, ¿Qué piensas de Bella?- dije acercándome a el.

-¿Eh?- pregunto confundido. Mjum, confusión, primer síntoma.

Saque una libretita de mi bolso, propiedad de Alice, y empecé a anotar mientras el me miraba como si el helado me hubiera echo mal, aun que mi madre decía que el chocolate me alteraba y por eso me lo prohibió … debo empezar a creerle.

-Si, ¿Qué piensas sobre mi prima, Isabella Swan?- pregunte con el tonito de Adela Micha.

-Ah … ¿estas bien?- pregunto tocándome la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¡Si, solo responde la condenada pregunta!- explote.

-Ps … es una chica linda, educada, inteligente, solidaria, con un gran corazón, muy guapa, tierna, prefecta, divertida, inocente, linda, hermosa, perfecta …- empezó a decir con ojitos soñadores. Segundo síntoma: hablar sin parar.

-Mmm … ok, dime ¿Qué quisieras hacer con ella? Y recuerda que hay niños presentes- dije alistando mi lápiz y la libreta.

-Quisiera abrazarla, besarla, protegerla, tenerla entre mis brazos, oler su olor- confeso con alguna oraciones idiotas. ¿Oler su olor? Ni modo que oliera su hambre.

-Mjum ahora la pregunta mas importante de todas, toditas, todotas- dije acercándome a el hasta que nuestras narices rozaran y poniendo mi mirada mas atemorizante.

-¿Tu, Edward Cullen sientes algo por Isabella Swan?- pregunte entrecerrando un ojo y levantando un dedo. El bajo su mirada avergonzada.

-Si. Soy Edward Cullen y amo a Isabella Swan- confeso bajando su cabeza.

La sastifaccion de haber logrado saber la verdad verdadera me inundo y me pare de un golpe de la silla.

-¡Oh, yeah, aja, mjum! ¡Oh, si soy genial! ¡Mejor que Einstan y Colon, aja!- cante bailando con los brazos extendidos al frente y las manos cerradas en puños mientras los movía en lentos círculos al compás de mis caderas.

-¿Lisa, estas bien?- pregunto Edward preocupado.

-¡¡Si!!- grite saltando tipo Alice. Ahora se por que hacia esto ¡Era divertido!.

Edward preocupado pago la cuenta y me saco arrastras, yo que quería otro helado. Durante el camino me la pase dándole consejos sobre como conquista mas a Bella.

La primera parte lista, ahora solo falta interrogar con tehuacanasos a Isabella ….

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Andy's Millonakis Show: **Show en MTV de un niño (Andy) que hace puras estupideces, aun que a mi me daría xD Y en un sketche el atendía un banco y había pedido comida, cuando los repartidores llegaban el hacia como que pedían un crédito y el se los negaba, entonces llamaba a seguridad que era una viejita que apenas y podía caminar, ese siempre me da risa xD

**Adela Micha: **Una señora que da las noticias pero tiene un tono de voz chistoso xD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sii!! Acabe! Hehe feo y sin chiste pero … tenia que rellenar para el proximo capitulo! Hehe bueno tardare en subir a lo mejor primero por que quiero acabar de una vez con la de "Su nombre es venganza" y segunda por que no me decido entre dos sucesos … :s hehe espero que les haya gustado …

Gracias a : 

Yolabertay

Bella Swan 90

Marcii' Kaulitz'Cullen'Uchiha

-me

- **no entendí la parte de mejorarla hehe si pudieras ponerme mejor que mejorar seria mas fácil pa mi hehe por faz!! **

Emi. Y. bibis

Y todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas

Sin mas me voy, siento por el capitulo feo pero se me cierran mis ojitos =(

**Reviews?**

Besos

bye


	18. El campamento

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es el trama, el personaje que no conocen.

**Summary: **Bella entra a un colegio de puro niño rico, ahí conoce a Edward Cullen y se enamora perdidamente de el. Lo que no sabe es que todo empezó por un juego ¿Será esto un amor imposible?

**N/A: **Yo solo escribo por diversión y se que mi ortografía le daría un paro cardiaco a cualquier maestro de Español, así que cualquier queja ¡Reviews! = D

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Bella's. prov. _

-¡Vamos, Bella!- insistía Alice dando sus típicos saltitos y jalando mi manga.

-¡Si …!- dijo Lisa alargando la palabra y haciendo un mohín.

-Chicas, no quiero. Saben que no me gustan esas cosas-

- ¡Vamos, Bells! ¡Será divertido!- dijeron a coro.

Negué y tome mi mochila para salir de clases, mientras ellas seguían tratando de convencerme. Mi relación con mi prima Lisa había mejorado bastante desde que me hicieron aquel raro interrogatorio …..

**Flashback**_. _

_Estaba acostada tranquilamente en mi cama leyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas" y disfrutando de mi hermoso sábado, cuando escuche que azotaban una puerta. Pensé que eran mis padres y volví a mi lectura. Escuche pasos en la escalera y la puerta de mi cuarto azotándose. _

_Me voltee y vi a Alice, Lisa, Rose y Emmett parados en línea en el marco de mi puerta y vestidos de negro. Las chicas llevaban unos pantalones negros de tubos, unas gabardinas hasta el tobillo de manga larga negras y el cuello alto, unas botas hasta debajo de la rodilla y con un tacón delgado y enorme y unos lentes de sol. Emmett llevaba un pantalón negro, una playera negra de cuello de tortuga y botas de militar. ¿Cómo no se morirán de calor? _

_Las chicas dieron un paso adelante y chasquearon los dedos. Emmett las rodeo y camino hacia mi. Estaba tan sorprendida que no me di cuenta a que horas me cargo sobre su hombro. _

_-¡¿Qué …!?- _

_- Tienes derecho de permanecer callada y todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra- dijo la pequeña Brandon con expresión seria. _

_Me sacaron de mi casa y me aventaron al asiento trasero del porsche de Alice, entre Emmett y Lisa que daba saltitos. Me llevaron hasta un starbuck y Em me bajo en sus hombros de nuevo. La cafetería estaba medio vacía. Me llevaron hasta una mesa del fondo y algo solitaria. Me sentaron en una esquina contra la pared y ellos a mi alrededor. _

_-Buenos días ¿Qué les sirvo?- pregunto la camarera viéndonos extraño. _

_-¡Un frapuchino de café cargado con crema batida y jarabe de caramelo con chocolate!- grito Alice. "Oh no, Alice mas todo eso no trae nada bueno …" _

_-¡¡Yo lo mismo y un pastel de chocolate!!- grito Lisa. Alice la miro con reproche. _

_-Lisa, cariño … ¡Es un asunto serio no una comidita! …- _

_-Ay, Al el pastel de chocolate no respeta ocasiones- _

_-Chicas, paren. A mi me trae un frapuchino- dijo Rosalie. _

_-¡A mi … mmm … una coca-cola!- dijo Emmett. _

_La camarera asintió y se fue. _

_-Chicas, se puede sabré que diablos …- y como siempre no me dejaron continuar. _

_-¿Nombre completo?- pregunto Lisa. _

_Rosalie saco una libretita y empezó a anotar unas cosas. ¿Será que están fumados?_

_-¿Eh? ¿Alice estas bien?- _

_-¿Nombre completo?- _

_- ¿Isabella Marie Swan?- mi respuesta sonó mas a una pregunta. _

_-¿Edad?- _

_-17- _

_La mesera trajo los pedidos y las preguntas personales seguían y seguían. No les encontraba caso a eso, si ya lo sabían. Así pasamos varios minutos hasta que una pregunta hizo que me atragantara con el café. _

_-¿Qué es Edward Cullen para ti?- preguntaron las TRES al mismo tiempo. _

_-¿Uh?- _

_- Si ¿Qué es Edward Cullen para ti? ¿Conocido, compañero, amigo … amor platónico?- claro, ya veía por donde iba este "interrogatorio". _

_-Ya se por donde va esto y por décima …-_

_-Responde- _

_-Ash, esto es estupido, pero esta bien, es solo un amigo- _

_-¿Y tu quisieras que …?- _

_-Niñas, no me gusta Edward- _

_- Entonces … ¿no te importaría si salgo con el, verdad?- dijo Lisa. _

_¿Qué? No podía ser … ella y Edward … ¡no!, digo, el no … con ellla. _

_-¿Por qué preguntas?- dije mirando hacia el piso. _

_-Pss … el otro día el me invito …- _

_-No, no me importaría- interrumpí sin querer saber que es lo que iba a decir. _

_-Bell's, has esto mas fácil, no quiero que Alice y Lisa pidan otro café- dijo Rose mirando a las mencionadas, que daban saltitos y tomaban su tercer café. _

_-De acuerdo, vamonos- me levante de la silla y empecé a caminar pero Emmett me volvió a sentar. _

_-Ya me canse, Isabella. ¡Confiesa!- grito. _

_-¿Te gusta Edward Cullen? ¿Te gusta Edward Cullen? ¡¿Te gusta Edward Cullen!?- gritaban las tres acercándose a mi. Cada vez aumentaban la voz y me clavaban sus miradas y señalaban con el dedo. _

_Me estaba volviendo loca, sus preguntas me estaban hartando. No se vale me estaban presionando; Inteligentes. _

_-¡Si me gusta Edward Cullen! ¡¿Y que!?- explote tapándome los oídos. _

_-Lo sabíamos- dijeron y el color se fue de mi rostro. _

_Les había confesado que me gustaba Edward Cullen … ¡Enfrente de Emmett!. Estoy muerta … _

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde entonces mi amistad con mi prima mejoro y Emmett se dedica a molestarme … ya me acostumbre.

-Bella …- llamo Rose pasando sus manos por delante de mis ojos.

-¿Eh?-

-Te nos fuiste-

-Lo siento-

Entramos a la cafetería y fuimos directo a la barra de comida.

-¿En que estarás pensando?- pregunto Lisa enredando con inocencia su corto cabello.

Alice aprovecho la oportunidad y experimento con Lisa. Le había comprado un closet nuevo y un makeover. Su cabello, antes lacio y largo, ahora era corto hasta los hombros en desnivel, el lado derecho era como dos dedos mas cortos que el izquierdo y llevaba flequillo.

-Mal pensadas- dije tomando mi almuerzo.

-Bella, nosotras no mal pensamos nada- dijo Alice mirándome con una ceja levantada. Me sonroje a mas no poder y les saque la lengua.

-Entonces … ¿Vas al viaje?- pregunto-de nuevo- Alice.

-Allie, te dije que no me agrada la idea-

-Pero ese viaje lo voy a preparar yo-

- Podemos ir luego, solos-

-Bella, es un viaje de curso, va a ser divertido- dijo Lisa.

-¡Vamos, Bella!- insistió Rose.

-De acuerdo, lo pensare-

-¡Si!- gritaron las tres abrazándome.

-

-

-

-

-

-Adiós, papá, mamá - me despedí bajando del auto.

-Bella, cuídate mucho y háblame cuando llegues- dijo Reneè dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, mama-

-Te quiero-

-Yo igual los quiero, nos vemos en una semana- dije y me despedí definitivamente de los dos.

Tome mis dos maletas - todas echas por Alice - y me encamine hasta la entrada del colegio, donde estaban todos reunidos.

Como verán, termine aceptando ir al campamento que organizaba el colegio cada año. El campamento consistía en que toda la generación de primero se fuera por una semana a algún lugar cercano, en este caso la playa. Lo que realmente me tiene preocupada es la idea de que durmamos al exterior o que hagamos excursiones entre los campos y con mi torpeza caiga y me rompa un tobillo o peor ….

-¡Hola, Bell's!- me saludo Emmett con la mano e interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Hola- dije reuniéndome con ellos.

-¡Este viaje será el mejor!- dijo entusiasmada Alice.

-Si, claro- susurre despacito, pero al parecer Edward me escucho.

-¿No te agrada la idea?-

-Mas bien no me gusta acampar-

-Yo puedo hacer que te guste- susurro con voz demasiado sensual en mi oído, haciendo que su aliento me hiciera cosquillas. ¿Acaso es eso una indirecta?.

Reí nerviosamente y me fui con las chicas que subían su equipaje. Cuando llegue Rose me mando una mirada de "Yo vi todo y no te escaparas". Hice caso omiso y le di al encargado mis maletas.

Alice y Rosalie se tuvieron que quedar hasta lo ultimo por el gran numero de maletas que llevaban. Solo Alice tenia seis maletas enormes, pero en verdad que eran grandes, podía meterme ahí y sobraría espacio. Rosalie tenia el mismo numero pero eran maletas de tamaño _normal. _Y eso solo para una semana …

-Pero ella lleva seis igual- escuche reclamar a Alice. Puse mas atención y vi que tenia una maleta afuera.

-Lo siento, tendrá que dejar una- decía el señor.

-¡No se vale! ¡Es que aquí traigo cosas de suma importancia!- dijo haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Cómo que?-

-¡Como mi ropa interior y lencería!- dijo. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella, pero parecía que a Alice nada le daba vergüenza. El señor se sonrojo y se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Esta casado?- pregunto de repente Allie.

-Uh … si-

-Bien, si me deja subir esta maleta, le regalo algo para su esposa ¿si?- el pobre señor bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo. Quien sabe que ha de andar pesando.

-Bueno …-

-Mire …- dijo mi pequeña amiga y le empezó a anotar unas cosas. El señor sonrió y subió la ultima maleta.

Alice sonrió y bailoteo hasta el autobús. Terminaron de pasar lista y checar los permisos y subimos. Nosotros fuimos los últimos en subir, así que no quedaban muchos asientos. Las dos parejitas se sentaron juntas y solo quedaban dos asientos, uno completo y otro en el mismo que Tanya. Alguien tendría que irse con ella.

-¡Ediie, aquí!- chillo moviendo su mano. Edward solo sonrió educadamente.

Definitivamente no me iría yo con ella, así que tome asiento a lado de la ventana. Lisa pasaba su mirada entre Edward, el asiento y el otro a lado de Tanya, como indecisa.

- Srta. Volturi y Sr. Cullen, por favor tomen asiento inmediatamente- anuncio nuestro maestro guía.

Vi a Edward suspirar y dirigirse hacia Tanya, quien chillaba de alegría. Cerré los ojos no queriendo ver como se le encimaba a MI Edward pero escuche un golpe seco a mi lado. Los abrí y vi a Edward tumbado en el asiento comos lo hubiesen empujado y a Lisa sentándose a lado de Denali.

-¡Oye no te puedes sentar aquí!- grito Tanya.

-¿Así? ¿Y quien me lo impide?- contesto Lisa. Si Tanya y Rosalie se insultaban, Lisa y Tanya quien sabe que hacían.

-Yo, así que fuera de mi lugar-

-¿Tuyo? Por que yo no veo tu nombre en ningún lado -

- No necesito ponerle nombre, _honey_- dijo con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

-Mira oxigenadita, no me moveré así que ahórrate tus palabras y ¡Cállate!- grito mi prima.

Todos estaban atentos a la discusión y algunos apoyaban a Tanya y otros a Lisa.

-Tu no me …-

-¡Shh!- la callo. Tanya gruño y se quedo callada al fin.

Todo el viaje se la pasaron discusión tras discusión. Todos los que querían echarse una siesta estaban enojadísimos, excepto de Emmett que roncaba a todo pulmón. Tanya y mi prima se gritaban hasta por que una mosca pasaba por el frente.

Después de dos horas y quince minutos-no es que las fuera contando-, llegamos a nuestro destino. El camión se estaciono en la entrada de un lujoso hotel; y yo que pensé que "acamparíamos". Todos bajaron tal ganado desbocado y corrieron hacia el hotel.

-¡Valla, pense que se me pegaria lo chocante!- exclamo Lisa bajandose.

-¡Por favor, se te debaria pegar algo de clase!- grito de vuelta, Tanya.

-¿De quien? Por que tu lo que menos tienes es: clase- estas nunca van a parar.

Edward me ofreció su mano para bajar y yo la tome gustosa, aunque aun no se me olvidaba lo de la mañana …

Estuvimos en la recepcion mientras Alice-la encargada del viaje- entregaba las habitaciones. Casi todos los grupos de tres o cuatro personas, tenian sus cuartos, cuando mi amiga grito:

-¡¿Cómo que no hay mas habitaciones!?-

- ….-

-¡Pero faltan estudiantes!- gritaba desesperada, bueno por alguna extraña razon no tanto.

- …-

- Umm … faltamos siete- dijo. ¿Siete? Haber, Lisa no tiene habitación, tampoco Rose, Emmett, Jazz, Alice y … Edward … díganme que este no es un plan de Alice por favor.

-¡Perfecto!- grito de repente y me asuste … mucho.

La pequeña Alice vino brincando hasta nosotros y puso una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué creen?-

-¿Qué paso, Allie?- conteste con la voz pesada.

-¡Dormiremos juntos!- grito.

-¡¿Qué!?- gritamos Edward y yo al unisón. Me sonroje hasta los huesos.

Alice se rió y empezó a explicarnos que las habitaciones se habían acabado y solo quedaba una suite de tres habitaciones y un sofá cama, que alguien tendría que usar. Como siempre, no me quedo de otra y tuve que aceptar.

-Te ayudo- dijo Edward tomando una maleta mía.

-N-no, gracias- trate de tomarla pero el la alejo.

-Insisto- le sonreí y deje que la llevara.

Nuestra habitación quedaba en el ultimo piso. Alice inserto la llave y abrió la puerta, dejando paso a una elegante salita. Las paredes eran en tonos crema, en el centro había un juego de muebles de madera color beige, una mesita de centro y una gran tele de plasma. A la izquierda estaba la cocina, sus paredes eran color azul cielo y tenia una barra con banquitos hacia la sala. Del lado izquierdo había un gran ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared y daba paso a un amplio balcón donde había camastros y un jacussi. Hasta el fondo estaba una puerta corrediza que, me imagino, da a las habitaciones.

-Wow- escuche decir a Edward. Me reí.

-Créelo, para Alice esto es quedarse corto- dije y entre a la habitación.

Había salido muchas veces de viaje con Alice y siempre ella se encargaba de todo y por eso había conocido hoteles mucho mas elegante y caros que este.

Se repartieron los cuartos y quedamos así: Rose y Em en el cuarto del fondo, en el que sigue Alice y Jasper , en el primero con vista al mar … Lisa y yo y por ultimo Edward en el sofá cama. Pobrecito.

-Por eso debería conseguirme una pareja- refunfuño y mi corazón se aplasto.

Sabia que tarde que temprano, Edward encontraría a alguien pero de tan solo pensarlo o peor pensar que el ya quiere conseguirse una novia mi corazón se estrujaba.

Nos acodamos en las habitaciones y terminamos de desempacar. Las chicas, a excepción de Alice que quemaba hasta el fuego, hicimos la cena.

-¡Esh-to sta rici-simo!- dijo Emmett con la boca llena de _lasagna. _

-¡Osito, no hables con la boca llena!- lo regaño Rose.

-Lo siento, bebe- se disculpo Em y le dio un beso en la boca que de tierno paso a ser apasionado.

-¡Ey, estamos comiendo!- se burlo Lisa.

-¡Chicos!- grito de nuevo Allie.

-¿Ahora que?- pregunto Edward que andaba un poco mal humorado por dormir en el sillón.

-Ay, cálmate Ediie. ¡Mañana iremos a un parque acuático, cerca de aquí!- dijo dando saltitos.

-Yo paso- dije.

-¡No, Isabella, ni creas que te escaparas!- me amenazo.

-Pero, nada. Mañana a las ocho partimos- dijo emocionada.

Terminamos de cenar y les toco a los chicos lavar los platos. Estuvimos un rato viendo televisión y platicando sobre cosas triviales, hasta que decidimos irnos a dormir.

-Buenas noches- dije parándome y despidiéndome de todos.

-Buenas noches, Bella- dijo Edward en mi oído y me dio un beso pausado en mi mejilla.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hola:

Puff! Al fin! XD Siento la tardansa y el mal capitulo pero no he tenido tiempo y ganas, al principio por que me operaron de emergencia e inesperado, por piedras en el riñon, si chicas x eso tomen mucha, mucho agua, no saben los dolores que te dan! I luego cuando sali pues no tenia ganas de escribir solo de dormir xD i por eso el capitulo feo pero prometo que el proximo va star mejor :) ¿Qué creen que pase en el viaje?(Cjz) hehehe

Gracias a todos los que dejan su reviews, alertas y me agregan a F/F!

Besos.

Bye.


	19. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es el trama, el personaje que no conocen.

**Summary: **Bella entra a un colegio de puro niño rico, ahí conoce a Edward Cullen y se enamora perdidamente de el. Lo que no sabe es que todo empezó por un juego ¿Será esto un amor imposible?

* * *

_Isabella's. prov. _

-¡Vamos chicos, despierten!- grito la pequeña Alice aplaudiendo por toda la suite.

La demonio nos había levantado a las seis de la mañana. ¡Seis de la mañana! Nos había echo meternos a bañar, arreglarnos y desayunar en menos de tres horas. Ahora, estábamos todos parados afuera del hotel esperando al autobús que nos llevaría al mentado parque acuático.

-Alice … ¿No crees que la gente normal que va a la playa se levanta tranquilamente y disfruta de un TANQUILO día en el mar?- dije tratando de fulminarla con la mirada.

-Lo has dicho, la gente normal y yo nunca he sido normal-

-Me alegro que lo aceptes-

No tardo mas de diez minutos para que el típico autobús amarillo llegara. Nos acomodamos-desgraciadamente- de la misma forma que ayer. Esta vez, Lisa ni Tanya pelearon demasiado y varios pudieron echarse una siesta. En menos de una hora ya estábamos a las afueras del enorme parque acuático.

-¡Vamos chicos, es hora de divertirnos!- grito Alice bajándose del autobús con saltitos. Sabia que no era bueno que se tomara dos tazas de café cargado.

Todos medios alegres y medios dormidos, empezaron a bajar del camión y se formaron en grupos de ocho. Para mi mala suerte, Tanya no tenia equipo por que sus amiguitas no habían venido.

-¡Oh, Ediie! No tengo equipo …- dijo la víbora de Denali con su carita de "Yo soy niña buena".

-¿Y …?- respondió Lisa como siempre metiéndose en platicas ajenas.

-Contigo no estoy hablando, chamaca. Ediie …-

-Mira mamacita, Edward esta en nuestro equipo ¿Te quedo claro?- dijo tronando sus dedos y moviendo su cabeza.

-¿Es cierto eso Edward?- si seguía viendo su teatrito iba a vomitar, lo juro.

-Eh … yo, si estoy con ellos-

-Oh … pero son solo siete y el grupo son de ocho, les falta uno …-

-¿Qué mas descubriste, Newton?- pregunto Lisa … mi mente solo gritaba: _"¡NO!" _

-Pues …-

-¡No! ¡Nunca, barbie!- grito Rosalie con las manos en los aires.

-Pero … no pueden dejarme solita …-

-¿Quieres apostar?- susurro Lisa a mi lado. La voltee a ver y me sonrió.

-¡Basta, niñas! Tanya estará con nosotros …- sentencio Alice.

-Pero … -dijimos las tres al unisón.

-Y podrán fregarla todo lo que se les hinche su gana-

-¡Eso esta mucho mejor!- gritaron mi prima y Emmett chocando sus negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

Seria un día largo, largo con ganas de hacerse largo. Con una Alice emocionada, un Emmett aniñado, una Rosalie amargada, una Lisa entusiasmada, un Edward enfurruñado y una Tanya encimosa, empezamos el divertido paseo por el parque ….

-

-

-

-

-

-¡¡NO!!- grite agarrándome de un poste.

Los locos de mis amigos querían subirme a un juego de mas de cuatro metros de altura que daba vueltas y vueltas por todos lados. No es que fuera miedosa, si no que ese tipo de juegos me mareaban mucho y hacían que vomitara.

-Ándale, Bells serán solo unos minutos- dijo Alice haciendo un tierno puchero.

-No, Ally eso si que no, lo siento, me subiré a otro, lo prometo-

-De acuerdo …. Será en otro. ¿Quiénes vienen?- me pareció extraño que aceptara tan rápido pero deje pasarlo, me había salvado.

-¿Les parece si vamos a sentarnos a algún lado?- propuso mi prima. Edward y yo asentimos y empezamos a caminar. Tanya se colgó del brazo de Edward y empezó a parlotear, realmente la odiaba.

Llegamos a un pequeño puesto de bebidas y tomamos asiento. Estaba por sentarme lejos de la "parejita" cuando Lisa me empujo y dejo a Edward atrapado entre nosotras. Me sonroje hasta los huesos. Mi primita me guiño un ojo y sonrió. Pedimos algunas bebidas y botanas para pasar el rato.

-¡Unas papas francesas!- grito Lisa saltando como niña chiquita.

-¡Te pondrás gorda!- exclamo Tanya con una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Oh, así me podrás prestar tu ropa!-

-Yo no estoy gorda-

-Tienes razón, estas obesa-

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Loca!-

-¡Naca!-

-¡Cerda!-

-¡Puerca!-

-¡G-O-R-D-A!-

-¡Cállate, anoréxica!-

-¡¡Ya cállense las dos!!- grite con fuerza. Estas dos me estaban volviendo loca con sus pleitos.

-Si van a dejar de pelear, quédense, si no, ¡Lárguense!- amenacé lentamente mirándolas fijamente. Pensé que Tanya iba a gritarme pero solo asintió.

Estuvimos charlando y comiendo durante un buen rato, hasta que los chicos regresaron pálidos e idos.

-¡Wow! ¡Hubiesen visto, la cosa daba vueltas como loco!- grito Emmett dejándose caer en la silla.

-¡Eso-fue-asombroso!- dijo Allie que venia con los ojos abiertos y el pelo aun mas revuelto.

-¿Y Jasper?- pregunté al no verlo cerca.

-Vomitando …-

Esperamos a que Jazz regresara y que los chicos se calmaran para ir a otro juego. Emmett y Alice nos llevaron a uno de agua. Consistía en un simple carrito que subía a una altura de mas de cinco metros y caía totalmente de forma empinada a una alberca de agua. Escalofriante, lo se.

-¡A este si te me subes, Belly-Bells!- dijo Alice moviéndome los hombros.

-Ally …-

-¡No! ¡Tu prometiste que al siguiente si …!- dijo haciendo su cara de perrito mojado pero yo no caería mas en su juego.

-Alice, si ella no quiere no la obligues, aparte yo tampoco quiero subir - intervino mi hermoso príncipe de brillante armadura; Edward.

-No la obligo. Pero se que mi hermosa e inteligente MEJOR amiga Bella NUNCA rompería una promesa y menos si se trata de su CASI hermana Alice … ¿O me equivoco Bellita?- me chantajeo con su cara de niña tierna. Como dije antes, no caería.

Carita … Ternurita … ¡Ash, maldita sea Alice!.

-¡Esta bien!- grite enojada, siempre lo lograba- pero … que Edward suba con migo.

La risa de Emmett no se hizo esperar y las carcajadas resonaban por casi todo el parque. Se acerco a Edward y le golpeo el hombro.

-¡Uy, ya te cargo Edwin!- dijo entre risotadas.

-Ya que …- dijo sonriéndome.

Empezamos hacer la fila para el luego, y déjenme decirles que estaba realmente larga. Al fin, logramos llegar al inicio de la fila. Pero como el asiento era para tres personas, nos subimos de la siguiente manera: Emmett, Rosalie y otro joven al frente del carrito, Alice, Jasper y Lisa atrás de ellos y Edward, Tanya y yo en los penúltimos asientos.

El corazón empezó a alocarse. No soportaba la altura y menos una caída de quien sabe cuantos metros y a una velocidad espantosa. Por tal razón no me gustaba venir a los parque de diversiones y cuando iba a alguno era por que solo me subiría a lo carritos chocones o el carrusel.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Edward en el oído.

-S-si. Solo le tengo miedo a las alturas-

-Aquí estoy, no te pasara nada …- dijo mientras los seguros del carrito se retiraban y este empezaba a subir lentamente ….

"_¡¡Oh, por dios!!" _era lo único que pensaba. Movía mis piernas eufóricamente y trataba de tomar algo de aire. Aquí me iba salir dando un infarto.

-¡Ediie, tengo miedo! ¡Ediie! ¡Abrázame, tengo mucho miedo!- empezó a chillar la barbie esta. Mis nervios estaban a punto de estallar, hasta que la bomba exploto.

-¡¡Ya cállate, Tanya!! ¡ME-TIENES-ARTA!- grite mirándola con odio.

Entonces, un grito proveniente de atrás, me hizo mirar al frente y ver que estábamos apunto de caer. _"¡¡Santo dios!!". _

-Edward … ¡Edward!- grite tomando su brazo y enterrando mi cabeza en el.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡¡Edward …!!- grite sintiendo como mi estomago se revolvía y se quedaba en el punto de partida, el aire golpeo mi rostro.

-¡¡¡Ah …!!!- gritaron todos. Me estaba muriendo, y no era exageración.

-Edward … ¡¡Te amo!!- era tanto mi miedo que ni cuenta me di de lo que había gritado, hasta que Tanya me lo hizo saber.

-¡¿Qué tu amas a quien!?-_ "¡Mierda!". _

Lo único que sentí después, fue el agua contra mi rostro y cuerpo, eso me hizo reaccionar un poco. Los cinturones se desabrocharon y salí corriendo de ahí. La había cagado totalmente.

-¡Bells …!- escuche que gritaron a lo lejos. Iba tan desesperada y mareada -por el juego- que tropecé varias veces.

Seguí corriendo sin pensar en nada, solo en que la había regado, había acabado con la poca amistad que teníamos. No se cuanto llevaba corriendo, pero hubo un momento en el que mis piernas me fallaron y caí de rodillas.

-Oh, Bella …- sentí unos brazos rodearme y llore en su hombro, el que siempre ha estado para mi.

-Alice … el me va a odiar- sollocé mientras ella acariciaba mis cabellos.

-No lo creo, Bells. No lo creo …-

_Edward's. prov. _

No podía creerlo. Simplemente, no podía creer lo que mi Bella acababa de decir. Era casi imposible. De seguro, fue solo el shock del juego. Solo eso.

Apenas quitaron los cinturones ella salio corriendo, trate de seguirla pero Alice me detuvo, diciendo que lo mejor era que ella fuera y la tranquilizaría. Los chicos la apoyaron y la deje ir.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas para esperarlas, y lamentablemente Tanya quedo a mi lado, apoyada en mi hombro y refunfuñando.

-¿Tanya, podrías callarte?-

Necesitaba pensar y ese molestoso zumbido de su voz no me dejaba. ¡Cuánto me castraba!. Estuve vagando por mi mente durante no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que un golpecito en mi hombro me saco de ensoñación.

-Edward, ¿podría hablar con tigo?- dijo Tanya muy despacito.

-Claro. ¿De que?-

-A solas, si se puede- su voz tan calmada y 'respetuosa' me hizo dudar pero asentí.

Nos paramos ante la mirada de mis amigos y fuimos un poco retirado, atrás de unos árboles. Me apoye en al árbol y espere.

-Edward, tienes que dejarlo- dijo de repente con la voz dura y chillona.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-

-Lo de la apuesta, has ganado, ya déjala- sus palabras trajeron los recuerdos a mi mente.

¡La apuesta! ¡La maldita apuesta! Se me había olvidado completamente, y ahora tenia que venir Tanya a decírmelo justo cuando la mujer que amo había confesado que me amaba.

-Tanya, pero era hasta que lograra que … ya sabes-

-¡No, Ediie! Deja a Swan y vuelve con migo, tu ganas la apuesta pero déjala-

-No, Tanya. No quiero dejarla-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que la amo …- confesé.

_Tanya. prov. _

¡¿Qué!? ¡Bárbaras las cosas que estaba diciendo mi Ediie-bu!

-Por que la amo …- dijo estupidamente.

-Amor, no puedes amar a alguien como … _eso- _dije toda la verdad. ¡Vamos! Isabella era muy poca cosa comprada con migo, la gran yo.

-Si, si puedo. Es mas, ya lo hice, así que no pienso dejarla- me acerque a el lentamente, con pasos sensuales y susurre a su oído.

-Tu, me amas- dije mordiendo su ovulo, sentí como se tenso.

-Tanya, déjalo no me alejare de ella y ya no te amo-

-No puedes, somos novio todavía ¿recuerdas?-

-Nosotros corta …-

-No, lo aparentamos pero seguimos andando-

-Esta bien, ahora te corto, no quiero nada contigo- ¡NO! Nadie termina con Tanya Denalí, nadie.

-No- dije chocando mis dulces labios contra los de el. No podrá resistirse a mi y menos para irse con esa cosa de Swan.

Moví mis labios insistentes contra los de el. Me abrí paso en su boca y jugué con su cabello. Nos separamos cuando el aire nos falto.

-Ves, me amas-

-¡Déjalo! ¡Esfúmate de mi vida! ¡Amo a Bella y nadie lo cambiara, ni un beso ni nada!- grito dando media vuelta y largándose.

¡¡Maldita seas, Isabella!! Nunca nadie me ha quitado lo que es mió, y si es así yo siempre lo recupero como que me llamo Tanya Denalí de Cullen, próximamente …

_Isabella´s. prov. _

Llore con Alice hasta que me desahogue. Ella no había dicho nada, solo me había abrazado y llorado con migo.

-Allie, me quiero ir- susurre separándome de ella. En sus ojos vi la indecisión.

-Quisiera acompañarte, pero soy la jefa del grupo y no puedo irme hasta el horario programado …-

-No te preocupes, le diré al chofer que me lleve y se regrese ¿si?-

-Ten mucho cuidado, cualquier cosa me llamas-

-Estaré bien, igual cuídate y no le digas nada a nadie, por favor-

Alice sonrió y simulo cerrarse la boca con candado. Me levante del césped y camine con ella a mi lado. Me acompaño hasta el autobús y le dio instrucciones al chofer, quien asintió.

-Te quiero, ya nada de llorar-

-No aseguro nada, gracias por todo, Alice-

-Para eso estamos las amigas …- sonreí y me subí al camión.

El trayecto fue rápido y silencioso. Obvio, no tenia con quien platicar si era la única en el camión. Llegue al hotel y me fui directo al cuarto. Me puse un short y una blusa cualquiera. Tome un bote de helado de chocolate y me eche a ver 'Orgullo y prejuicio'.

Definitivamente el sr. Darcy era el segundo hombre mas guapo. Me encantaba su mirada, era tan penetrante y ¡uf! No sabia como describirlo. Pero, hay alguien mas, alguien que tiene la mirada mas hermosa y penetrante que he visto, ese si era el hombre mas guapo, sensible, educado, era mi hombre perfecto.

El ruido de una puerta abierta, me sobresalto.

-¡Ya llegamos!- escuche la voz de mi prima. Estaba por pararme cuando alguien se tiro encima de mi.

-¡Oh, Bella! ¡Cuánto lo siento!- decía una y otra vez Lisa sobre mi.

-¡Lisa, atrás! ¡Tenemos tan pocas horas!- grito Alice desesperada.

-¿Para que?- la cara de Alice se volteo y escuche chiflar distraídamente a Lisa mientras Rose se miraba las uñas. Algo tramaban.

-Bueno … es que hoy … ahiunafiestaenlaplayayvasair- dijo Alice tan rápido que no le entendí nada.

-¿Qué hay que?-

-Una fiesta en la playa y vas a ir- me pare del sillón y la mire como si tuviera tres ojos.

-No, Alice. Yo no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta, déjame disfrutar mi soledad- pase a lado de ella y empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

-Ah, no. Eso si que no, Bella. Las amigas nunca dejamos a otra en la 'soledad'.- dijo Rose tomándome del brazo. Me sorprendió.

-Chicas, no quiero verlo-

-No podrás esconderte siempre, ahora no lucharas mas por que ganaremos de todas formas- tenia razón, no podría esconderme siempre y ellas siempre ganarían.

-Me las deben- susurre caminando a mi cuarto.

-¡Te amamos, Belly!-

-Mas les vale-

Tome mis cosas y me metí a bañar. Escuche como Alice susurro un "Ya va aprendiendo" antes de que cerrara la puerta. Me lave el cabello con tranquilidad, tallando mi cráneo con suavidad. Salí y mis amigas me empujaron a una silla y empezaron a hacerme cosas, deje llevarme.

Mi trasero estaba casi entumido cuando las tres gritaron.

-¡Buala!- abrí mis ojos y el espejo que alguna vez estuvo enfrente de mi había desaparecido.

-¿Y el espejo?-

-Regla #1: Nunca te ves hasta que estés lista- dijo Rose parándome y llevándome al baño, me tendió una bolsa y cerro la puerta.

Abrí la bolsa negra y saque lo que parecía ser un vestido, y así era. Era un vestido strapless blanco, la tela parecía ser de manta, estaba hermoso. Me lo puse y se ajusto a mi figura, del torso era pegado aparentando ser una faja, de ahí venia amplio y de tela vaporosa hasta un poco mas arriba del tobillo.

-Wow, yo nunca me equivoco- alardeo Alice.

Las chicas, ya estaban vestidas y listas. Alice llevaba un vestido amarillo pastel de una sola manga hasta la rodilla. Rose traía un short blanco y una ombliguera azul cielo. Lisa llevaba un traje, tipo overol de color negro, de arriba era strapless y aglobadito, en la cadera traía un cinturón plateado y de ahí estaba el short, que pertenecía al mismo traje.

-Están lindas, chicas. ¿Ahora ya me puedo ver?- mis amigas asintieron y me llevaron al espejo.

La persona reflejada, definitivamente no era yo. El vestido se me veía perfecto y quedaba muy lindo con las sandalias plateadas de piso. Mi cabello estaba ondulado y agarrado en una coleta baja que caía sobre mi hombro derecho, el maquillaje era en tonos suaves, como siempre, nada mas que ahora el gloss era un rojo sangre.

-Gracias, de nuevo-

-Anda, vamos que se hace tarde- dijo Rose, quien se veía mas contenta de lo normal.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, solo uno que otro estudiante perdido. Íbamos a medio camino cuando Alice dijo que quedo de verse con Jazz en el cuarto de Ben, donde se estaban arreglando los chicos. Así que continuamos sin ella.

-¡Rose!- escuchamos gritar a Emmett que venia corriendo hacia nosotras.

-Osito, ¿Qué paso?-

-Bebé, nesecito tu ayuda, el pingüino bu-bu se rompió- la voz de Emmett parecía realmente triste, me dio pena.

-Em, estamos a punto de ir a la fiesta del siglo y tu con tu pingüino-

-¡Ándale! ¿Por favor, mi reinita?- Emmett hizo un tierno puchero y Rose no se pudo resistir.

-Lo siento, chicas- dijo y se fue con su novio. Ahora, solo quedábamos mi prima y yo.

Suspire y seguí andando. A los pocos minutos llegamos a la playa. El aire estaba fresco y acariciaba mi rostro. Los pies se hundían en la arena suave. A lo lejos podía ver algunas antorchas encendidas. Nos encaminamos hacia ellas.

Estábamos llegando cuando Lisa se paro de repente.

-¡Ay! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!- grito tomándose su pie.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Creo que me enterré alguna piedrita. ¿Podrías voltearte? No me gusta que me vean el pie- dijo tímidamente. Se me hizo algo raro pero le hice caso.

Le di la espalda y me quede viendo el mar. Pasaron los segundos y no escuche mas ruido.

-¿Lisa, estas bien?- pregunte y nada. Me voltee y logre ver la figura de mi prima corriendo hacia el hotel. Suspire tratando de calmarme y la iba a empezar a seguir.

-Bella …- dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espalda. _"¡Ay, no! No debí creerles nada" _me lamente mentalmente.

-Dime que esto no fue su idea- dije bajito, como si estuviera hablando conmigo misma.

-No, fue la mía, ella solo fueron la carnada- admitió con un toque de diversión en su voz.

-A, pues el pez se ha zafado de la caña- dije empezando a caminar hacia el hotel. Me detuvo por el brazo y me volteo, quedando frente a frente.

-Bella, por favor-

-No, Edward. En verdad, lo siento, no se que me paso, fue el miedo y dije una tontería. En verdad, no quiero perder tu amistad, olvídalo mejor- solté con una sola bocanada de aire.

Me miro a los ojos con ¿tristeza?.

-Osea, que lo que dijiste era mentira …-

-No, yo te amo pero se que tu no a mi, no tiene caso arruinar una amistad por una estupidez- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa. ¿Le agradaba verme sufrir?.

-¿Quién te dijo que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos?- pregunto.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, para luego latir desbocado. No iba a decir lo que iba a decir ¿verdad?.

-¿Qué … quieres decir?- sus manos tomaron mi rostro y empezó a acariciarlo.

-Isabella, yo te amo. No me atrevía a decírtelo por que pensé que tu a mi no, pero ahora que se que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, quisiera hacerte una pregunta, ¿Quisieras ser mi hermosa novia?- la pregunta golpeo mi corazón y sentí como si me diera a dar un infarto.

-Me encantaría …- sonrió y me beso, un beso en serio.

Fue un beso que demostraba todo el amor que sentíamos. Fue el mejor beso que me han dado. Nos separamos cuando nos falto el aire.

-Y ahora, ¿me harías el honor de compartir una cena con migo?-

-Por que no- sonrió y tomo de mi mano para guiarme.

Pasamos por un camino de antorchas encendidas, hasta llegar al muelle, donde había un hermoso yate blanco amarrado a este.

-Las damas primero- dijo ayudándome a subir. No podía creerlo, el había echo todo esto para mi.

-¿Es tuyo?-

-Si, bueno de mis padres-

-Es muy hermoso-

-No mas que tu- dijo ayudándome a sentarme. La mesa estaba adornada con pétalos de flores y una vela al centro.

Edward soltó el yate y navego un poco hacia adentro del mar, ahí lo dejo reposar. Cenamos entre charla y caricias. Me sentía tan feliz que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Estuvimos un rato bailando y disfrutando como hasta la medianoche. Edward me enseño a manejar el yate de regreso. Era un buen maestro.

-¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa?- dijo cuando me ayudo a bajar del yate.

-Mmm, solo unas siete veces, pero no me importa-

-Que bueno, por que tendrás que escucharlo a diario- dijo besando suavemente mi boca.

-Me encantaría escucharlo- sonrió y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te amo demasiado, mi Bella-

-Y yo mi Edward- dije y lo bese con pasión.

Al fin estaba echo mi sueño realidad. Estábamos juntos.

* * *

Wuu!! Siento la tardanza! Pero cero inspiración, y es algo bueno o nada aunque si me esperaba a algo bueno, nunca iba a subir xD

Al fin Bella&Edward! no me agrado mucho pero algo es algo xD no les ha pasado qe por miedo gritan algo loco? xD Ps a mi si ¬¬ una vez en ese mismo jeugo qe el de Bella le dije a mi mama qe la amaba y si pasaba algo vendiera mis cosas xD asi de miedo tenia! jaja!

Chicas, gracias por sus RR y alertas y apoyo.

Me voy, me muero de sueño y apenas con las 7:06 de la noche xD qe floja soy!

Espero que les guste.

Un gran beso.

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!!**


	20. MI hombre

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Sra. Meyer, el drama es todo mía de mi ^_^****

Summary:

Bella Swan entra a un colegio de puro niño rico, ahí conoce a una persona en especial; Edward Cullen, se enamora perdidamente de el, lo que ella no sabe que esto empezó por un juego ¿Será esto un amor imposible?

------

Me desperté con un sentimiento de alegría inimaginable. No se si fue por que dormí con un lindo bebe o por lo que paso … anoche. Suspire al recordarlo. No podía creer que fuese cierto ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si tan solo fue un simple sueño?.

Aleje todo pensamiento negativo y voltee a mi costado, para darme cuenta de que Lisa ya no estaba. Suspire y me levante con dirección al baño. Me bañe tranquilamente y vestí aun mas. Un simple short café y una blusa de tiras naranja. Me agarre el cabello en una coleta alta y salí del cuarto.

-Valla, hasta que te dignas a levantarte, floja- dijo Lisa dándome un gran abrazo y una mirada de: "sabes lo que te espera".

-Ni que fuera tan tarde- dije entrando a la cocina, donde estaba una Rosalie apurada.

-Son las nueve y media de la mañana, cariño-

Rodee los ojos, una loca manía desde que Lisa y Alice están juntas. Empiezo a pensar que un día de estos me quedare con los ojos chuecos.

-¡bueno, vamonos a desayunar!- dijo Rose calzándose sus sandalias.

Los chicos se habían bajado a tomar mesa y para que Emmett se callara con que tenia hambre. Cuando llegamos al restaurante me empezaron a sudar las manos al darme cuenta que había llegado el momento de ver a Edward.

Lo vi sentado en la mesa con los chicos. Estaba tan guapo que me costaba creer que fuéramos _novios. _Me desvié del camino a la mesa y me fui directo al buffet. Tome un plato y empecé a servirme.

Unos brazos me tomaron por la cintura y esos labios tan conocidos, besaron mi mejilla. Me voltee y todo miedo se esfumo al sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

-Hola, amor- dijo sonriendo magníficamente.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal dormiste?- dije dándome la vuelta para servirme fruta.

- Algo incomodo en el sillón. Pero ahora que te veo estoy muy bien-

Reí entre sus brazos. Camine hasta la mesa con Edward abrazándome por la espalda. Todos, y digo todos incluyendo a mis amigos, se nos quedaban viendo sorprendidos y unas que otras jóvenes me aniquilaban con la mirada, entre ellas, estaba Tanya.

No pude evitar soltar una risita al ver la cara de estupefacción de Tanya. Sabia a gloria, a venganza, dulce ….

-¿Qué están divertido?- pregunto mi prima cuando llegamos a la mesa.

-En este momento, la cara de Tanya-

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la mesa donde estaban todos ellos y rieron con migo. Edward aprovecho y les dio a conocer sobre nuestro noviazgo. Todos nos felicitaron y las chicas se dedicaron a amenazar a Edward, junto con Emmett, quien tronaba sus dedos en señal de amenaza.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Alice nos aviso que hoy pasaríamos el día en el hotel, disfrutando de sus servicios. Las chicas nos fuimos al spa mientras los chicos fueron a un taller de tiro al blanco.

-¿Con que Edward, eh?- dijo Rose mientras nos metíamos a las aguas termales.

-¡Oh, cállate! Que ustedes planearon todo-

-No. Yo fui la mente maestra, el ramo* me lo llevo yo- dijo Alice de manera egocéntrica.

Todas reímos.

-Pero yo hice la cena- canturreo mi prima.

-¿Y? Pero yo hice lo demás- la contradijo Alice.

-¡Oigan! Yo conseguí el barco- reclamo Rosalie.

Mis amigas estaban totalmente loca. Ni siquiera se como son mis amigas, siendo yo tan inocente y normal. **¡Claro! Inocente, ja! **¡hola! Hace tiempo que no te aparecías por aquí **Ya sabes, una diva como yo tiene la agenda ocupada **me imagino, ¿Y lili? **por ahí venia … **_¡Hola, gente! _¡Lili, al fin te vuelvo a ver! _uy si, mi hombre me tiene o-c-u-pa-d-i-s-i-m-a _**¡Pervertidos! **_ay, no es mi culpa que seas una reprimida _¡ah … como extrañaba sus peleas …! **¿Quién no?. **

-Yo digo que Bella fue la ganadora, vean que se llevo de premio- dijo Rose con una sonrisa burlona.

- Claro, yo soy la que gane un hombre como Edward, nada mejor-

-¡No se vale! ¡Soy la única solterona!- se quejo mi prima.

-No te preocupes, Lis. ¿Has visto al barman?- dijo Alice.

-¿El moreno, ojos azules?-

-¡Ese mero! No te quitas los ojos de encima …-

-¡Este fin me lo ligo!- sentencio mi prima riendo.

Nos terminaron de poner unas mascarillas, cremas, piedras y toda cosa caliente en cuerpo y cara y nos lavamos para irnos a la alberca donde quedamos con los chicos.

Estábamos entrando al área de la alberca, cuando alice se tiro encima de mi, tapándome la vista y haciendo que me tambaleara hacia atrás, por suerte, no caí.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué te pasa?- dije un poco enojada.

-¿A mi? ¡nada! ¿Por qué? ¿tengo algo? ¡Eh!- grito eufórica.

Suspire y llegue a la conclusión de que era otro de sus ataques de paranoia. Quise pasar de largo pero me tomo de los hombros.

-¡No! ¡No mires, por favor!- dijo tomándome de la cintura.

La aleje de mi con cuidado y mire encima de su hombro. Sabia que algo estaba ocultando. Ahí, cerca de los chicos, estaba Edward acostado en un camastro, eso no era lo único, si no que la zorra de Tanya estaba arriba de el tratando de ¡besarlo!.

"_maldita zorra piruja" _pensé antes de caminar hacia ellos con paso decidido.

Se las iba ver en grande. Por mi mente también paso el matar a Edward, pero al ver su cara de asco y como empujaba una y otra vez a Tanya, sin éxito alguno, hizo que me apiadara de el.

-Vamos, Ediie. Nadie tiene por que enterarse, de seguro, quieres estar con una mujer de verdad …- decía mientras le restregaba sus pechos.

-¡Ay, que amable! ¿Y quien es esa _mujer _de _verdad_?- interrumpí tomándola con fuerza del brazo y alejándola de MI novio.

-¡Obvio que tu no, si no yo! Ediie merece algo mejor-

-Tanya, primero, aprende a diferenciar entre una mujer y _algo _como tu, ya que humano y zorro no es lo mismo; segunda: ¡Aléjate de MI novio antes que te arranque cada sucio pelo, mugre oxigenada ofrecida!- le grite.

-¿Tu novio?- pregunto mirándome de arriba a bajo.

-Si, mi hombre- dije enjarrando las manos.

-¡Ja! En verdad, nunca pensé que pasarías de esto- se señalo- a esa cosa- dijo señalándome a mi.

-Mira Denali, ninguna 'cosa' le dice 'cosa' a una amiga- amenazo Alice y en ese justo momento, Rosalie y Lisa empujaron a Tanya directo a la piscina.

-¡Me las pagaran!- grito la típica frase de zorra ardida y se fue corriendo.

Las chicas chocaron las palmas y corrieron a la alberca junto con Jasper y Emmett. Jale un camastro y puse mis cosas sobre el. Me sentía bien, le di una lección a Tanya, aunque siento que me vi un poco posesiva, pero ella se lo merecía..

-¿Tu hombre, eh?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me voltee con el ceño fruncido y con las manos en la cadera. Ni crea que ya por que le aleje a las moscas, le voy a pasar desapercibida esta.

-¿Algún problema? Por que si no me busco a otro- dije secamente.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas enojada?- dijo acercándose sensualmente.

-No, claro que no me va a enojar que mi novio se tire a otra-

-Bella, ella se me tiro a mi, sabes que solo te amo a ti-

Sonreí y me tire a los brazos. ¿ como no amarlo?.

-- Perdóname-

-Estas perdonado- dije uniendo nuestros labios.

Estuvimos un rato acostados en los camastros hasta que Alice nos llamo para un partido de volleyball acuático. Al principio me negué, pero Edward me convenció.

Con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, fui quitándome la ropa para dejar a la luz un mini bikini color plateado. Estaba deshaciéndome de la playerita cuando Edward me tomo de la cintura y me tapo con su cuerpo.

-¿Edward, que pasa?-

-No voy a dejar que salgas con esa cosa-

-¡Es un traje de baño!- dije riéndome. Se veía tan lindo celoso.

-¡¡Pero si apenas y te tapa!!-

-Edward, ya, no seas sobre protector-

-Es que mira como te ven- dijo matando a los hombre con una mirada.

Me sonroje.

-Tu me cuidaras, ahora, vamos a jugar-

Tome de su mano y lo guié hasta la alberca. Ahí, Edward se deshizo de su camiseta y .. ah … tenia unos abdominales asombrosos. Tenia cuadrados sobre los cuadros, era hermoso.

Se escucharon unos suspiros de la mujeres. Ahora me imagino que se siente. Voltee y le mande miradas asesinas a cada una de ellas. Me acerque a Edward y lo abrasé. _"¡Ja! Este hombre tiene dueña". _

-¿Celosa?- dijo socarronamente.

-¡Ay, solo métete a la alberca!-

Y como mi novio es muy obediente, me tomo de la cintura y salto al agua junto con migo. Alice entusiasmada, llamo a Lisa, quien estaba platicando alegremente con el barman.

Armamos los equipos de la siguiente manera: Jazz, Alice, Rose y Emmett en un equipo, Lisa, el barman, Edward y yo en otro. El juego estaba duro, pero nosotros estábamos en la delantera.

Al fin de varias revanchas, gracias a que Emmett no se daba por vencido, terminamos ganando nosotros, gracias a Edward y Lisa que eran bastante buenos.

-¡No se vale! ¡Quiero la revancha!- grito Em golpeando el agua.

-Emmy, llevamos cinco revanchas. ¡Acéptalo, perdiste!- dije mientras me trepaba en su espalda.

-¡Escúchame, Swan yo nunca pierdo!-

-¡lo acabas de hacer, perdedor!- canturree.

-Nunca pierdo y no me vengo, swan- me tomo de los brazos y me aventó al agua, riéndose descaradamente.

-¡¡Estas muerto, Mcarty!!- dije hundiéndolo.

Con eso, empezamos una guerra de agua. Estuvimos jugando por un buen rato, hasta que decidido ir a cambiarnos para ir a cenar. La cena transcurrió tranquila, estuvimos viendo un show ahí y nos fuimos a dormir.

-Buenas noches, amor- dijo Edward dandome un beso en la frente.

-Que duermas bien, bebe- mi novio hizo una mueca.

- Hare lo que pueda en ese sillon-

Sentí compasión por el. Tener que dormir en ese incomodo sillón toda la noche y por tres días, que horror.

-Vamos, en mi cama entramos los dos- mi propuesta pareció sacarlo de onda.

-¿Qué? No, Bella, no creo que este bien-

-Edward, no aremos nada malo, solo dormir- pareció pensarlo por unos minutos y asintió.

-Eres un amor- susurro besando mi mejilla.

Reí. Entramos a la habitación y vi a Lisa peinándose. Mi prima tenia una rara obsesión por peinarse el cabello antes de irse a dormir.

-¡Ay no! Sabia que tendría que traer tapones- bromeo mirándonos con asco.

-Eres un asco, Lis. Solo dormiremos-

-Eso dicen todos …- musito antes de meterse a su cama y apagar las luces.

-Muy buenas noches a los dos, sean silenciosos por favor-

Le lancé una almohada a Lisa y me acomode con Edward atrás de mi. Me hice lo mas chiquita posible, dándole la espalda a mi novio, quien paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y me pego a el.

-Duerme, mi ángel- susurro.

Esa fue la primera noche que dormí con Edward Cullen, mi novio.

-----

--

-

Mi cabeza retumbaba. Mi cuerpo estaba mas adolorido que quien sabe que y mis ojos se cerraban cada dos segundos.

Había llegado el fin del fin de semana, era hora de regresar a Phoenix. Pero siendo Alice la programadora del viaje, ayer se le ocurrió que seria noche de disco para despedir la acampada.

¡Solo ella nos hace acostarnos a las tres y algo de la mañana y levantarnos a las seis! Alice Brandon tenia que ser.

-¡Vamos chicos, rapido tenemos que llegar antes del mediodia!- apuro la duende.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el camión. Ahora si pudimos irnos tranquilamente, ya que Lis se fue con su 'amore' como ella lo llamaba y no era nada mas ni nada menos que el barman: William, y este se venia de indocumentado en el camión. Era un gran chico.

-Duerme, Bells- me dijo Edward acomodándome sobre su pecho.

-¡Ey, nada con dormir! ¡La fiesta no acaba muchachos!- chillo Allie.

No entendía como diablos alice teniendo ese pequeño cuerpecito podía tener tanta energía. Ella no siquiera había dormido las tres horas que dormimos nosotros y estaba mas que despierta.

El resto del camino se la pasaron cantando, bailando y haciendo mucho, mucho relajo. Yo no aguantaba el sueño, solo quería dormir pero apenas cerraba los ojos, Alice se me tiraba encima.

-¡Vaya!- exclame cuando nos bajamos del camión.

Edward rio y beso mis cabellos. Era tan atento y cariñoso con migo, no pude haber pedido alguien mejor. Todos los estudiantes fueron con sus padres que los esperaban.

-¡Bella, ven quiero presentarte a mis padres!- me llamo Edward.

De pronto, me puse nerviosa. Conocer a los padres de mi novio, alias: mis suegros. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue asentir. Edward me tomo de la cintura y me llevo hacia una pareja de adultos muy guapos.

-Padres, les quiero presentar a mi novia, Bella Swan- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, el color subió a estas.

-¡Oh, que adorable! Soy Esme, cariño- dijo una señora con rostro en forma de corazón, cabello canela hasta los omoplatos y unos hermosos ojos verdes, como los de mi Edward.

-Mucho gusto, Sra. Cullen- ella sonrió.

-Dime Esme, el es mi esposo, carlisle- dijo señalando a un señor rubio, tez pálida y ojos miel casi dorados, muy guapo.

-Es un gusto, dr. Cullen-

-El gusto es mió-

Los padres de Edward era muy buena gente. Todo el temor se esfumo cuando los conocí. Estuvimos un rato platicando hasta que llegaron por mi y me tuve que despedir.

-¡Hija! ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo entusiasmada Reneè.

-Muy, muy bien- dije pensando en todo lo que paso.

-¡uf! Si regreso con el premio grande- bromeo Lisa.

Tenia razón, había regresado con un gran premio …

* * *

**¡Hey! Aquí yo de vuelta con otro capitulo!! =) **

**Al fin me dedicare de lleno con este fic, ya que ya finalize el otro, ah … como lo extrañare! ='( pero bueno, todo tiene un final xD **

**Espero que les haya gustado y con una petición mas, me retiro: **

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!! ¡¡¡REVIEWS!! **

**Un gran beso y abrazo les manda: **

**-*- Eztrella fugaz al amanecer -*- **


	21. Festejos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, a excepción de Lisa, William & Alexandra, que me pertenecen a mi al igual que la trama =)

**Summary: **Bella entra a una escuela de puro niño rico, ahí conoce a Edward Cullen, de quien se enamora, pero lo que ella no sabe es que todo empezó en un juego … ¿Será esto un amor imposible?

Oo0oOo-ExB-0oOo0o

**Bella's. prov. **

_-31 de Diciembre- _

El fin de año había llegado mas rápido de lo que creí. Estábamos a treinta y uno de Diciembre. La cena de año nuevo seria en menos de diez horas, ya se imaginaran como esta Alice.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan Brandon de Cullen!- el grito resonó en toda la casa.

"_Alice" _fue lo único pensé antes de salir de mi habitación y prepararme para morir.

-¿Qué fue, Ally?- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡¡Tardas horas bañándote!! ¿Ya viste que horas son?-

-¿Las doce del medio día?-

-¡Exacto! Vamonos, el tiempo es oro- dijo tomando a Lisa y sacándola de ahí.

Me acerque a la cocina y vi a mi madre cocinando. La abracé por atrás y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No íbamos a cenar?-

-Si, esto es para tu padre, muere de hambre-

-Oh … - iba a seguir hablando pero un grito de Alice hizo que saliera pitando de la casa.

Llegamos a casa de Alice en tiempo record, aparte de solo quedaba a unas cuadras de la mía. Ahí ya se encontraba Rosalie, platicando alegremente con la madre de Alice.

-Buenas tardes, chicas- saludo Elizabeth.

-¡Hola, tia!- dijo Lis antes de darle un beso en cada mejilla.

Salude a la 'tia' Eli y subimos junto con Ally al cuarto de esta. Y como siempre que ella nos arreglaba su habitación era mas bien un salón de belleza.

-Ok, ahora somos mas niñas, por suerte tengo mas ayuda- anuncio mi amiga.

-Veamos … Alex, cariño, ¿podrías aplicarle la mascara a Lis?-

La hermana de la pixie asintió y tomo un vaso con una cosa verdosa y negra y empezó a aplicársela al rostro de mi prima que tenia una mueca de asco en su boca.

-Tu, Rose, pónsela a Bells, por fis- Rose asintió y se dirigió a mi.

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde, entre ropa y maquillaje, para las nueve y algo de la noche ya estábamos mas que listas.

Alice llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla color morado, se amarraba atrás del cuello con una cinta de pedrería plateada que también llevaba debajo de los pechos y tenia una gran escote en la espalda y lo conjugaba con unas zapatillas plateadas. Su cabello estaba lacio y maquillaje en tonos oscuros.

Alexandra vestía un vestido naranja pastel hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, de tirante y escote en forma de gota muy abierto para su edad y zapatillas doradas. Su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado y agarrado en media cola.

Rosalie se puso un vestido color crema de tirante y escote cuadrado, en la cintura traía un listón grueso dorado y de ahí caía en capas hasta la mitad de la pierna. Su cabello estaba totalmente lacio y llevaba flequillo, su pelo lo adornaba con una cinta dorada que tenia un flor de lado.

A Lisa le había puesto un vestido azul marino strapless con pedrería mas oscura debajo de los pechos y hasta la mitad de la rodilla. Su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta baja que caía por su hombro derecho y unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido.

Y por ultimo, yo con un vestido rojo quemado strapless con un escote en forma de corazón y pedrería negra debajo de los pechos y desde ahí el vestido caía hasta arriba de la rodilla y calzaba unas zapatillas negras. Mi cabello estaba con ondas y caía totalmente suelto sobre mis hombros.

-¿Listas para apantallar?- dijo emocionada Ally.

-¡totalmente …- inicio Lis.

- … divinas!- finalizo Alex besando dos de sus dedos para luego pasarlos por sus ojos.

Estuvieron haciendo bobera y media hasta que llego la madre de Alice a decirnos que era hora de marcharnos.

La señora Elizabeth llevaba un vestido color lima con piedras plateadas en el cuello y zapatillas plateadas igual. Su cabello estaba agarrado en un chongo en la parte baja de la nuca.

Nos dividimos en dos autos para llegar al restaurante. En el BMW de Rose, nos fuimos Lisa, Rosalie y yo, en el auto del señor Brandon, se fueron toda la familia Brandon, por así decirlo.

Era tradición pasar el año nuevo con la familia Brandon, todos los años éramos nosotros seis, pero ahora se nos unirían los Cullen y los Hales, aparte de mi querida prima.

En menos de una hora ya estábamos en la entrada del restaurante de Port Ángeles, donde cenaríamos alegremente, o eso espero yo. El señor de la entrada - que por cierto era el mismo desde que tengo memoria- nos recibió alegre con elogios que hacia cada año.

-Por aquí- dijo mientras nos llevaba a una mesa apartada de las otras.

Ahí ya estaban mis padres y los restantes de la familia Hales. Mi madre, siempre de entusiasta, se paro a saludarnos con grandes abrazos al igual que la señora Hales, aunque esta fue menos efusiva.

Mi madre vestía un vestido completamente negro y con un gran escote en la espalda, que acababa hasta la espalda baja, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja. No se le veía mal pero era raro ver a mi mama con ese vestido.

-Que sexy, tia- halagó Lis.

-Si, Reneè deberías traspasarle ese sentido por la moda a tu hija- reprocho Alice.

La ignore y fui a saludar a la tia Liliana, quien llevaba un vestido rosado oscuro con un escote bastante abierto, dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos y unos guantes blancos hasta el codo.

Al poco tiempo llegaron los señores Cullen y Emmett pero sin mi Edward.

-No te preocupes, Bells, ya vendrá- me había dicho mi prima al ver mi cara de preocupación.

Las horas siguieron pasando y nada. Ya casi era media noche y ya estábamos todos en la mesa, excepto Edward Cullen. Empezaron a dar las acampanadas y entro Edward corriendo.

-Lo siento, tuve un percance- dijo cuando llego a nuestra mesa.

Se fue por toda la mesa saludando a todos, hasta llegar a mi lado y darme un casto beso en la boca.

-Hola, amor-

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?- le cuestione.

-Imprevistos-

-¿Qué clase de imprevistos?-

Se que estoy sonando como una esposa controladora y celosa pero no podía evitar enojarme, era nuestro primer año nuevo juntos y el no llegaba a tiempo. Ok, creo que "Andres" tiene algo que ver en esto.

-Bella, no te enojes, lo sabrás al rato- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Las doce de la noche llegaron, brindamos, nos dimos los correspondientes abrazos junto con los mejores deseos y comimos las doce uvas. Estábamos empezando a cenar cuando Alice y Lisa se levantaron.

-Lo sentimos, tenemos que ir a caminar con maletas- anunciaron.

-¿Qué?-

-Si, caminar con maletas, para viajar mas, ustedes saben, creencias - dijeron antes de marcharse.

-Chicas …- susurro Emmett haciéndonos reír.

Terminamos de cenar y estuvimos ahí un rato platicando, hasta que anunciaron que era la hora disco, y los adultos decidieron retirarse, según, iban a un bar a festejar ellos solos.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo Rosalie.

No lo dude ni un segundo y tome a Edward de la mano para llevarlo a la pista. Dudoso de mis ganas de bailar, me tomo de la cintura y empezó a movernos. La música era muy prendida.

-¡Papi, soy tu vaquera!- canto Lisa quien agarraba a Willi de caballito al igual que Alice tomo a Emmett.

-¡Dime vaquera, papi!- grito Alice moviendo sus brazos en círculos en el aire.

Seguimos bailando alegremente hasta que Edward me tomo del brazo y sin decir nada me saco del restaurante. Me llevo hasta su volvo aun callado. Diferentes ideas llegaron a mi mente. Estaba enojado, de seguro, se dio cuenta que no soy nada para el y quiere que lo dejemos.

-¿Edward, que pasa?- pregunte cuando arranco el auto y se puso en marcha.

Mi novio solo me volteo a ver y me beso con desesperación. Eso aumento mis dudas. Todo estaba bien hace unos segundos y ahora, Edward no me dirigía la palabra, no entendía nada y las peores ideas inundaron mi mente.

Lo único que podía ver era el desierto de Phoenix … ¿Me estará llevando lejos de aquí? ¡Me esta raptando! Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Seguimos andando por mas de una hora, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño pueblito.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- inquirí pero no obtuve respuesta.

No sentía miedo, de eso estaba segura. Nunca podría llegar a tener miedo de Edward, pero no me sentía tampoco bien, odiaba que me ocultaran las cosas como el lo estaba haciendo. Si, me sentía enojada.

Estaciono el volvo en un tipo de restaurante antiguo, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar, no puse resistencia, me deje guiar. Adentro, todo era muy antiguo y un poco sucio ¿Qué diablos hacíamos aquí?. Nos recibió un señor barrigón y nos llevo a la parte de atrás.

-Disfruten la velada- dijo antes de marcharse.

Edward sonrió y se acerco a la puerta de vidrio, la cual estaba cubierta por unas cortinas por lo cual no me dejaba ver nada, y con suma lentitud la abrió.

La vista era mas que preciosa. Era una tipo de jardincito, bueno, no era un enorme jardín. El césped era de un verde intenso, había unos cuantos árboles y una parroquia blanca adornada con rosas, el terreno estaba bardeado por una pared de pasto con orquídeas, era simplemente precioso. Pero lo mejor era una especie de montaña que en la cima tenia un gran árbol de manzanas.

-Edward … ¿Qué es esto?- dije asombrada.

-Amor, no creas que olvide nuestro aniversario- sus palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría.

¡Nuestro aniversario! ¿Cómo diablos pude olvidarlo? ¡claro! Todo gracias a los preparativos de la pixie Brandon. Pero no puedo culparla, mi deber era recordar nuestro aniversario, pero no, yo lo había olvidado y el había preparado todo esto. Que mal me siento ahora.

- Claro, el aniversario …- susurre cabizbaja.

Edward acaricio suavemente mi mejilla y tomo mi barbilla para hacerme que lo viera a los ojos.

-Lo olvidaste, lo se. No te preocupes yo lo hubiese olvidado si no hubiese sido por la alarma de mi celular.- confeso un poco apenado.

-Pero … tu hiciste todo esto y yo no tengo nada-

-Cariño, faltan muchos aniversarios mas- dijo sonriente. Su idea me agrado.

-Eso espero- dije sonriendo aun mas.

-Es un hecho. Vamos, el amanecer nos espera- dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome al árbol encima de la montaña.

Abajo del árbol había una mata de cuadros rojo con una botella de vino encima, dos copas, un tazón con fresas con chocolates, uvas y algunas manzanas acarameladas.

-Supuse que no tendrías hambre, así que decidí por algunos postres- dijo sirviendo el vino en las copas y entregándome una.

-Brindemos por un mes mas juntos- dijo alzando su copa.

-¡Salud!- grite chocando las copas.

Me acomode entre sus piernas, con mi espalda reposando en su pecho y el recostado en al árbol. Estuvimos comiendo las frutas que el trajo y bebimos algo de vino. Fue algo sencillo pero muy hermoso, romántico mas que nada.

Nos quedamos ahí abrazado esperando el amanecer, que según Edward desde ahí se veía precioso. Y que acertado estaba, los primeros rayos del sol nos iluminaron con ese toque rojizo y anaranjado tan característico.

-Bella, mi amor, quisiera entregarte algo, como un pequeño regalo …- dijo Edward Tomando una bolsita roja.

Sentí su mano alzando mi cabello y entendí su intención y reemplace sus manos por las mías. Algo frió toco mi cuello, una cadenita. Baje mi vista y me encontré con una cadenita de oro muy finita, de ella colgaba un librito de oro con diseños de pedrería, en el centro había una esmeralda en forma de corazón y mas abajito en letras cursivas decía : _"B & E" . _Mis ojos se humedecieron.

-Es hermoso-

-Me alegro que te guste, ábrelo-

A como me dijo, lo abrí y de un lado, había una foto de nosotros dos sonrientes, en nuestros ojos se podía ver todo el amor y del otro lado venia una pequeña inscripción: "_Esta es nuestra historia". _

-Aquí inicia nuestra historia, amor- dijo besando mis labios.

_- 20 de Junio- _

-¿Estas segura, Bells?- me dijo Alice viéndome preocupada.

-Si, Ally, es lo que quiero- asegure con una media sonrisa.

-En ese caso, ¡Felicidades!- y se me tiro encima.

Los nervios me estaban matando mientras me veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero aun así no estaba dispuesta a echarme para atrás.

El timbre empezó a sonar, me vi por ultima vez en el espejo y baje. Antes de abrir baje la intensidad de la luz del comedor y me aproxime a la puerta.

-¡Felicidades, bebe!- grite tirándome a sus brazos, el respondió gustoso.

-Gracias … por todo- le sonreí.

Tome de su mano y tire de el hasta el comedor. Había adornado esa parte de mi casa con velas, la mesa tenia un mantel blanco y perfectamente ordenado y al fondo una manta con la palabra: "¡Felicidades!" Escrita en ella.

-Esta todo hermoso, Bella- me elogo.

Serví la cena que había preparado con la ayuda de Lis, aunque ella había echo la mayoría. La cena consistía en una ensalada de verduras y un pavo pequeño que había insistido en hacer, y claro el infaltable vino.

Cuando acabamos le serví el pedazo de pastel con las velitas que había comprado. Alegremente le cante las mañanitas mientras el soplaba su velita. Se que era tan infantil, pero me había esforzado en hacer todo esto.

-¡Los regalos! Bueno, el regalo- dije corriendo hacia la sala, tome la cajita azul y regrese al comedor.

-Toma- le dije entregándole la caja. La tomo entre sus manos y me agradeció con un beso.

Lo abrió con delicadeza y elegancia y saco la pequeña cajita negra. Me volteo a ver y sonrió enarcando su perfecta ceja, moví la cabeza dándole a entender que continuara. Con una sonrisa torcida abrió la cajita y dejo ver el anillo de plata.

-Tal vez no te guste, se te haga muy femenino como dijo Emmett, pero yo pensé que tal vez podría ser una alianza, no como las de matrimonio algo mas … informal, tal vez una promesa o algo por el estilo …- empecé a decir pero Edward me callo con un beso.

-Es perfecto, gracias- dijo poniéndose el anillo.

-Trae … unas palabras, atrás-

-"_Juntos por siempre y para siempre jamás. B.S"-_ leyó en voz alta antes de besarme con amor y delicadeza, como todos sus besos.

_-_Este es un detalle, falta el regalo principal- susurre en su oído.

-¿Y cuando me lo darás, mi niña?-

-No puedo bajarlo, lo preparare, cuando te llame, subes- dije para después alejarme de el y subir a mi cuarto.

Hice todo a como me dijeron las chicas, prepare el ambiente, mi vestimenta y maquillaje y por ultimo, "envolví" el regalo.

-¡Edward!- lo llame.

**Edward's. prov. **

Todo esto me estaba volviendo loco de curiosidad. Mi hermosa Bella me había preparado una cena por mi cumpleaños, había echo todo esto solo para mi, aparte del detalle del anillo. No podía haber mejor mujer que ella.

-¡Edward!- escuche como grito.

Bella me había dicho que me tenia un regalo mas pero que no lo podía bajar y que al llamado subiera, así que aquí estaba subiendo hacia su cuarto completamente curioso.

Llegue a la puerta de su habitación, dude si tocar o no, pero ella me había dicho que subiera así que con lentitud abrí la puerta y me quede en shock cuando la vi.

Mi Bella estaba acostada en el centro de su cama con tan solo un baby doll de encaje negro cubriendola y una gran moño del mismo color en su cabeza. Sentí como mis hormonas se removian.

- ¿B -bella?- tartamudee acercandome a ella.

-¡Sorpresa! Espero que te guste- dijo sonrojandose.

-Estas preciosas, divina pero …-

Bella se arrodillo a la orilla de la cama y paso sus brazos por mi cuello.

-Edward, te amo y quiero pertenecerte completamente- dijo y choco sus labios contra los mios.

Fue un beso lleno de pasión, deseo y lujuria, el cual respondi gustoso. Lleve mis manos a la cintura de mi novia y con mucha delicadeza la recoste en la cama, baje mis labios por su delicioso cuello … hasta que algo me golpeo.

"_Si logras llevar a Isabella a tu cama … ganas" _

Y recorde que esto era una apuesta. Si hacia el amor con Bella, ganaria, yo no queria hacer esto mientras ella siguiera engañada. No queria, no podia, me odiaria a mi mismo.

Con toda mi fuerza me aleje de ella y me sente a su lado, apretando el puente de mi nariz.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto ella.

-Bella, no puedo …-

-¿Por qué? ¿No me amas?-

-¡No! Claro que no, yo te amo mas que a nada-

-¿Entonces … no me deseas? ¿Es eso?-

-Bella, te deseo demasiado, eres como mi fruta prohibida, no hay nada que desee mas que a ti, pero no puedo-

-¡¿Por qué!?- grito desesperada.

-Isabella … tengo algo que decirte- dije clavando mis ojos en los de ella.

* * *

**¡Ah! Otro capitulo!**

**Siento las faltas de ortografia al final pero ya estoy un poco cansada =/ espero que les haya gustado eso de dos fechas en un capitulo xD **

**-Andres*- por ahi mencionaba a este dichoso personaje entre las mujeres "andres el que viene cada mes" jaja! Osea: la menstruación xD**

**Lo de caminar ocn maletas a las doce de la noche es una creencia segun, qe eso te dara mas oportunidades de viaje, segun mi mama funciona ;)**

**X cierto cambie lo del corazon x el libro, se me hzio original xD** **ah! i la cancion de "Mami, soy tu vaquero, dime vaquero mami" ya se que es viejizima pero no se pk la traigo en mi mente xD aparte la vdadera letra es como la puse aqui de "Mami soy tu vaqero, dime vaquerO MAMI"**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Mil gracias! Les deseo un feliz inicio de año, que este año todas sus metas se cumplan y sean muy felices =) igual feliz navidad atrasada xD **

**P.D: los prox capitulo creo que seran algo cortos =) **

**Un beso abrazo: **

-*-Eztrella fugaz al amanecer-*-


	22. Todo, una simple ilucion

**Disclaimer: **los personajes ya incluidos en la saga 'Crepusculo' pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, yo solo soy dueña del trama.

**Summary: **bella ingresa a una escuela de puro niño rico, donde conoce a Edward Cullen, de quien se enamora pero no sabe que todo empezo como un juego … ¿Terminara igual?-

**- - - - -**

_Bella's. prov. _

-¡Bella, espera!- me grito corriendo tras de mi.

-¡No, ya déjalo, lo entiendo!- grite de vuelta con la voz ligeramente cortada por el llanto que quería contener.

-Bells, ni siquiera te he explicado- dijo tomándome del brazo.

-No quiero saber tus excusas, solo … déjalo. ..- abrí la puerta de mi auto y me subí.

Se que en este caso, por ser mi casa, el tendría que irse pero ahora tenia que marcharme, era casi urgente. Edward empezó a golpear mi vidrio para que lo bajara y así lo hice.

-Bella, por favor, quédate un minuto mas.-

-No puedo, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego- finaliza acelerando.

Mientras manejaba, deje el vidrio abajo, nesecitaba un poco de aire fresco, sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría todo y mi cuerpo iba a caer flácido sobre el asiento. Mareada. Así era como me sentía en estos momentos.

La situación daba vueltas por toda mi cabeza, sin parar, una, y otra, y otra vez, sacándome de quicio. No sabia, aparte de mareo, que otro sentimiento tenia, me sentía entre enojada y dolida, pero … ¿Cuál era el mas fuerte?.

Estaba enojada, primero, por que me había matado toda una semana para hacer esa pequeña cena, tal vez no fue en un restaurante de súper lujo ni invite a mas de cien personas, pero me esforcé, mucho si me dejan alardear, y sobre todo me tosté la cabeza pensando en el y yo, solos, velas, pasión, etc para que al final el rechace mi entrega, en esa ultima parte me sentía dolida.

En los últimos minutos, mi autoestima había bajado desde el cielo hasta el piso de un solo golpe, fue duro el golpe. ¿Cómo querían que me sintiera? Mi propio novio me había rechazado, cuando vi su cara al verme, mi ego femenino subió, me senti deseada pero al momento en el que dijo: "No" todo eso se esfumo tan rápido como subió.

Suspire y estacione el auto atrás del de mi prima. Ella suspiro aliviada y corrió a mi carro.

-¡Gracias, Bells!- dijo abriendo la puerta y metiéndose dentro.

-De nada- conteste con la voz un poco apagada. Lisa lo noto.

-¿Paso algo? Te vez … triste-

-Nada, tonteras, simples problemas-

-Sabes, que puedes contar con migo, primis-

No se si fue su tono de voz o sus ojos llenos de sinceridad lo que me impulso a contarle todo. Mientras se lo contaba unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos.

-Todo estará bien, enserio- dijo besándome la mejilla.

-Gracias …-

-Y Bells, debes escuchar su 'excusa' eso arreglara las cosas-

- - - - -

Pasaron los días y mi relación con Edward se enfrió mucho. El trataba de explicarme de su rechazo pero yo encontraba la forma de huir, esperando una llamada como la de mi prima esa noche, diciendo que tenían problemas y nesecitaban mi ayuda, pero no, tenia que inventarme tontas excusas. Tenia miedo.

-Amor, por favor, vamos a hablarlo- insistió Edward tomando mi cintura.

-Edward, tengo que estudiar- dije una verdad a medias.

-Bella, te amo, no me gusta que estemos así-

-Por favor, no me gusta recordar que no me deseas- solté con frialdad.

-¡Isabella sabes bien que te deseo y mucho, te lo demostrare!-

Y sin mas me tomo de la cintura y se adueño de mi boca en un beso voraz. Sus labios se movieron fieros y pasionales contra los míos, como nunca se habían movido. La temperatura subió.

Cuando nos separamos recordé que estábamos en medio estacionamiento lleno de estudiantes chismosos. Enrojecí. Escuche la suave risita de Edward.

-¿Me perdonas?-

-No del todo-

-Necesitamos hablar, no hoy si no quieres pero si lo mas pronto-

Asentí y me despedí de beso de el. Todos estos días no había habido besos mas que en la mejilla. Aun estaba dolida. Maneje a mi casa con el beso grabado en mi mente.

Mañana empezaban los exámenes y proyectos finales. Tenia una semana tan ocupada. Al fin finalizaba el año escolar. ¡Vaya! Y el Viernes era la fiesta de fin de año que estaba organizando Alice en su casa a la cual estaba obligada a ir …

**- - - - - **

Y aquí estoy, metida en casa de Alice con un mini vestido con zancos enormes, un vaso de licor en mis manos, sola y absolutamente aburrida. ¡Que fiesta!. ¡Odio las fiestas!

¿Edward? ¿Dónde esta? ¡Eso quisiera saber yo! simplemente no se el paradero de mi novio. Hace unos diez minutos, Lisa vino enfurecida a buscarlo, desde entonces no los he visto.

Deje mi vaso en una mesa vacía y empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras. no creo que le moleste a Alice que me encierre en su cuarto. Camine hasta el cuarto de Alice y me metí ahí, disfrutando del poco silencio.

Gemí. Estos zapatos me están matando. Me pare de la cama y me metí a su closet, no se molestara si tomo unas sandalias prestadas. ¡No podía creerlo! Alice tenia mas de quinientos pares de zapatos con tacón, pero ahí escondiditos, logre encontrar unas sandalias que me vinieran.

Estaba por salir cuando escuche voces. Me acerque a la puerta y pegue mi oído. Se trata que nadie debe estar aquí. Iba a salir pero escuche la voz de mi prima y la curiosidad me gano.

-¡¡Explícamelo, Edward!!- grito Lisa. Me quede en shock, que se trataba que le iba a explicar mi novio.

-Lisa … yo … creo que ya sabes todo- dijo Edward.

-¡¿Es cierto!? ¡¿Todo lo que me dijo Tanya es cierto!?-

Cada vez me sentía mas confundida. ¿ De que hablaban? ¿Qué había dicho Tanya? ¿Y que tenia que ver Edward en eso? Pero todo quedo claro en las siguientes palabras.

-Si, Lisa. Aposte con Tanya que lograba meter a Bella en mi cama …-

Mi corazón se detuvo por segundos para empezar a latir eufóricamente. No podía creerlo. Es que el no, era Edward, el no podía hacerme algo así. Seguro era un mal entendido.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Cómo pudiste!? ¡¡Ella te ama!!-

-¡Lo se, lo se! En esos momentos estaba loco por Tanya, no pensaba-

-¡De eso me doy cuenta! Pero apostar el amor de Bella …-

Era suficiente. No podía seguir escuchando mas. Mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, mi corazón se quebraba con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Dolía, demasiado. Me moví para salir de ahí y sin querer hice que una pila de zapatos se cayera. Me quede estática, esperando que no vinieran a revisar. Por suerte, siguieron con su platica.

- … no, no la amo- escuche que dijo Edward.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, o en este caso mis ojos. Una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo y mojo mi mejilla. Los sollozos se atoraban en mi garganta, dificultándome la respiración.

-No pensé que pasara esto. Era solo una apuesta y llego demasiado lejos …-

De ahí deje de escuchar. Me hice huevito en una esquina y comencé a llorar. EL dolor en mi pecho de volvía insoportable. Escuche como salían del cuarto y cerraban la puerta tras de si.

Cuando mi llanto se calmo un poco, me lave el maquillaje que se había escurrido y salí de la habitación. Corrí por las escaleras y logre ver a Alice cerca de la puerta de salida.

-Alice, me siento mal, me iré a casa- le dije tratando de ocultar mis ojos rojos.

- ¡Ay, que mal! ¡Llamare a Edward para que te lleve!-

-¡No! El se esta divirtiendo, me puedo ir yo sola, por favor-

-No se … es peligroso-

-Alice, por favor- mi mejor amiga asintió y me abrazo con fuerza.

Antes de salir logre ver a Edward volteando hacia todos lados, en eso, llego Tanya y lo abrazo. Reí amargamente y salí de la casa de Alice. Afuera la noche me esperaba, oscura como boca de lobo.

-A casa del jefe Swan- fue lo único que dije al subirme al taxi.

Me sentía mareada, desorientada, como si me hubiesen inyectado algún tipo de droga y esta estuviera haciendo efecto. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y solo unas palabras se repetían en ella.

"_Edward. Apuesta. Bella. Cama. Tanya. " _

Las lagrimas ya no caían por mis mejillas. Estaba en estado de shock. Mi mente empezó a procesar todo y lo comprendió de inmediato.

Edward. Mi Edward había apostado con su _noviecita _que lograba meterme en su cama antes del fin de año, y yo como buena tonta me había creído sus sucias mentiras y me había enamorado de el.

Tristeza, dolor, traición, odio y sobre todo mucha furia, eran los sentimientos que me embargaban cuando llegue a mi casa. Le pague al taxista y me adentre en mi hogar.

Mientras subía a mi habitación, los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente, hiriéndome mucho mas. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, lo primer que vi fue nuestra foto. Estábamos el y yo.

LA furia sobrepaso la razón. Me saque las sandalias que había tomando y la lanza con todas mis fuerzas contra el portarretrato. Este se rompió en mil pedazos, como mi corazón.

Mi mente se desconecto de mi cuerpo, ahora la furia y el resentimiento manejaban mi cuerpo. No era yo, era la Bella ardida y traicionada. Nesecitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba en este momento, necesitaba desahogarme.

Las lagrimas caían por mi rostro, mis manos estaba cerradas en puños, y tiraban todo lo que había a su paso. Empecé a tirar lo que se encontraba en mi tocador, destroce los portarretratos, los espejos, todo.

-¡¡¡TE ODIO MALDITO!!! ¡¡¡TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA!!!- gritaba mientras jalaba mis cabellos y destrozaba mi cuarto.

Los recuerdos pasaban por mi mente y yo estaba enloquecida. Todos esos besos, los 'te amo', todo había sido mentira, una maldita ilusión.

-¡¡TE ODIO EDWARD CULLEN!! ¡¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!!- grite cayendo de rodillas mientras seguía jalando mis cabellos.

Escuche como mi madre entro a mi cuarto y me abrazo con fuerza. Escondí mi cara en su pecho y seguí llorando mientras ella me acariciaba la espalda.

-Lo odio, mama. Jugo con migo, lo odio- sollozaba sin control.

Cuando me tranquilice mi madre me llevo a mi cama. Le conté todo, de lo que me había enterado, ella solo me abrazo y me dijo palabras de apoyo. Después de un rato, se fue.

Había llegado a una conclusión. Odiaba a Edward Cullen por haberme apostado pero mas me odiaba por seguir amándolo. Pero el se iba a odiar mas por que nadie se mete con un Isabella Swan sin salir herido. Nadie.

* * *

Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo!

Y todo se decubre! Y no de la forma que pensaron xD

Sin mas por que mañana me tengo que levantar temprano pk regreso a mi ciudad xD me despido!

Gracias x sus Reviews, apoyo y todo lo demas =)

Un gran beso y abrazo.

-*- Eztrella fugaz al amanecer-*-


	23. Game over

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ya conocidos pertenecen a la Sra. meyer, la trama es toda mía.

**Summary: **Isabella entra a un colegio de puro niño rico, ahí conoce a Edward Cullen, de quien se enamora perdidamente pero lo que no sabe es que todo comenzó con un juego … ¿Terminara igual?.

**- - - - **

_Edward's. prov. _

Un sonidito inundaba mi habitación, rompiendo por completo el agradable silencio que había construido. Con pesadez me levante de mi sillón de piel y me dirigí a mi mesa de noche, donde estaba el causante del sonido; mi celular.

-¿Hola?- conteste sin ver el numero.

-¡Ediie, amor! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- dijo Tanya al otro lado de la línea.

Su odiosa voz entro por mis oídos. Ahora que volvía a escuchar sus chillidos, me di cuento de que era muy raro que no me hubiese vuelto a molestar desde el día en el parque, supuse que no me llamaba para decirme algo bueno.

-¿Qué quieres, Tanya?-

-Siempre tan frió, amorcito …-

-¿Qué deseas, Denali? Ve al grano o te cuelgo-

-Ok, ok. Solo quería recordarte que en una semana finaliza el año escolar, al igual que la apuesta … -

-Lo se, no necesito que me lo recuerdes-

-Bien. El día del baile, veremos quien gano o quien perdió- dijo y colgó.

Me deje caer en mi cama con el celular en la mano. Una semana y el 'juego' finalizaría, tal vez, en una semana todo se acabaría. Sabia que las palabras de Tanya tenían algo oculto para el día del baile. Era Tanya Denali ella no se iba sin venganza.

Suspire.

Me odiaba. Primero, mi Bella me preparo aquella cena para mi cumpleaños y estuvo dispuesta a regalarme su pureza, y yo tratando de hacer lo correcto, me niego ¿para que? Para que todo terminara peor. Como si no deseara mas que hacer a Bella mía, ser el primero en recorrer su exquisito cuerpo.

Baje mi vista y jugué con el anillo que me había regalado. _"juntos por siempre y para siempre jamás" _releí esperando que eso fuera verdad. Que estuviéramos juntos sobre cualquier cosa. Sabia que tarde que temprano se lo tendría que decir, explicarle todo. Era mejor que se enterara por mi y no por boca de otros.

Con el pensamiento que se lo diría mañana mismo, me dormí.

**- - - **

Mi hermosa novia se veía como era, hermosa. Ese mini vestido plateado se le veía hermoso. Sin duda le debía muchísimo a Alice. La tome y bese sus deliciosos labios.

-Te quiero, mi vida-

-Me alegra saberlo- dijo sonriendo. Eso me recordó algo.

-Bells, no quiero arruinar la noche pero necesito hablar contigo-

Una ráfaga de tristeza cruzo sus ojos achocolatados. Me sentí nefasto, mas de lo que ya me sentía. Acaricie con delicadeza su mejilla sonrojada. Quería causarle el menos dolor posible, por eso tenia que decírselo, ya.

Estaba por volver a hablar cuando una mano pequeña pero con fuerza me tomo del brazo y me jalo. Era la segunda vez que me interrumpían justo cuando le iba a contar todo.

-¡¡Edward Cullen!! ¡Acompáñame en este mismo momento!- grito Lisa enfurecida.

Volteo a ver a Bella y le sonrió. Luego me tomo con una fuerza increíble y me jalo, sin querer hacerla enojar mas la seguí hasta la cocina. Ahí lo primero que sentí fue su mano golpeando mi mejilla.

-¡Ey, que te pasa!- grite llevando mi mano a mi mejilla.

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!- volvió a golpearme.

Entonces, supe de que hablaba.

_Lisa's. prov. _

Estaba enfurecida, no mas que eso. Mis manos se formaban en puños esperando el momento de sacar toda esa furia. El todavía de hipócrita haciéndose el desentendido.

-Lis … ¿De que hablas?- dijo Edward.

-¡¿De que!? ¡Eres una pobre mierda, Edward! ¡Un pobre diablo que juega con los sentimientos de los otros! ¡nunca, escúchame, nunca sabrás que es el amor de verdad!- grite mientras golpeaba su pecho.

-Hay mucha gente aquí, vamos arriba- dijo tomando mi brazo, me solté con fuerza.

Lo seguí en silencio escaleras arriba, esperando que nadie de nuestros amigos nos vieran. Luego me encargaría yo de contárselos. Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Alice mi enojo había disminuido un poco.

-¡¡Explícamelo, Edward!!- grite apenas cerré la puerta.

-Lisa … yo … creo que ya sabes todo- dijo Edward.

-¡¿Es cierto!? ¡¿Todo lo que me dijo Tanya es cierto!?-

Cada vez me sentía mi furia seguía en aumento, mas al ver como su silencio y cabeza gacha afirmaba todo lo que esa piruja me había contado.

-Si, Lisa. Aposte con Tanya que lograba meter a Bella en mi cama …-

Mi corazón se detuvo por segundos para empezar a latir eufóricamente. No podía creerlo. Mi prima tan enamorada que estaba para que viniera este patan a destrozarla. Una lagrima llena de coraje se resbalo por mi mejilla.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Cómo pudiste!? ¡¡Ella te ama!!-

-¡Lo se, lo se! En esos momentos estaba loco por Tanya, no pensaba-

-¡De eso me doy cuenta! Pero apostar el amor de Bella …-

-Nunca aposte su amor, no sabia que ella se enamoraría al igual que yo- sus palabras me dejaron sin habla, esa sinceridad en sus ojos me decían que Edward si la amaba.

-¿Y Tanya?

- … no, no la amo- dijo Edward.

-¿Entonces ..?-

-No pensé que pasara esto. Era solo una apuesta y llego demasiado lejos …-

-Mucho. Quiero que hoy mismo se lo digas o se lo diré yo- sentencie.

Yo me ocuparía que ninguno de los dos sufriera mucho.

_Bella's. prov. _

Una lagrima salada mojo mi mejilla. ¿Cuando se acabaran?. No se cuantos días llevo aquí, llorando, tratando de salvarme de ese agujero negro que espera por mi. Pero ya no puedo. Esa lucha es cada vez mas ardua, solo quiero hundirme en ese hoyo negro y que el dolor desaparezca.

Mi puerta fue azotada, hiriéndome los oídos que ya se habían acostumbrado al silencio. Lisa entro a grandes zancadas a mi cuarto, apago la tele, abrió las cortinas de golpe, dejando entrar al resplandeciente sol y me saco de mi cama.

-¡Basta! Llevas cuatro días encerrada solamente llorando. Los chicos están muy preocupados y Edward llama cada cinco minutos, estoy a punto de contarle todo y arruinar tu 'venganza' que no veo que planees-

Sus palabras abrieron nuevas heridas en mi. Me sentía tan mal, había estado lastimando a mis amigos y a mi familia. Soy un asco. Me sorbí las narices y asentí.

-Tienes razón. ¿Cuándo es el baile?- mi voz sonó rasposa y sentí como si espinas la recorrían.

-¡Hoy! ¿Crees que te levante en vano?- exclamo furiosa.

Suspire. Tenia tanto por hace. Me acerque a mi prima y le dije lo que quería que hiciera por mi, ella asintió entusiasmada.

Había llegado la hora de sacar esos alfileres de mi corazón, que me impedían respirar y vivir para hacerle pagar a el lo que hizo. Por que aquí no hay nadie mas culpable que el, ni siquiera Tanya tiene la culpa. Ella solo lo propuso el dio el 'si'.

Voltee a ver mi mesita de noche y vi que mi reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde. Suspire. Me quedaba muy poco tiempo. Tome mis cosas y me metí a bañar.

Durante el transcurso en el que me estuve arreglando, me prepare mental y físicamente para lo que venia. Sabia que despues de esto ya nada quedara solo una lagrima y quizás algunos recuerdo, tan solo eso.

-Bells, me tengo que ir- dijo Lis entrando a mi habitación.

- Si, nos veremos allá. Solo, por favor, que este todo listo-

-Claro. Te quiero, niña- dijo abrazándome.

Me abrasé a mi prima con fuerza, como si quisiera darle a entender que no me dejara, en estos momentos nesecitaba un soporte para no caer. Lisa se alejo y me sonrió antes de salir.

Me quedaba una hora para que me fuera al baile. Se trataba que Lisa le haría creer a Edward que le quería dar una sorpresa, claro que se le iba a dar pero no como le había echo creer.

"_Idiota" _pensé mientras reía.

Durante todo estos días me había estado preparando para congelar los alfileres de mi corazón y enterrar a la Bella tierna y buena que el conocía, para dejar salir a la rebelde y sobre todo, dolida y vengativa Isabella.

Dedique esa hora para pensar y enterrar lo mas posible a esa Bella, cristalicé mi corazón por completo y deje salir los recuerdos de "nosotros", aunque esa palabra nunca existió, para que así mi sed de venganza creciera al ver todo lo que me había echo.

Escuche el claxon de un auto afuera de mi casa. Por minutos me asuste, sabia que Edward era terco, pero cuando me asome por mi ventana suspire de alivio.

-¡¡Llegare al rato!!- grite mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Afuera me esperaba una hermosa y elegante limosina negra, a su lado, abriéndome la puerta estaba un viejo amigo; Riley Taylor.

Riley era un amigo que por cierto, me pretendía en mi antigua escuela. No era para nada feo. Era alto, piel blanca, cuerpo bien torneado, unos rasgos muy finos, sus ojos miel casi verde eran muy bonitos y su cabello rubio caía por su rostro. De echo, era el segundo hombre mas guapo que había visto en mi vida.

Lamentablemente, nunca sentí algo mas por el que una simple amistad.

-¡Wow, Bells! Que … cambiada estas- dijo con los ojos desorbitados.

Sonreí. Riley me había conocido igual que Edward, pelo enmarañado, ropa tres tallas mas grandes, cero maquillaje al igual que tacones, es mas, el me había visto con Bracket, y aun así, se fijo VERDADERAMENTE en mi.

-¿Para bien o para mal?- dije llegando a su altura. Sonrío y susurro en mi oído.

-Tu nunca podrás empeorar- y me beso en la mejilla.

Durante el transcurso al hotel donde seria el baile, estuvimos poniéndonos al corriente de nuestras vidas. Y claro, el no desaprovecho la oportunidad y me tiro indirectas. Se lo agradecía, eso aumentaba mi ego, cosa que mas necesitaba.

-¡Dime a quien golpeo!- dijo cuando nos bajamos de la limo.

Reí.

-No te pedí ayuda para eso. Quiero que me trates como la cosa mas sexy del mundo ¿si?- conteste ruborizándome.

-¡Eso no será problema!- dijo como siempre entusiasmado.

Me pare en la entrada y le marque a Lisa, para avisarle que ya estaba aquí, ella me dijo que contara hasta cinco y entrara. Hice lo que me pidió a la vez que tomaba aire para tranquilizarme.

-Pon tu cara de seductor, por FIS- le roge. El solo río y me tomo de la cintura, casi tocando mi trasero.

"_¡Ay, dios! Perdóname por comportarme como una zorra" _pensé. Si eso era lo que iba ser esta noche, una completa pava.

-Que empiece el juego …- susurre abriendo la puerta.

En ese momento, una reflector se dirigió a nosotros, llamando la atención de TODOS los presentes. Sonreí con altanería al ver la expresión perpleja de las chicas y la lujuriosa de los hombres.

Esa noche estaba convencida de que me veía muy, muy sensual. Llevaba un vestido negro de brillantina, con un escote en forma de corazón que mostraba casi la mitad de mis pechos y mostraba toda mi espalda donde se cruzaban unos listones, era completamente pegado hasta debajo de mi trasero y lo acompañe con unas enormes zapatillas de agujas color plateadas.

me alacie el pelo con las puntas onduladas y un poco de volumen, igual, me alacie el fleco que cubría toda mi frente. Mi maquillaje era el mas intenso que me había puesto. Mis ojos llevaban el efecto "smooke" en color negro, mi sombra era metalica, en vez de llevar solo rimel, me puse pestañas postizas haciendo mis ojos mas bonitos y por ultimo mi boca estaba de un rojo sangre, mas rojo que el que usaba Rosalie, era un rojo pasión intenso, mas por que llevaba tipo brillantina en ellos, haciéndolos brillar.

Y lo mejor de todo, era la mascarilla de brillo negra que cubría el contorno de mis ojos, al igual que mi compañero. Sin decir nada, baje con "sensualidad" los escalones y camine con Riley hacia el escenario. Cuando les di la espalda, se escucho como varios retuvieron el aire.

Si. En mi espalda baja, la parte que no cubría ninguna de las cintas del vestido; había un tatuaje. Era un corazón con espinas alrededor y unos diseños en espiral a sus lados, pero lo mejor, era la palabra, o mas bien, nombre que había en su centro: _"Edward. C" _

Antes de subir por completo al escenario, me di la vuelta y le plante un beso feroz a Riley. Sin mas, camine hacia el micrófono y comencé a hablar.

-¡¡Hola, gente!! Espero que se la estén pasando genial. Esta noche quiero dedicarle esta canción al dueño de mi tatuaje- dije mostrando el tatuaje y mi trasero, obvio.

Nadie podía reconocer mi voz, ya que estaba siendo modificada para sonar un poco mas grave, pero que a la hora de cantar no sonara feo. Varios reflectores me alumbraron y la música empezó a sonar.

**( si quieren pongan la canción de Avril Lavigne: You never satisfy me)**

"**Excuse me sir, do i have your attention, **

**There's something if you don't mind i'd like to mention, **

**So open those ears, sit your butt down and shut your mouth **

**I'm aware that it's hard for you to do that, **

**All i ask is lay down, put your feet up **

**Now soak in, pay attention, learn a lesson loud and clear"**

_( Perdone señor, me atiende aquí _

_hay algo que tu no piensas y a mi me gustaría mencionar,_

_así que abre esas orejas, sienta tu culo y cierra el pico _

_Me he enterado que es duro para ti hacer esto, todo lo que yo pido cae, levántate _

_ahora entérate, presta atención, aprende la lección alto y claro)_

En ese momento, todos los recuerdos me inundaron. Los falsos te amo, los abrazos, las miradas de 'amor' toda esa sucia mentira, me dieron fuerzas y cante con mas emoción. Empecé a moverme los mas sensual que pude por todo el escenario.

"**Hey, you're a dirty liar, **

**You wronged me out for something i thought was right, **

**I wanted to be left alone, **

**Not shown around like your golden prize **

**Oh, i looked around, **

**Look what happened, you found out**

**You never satisfy me" **

_(¡Hey, eres un sucio mentiroso!_

_Tu me mentiste sobre algo que creí cierto_

_Prefiero ser dejada sola_

_No mostrarme alrededor como tu premio de oro_

_Oh! Yo mire a mi alrededor_

_mira lo que paso, lo que tu encontraste_

_¡Tu nunca me satisfaces!)_

"**Never trusted anyone in the first place, **

**You turned me up, your disgusting anyway **

**Hear that music, crank it up,**

**Is there something familiar in the singers voice**

**Turn it down, now listen to me, **

**What made you think you were my authority **

**I'm awake, finally, i'm able to move on (just gotta tell the truth)"**

_( Nunca confié en nadie de primeras,_

_tu me volteaste hacia arriba, eres asqueroso de todas maneras_

_escucha la música, sube el volumen _

_hay algo familiar en la voz de la cantante?_

_bájale, ahora escúchame a mi,_

_que te hizo pensar que eras mi dueño _

_Estoy despierta, finalmente, puedo seguir adelante_

_solo tengo que decir la verdad_)

"**Hey, you're a dirty liar, **

**You wronged me out for something i thought was right, **

**I wanted to be left alone, **

**Not shown around like your golden prize **

**Oh, i looked around, **

**Look what happened, you found out**

**You never satisfy me" **

"**Now do these word stick to you, hope they do **

**Think about it, think about it **

**Stick to you like superglue, keep you from the things you do"**

_**(**__Ahora estas palabras se te clavan,_

_que te ayuden piensalo, piensalo _

_pegada a ti como super resistol, guardate las cosas que haces)_

"**Hey, you're a dirty liar, **

**You wronged me out for something i thought was right, **

**I wanted to be left alone, **

**Not shown around like your golden prize **

**Oh, i looked around, **

**Look what happened, you found out**

**You never satisfy me" x2. **

Cuando termine de cantar, el salón rompió en aplausos. Yo solo me quede ahí, viendo fijamente esos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban confusos y con otro sentimiento extraño. ¿Tristeza, arrepentimiento?.

Sin apartar mi vista de esos hermosos orbes, que tanto dolor me causaban, tome la punta de mi mascara y la fui levantando, hasta quitarla por completo de mi rostro. Exclamaciones de sorpresas inundaron mis oídos.

-Game over, Edward- susurre.

Sin esperar nada, deje caer el micrófono y corrí fuera del escenario. No podía seguir viéndolo, ahí, siendo tan hipócrita. Eso me lastimaba mas que nada. Las lagrimas empezaron a decender por mi rostro, por suerte, mi maquillaje era a prueba de agua.

Afuera caía una pequeña llovizna, el viento soplaba gélido contra mi rostro, algo muy raro aquí en Phoenix. Pero al parecer ya nada es imposible. Camine mas lento hacia la limosina.

-¡Bella!- grito una voz tan conocida. Era esa voz que estaba segura reconocería aun si estuviera muerta. Aunque en estos momentos deseaba no reconocerla.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y las lagrimas salían una tras otra. No voltee, simplemente apreté el paso, alejándome de el, de mi dolor.

-¡Bella, espera!- grito tomándome del brazo.

Forceje para deshacerme de su agarre, pero me fui imposible. El era mas fuerte que yo, obvio.

-¡¿Qué quieres, Edward!?- dije girándome hacia el.

-Bella … yo …- empezó a decir pero lo calle.

-No me vengas a explicar nada, lo entiendo. Fui solo una apuesta-

-¡No! Bella, nunca pensé que terminara asi …-

-Lo se. De seguro, pensaste que ganarías. En verdad lo siento-

-Te amo, Bella- dijo.

-Pues, yo no- decir eso me hizo sentir como una mentirosa. Como si pudiera no amarlo.

- Mírame y dime que no me amas- dijo tomándome de la barbilla y obligándome a mirarlo.

-Te amo- susurre.

Edward sonrío y acerco su rostro al mío, pero gire el mío y sus labios quedaron a centímetros de mi mejillas. Enarco una ceja.

-Te amo demasiado para perdonar tu traición- dije alejándome de el.

-Amor, por favor- suplico.

Tenia que reconocerlo, Edward era un gran mentiroso. O de plano, yo era muy ingenua.

-Edward, déjalo. Solo quiero darte las gracias por darme los mejores meses de mi vida, por que gracias a ti supe lo que es el amor y el dolor. Y siento que hayas tenido que soportarme tanto tiempo y que al final hallas perdido, pero al parecer no soy tan ingenua como creías. En verdad, no hay rencores, pero no puedo decir que seamos amigos por que no puedo. Te deseo que seas feliz con alguien que en verdad ames. Espero no volverte a ver nunca- finalicé con voz fría antes de subirme a la limosina y alejarme de el.

-¡¡Bella!!- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de dejar a mi amor eterno a media calle bajo una tormenta.

Tenia que alejarme. No solo de el, si no de los recuerdos, de todo. Tenia que irme de aquí.

**- - - - -**

¡Wui! Acabe con el sufrimiento de Bella xD

Espero que les haya gustado! ;) aunqe creo que me pase un poquitín qe opinan?? Dejenlo en un **REVEW! =)**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVEWS! **

siiii ???

Un beso & abrazo.

P.D: Publique un nuevo one-shoot se llama: "La venganza de Rosalie Hales" si se pasan no me molesto ;) menos si dejan un reviewsito =)


	24. Aun te amo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, el trama es todo mia ;)

**Summary: **Bella entra a un colegio de puro niño rico, ahí conoce a Edward Cullen, de quien se enamora perdidamente, pero ella no sabe que todo empezó como un juego .. ¿terminara igual?.

**- - - - - **

_-_Una … dos … tres … - susurraba contando las gotitas que se rompían con el marco del ventanal.

"_cinco, seis, siete …" _eran las lagrimas que llevaba derramadas, en los aproximadamente dos minutos.

Suspire inaudiblemente.

Otro día mas. Todo igual, nada fuera de lo común.

Afuera llovía, mi corazón lloraba y mi mente recordaba.

Esa era la historia de mi vida desde hace un mes y medio. O eso creo. Ya el tiempo no me importa, de todas maneras, este transcurre sin esperar a nadie, sin preocuparse por nadie, solo pasa, tan rápido que ni lo sientes.

Y de nuevo aquí estaba, sentada en el mismo sillón de piel color café que se encuentra frente al ventanal del primer piso mientras veo como el sol sale acompañado de una leve llovizna.

Mis ojos pesan y quieren cerrarse. Pero el temor es grande y logro mantenerlos abiertos. Arden. Siento el gélido viento entrar en ellos y provocar nuevas lagrimas, y no son solo de dolor.

Mi boca esta seca. Mis labios se van despellejando por la resequedad y el frió. Los humedezco con la poca saliva que tengo. Ellos me piden agua pero no puedo. El liquido cayendo a mi estomago me darán nauseas. Por que se que estoy enferma.

Mis brazos están aferrados alrededor de mis piernas, manteniéndolas pegada a mi pecho, tratando de cubrir ese agujero negro para que no me consuma. Tratando de aplastar el dolor.

Al fin el sol llega al punto exacto en el cielo, y puedo ver mejor sus rayos de luz a través de las espesas copas de los árboles. El rió toma un color blancuzco desde donde estoy. La hojas ya no se ven negras si no amarillas. Todo se llena de color, excepto mi vida, donde el sol ya se oculto para siempre.

"_Para siempre …" _

Y los recuerdos vuelven. Su imagen llena mi cabeza, intensificando su dolor. Enredo mis pálidas y huesudas manos alrededor de mis cabellos y los jalo. Como si estos fueran abrir un hueco y enterrar los recuerdos. Pero no funciona y siguen ahí.

**(Flashback)**

_-Tal vez no te guste, se te haga muy femenino como dijo Emmett, pero yo pensé que tal vez podría ser una alianza, no como las de matrimonio algo mas … informal, tal vez una promesa o algo por el estilo …- empecé a decir pero Edward me callo con un beso._

_-Es perfecto, gracias- dijo poniéndose el anillo._

_-Trae … unas palabras, atrás-_

_-"Juntos por siempre y __para siempre __jamás. B.S"- leyó en voz alta antes de besarme con amor y delicadeza, como todos sus besos …. _

**(Fin del flashback) **

Un sollozo se escapo de mis labios. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos y moví mi cabeza eufóricamente. Poco a poco, el recuerdo se fue desvaneciendo en la oscuridad de mi mente.

El ruido de mi puerta siendo azotada me asusto, haciendo que chillara.

-¡Ey, tranquila! Soy solo yo- dijo esa voz ronca tan conocida.

Tan rápido que me maree, voltee hacia donde provenía esa voz y una pequeña sonrisilla casi imperceptible, adorno mis labios al ver su enorme figura en la puerta de mi casa.

-Lo siento, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos-

-Claro, como si no fuese algo normal-

Escuche sus pesados pasos dirigirse a la cocina y como dejo caer algo pesado a la mesita de fierro. Cuando escuche la puerta del refrigerador ser abierta, deje de poner atención a lo que hacia. Supuse que traía las cosas de la compras.

Con su presencia me sentía un poco mejor. El me alegraba la vida, me hacia sentir … menos muerta. Era como mi lamparita personal. Cuando el estaba cerca, iluminaba mi vida, no con una luz tan radiante como el sol, pero si como una lámpara.

Me levante del sillón y camine un poco tambaleante hacia la cocina. Sonreí cuando vi su musculosa figura tratando de prender la estufa. Me acerque a el y la prendí sin ninguna dificultad.

-Queria ver si sabias- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

-Claro-

Rió con esa risa suya tan estruendo roza. Todo en el era estruendo rozo.

Cuando dejo de reírse clavo su vista en mi rostro. Bueno, mas bien en ojos, en las grandes bolsas de estos.

Enarcó una ceja.

-No has dormido- reclamó pasando su dedo índice por mis ojeras.

-No he podido-

-Bells, no puedes seguir así. Te esta haciendo daño-

No conteste. Sabia que me estaba haciendo daño el no dormir. Pero es que no podía hacerlo. Realmente tenia miedo a que esas pesadillas volvieran a aparecer. O mas bien que la mezcla de recuerdos se volvieran en terroríficas pesadillas.

-Bella …- dijo tomándome del brazo.

-Jake, tratare de dormir, lo prometo- le dije tratando de sonreírle.

No pareció muy convencido pero me dejo ir. Suspiro y volvió hacia la estufa, donde estaba hirviendo agua. Camine hacia la encimera y me senté sobre ella.

Ese hombre que estaba en mi cocina, ha sido mi apoyo durante casi un mes. Gracias a el sigo aquí, tal vez no vivita y coleando, pero sigo aquí aunque sea medio muerta en alma pero viva en cuerpo.

Ese hombre es Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo. A Jake lo había conocido en una de _esas _noches, donde el dolor y melancolía eran mas fuertes. Yo … yo había estado de cometer una locura.

Aun lo recordaba perfectamente ….

**Flashback. **

"_Cae la lluvia en mí, _

_se hace de noche al fin,_

_Y hoy tu no estas aquí" _

_Estaba sentada en mi comedor, con un plato de cereal enfrente de mi. No tenia nada de hambre, el simple hecho de distraerme hizo que fuera por algo de cereal. Ahora, estaba sentada, quieta mirando atravez de la ventanilla. LLovia, como siempre. La luna adornaba el cielo. En cualquier otro momento, adoraria esta vista, era hermosa. Pero hoy ... el ya no estaba aqui. _

_"Ya la historia se acabó_

_nuestro libro se cerro_

_Y ya no queda nada _

_solo recuerdos y amor"_

_Casi por inercia lleve mi mano a la fria cadenita que aun colgaba de mi cuello. Jugetee inconsientemente con el. Entonces recorde que se abria. Lentamete lo abri y observe la foto que que estaba pegada, y las palabras del otro lado: "Esta es nuestra historia". _

_Si, esta habia sido nuestra historia, pero ya se acabó. Ya este librito se cerro. Cerre la cadena y la descolgue de mi cuello, tirandolo lejos de mi. Ya nada quedaba solo recuerdos. _

_"Puedo verte aquí_

_Y sentirte aquí_

_Y aunque ya no estemos juntos, aún guardo en mi_

_Lo mas dulce de tu amor ya lo amargo se olvido_

_Y ya no quiero nada_

_Solo que sepas mi amor:"_

_La triztesa me estaba matando. Podia ver su rostro flotando a mi alrededor, el frio viento se sentía como sus suaves caricias atravez de mi piel, hasta olia su aroma unico de el. _

_Estaba sintiendome claustrofobica. _

_Corrí mi silla y me levante. No me preocupe en recoger nada, me calze mis tenis y salí a la fria y oscura noche del 31 de Septiembre; el dia que ERA nuestro aniversario. Hoy, cumpliriamos diez meses de novios, pero lamentablemente ya no hay más aniversarios. _

_Los recuerdos inundaron mi mente. Empeze a correr, como queriendo huir de ellos, pero ahí seguian, pegados a mi. Por que aunque el estuviera al otro lado del pais, aún guardo en mi todas sus promesas y recuerdos. En estos momentos solo recuerdo lo mas lindo de nuestro noviazgo. Ya no me importa si fui un juego, solo me interesa que, aunque fue solo una mentira, fuimos novios por casi ocho meses y que lo ame como nunca he amado a alguien y dudo que ame. _

_Segui corriendo, sintiendo como el gelido viento quemaba y arañaba mi piel. Sentía el lodo mojar mis pies, pero no me importaba. Entonces tropeze y cai de senton. No tenia fuerzas para levantarme, asi que me hice un ovillo. _

_Mire hacia delante y vi el caudaloso río frente a mis pies. _

_Solloze y recorde. _

_"Qué aun te amo (te amo)_

_Que aun te espero (te sueño)_

_Y siempre voy a estar_

_Aun cuando tu estes lejos de mi"_

_Lo seguia amando. Eso era un hecho. Pero … ¿Y que?. Si yo lo amaba, lo soñaba y quiza aun lo esperaba cada noche, como en las historias de amor pero ¿Qué mas? Yo lo podria amar un despues de la muerte, pero nada iba cambiar. El ya no estaba aquí, aunque yo siempre lo esperare. _

_"Tu foto en el cajon_

_Tu cartas y el amor se fueron con el sol_

_Qe una tarde se escondio y que nunca mas volvio_

_Que ahora espero aqui sentada en nuestro balcon"_

___Todas sus cosas, que ahora estan escondidas debajo de una tabla en mi habitación, sus fotos, sus cartas, regalos, todo y nada a la vez. Mire directamente el agua y pense en que tan oscura se ha vuelto mi vida. No me gustaba la oscuridad. Ya no queria oscuridad. _

_"Y ahora pienso en ti y tal vez tu en mi _

_y en las noches cuando sueño voy al jardin_

_donde aun vive la flor que broto de nuestro amor _

_y quiza mañana vuelva a renacer el sol."_

_Quiero creer que mi vida se volvera a iluminar, pero dudo que pase. Trate de formar una barrera para ocultar los recuerdos y pensamientos acerca de el, pero me es imposible. Prefiero hundirme en esos recuerdos, y volver a revivirlos, una y otra vez, sin salir a la realidad. Como horita, que solo pienso en el y en nada mas. _

_Qué aun te amo (te amo)_

_Que aun te espero (te sueño)_

_Y siempre voy a estar_

_Aun cuando tu estes lejos de mi"_

_Admire la corriente del rio. Rapida, furiosa, mortal … El agua estaba traslucida y burbujeante cuando golpeaban contra las rocas. ¿Qué se sintiria que chocaran contra mi cuerpo? Pensé estupidamente. Pero mi mente estaba muy perdida como para saber a donde me llevaria mi curiosidad. _

"_Te esperare aquí_

_Sentada sobre el suelo de aquel jardin_

_Donde aun vive la flor_

_Que broto de nuestro amor_

_Y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, amor"_

_Me deslice mas cerca del rio, y acaricie el agua con la punta de mi pie. Cuanto daria por que el estuviera aquí, sentado a mi lado, con una rosa en su mano, esas que me regalaba a menudo. Que Edward estuviera aquí y me suplicara que no apagara mi vida. _

_Como si mi mente quisiera jugar con migo, escuche su voz, tan dulce como la recordaba. "Bella, no lo agas" escuche su susurro. _

_-Tranquilo, es solo un experimento- susurre metiendo primer mi pierna derecha. _

_El frio del rio me calo los huesos y me enchino los pelitos de mi cuerpo. Mi pierna se balanceaba gracias a la fuerza de la corriente. Con cuidado meti mi otra pierna, mi torso y por ultimo pecho, hasta quedar completamente dentro. _

_El agua golpeando mi cuerpo era un poco relajante si no fuera por que estaba congelada. El rio era mas hondo de lo que pense, rapidamente el agua sobrepaso mi rostro y me vi atrapada en las aguas negras. _

_La corriente empezo a jugar con mi cuerpo. Lo tiraba de un lado a otro como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo. Me empeze a desesperar. Como pude logre sacar mi rostro y aproveche a tomar aire. _

_Empeze a patalear y manosear intentando llegar a la orilla y poder salir. Pero estaba nadando contra la corriente. Mis piernas estaban empezando a flaquear al igual que sus brazos. Poco a pocomis fuerzas se acabaron y empeze a undirme lentamente en el agua. _

"_Ya no queda nada_

_Solo recuerdos y amor_

_Aun te amo .. "_

_El agua entro por mi nariz y boca, llevandome a la inconciencia con la imagen de mi Edward en la cabeza. _

**Fin del Flashback. **

-¡Bella!- escuche un grito en mi oido.

Salté del susto.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es que estabas perdida y llorabas- dijo con su voz de campanillas.

-Estoy bien, Nessie- dije abrazandola.

Reneesmee Carlie Black era hermana de Jacob y mi segundo apoyo. Nessie tenia quince años pero tenia la madurez de una mujer de viente años. Su piel era palida, su cabello cobrizo castaño caia en ondas hasta su espalda, era delgada y alta, casi me llegaba, y tenia unos ojos castaños muy expresivos.

-¿Segura? Se nota que no has dormido ni comido nada, sabia que no debia irme-

Reneesmee por lo regular se quedaba a dormir en mi casa para cuidarme, ayer no se habia podido quedar ya que su prima Leah iba hacer una fiesta de pijamas, habia insistido en que fuera pero aparte de que no me llevaba muy bien con Leah, no estaba de humores para fiestas.

-Ness, tienes tu propia vida. No eres mi enfermeta ni nada por el estilo-

-Pero eres mi amiga y tengo que cuidarte-

-No tienes, no es una obligacion- dije.

Odiaba que solo intentara cuidarme. Era joven y tenia que disfrutar su vida. No estaba acostumbrada a depender de alguien.

-¡Chicas a comer!- grito Jake desde la cocina.

-Vamos, Bells- dijo Ness tomandome de la mano.

Nege. No tenia hambre ni ganas de comer. Me miro de mala forma.

-¡Bella, vas a comer quieras o no!-

-Ness, no tengo hambre, quisiera salir a caminar y distraerme-

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. No me gustaba salir, preferia quedarme en casa viendo la lluvia caer y hundiendome en la soledad.

-Pero antes comeras- determino.

-Reneesmee, prometo comer algo afuera. Aparte no quisiera enfermarme-

-¡Oye!- escuche gritar a Jake.

Ness solo rio y asintio.

-De acuerdo. Cuidate mucho y nada de rios, por favor- dijo abrazandome fuerte.

Tome mi chamarra, mi bolso y Sali. Me subi a mi hermoso y polvoriento audi y empeze a manejar hacia el centro.

Empeze a caminar lento viendo todas las tiendas. Me meti a algunas boutiques, cosa rara, pero solo queria un poco de distraccion.

Estaba saliendo del supermercado cuando escuche una voz malditamente familiar a mis espaldas.

-Bella …- me voltee y me encontre con unos ojos verdes esmeralda.

**- - - -**

**Se rencuentran! =O yepii!**

**Gracias por todas sus reviews! Me hacen tan feliz que cuando los lei enseguia abri el Word y empeze a escribir xD**

**Espero que les guste … siento si no demuestro los sentimientos de Bella muy bien pero la verdad esque nunca he tenido una depresion amorosa … xD**

**Hoy les dejo dos capitulos ;) el otro es muy corto … estoy pensando dejarlas en suspenso … pero no sere muy mala!**

**Espero muchos Reviews! Y recibiran un hermoso vampiro o licantropo en sus puertas … algun dia xD**

**Besos&Abrazos- **


	25. Reencuentro no es igual a perdon

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer. Mia es la trama.

**Summary: **Bella entra a una escuela de puro niño rico, ahí conoce a Edward Cullen de quien se enamora pero no sabe que todo empezo como un juego … ¿terminara igual?.

- - -

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije en casi un susurro.

Bajo su mirada y empezó a pasar sus dedos por su desordenado cabello.

-Yo … vine de vacaciones-

Sentí ese ya conocido dolor en mi pecho. Un parte muy escondida de mi, tenia la esperanza de que el estuviera aquí por mi, que ha Lisa se le haya escapado algo y el hubiese recorrido medio pais solo por mi.

Pero claro que no. El estaba aquí por unas simples vacaciones.

-Oh …-

Un incomodo silecio nos atrapo a los dos. Y el suelo se habia vuelto la cosa mas interesante ante nuestras vistas. La parte irracional de mi cabeza, o tal vez la racional, pensaba que ¿Cómo podia ver el piso si tenia un dios griego frente? Facil. Por que ese 'dios griego' era el que me habia mentido y traicionado.

-Me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto encontrarte por aquí- dije dandome la vuelta.

-Si. A lo mejor podamos vernos para charlar o algo …-

-No. Dudo que eso sea posible-

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas ocupada? ¿Con algo? ¿O alguien?-

No se si fue mi imaginación pero me parecio notar una leve nota de celos en su ultima pregunta. _"¿O alguien?" _Absurdo. En ese momento quise gritarle que no, que el me habia dejado rota. Pero a la vez queria mentir y decir que si, habia alguien y ya lo habia olvidado.

Pero como buena cobarde, callé.

-No. Es solo que … no quiero "charlar". Para olvidar no hay que recordar- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Agite mi mano en modo de despedida y me di la vuelta, de nuevo, tratando de seguir mi camino. Camine lento por la calzada, esperando que me tomara del brazo y me plantara un feroz beso, aunqe nunca lo volviera a ver.

Suspire. El solo estaba aquí de vacaciones. Ni siquiera sabia que yo estaba ahí.

-Bella …- escuche su susurro.

-¿Si?- conteste sin voltearme.

-Quisiera explicarte todo-

Sus palabras me dejaron estatica. Queria 'explicarmelo'. Yo no sabia si queria escucharlo o si ya estaba lista para escuchar su lado de las cosas. ¿Y si era más fuerte de lo que pense? ¿Y si solo queria volver a jugar conmigo? ¿Y que si no lo escuchaba? ¿Y que si lo hacia?

-Por favor. Solo dejame explicartelo. Una vez y no te volvere a molestar-

-De acuerdo. Supongo que todos merecen ser oidos. Hay un café a la vuelta- dije caminando hacia mi auto.

Vi de reojo como asintio. Abri la cajuela del audi y meti las bolsas que llevaba. Saque mi campera y me la puse.

-Vamos- susurre pasando a su lado.

El camino fue tenso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevia a romper el incomodo silencio. Yo por mi parte no queria decir alguna tonteria y echar todo por el caño, y nunca saber la verdad.

No voy a mentir. Estaba muerta de miedo. Si lograba salir de ahí sin mojar mis pantalones seria un logro, y uno muy grande.

Llegamos al pequeño local verde musgo. Me adelante y abri la puertecilla de vidrio, haciendo que sonara la campanita, anunciando nuestra llegada.

Sentí el calor en mis mejilla cuando todos los presentes voltearon a vernos, pero el color no llego a ellas. Desde que me fui de Phoenix, no me he vuelto a sonrojar por nada.

Tomamos asiento en una mesita apartada y junto a una ventana. Apenas nos sentamos, un mesero se acerco a nosotros.

-Buenos dias.¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?-

-Un café, por favor- dije mirando atravez de la ventana.

-Lo mismo- escuche que respondio el.

Estuvimos callados hasta que llegaron nuestros cafeces. Me acomode en mi asiento y empeze a soplar mi café. Tenia que acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Suspire. Esa extraña manía de siempre que estaba nerviosa.

-De acuerdo. Empieza, terminemos con esto-

Se revolvio incomodo en su asiento por un par de veces hasta quedar de la misma forma. Despeino su cabello y suspiro. Sabia que estaba nervioso por decir la verdad o por que no encontraba una mentira lo suficiente creyente.

-Bueno … antes que nada, lo siento mucho, Bella. Yo se que nadie tiene la culpa mas que yo y que …- empezó a disculparse de nuevo.

Si lo dejaba continuar, explotaria y le gritaria todo lo que llevaba dentro y no habia podido sacar la noche del baile. Alze una mano y nege con la cabeza.

-Edward, un "lo siento" no sanara las heridas que llevo dentro. Aparte de que no tengo mucho tiempo, vamos al grano, por favor-

Bajo la cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Vi como el liquido caliente y café bañaba sus rojos y carnosos labios, humedeciendolos. Empezé a deliriar hasta que su voz me saco de mi sueño.

-De acuerdo. Bella supongo que recuerdas el primer dia de clases, cuando accidentalmente tiraste tu comida encima de Tanya y … - asentí dandole a entender que continuara.

-En ese tiempo yo estaba algo cegado por Tanya, era como su perrito faldero. Por esa razón yo le conte que tu me agregaste a tu messenger, ella enloquecio y para acabarla, Irina, su hermana te escucho a ti hablando con Alice acerca de mi y los 'consejos' que ella te daba. Entonces, me ofrecio la idea de … jugar, ya sabes, solo un juego para darte a 'entender' que yo no me fijaria en ti, cosa muy equivocada. El caso era que si lograba meterte en mi cama, yo podria seguir siendo … virgen, si no, tendria que _hacerlo_ con Tanya. Acepte con la idea de que seria facil engatusarte, aparte de que pense que seria divertido. Todo marchaba bien, "corte" con Tanya, empezamos a salir, citas, etc … pero … me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ti, hasta que sucedió y te ame, Bella. Te amo-

Cuando termino pude sentir como mis ojos picaban, y no eran por la falta de sueño. Solté todo el aire que habia estado conteniendo.

-Y eso fue lo que paso. Nunca pensé en enamorarme de ti. Pero paso y me lamento cada noche por haberte apostado.

-Bella … ¿Me perdonas?- dijo tomando mis manos y acunandolas con las de el.

Su tacto frio y suave me hizo deliriar. Como extrañaba su calor, su textura, hasta su olor. Lo amaba. Lo seguia amando con cada pedazo de mi roto corazón. Pero como mi madre siempre dijo: "Tienes demasiada dignidad" Y que acertada estaba.

-Si, Edward te perdono-

Sonrio y beso delicadamente mis manos. Cerre los ojos para disfrutar su roce. Cuando separo sus labio, aleje mis manos de las de el.

-Pero no me pidas que olvide y regrese a ti. Por que unas palabras no van a borrar la marca de mis lagrimas y reemplazar las noches en vela, menos volver a unir a mi corazón. ¿Quien me dice que no son otras de tus mentiras?. Lo siento, pero tu te has encargado de matar y aplastar la confianza que te tenia. Has acabado con la imagen que tenia de ti, has acabado con todo, Edward. Y solo el tiempo curara las heridas, y si no, aprendere a vivir con ellas. Pero para eso necesito olvidar, y a tu lado nunca podre. Necesito ser feliz de nuevo, lejos de todo recuerdo doloroso, quiero empezar una nueva vida y lamento decirte que no es contigo-

Tomo mi bolso y me pare de la silla. Coloque mi mano encima de la suya que yacia sobre la mesa.

-Tu tambien empieza de nuevo. Esta sera la ultima vez que nos veremos- dije besando su mejilla.

Era un final tan de pelicula melodramatica. Pero lamentablemente, esta no tendria una final feliz.

-No, Bella. Solo sere feliz a tu lado. Tu eres mi felicidad-

-Estas equivocado. Siempre supe que esto era un _amor imposible _pero aun asi me permiti soñar, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento. Hasta nunca, Edward- sentencie saliendo del local.

El frío helado acaricio mi rostro, regalandome un poco de paz. Cerre los ojos y suspire.

Al fin me sentia bien. Bueno a lo que se le puede llamar "bien" cuando acabas de despedir a tu amor eterno. Pero me sentia muy, muy bien. Habia sacado todo lo que me atormentaba cada noche. Me sentia mas ligera.

Empeze a avanzar por la calzada. Estaba a punto de dejar atrás el local, cuando sin pensarlo, voltee hacia el, encontrandome con unos ojos verdes hinchados y rojos.

Estaba llorando. Una lagrima mojo su mejilla, corraborando mi hipotesis. Edward Cullen estaba llorando por la simplona de Isabella Swan. O eso queria creer.

Tal vez solo lloraba por que perdio. Pero algo en mi interior me decia que lloraba por mi, y que no por que solo habia perdido una apuesta si no que tambien me perdio a mi.

Desvie la mirada y vi a lo lejos la gran figura de Jacob. Corri hacia el y me avente a sus brazos. Me aferre a su pecho y llore. Llore como lo hacia cada noche y me agarre de el para no caer al vacio que me estaba esperando.

- - -

**Aquí el segundo capitulo seguido que les prometi! =)**

**Por ahí hubo un RR donde decia que siempre era lo mismo que le decia y ella lo perdonaba …**

**¡Pero no mas! ¡No aquí!**

**Le explico y no regreso con el, si señores! xD**

**Espero Reviews!!**

**Besos&Abrazos.**


	26. Gracias por apostarme

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la trama.

**Summary: **Isabella entra aun colegio de puro niño rico, ahí conoce a Edward Cullen de quien se enamora perdidamente de el, lo que no sabe es que todo comenzó por una apuesta terminara igual?

-+-+-+-+-+

_Isabella's. prov. _

-¡Dios!- gemí.

-Vamos Bella, más fuerte- grito.

-¡Ya-no- puedo! ¡Voy a explotar!- dije con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Bella!- rugió.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse y se volvió gelatina. Como predije, estalle. Un dolor horroroso recorrió mi todo mi cuerpo al igual que un hermoso placer se acumulo en mi estomago y brazos.

-¡Ahh!- gemí tirando el aparato a un lado.

Jake resopló.

-No aguantas nada, amor- se quejo.

Lo mire con una cerca enarcada. ¿Qué no aguantaba? ¡Si llevábamos dos horas seguidas haciéndolo! Aparte, el solo estaba acostadote echándome porras, era yo la que me tenía que mover… ¡Que injusta era la vida!

-¡Llevo dos horas haciendo ejercicio!- grite.

-Yo aguanto mas- presumió.

-Si, pero yo no tomo esteroides- dije tomando mi botella de agua y bebiendo un sorbo.

Eso pareció ofenderlo, por que se levanto de un salto y salió del gimnasio. Sonreí. Si el se burlaba de mi ¿Por qué yo no de el?

Han pasado tres años desde que lo vi por última vez. Desde entonces, mi vida ha avanzado mejor. El saber 'la verdad' me quito una gran carga de encima y me permitió volver alzar la cabeza hacia la vida que me esperaba.

Al día siguiente de nuestra charla, me inscribí a la escuela de nuevo, cruce el año que me faltaba e ingrese a la universidad de Seattle, donde estoy estudiando arquitectura. Ya voy por mi tercer semestre, en un año y medio me graduaría.

Mientras, estoy trabajando en una empresa como ayudante de un arquitecto de mayor edad que dentro de poco se va a jubilar. Y cuando eso pase yo ocupare su lugar. Mi vida económica esta casi resuelta.

En cuanto lo amoroso… voy más o menos. Le di algunas oportunidades a uno que otro chico de la facultad, pero ninguno paso a más de una o dos citas. El único chico que logro ganarse un pedazo de mi corazón, fue Jake.

Suspire.

Tres años y no lo he podido olvidar. ¡Que caca soy!.

Enojada con migo misma, volví a tomar el palo de madera y comencé con otra ronda de abdominales.

No es que me hubiese vuelto adicta al ejercicio, de echo seguía igual de mala para este. Pero dentro de dos días, estaría de vuelta en Phoenix para la boda de la pequeña duende cilla; Alice. Y me quería ver realmente bien.

Después de que reinicie mi vida, me comunique con mi familia y amigos. No todo volvió a ser como antes, pero si nos llamábamos casi seguido. Y todos ellos venían a pasar la navidad con migo acá en Forks. Yo nunca había vuelto a Phoenix.

Luego, supe que Edward cuando… me entere de todo, se había venido a vivir a Forks con sus abuelos, por eso me lo había encontrado en el centro aquella tarde. Pero después de nuestra charla, se había ido a estudiar a Los Ángeles.

-¡Bells!- escuche un grito mientras una puerta era azotada.

-¡En el Gym!- grite de regreso.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, una mata cobriza se me tiro encima mientras daba pequeños grititos.

-¡¡Seth me pidió que fuese su novia!!- grito con una enorme sonrisa.

Sonreí y abrace a Ness mientras la felicitaba. Ella se la paso cantando y riendo todo el día. La entendía, yo también había pasado por esa felicidad.

Los dos días pasaron rápidos. Cuando vine a ver ya estaba arriba de un avión junto con mis dos amigos rumbo a Phoenix, Arizona. El vuelo paso sin ningún percance y muy tranquilo, a excepción de los ronquidos de Jake.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y recogimos todas nuestras maletas. Estaba por llamar un taxi cuando sentí como me levantaban del suelo.

-¡Hermanita!- dijo la gran voz de Emmett.

-¡Emmy!- dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

Se suponía que nadie iba a venir por nosotros y que nos los íbamos a encontrar ya en el hotel. Pero como siempre, mis amigos tenían una rara obsesión por las sorpresas.

-¿Cómo has estado, enana?- pregunto dejándome en el piso.

-Bien- conteste abrazando a Rosalie quien estaba hermosa con su pancita.

Hace un año y algo Rosalie y Emmett se habían casado, lamentablemente, cosa por la cual me odio, yo no pude asistir por que estaba en mis exámenes finales, cosa que ellos entendieron pero aun así me siento pésimo por eso. Ahora, Rose tenia cinco meses de embarazo.

Tomamos nuestras maletas y las subimos al jeep de Emmett. Durante nuestra estancia nos quedaríamos en mi casa. Mi madre nos recibió eufórica y nos ayudo a instalarnos.

-¡Bells!- escuche como gritaron desde la puerta de mi casa.

-¡Lis!- grite abrazando a mi primita favorita.

Estuvimos un buen rato platicando. Hasta que Lisa nos dio una noticia que me hizo saltar.

-¡¿Qué!?- grite.

-¿Alice no te dijo? Hoy es su despedida de soltera… -

-No, no dijo nada-

-Lastima, margarita tendré que arreglarte- dijo con fingida tristeza.

-¡Si! ¿Puedo ayudarlas?- pregunto Jake con un lindo puchero.

Suspire.

Los cuatro subimos a mi antigua habitación para arreglarnos. Primero me metí a bañar y me puse el vestuario que me ofrecían: un jeans oscuro de tubo, una blusa de tirantes negra con escote en V y pegada a mi cuerpo, mas unos botines de tacón de aguja negros.

De accesorios llevaba un collar de doble vuelta y largo color plateado. Mi cabello estaba lacio y estaba agarrado del lado derecho con un broche de mariposa plata. El maquillaje en tonos oscuros y labial rosa pálido.

Lisa llevaba un short negro muy corto, una blusa roja con diseños en amarillo y blanco, que tenia un elástico en la parte de abajo que se ajustaba justo arriba de su ombligo y dejaba la parte de arriba alabadita. Unos tacones de plataforma y tacón rojos y nada de accesorios. Su cabello, como siempre, suelto y con ese corte disparejo. Su maquillaje era en tonos ladrillo.

Reneesmee portaba un vestido azul marino muy sencillo hasta la mitad de su pierna y escote en forma de corazón. Su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado y adornado con una diadema negra, su maquillaje era en colores azules de diferentes tonos y labial cereza. Y calzaba unas zapatillas con ligero tacón color negras.

-¡Divinas!- chillo Jake haciendo movimientos eufóricos con la mano.

Reímos y Ness empezó a bromear junto con Lisa.

-¡Seguro ligamos! ¿o no, hermanito?- pregunto Ness dándose una vueltecita.

-¡obvio que si! Ahí y me consiguen un buen hombre- dijo mordiéndose el labio y rodando los ojos.

-¡Sucia!- reí golpeando el brazo de mi Jake.

-¡Sucio pero hermoso!- presumió señalándose.

-Claro, mi_ Gake*_- bromeo su hermana.

Jake solo rodo los ojos ante el apodo que le había puesto Nessie ante su… _situación_.

Por si no lo había mencionado; Jacob es homosexual. Si. Como bien dice el dicho: "Todo hombre bueno o esta ocupado o es gay" Y que bien acertada. Pero aunque Jake hubiese sido todo un 'hombre' lo seguiría viendo como un amigo, casi hermano.

-Bueno, bueno, chicas ya váyanse- dijo dándonos unas juguetonas nalgadas y empujándonos fuera del cuarto.

-¿Nos estas corriendo?- pregunto mi prima.

-Claro que no, mi pavis*. Pero se les hace tarde- dijo besando nuestras mejillas.

-¿No vienes, cariño?- le pregunte.

Entre Jake y yo siempre nos llamábamos por apodos cariñosos como: amor, cariño, princesa, etc.… Muchas veces hemos aparentado ser pareja.

-Son solo mujeres, mi tomatito-

Lo fulminé. Odiaba ese feo apodo.

-Tienes razón, mi aceitunita- dije pellizcando su mejilla.

Estábamos apunto de empezar nuestra pelea de apodos, cuando Rosalie llego gritando que si por que tardábamos tanto. Nos despedimos y nos marchamos a la despedida de mi mejor amiga.

*-*-*

-¡¿Qué diablos!?- grite al ver el local que se encontraba enfrente de mi.

Era un pequeño local en color negro y la puerta era en forma de la boca de una pantera, así que como suponen el lugar se llamaba: "La pantera negra".

¿Un bar? ¡Ojala! No era ni nada mas ni nada menos que… un club de strippers. Y no, no es para hombres. Si no que aquí bailan hombres semi desnudos para mujeres urgidas.

-¡Amo estos lugares!- chilló Ness asombrada.

¡Puaj! La juventud es cada vez más precoz. A sus dieciocho años y ya ha entrado a un club de mala muerta, y yo con mis veinte sigo siendo virgen. A menos que yo sea la anticuada.

-No pienso entrar- dije firme.

Las tres chicas me miraron como si tuviera cuatro ojos. ¿Tan raro es que una mujer no quiera ver a hombres semi desnudos bailando seximente? **A veces pienso que ya te nos fuiste… **_pa' el otro lado_. ¡Malditas conciencias!.

-Bells, es la despedida de soltera de tu mejor amiga de casi toda la vida. Yo te perdone que no fueses a la mía, pero sabes, que a Ally si le va a doler que faltes- dijo Rosalie.

-¡Aparte estas lista y allá dentro hay mucho sexy-men!-

Enarque una ceja. Odiaba que tuvieran razón. Y no me refiero a lo ultimo que dijo Lisa, si no a las palabras de Rose. Alice era mi hermanita menor y este era su último día de libertad total.

Rodee los ojos.

-Bien, vamos- todas chillaron y me abrazaron susurrando un: "no te arrepentirás".

Adentro era muy diferente a como me lo imagine. Las paredes eran purpuras con uno que otro diseño en un tono mas claro. De un lado había una gran barra de mármol con una luz anaranjada, del otro, unas escaleras en forma de caracol y al frente un gran, gran escenario de madera junto con un telón, bocinas y hasta tubo incluido.

En medio del gran salón había silloncitos blancos y negros con mesas de vidrio color verde. En algunas esquinas, habían sillones cubiertos por una cortina negra, supongo que eran para privados.

-¡Cleopatra!- grito Rosalie hacia una señora rubia vestida como Cleopatra.

Y para tener unos cincuenta y algo parecía treintañera.

-¡Oh, Rose, Lisa, que gusto!- dijo dándoles un beso en cada mejilla.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Al parecer mi amiga y prima visitaban con frecuencia el lugar. La señora nos guio hasta el fondo del local, donde había un puerta corrediza negra.

La abrió y dejo ver un salón un poco más pequeño pero más elegante. Las paredes seguían siendo purpuras pero con mas diseños en color plata. Del techo colgaba un candelabro plateado y pegadas a las paredes habían un montón de velas con olor. Al fondo, había un escenario de madera más chico que el de afuera, una barra con un barman y varias mesas de vidrio, donde por cierto, estaban los invitados.

-Lo mejor para mis clientas consentidas-

-¡OH, gracias Cleo!- chillo Rose abrazando a la señora.

-Es un placer…- su radio empezó a sonar- ¡La Srta. Alice esta aquí!-

-¡Chicas, escóndanse!- grito Lisa tomándonos de la mano y metiéndonos atrás de la barra.

Las luces se apagaron y todo quedo en completo silencio. Los minutos fueron pasando hasta que la puerta se abrió y una figura menudita pareció ante nosotros y prendió la luz.

-¡¡Sorpresa!!- gritamos saliendo de nuestros lugares.

El rostro de Ally no tenia precio. Sus ojos desorbitados y ligeramente llorosos, su boca estaba formando una O.

De pronto, empezó a saltar y a chillar mientras abrazaba a todas como desquiciada.

-Feliz despedida, enana- dije atrás de ella.

Se volteó y su cara quedo en shock.

-Bella… ¡¡Bella!! – grito tirándose a mis brazos.

Cuando termino de abrazar y agradecer a cada una de las personas que estaban ahí, se entregaron los regalos y se abrieron ahí mismo. Todos los regalos eran algo… 'sucios' como para mencionarlos en un fic de rated para menores.

-¡Que comience el show!- grito Alice.

Tomamos asiento una de las mesas de hasta delante y pedimos unas bebidas. Las luces se apagaron y solo quedaron unas cuantas luces de colores alumbrando el escenario.

Se empezó a escuchar fragmentos de canciones y detrás del escenario salieron tres hombres vestidos con un pantalón de cuero y chalecos.

Uno de ellos era de piel olivácea, cabellos negro y corto y con unos abdominales… ¡Puff! El otro era de tez bronceada y cabello castaño claro, era el menos musculoso de ellos pero no estaba para nada mal. Y el último era un rubio con un cuerpazo esculpido por los mismos dioses.

Varios suspiros llenaron la sala.

Los tres hombres-dioses empezaron a moverse sensualmente al compas de la música. A mi lado, Lisa se soplaba con sus manos, Ness estaba boquiabierto, Alice chillaba de emoción y Rosalie solo resoplaba. Yo… estaba muda.

-¡¡Oh por dios!!- grito Lisa cuando vio que se arrancaban los chalecos y caminaban ferozmente hacia nosotras.

-¡¡Ven a mi, papi!!- escuche un grito a mis espaldas.

Estas mujeres si que estaban locas. Los hombres se pasaban las manos por sus cuerpos y movían sus caderas… aumentando el calor en la sala.

Cerré los ojos para tranquilizar al pobre de mi corazón. Pero un grito hizo que los abriera.

-¡Por dios, Bella!- c ara todas. hillo Alice.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con el joven de cabellos oscuros a centímetros de mi bailándome. Mi boca cayo hasta el piso.

Se acerco a mí y pego su escultural pecho a mi espalda.

-No eres tan inocente, Bells- susurro en mi oído.

¡¿Cómo sabia mi nombre!? ¿Me conocía? ¡Mi dios, que iba a decir de mi!.

-Son unas viles perras, mis pavis- dijo para todas.

Un momento. "Pavis" solo una persona nos decía así. ¡Era Jake! ¡Dios! No podía creerlo. ¿Qué diablos hacia Jake bailando para nosotras?.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, las luces se apagaron completamente, y todo quedo a oscuras. Varios chillidos de terror inundaron el lugar.

Una música empezó a sonar y una luz blanca ilumino a una persona parada en medio del escenario.

Pero no era cualquier persona. Era el, mi dolor, era Edward Cullen.

Mis ojos y boca se abrieron de golpe. Ahí estaba el, tan hermoso vestido completamente de negro. Su belleza aun me deslumbraba.

-Esto es para ti, mi Bella- dijo con su voz dulce.

Cuanto había extrañado esa melodiosa voz. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y perdí la noción del tiempo.

**(Pongan la canción de "Te echo de menos" de Chayanne, si quieren)**

_Hoy estoy pensando en todo_

_Aquello que perdí_

_Bajan lágrimas del cielo_

_Por que no estas cerca_

_Se que ya no te merezco_

_Se que te perdí_

_Se que tu confianza_

_No confía en mí_

_Perdóname._

_Hoy me ahogo en las promesas_

_que nunca cumplí_

_y a la compasión le pido_

_que me compadezca_

_si naci para quererte como puede ser_

_que sin tu mirada_

_ya no puedo ver_

_(te echo de menos)_

_tanto que cada momento _

_que no estas conmigo es un desafío_

_(vuelve conmigo)_

_Vuelve que no hay otro abrazo_

_que me desahogue_

_que me quite el frio_

_(te echo de menos)_

_tanto es el dolor que siento_

_y siento que reviento_

_el cielo es mi testigo_

_(lo pido a gritos)_

_y por este amor te pido_

_otra oportunidad._

_Hoy estoy perdiendo todo_

_Por lo que viví_

_Conversando con la pena_

_y su amiga tristeza_

_Que el camino de esta historia_

_No termine así_

_Dale moraleja y un final feliz_

_(te echo de menos)_

_Tanto que cada momento_

_Que no estas conmigo_

_Es un desafío_

_(Vuelve conmigo)_

_Vuelve que no hay otro abrazo_

_Que me desahogue_

_Que me quite el frio_

_(Te echo de menos)_

_Tanto es el dolor que ciento_

_y siento que reviento_

_El cielo es mi testigo_

_(lo pido a gritos)_

_y por este amor te pido_

_Otra oportunidad._

Cuando termino de cantar, ya estaba enfrente de mí con mi mano entre las suyas. Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro y no sabía a que sentimiento pertenecían.

-Bella, por favor, te ruego que me perdones. Llevo tres años sin ti, ya no puedo ni un día más-

Cerré los ojos y suspire.

-Vamos a fuera-

Edward asintió y me guio. En vez, de volver a pasar por el salón principal, nos fuimos por atrás del escenario para salir a un lindo y chico jardincito.

-Bella… por favor, dime que piensas-

Me sentía atrapada. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿El corazón o la razón? Lo amaba, lo seguía amando, pero mi dignidad llegaba mas alto, cosa que no quería. Lo quería, pero no podía dejar atrás todas sus mentiras.

Pero … ¿Cómo las voy a dejar atrás si no lo intento?.

-Se que aun te duele, tu amigo me lo ha dicho. Y créeme, que lo siento, lo siento cada noche que lloro por ti. Aunque no lo creas, a mi me duele tanto como a ti. Me duele no tenerte cerca, me duele haberte perdido. Pero te amo, Isabella y quiero que sepas que aunque hoy ni mañana me perdones, no me voy a dar por vencido. Te quiero, te necesito-

-Te… perdono, pero necesito tiempo para volver a confiar- dije mirando sus cristalinos orbes.

-Te daría la eternidad si pudiera, mi amor-

Sonreí. "Amor" cuanto tiempo sin escucharlo de sus labios.

-Entonces, ¿Isabella Swan, quisieras olvidar todo y volver a ser mi hermosa novia?- dijo hincándose ante mi.

-Me encantaría volver- dije abrazándolo por el cuello.

-¿Puedo besarla?-

-Cuantas veces quieras- respondí uniendo nuestros labios.

Me beso de forma apasionada y lenta pero con una pisca de desesperación. Tanto tiempo sin la miel de sus labios.

Pero aquí estaba, con el de nuevo y para siempre. Algo me decía que nuestra historia no acababa aquí… faltaba mucho para su final. Para nuestro final feliz.

-Te amo- susurro contra mis labios.

-Gracias por apostarme- dije besándolo de nuevo.

"_**The End" **_

_*** * ***_

**-¡¡Ah!!- grito estrella fugaz al amanecer mientras su madre la miraba con cara de o.O y susurraba un "Sabia que no era mi hija". **

**-¡¡Acaboo!!- grito como desquiciada corriendo por su casa (y eso que su lema era: yo no corro) **

**Había acabado el ultimo capitulo de la historia que la había metido al mundo adictivo de Fanfiction. Se había terminado su bebe, su primera historia, su primera creación, donde había tenido sus primeras lectoras… **

**Una lagrima se derramo de su ojo. Estaba tan orgullosa de poder haber acabado con sus dos historias… ahora podría empezar a tramar lo siguiente… (Aunque ya la tenia) **

**Y le agradecía a todas esas personas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leerla y le dieron su gran apoyo durante su trayecto … ¡Waa! Llorara y lo sabe. **

**-¡¡Gracias, mis lectoras!!- grito a los cuatro vientos, asustando a la pobre muchacha que acababa de entrar a trabajar a su casa, quien tomo sus maletas y susurro un : Es que nu mi hallo, patrona" y se fue … **

**Ese archivo era el final de su historia de "un amor no tan imposible" bueno, aun faltaba el epilogo que por cierto, no iba ser tan largo. **

**Y cantando "mentiras piadosas" escribió en su comentario que iba a publicar, justo hoy, una nueva historia llamada: "Simplemente amor" e invitaba a sus lectoras a leerla, que por cierto iba a estar muy buena, mucho mejor que las que lleva escritas. **

**Y sin mas, ella se despide pidiendo MUCHOSS ****REVIEWS ****PARA HACERLA FELIZ =) **


	27. Epilogo: Reunion familiar

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la trama.

**Summary: **Isabella entra aun colegio de puro niño rico, ahí conoce a Edward Cullen de quien se enamora perdidamente de el, lo que no sabe es que todo comenzó por una apuesta terminara igual?

+-+-+-+-+

_Bella'prov. _

El timbre sonaba con insistencia.

-¡Voy!- grite mas fuerte para que aquella desesperada persona se callara.

Pero no. El timbre seguía.

Deje la tarta que estaba haciendo en el horno y me fui hacia la puerta.

Cheque por el mirador para ver quien estaba al otro lado, pero solo vi la oscuridad de la noche. Abrí la puerta y busque a los lados de la casa, pero no había nadie.

Estaba por cerrar, cuando me percate de un bulto en el piso. Era un adorno de flores. Me agache y lo tome entre mis brazos. Eran rosas, fresias, violetas y girasoles formando un gran corazón.

_Edward. _Fue lo primero que pensé.

Cerré la puerta y camine de nuevo hacia la cocina.

Edward aun cuando llevamos veintidós hermosos años de casados, el seguía comportándose como si fuésemos novios. Y por eso lo amaba.

Si, Edward y yo nos casamos tres años después de nuestra reconciliación, justo cuando terminamos nuestros estudios. El se graduó como abogado y yo como arquitecta. Después de casarnos, decidimos irnos a vivir a Phoenix, en un fraccionamiento a orilla de la playa, donde vivian todos nuestros amigos.

A los seis meses, tuvimos nuestro primer hijo; Anthony Iván Cullen, ese hermoso niñito que fortaleció nuestro amor. Iván era idéntico a su padre. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes de mi Edward, al igual que sus facciones. Era muy guapo. Pero había heredado mi sonrojo y la coquetería del padre.

Dos años después nació nuestro segundo hijo; Michelle Alexandra Cullen. Esa pequeña tenia el cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, como una combinación del verde y el café. Lamentablemente, había heredado mi torpeza y timidez.

Y por ultimo, Valentina Cullen, la más chiquita. Mi bebe tenia el cabello cobrizo y los ojos chocolate. Era muy coqueta como el padre y el hermano, heredo mi sonrojo y la hiperactivad de mi madre, al igual que gracias a Alice, desarrollo su gusto por la moda y por Emmett la pasión por las apuestas y el 'buen humor'.

Seguí haciendo la tarta de chocolate para la noche. Hoy era sábado de reunión. Todos los sábados, nos juntábamos toda la familia. Y con eso me refiero a Alice, Jasper, Lisa, Ness, Jake, Rose, Emmett y todos nuestros hijos y nietos.

Cuando puse el pastel en el horno, me subí a cambiar. Me bañe y me vestí con un vestido de mangas rojo quemado muy sencillo y unas sandalias negras. Deje mi cabello suelto sobre mis hombros y me puse tantito rímel y rubor.

Estaba terminándome de arreglar, cuando escuche que abrían la puerta y un grito resonó por toda la casa.

-¡Llegue, amor!- escuche la voz de mi Edward.

Deje el cepillo y baje corriendo las escaleras para lanzarme a sus brazos. Con delicadez me tomo por la cintura y beso suavemente mis labios.

Un gritito hizo que nos separáramos.

A lado de esposo, estaban mis dos pequeñas consentidas: Montse y Reneè, mis primeras nietas por parte de Iván. Eran gemelas de cuatro añitos y eran un amor.

Montserrat era la más grande por dos minutos, era de tez blanca, su cabello era lacio y de un color rojizo muy bonito, sus ojos eran grises y sus rasgos parecidos a la madre. De las dos, ella era la más tímida.

En cambio, Reneè, nombre que le habían puesto en nombre de mi ya fallecida madre, era muy activa y le gustaba mucho el deporte. Tenia el cabello muy ligeramente ondulado de color miel con rayitos dorados, sus ojos eran verdes un poco mas oscuro que los del padre.

-¡Mis niñas!- dije tomándolas entre mis brazos.

-¡Bu!- chillaron.

Estuve jugando un rato con mis niñas, mientras Edward se iba a cambiar. Estaba poniendo la mesa, cuando escuche el timbre.

-¡Bells!- grito Alice tirándose a mis brazos.

-Hola, Ally- dije abrazándola.

No tuve tiempo de cerrar la puerta, ya que siguieron llegando. Atrás de Alice y Jasper, venia su hija: Elizabeth Hales junto con su esposo Esteban, y su hija Mary, de un añito.

Después, llegó Lisa, con su esposo William. Si, el barman que conoció en el campamento de hace veintitrés años. Como corre el tiempo…

Atrás, llegaron Rosalie y Emmett, junto con sus dos hijos. Liliany con su hija de cuatro años y George con su novia Cathy.

Después, Ness con su novio Seth y Jake. Y casi hasta el final mis dos nenas. Alex con su esposo y Valentina con su novio. Lamentablemente, Iván no iba a poder venir.

Ya cuando estábamos todos en el gran patio de mi casa, las chicas empezamos a servir la mesa. Y después de una larga lucha para que los niños aceptaran comer, nos sentamos a comer.

La comida transcurrió amenamente, entra pláticas y las típicas bromas. Cuando terminamos, Emmett sugirió un partido football según el, amistoso, pero por lo regular los hombres dejaban olvidados a los pobres niños y empezaban un juego nada amistoso, donde siempre, Emmett, por una extraña razón, salía victorioso.

Todos empezaron a jugar, mientras yo me quedaba sentada con las chicas.

Unos cálidos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-Hola, amor- susurro en mi oído.

-Hola- dije sonriendo.

Los labios de mi Edward se contrajeron en una sonrisa, haciendo que se formaran unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor su sus labios y al inicio de sus esmeraldas ojos.

-¿Qué piensas?- cuestiono acariciando mi mejilla.

-En que ya este viejito- bromeé

Enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas.

-Tú tampoco te ves muy joven-

Me cruce de brazos con fingido enojo.

-Sabes, eso es lo peor que le puedes decir a una mujer-

-Es la verdad. Pero aun así, aunque estuvieses llena de arrugas y parecieras una abuelita, siempre serás la persona mas hermosa de mi mundo-

Sonreí.

-Te amo- dije abrazándolo por el cuello y pegándome mas a el.

-Yo igual, mi princesa- dijo acariciando mis labios con los suyos.

-Por siempre…- dije dramáticamente.

-Y para siempre- dijo uniendo nuestros labios en un beso apasionado.

Lo bese con amor, trate de transmitirle todo lo que me hacia sentir aun con veintitrés años juntos… si no es que mas. Por que aunque estuvimos tres años separados, nuestros corazones siempre estuvieron unidos, sin importar la distancia que separaba nuestros cuerpos.

Un golpe en la cabeza de Edward hizo que nos separáramos.

-¡Es una reunión familiar!- escuchamos gritar a Emmett.

Reí ocultando mí sonrojado rostro en el cuello de mi esposo, quien sin importarle las risas, volvió a besarme con más pasión.

Lo amaba, y lo amaría por el resto de mis días. Por que después de que todo empezó como un simple juego para el, se convirtió en amor, en un amor que sobrepasa las barreras que le pone la vida.

Por que después de todo, esto era_ un amor no tan imposible… _

**- - - **

**¡Ahh! Se acabò. Its over now! **

**Que triste. Pero todo lo que empieza acaba … jajaja!**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el epilogo, les dije que no iba a estar muy largo pero no tenia mucha imaginación xD**

**& ahora, las invito a leer mi nuevo fic: **"Simplemente amor"** de Alice&Jasper, les dejo el Summary xD**

_Alice y Jasper se conocen desde humanos, se aman, pero por prejuicios de sus padres se separan. Años después se reencuentran siendo vampiros ¿Por qué Alice no recuerda nada mas que a el? ¿Seguirá viva la llama del amor? ¿Destino o casualidad? –Simplemente amor- _

**Esta bien buena =) Gracias x sus Reviews! En verdad se los agradezco con todaaaa el almaaa!**

**Mis mejores deseos. **

**Att: Valeria (= **


End file.
